Be Our Guest
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Yui decides to live her life to the fullest, but she can't do that as a blood bank so escapes the Sakamaki manor. However, she gets chased by the Sakamaki's and gets suck in a manhole, luckily she is saved by a mysterious boy who displays more humane characteristics than the Sakamaki's. Unknown to Yui her hero has secrets of his own, what happens when the bros come to reclaim Yui?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

On with the story!

* * *

Be Our Guest

It was a dreadfully boring night for Mr. Yuki, but he didn't mind it much. For it was a comforting type of dullness that signifies the coming of change.

That change was one of the things Judai thrived for—no—lived for.

In the blink of an eye, the simple flick of the wrist a life could be changed forever sometimes for better but often for worse.

When either the shattering of mortal dreams or the pinnacle of life's natural euphoria is reached Judai merely observed only watching as simple lies would ensnare their master-turned-prey in an intricate web or the fruits of labor being attained and enjoyed with gusto.

Both were very different spectacles.

Both were very entertaining to witness.

However, sometimes just watching from the sidelines was well…a bore. He needed to find himself a project, do something that he could be proud of, but what?

The young brunette looked up towards the sky as heaven began to weep its tears caressing Judai's sun kissed skin.

 _How quaint I'm probably going to catch a cold if I stay out in the rain any longer…who am I kidding! I can't catch a cold or get sick._ Judai thought to himself reflectively with a sad smile.

The slender well-built young man closed his eyes and gracefully lifted his arm higher into the sky taking pleasure in the pitter patter of the rain droplets, just enjoying the feeling of feeling.

"Douka, please, someone, anyone help me!" A young female's voice cried screaming for help.

Judai's eyes bolted open.

 _God does love me. He even gave me a project to work on as soon as I asked for one. Oh, I'll make sure to do him proud!_ The brunette (albeit his hair is a sunburnt orange at the top) smiled to himself as his deep, rich chocolate brown eyes gleamed a lethal yet enticing shade of gold.

Most mortals would claim this color was so unnatural it was demonic.

"Help! Can anyone help?!" Judai's smile widened maybe he'd find the end to his boredom.

The Slifer ranked duelist tapped into a bit of his power as he bolted into the street allowing the female's voice to be his guide to her destination.

In the middle of the street, he saw a pair of small pale hands clutching onto the edge of a manhole and clutching onto life itself.

 _How intriguing…_ Judai commented as he literally waltzed onto the busy street narrowly avoiding being hit by a car as he danced his way to the open pot hole.

"Grab my hands and I'll pull you up." Judai instructed the frightened girl.

"I can't what if you drop me!"

 _You're in no position to decline my offer or try to think of a better alternative when you're on the brink of death, fool._ Judai thought to himself.

The young man simply masked his annoyance with a fake concerned gaze and gentle smile.

"I promise on my own life that I will not drop you, you can trust me."

Upon seeing the young man's smile so full of 'care' for her well-being, a stare that she hasn't seen in a long LONG while, the blonde could've sworn her heart's already begun to melt.

"Please be gentle with me." The small girl squeaked.

"Of course my sweet princess." Judai chuckled but he had half a mind to drop the girl and be lulled by a chorus of shrill screams of despair bound to escape her mouth as she plummets to her death, but that would only entertain him for a short while then he'd be back to square one.

Boredom.

Having an excellent mastery of self-control, unlike the majority of the human race, Judai decided against dropping her.

 _I'd probably disappoint God if I did that, what if she's actually a good person? Jesus would be disheartened if I let another person die for my own amusement…again._

Judai didn't have to try hard to pull up the blonde; in fact, she was light as feather she looked beautiful but still delicate and fragile like a flower, but flowers get stepped on so easily, destroyed so quickly.

The girl was about Judai's 'age' of 17 or a little less than that, she was 16 at the youngest.

 _For some reason the girl seems paler than how a human should look and she's thin as well maybe she's anemic or ill._

The cute blonde's eyes began to water and in less than the blink of an eye she was weeping on Judai's designer black long-sleeved polo shirt which he wore with a pure silver Rosario connected to a black chocker on his tanned neck. In addition, Judai wore a pair of blood red skinny jeans, which complimented his model like features, with a gold belt and pair of black combat boots.

"You know your crying is kinda cute considering that it's raining so it's hard to tell the difference between your tears and the rain, but don't worry, I can tell." The young man said with a wink and a small smile.

The girl giggled in response to the brunette's comment.

"Gomenasai!" The girl apologized as she abruptly pulled away realizing that she broke down in front of a stranger that she doesn't know the name of, the fact that he is REALLY attractive, and that she was crying into his chest which had some undone buttons which showed off a small portion of the stranger's sculpted chest so she was very embarrassed.

"Ki ni shinaide. You don't have to worry about it. If I couldn't be of use to a damsel in distress such as yourself than what kind of a man would I be?" Judai excused.

"Arigatou, you're so nice risking your life to save mine when you don't even know me…"

"Trust me, I've done much riskier things than that." Judai cooed with a smirk and a bit of mischief present in his tone.

"Like what?" The young girl questioned surprised that Judai's rescuing her didn't faze him at all.

"Well look who's taken an interest in me…" The brunette purred in her ear.

The girl looked she was about faint as her entire face was glowing a bright red like a firework waiting to explode.

Huh I wonder why?

 _Was that girl's anemia that bad she looks like she's going to faint, this rain probably isn't helping either._ Judai thought concerned for her health for a second.

"Here take this." Judai instructed as he handed the girl his red leather jacket to keep her pink cotton sweater from soaking up any more water.

The girl bowed her head in thanks and gratefully accepted his jacket, it smelled nice like cinnamon, roses, and probably his body wash.

"And this." The brunette instructed further as he handed her his red fedora hat with a single black feather with gold tips at the end located on the side of the chic accessory.

"You look so cute~!" Judai gushed.

"Thanks, and thanks for helping me." The blonde smiled cheerily this guy was the first guy to actually make her feel a bit happy in long time.

However, his taste in hats reminded her a lot of a certain red haired pervert she knows and loathes, but this guy's different, right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** NoUsernameNeeded, dark kitty, Aroosa, and Guest for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

On with the story!

* * *

"So where do you live? I could drop you off there so that you don't get yourself hurt, and so I can explain to your parents what happened." Judai informed his blonde companion inside an opulent Oriental Japanese restaurant.

"Oh I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay." Judai agreed, despite his being aware of how she flinched when he asked her about her home.

"Um…I feel kinda ridiculous dressed in wet clothes while eating in a place so fancy." The blonde admitted to her brunette host.

"I could tell the waiter to reserve our table and take you to a boutique not too far from here if you wish to buy a change of clothes." Judai offered with gracious smile.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose that much after you've already purchased an umbrella for me & are treating me out to dinner!" She exclaimed embarrassed how she is practically mooching off a guy she doesn't even know.

"I insist, how's about after we finish eating I'll take you out to buy you some clothes."

"I really couldn't."

"Please for meeee!" The brunette whined cutely with a pout.

"I can't believe I'm being asked to buy clothes that I don't even have to pay for with my own money!" The blonde squeaked in shame.

"If it'll make you happy than fine I'll do it." The young girl conceded.

"Thanks for giving in, do you do that often?" The young man asked with an innocent air of curiosity in his statement, despite how blunt and rude it was.

"Ano…um, well, I had to otherwise I'd be punished by my _suitors_." She practically spat the word suitor with such malice that it made Judai smile from ear to ear.

 _Aww…she's capable of having a backbone as well as hatred, but why does she have suitors at her age…?_

"How many suitors did you have mon cherie?" Judai asked cautiously.

She flinched when she was answered the young man's question.

"I had 6 suitors."

"Hontō ni?!"

"Yes, and they were all brothers."

"Talk about competition…so which one did you actually love?"

"…"

"Are you okay um…" Judai paused because in the time he's spent with this girl he never introduced himself to her…

She smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask of my name."

"Gomen." Judai apologized sheepishly using his hand to comb out his hair, Yui blushed as she watched the handsome brunette good grief he was so seductive even without trying. And it didn't help that he just winked at Yui making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

"It's fine and my name is Yui Komori, what's yours." She asked eagerly with a grin, her cheeks dusted a light pink color.

 _Well would telling her my real identity be a smart idea she could be a hunter, but if I lied Jesus could get annoyed with me so I'll tell a half truth._

"My name is Judai Sakamaki."

"Excuse me!" Yui practically screamed at the top of her lungs, ' _great'_ Judai sighed at the thought of having to leave a bigger tip for disturbing the peace in the restaurant.

"What's the problem, love?" Judai asked with some actual concern, the last thing Judai needed was for her to cause a scene.

"YOU'RE one of _**THEM**_!"

"One of whom?" Judai asked calmly the last thing he needed to do was blow his top when he was hungry for something other than food.

"Those damned Sakamaki brothers!"

"Who are they?" Judai asked curtly to the fuming blonde.

"They are my suitors how could you not know of them aren't you guys related…"

"No, I'm not related to whichever brothers you know, and Sakamaki is a common last name especially if you live in Japan which we are currently in so I'd appreciate if you calm down, **NOW**." Judai said just as calm as he began but the coldness in which he said his words was enough to freeze hell over, which scared the sass out of Yui instantly.

"Here you go sir, your Wagyu (soft steak), one miso ramen with shrimp, scallops, and lobster, and a side of dumplings with a cup of Sprite mixed with Fanta."

"Thank you." Jaden said with radiant smile for the waiter.

"Not a problem sir." The waiter bowed although his face previously showed no signs of life upon seeing Judai's smile a ghost of a smile was present on the waiters lips as well.

"And for the lady we have a tonkotsu (pork) ramen, an extra side of narutomaki, and onigiri with a pink lemonade and watermelon drink."

"Arigatou." Yui said with a smile brighter than Judai's since she hadn't eaten real human food aside from oatmeal and occasionally cream of wheat when she's lucky.

"Not a problem." The waiter smiled at Yui's excitement.

As the waiter walked away, Yui sighed in relief.

"Oh my sincerest apologies I almost forgot the sir's order of takoyaki." The waiter said bowing his head down in remorse.

"It's fine, I didn't even realize it wasn't there." Judai lied to spare the waiter's feelings, everybody forgets things sometimes.

Yui didn't notice the waiter's return as she mumbled a quiet "Itadakimasu" and began to feast upon all the scrumptious food, as of now Reiji and his damned manners could go to hell 'cause she was hungry.

Yui slurped down her ramen like no one's business, and damn was it good, even when she lived with her father; she had never had food this stupendous!

Judai also ate his food with some gusto and remained rather unimpressed at the head chef's cooking skills.

Yui would question him about this later so she could properly enjoy this food which was sent straight from heaven itself!

She finished her ramen with a frown because she had none left anymore and made her way to the beautiful plate full of onigiri, they were all panda shaped how cute!

However, that doesn't mean she won't devour it.

In 5 minutes Yui was down to her last panda…

"Hey Yui, can I call you—"

"Bitch-chan, Chichinashi, Kachiku, M Neko-chan, Mesubuta, what do _you_ wanna call me!"

"Whoa, calm your horses I just wanted to know if I could call you C **yui** tie or My Little Pinkette…since you have pretty pink eyes and because you remind of me when I'm eating fried shrimp…but much cuter."

Yui blushed in embarrassment, number one she caused another scene, number two he called her a cutie and because Judai had complimented her eyes.

Has being with the Sakamaki's made her that much of bombshell, the slightest thing reminds her those bloody bastards and now this hot brunette…Judai was being kind to her and she keeps acting weird and getting angry with him.

"Judai I'm really sorry…" Yui bowed her head in shame.

The blonde felt something nice and soft press against her temple…Judai had kissed her forehead, to comfort her, how considerate.

"It's okay, mon cherie you seem to have gone through a lot with these…Sakamaki brothers but if you'd like I can be your friend from today on."

"Really?" Yui's 'father's' job always involved travel so any new friends she'd make she's never able to see them again until she quit trying to make friends. When Yui finally met the Sakamaki's she thought she could try to befriend them and make the most of the situation…boy was she wrong. They never cared for her feelings, opinions, or emotions, they treated her like a blood bank, they'd beat her in sheer anger, test their potions on her as if she were a test monkey, and stole her first kiss and many other things.

"Of course, a friend is supposed to be understanding and caring, there must be a reason why you get anxious and angry whenever you're reminded of _them_ so as your new best guy friend—is it okay if I call myself your best guy friend?"

"Oh sure! Of course, feel free to anytime." Yui stammered, who was she to deny herself her first genuine friend.

"Good, anyway as your new best guy friend I have to cheer ya up when you're feeling down. Am I right?"

Yui giggled in agreement, this was the start of something good.

The blossoming of a friendship, hopefully...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review, what you think about that chapter, would you be okay with being friends with Judai? :D What thing was he hungry for that wasn't food?

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

1) Hontō ni basically means really?

2) Mon cheri is French for my dear/darling

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** ksims, Guest, Angelic123, Aroosa, and dark kitty for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

On with the story!

* * *

"So…since we're friends now, can I have your last onigiri?" Judai asked with his puppy face in full throttle.

"No." Yui answered in blank manner.

"What?!" Judai wailed pretending to tear up.

"Just kidding, of course you can silly; you don't need to ask when you're the one who bought it for me." The blonde giggled merrily.

"Thanks Cyuitie."

"No problem Jay."

"You want some of my takoyaki?"

"Umm…"

"What?"

"Well I've never had takoyaki before."

"You haven't! Why?" The brunette exclaimed a bit shocked.

"Well, I mean I'd imagine it'd taste as good as looks, but every time I cooked some for Ayato, one of my suitors, he'd eat all of them up and wouldn't even leave any for me. He said if wanted some that badly I should let my tongue taste it in his mouth, which I'd never do."

The blonde glanced at the brunette whose demeanor went from playful to somber in less than a second, "I'm sorry Jay I didn't mean to ruin the mood…"

"You shouldn't apologize Yui. I just told you that I'm your friend so I'm glad when you tell me about things that bother you instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. In fact, anyone who'd get mad at you for telling them something that bothered you is a person who ought to be dead." Judai chuckled darkly and humorlessly towards the end of his statement.

Yui wasn't quite sure how to respond, does Judai know how it feels to be neglected and lonely?

"Are you okay Judai?"

"Peachy keen, Cyuitie."

Yui was shocked how did Judai change his entire mood so quickly, that's amazing, Judai's amazing.

"Close your eyes and open up Yui."

Yui sent Judai a glare.

"I' m not gonna do anything bad, I promise." Judai said sending her a smile bright enough to blind her, well how could she say no to that handsome face?

 _The takoyaki could actually taste pretty good, what's the worst thing that could happen?_

"Fine." Yui said before she opened her mouth and felt Judai stick a small ball of food into her mouth.

"Now chew."

The blonde chewed and did as he said she began to smile as she enjoyed the savory taste of what she assumed was the takoyaki.

No wonder Ayato likes these so much they're delightful.

The waiter returned to Judai and Yui's table with some dessert menus.

"Would you mind if I ordered something for the both us, Cyuitie."

"No not at all, but I'm already full so you don't have to waste you're money on me…"

"Nonsense buying stuff for you isn't a waste, besides what are friends for, of course I'll buy you dessert to go, and waiter send my compliments to the chef." Judai said quickly cutting Yui off, as she began to insult herself by claiming spending money on her was a waste, which Judai did not believe.

The waiter simply chuckled, "Our head chef is an extremely modest man sir, I shall send him your compliments."

Judai received their dessert ready to go and pulled out Yui's chair after Judai left a generous tip for the staff they were on their way.

They walked down the sidewalk under Yui's large newly-purchased-by-Judai umbrella.

"Oh, there's the boutique I was telling you about!" Judai exclaimed gleefully.

"Ugh, I thought you had forgotten about that…" Yui whined still not wanting him to spend his money on her.

"Nope, an elephant never forgets." Judai said popping the 'p' and imelephantating an elephant as he pretended to have a trunk.

When they entered, Yui turned around and she could've sworn she saw a pair of green eyes on some boy she saw in a rather large hat. Similarly, when Judai was feeding her takoyaki, Yui thought she saw someone with green eyes and red hair glaring at Judai.

Maybe she was just being paranoid?

"Judai I think we're being followed." Yui commented anxiously.

"Yeah I know I saw some guys trying to follow us as soon as I pulled you out of that manhole, but if they try anything they'll be sorry…I wish they'd make a move though, 'cause I'm itching for a fight." Judai said with a dark smile gracing his angelic features, it was quite contradictory.

"But Judai, they're vampires, you can't fight them!" Yui practically shouted.

Judai pulled Yui into a corner, no need to cause a scene here as well…

"It's okay, thanks for the warning though because it shows that you care and as long as you care about me I'll make sure to protect you, at _all_ costs." Judai explained with a large smile towards Yui.

Yui could feel the warmth of his words reaching her already dying heart.

 _Thank God, I met Judai today!_ Yui thought to herself happily.

"Thank you Judai, you're truly a gift from God, who I thought had abandoned me with those ACCURSED Sakamaki brothers." Yui thanked with the utmost sincerity.

Judai used his thumb to wipe away Yui tears, "Don't cry Yui, now let's get you some new clothes." Judai advised.

"Okay."

After an hour or two Yui (with the help of Judai) had bought enough clothes to fit two king sized closets, and a pair of cat ears which Yui insisted Judai could pull off nicely so in turn he bought a pair for her as well, each pair of ears matched their owners hair respectively.

 _How can Judai afford all this, he must be rich…_ Yui deducted.

Like the gentleman he was regardless of Yui's pleading Judai decided to carry all of Yui new clothes while she carries the umbrella.

"So where do I drop you off at?"

Yui no longer trusted her 'father' her who basically left her for dead but she has no friends (apart from Judai) or relatives, and there is absolutely no way in HELL that she'd return there of her own free will.

"8713 Uzumaki Street." Yui mumbled.

Judai turned to face her in confusion, "Isn't that where an orphanage is…?"

"Yeah, I don't have a home since I lived with the Sakamaki's after my non-biological father ditched me in that hell hole, but how'd you know that's where the orphanage is."

"That's where I met my best friend Jeremy, who now lives with me. And once a month on the weekend I treat all kids out for a day of fun, as well as donating a large sum of money to that orphanage every week." Judai explained.

"Wow Judai you must really have a heart of gold!"

"I really don't." Judai claimed bashfully as he used his hand to comb through his wavy locks.

"But, I can still lead you there."

The duo did an hour and a half's worth of walking while having an animated conversation and learning some things about each other, despite the fact it was raining; they were both having tons of fun.

"Okay Judai how come we've already walked passed the only sidewalk that leads to that orphanage? Where are we going?" Yui questioned skeptically.

"Because you're gonna stay with me in my house of course!" Judai chirped.

"NANI?! What do you mean I'm gonna live with you?!"

"Because I insisted of course." Judai explain with a goofy grin.

Yui flicked his head, "Send me to the orphanage I can't impose on you this much!"

"Your my friend now, and that means treating you like family, and I wouldn't let family live in an orphanage." Judai replied seriously.

"You ain't never had a friend like me, Cyuitie." Judai added with a wink and a smirk.

 _Did Judai just reference Genie from Aladdin, where has he been all my life?!_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review, what you think about that chapter, would you be okay with being friends with Judai? :D Do you like Genie from Aladdin? Would you be okay with staying/living with Judai? Why would Judai be itching for a fight with the Sakamaki's even when they're a bunch of powerful vampires, is he coo coo for cocapuffs or what?

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Did you get the Uzumaki reference, if so post in a review or PM or something of the sort :D

 **Update:** **I don't want sound demanding or anything, but I'd appreciate it if this story got 5 more reviews to make it 20, I'm trying to work on the story a bit but I can't upload a chapter until tomorrow since I've got a math quiz and social studies test on the cold war to study for as well as a science test on Tuesday and book chapters to read so...yeah, I'll still try to have something nice for you on Friday/the weekend (does Friday count as part of the weekend 'cause I count it :) Sorry if this update was boring I just wanted to get that off my chest, these positive reviews keep me going :D thanks to all that have.**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** Aroosa, Guest, Haruki-senpai, Lyricalize, Neko-Kittens, and Pokiimato for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

On with the story!

* * *

The duo quickly made their way to Judai's mansion…well castle, island-like estate it was bigger than the all the estates owned by the 10 richest people in the world combined~! This includes the Sakamaki household as well as Karl Heinz's living quarters.

Judai walked over to the intimidating gold doors…literally the doors were solid gold; the marble pillars practically acting as the pinnacle of opulence and all things exquisite in this wicked place we call earth.

"Welcome home master Sakamaki." Judai's employees greeted warmly with the utmost respect, as he had given them silent signs that he's using his primary fake alias, yes the brunette has got more than one.

"Good to be back." The brunette smiled his voice overflowing with sincerity which he usually displays towards people he cares for.

Yui and Judai entered the hous—mansion.

"How are you master Sakamaki?"

"You can just call me Judai or Jaden and you don't need to call me master."

"Alright master Judai."

Judai sweat dropped.

"How's everything going down at Sakamaki incorporated?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you tired?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"Do you want me to prepare a 19 course meal?"

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Do want me to give you a foot or back massage?"

"Do you wish for a swim on, the 71st floor master Judai?"

"No." Judai smiled curtly.

"Lo siento." One of Judai's maids apologized.

"Gracias. Admiro su ética de trabajo duro." Judai smiled at the young Spanish maid as he conversed with her in Spanish.

"Tu hablas espanol?"

"Sí, es una de mis lenguas favoritas." Judai responded with a kind smile.

The maid, Maria, smiled back.

"Yui your room is next mine." The brunette informed Yui sleepily with a yawn and natural smile at the end of his phrase.

One of Judai's maids ushered Yui to her room.

It was certainly larger than her room at the Sakamaki manor and it also includes a personal Jacuzzi as well as a 74 inch flat screen, Yui jumped into the velvet and silk sheets in the guest bed; it felt as soft as a cloud!

 _God, I've missed sleep so much!_ Yui thought to herself.

And with a yawn, Yui was enveloped into the willing state of unconsciousness otherwise known as sleep with a smile; for the first time in ages, she was happy to be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yui's Dream (Third Peron/Narrator/Storyteller POV)**

Yui was back at the restaurant with Judai and they were just leaving, but as soon as they exited, the rain beat down harder and the sky changed to a crimson red hue as opposed to its once dull gray color.

"What's going on?" Yui asked as she turned towards Judai worriedly hoping he had an answer.

"I—" Judai was cut off.

"Well looky what we have here." A voice that Yui knew all too well cooed in her ear then licked it slowly.

Yui shivered…actually more like quivered in fear.

"It seems as though Bitch-chan's got a new boy toy, are you trying to replace me? Oh no, that simply won't do." He taunted with a sadistic grin.

"Oi, Ayato, Subaru, come over here!" Laito called out. "I found Bitch-chan."

"So that's where she got that dumb nickname from…" Judai mumbled to himself reflectively.

"What did you say scum." Laito spat with such malice Yui involuntarily shivered.

"So this is who Chichinashi has run off to despite the fact he's nowhere near as perfect as Ore-sama." Ayato declared haughtily as usual, "he's not even that good looking." Ayato muttered with a glare he sent Judai's way.

The other brother's quickly made their way towards their ' _beloved'_ Yui.

Nothing's changed in Yui's opinion.

Ayato's still cocky, Laito's still a pervert, Reiji maintains his condescending glare, Subaru just punched a tree in frustration, Kanato had an iron grip on his treasured teddy bear, named Teddy…hmm, how original, and Shu who'd just lazily made his way to the scene had his eyes closed and one earbud in his ear while the other dangled carelessly.

"Aww, I'm hurt, you don't think I'm attractive?" Judai said with a mock pout on his always handsome features.

"You dare mock or question Ore-sama!" Ayato bellowed angrily, Subaru on the other hand smirked in amusement, glad that he wasn't the only one who found Ayato's ego irritating.

Maybe if the young brunette didn't steal what belonged to them they could've been friends.

Oh, who was kidding a vile creature like him has never been shown love, why in the hell does he think he could befriend a human, even if he did humans were a high maintenance species and need lots of protection since they're fragile and get damaged easily. Plus if Subaru grew too attached and were to lose him like Shu did Edgar, the last thing he needs is to be as phlegmatic as Shu.

"Who cares if I mock you, we're all equals." Judai explained nonchalantly.

"Are you an idiot or something vampires and humans aren't equals, humans are weak feeble creatures who are wishy washy about everything and can't even defend themselves properly, isn't that right Chichinashi?" Ayato questioned with a proud smirk on his features.

"I'll have you know that humans have the one thing that could actually make them superior to vampires." Judai stated seriously.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but such an entity could never exist." Reiji added curtly.

"Oh, who says?" The brunette questioned defiantly.

"Since you asked, I'll introduce myself and my brothers. I am Reiji Sakamaki the second eldest son of the deceased Beatrix, there's also my older brother Shu, the triplets Ayato, Kanato, and Laito who are the sons of Cordelia as well as the 'baby' of the family Subaru the son of Christa. We are all the sons of the vampire king, so I highly doubt that there's any way a _human_ could be at the same level as one of us.

"Well think again, humans have limits, and that's what makes them strong."

"What's so good about those? They're called LIMITS for a reason." Reiji reiterated his point baffled by the brunette's questionable belief.

"Limits make life worth living, knowing you won't have all the time in the world, it gives humans ambition and purpose," Shu scoffed as he heard Judai's claim, Judai ignored him and continued, "it's why they have dreams they pursue with all their heart, why they value things like life friends, family, fun, and love. But for immortal beings such as yourselves who just longue about, not giving a damn about life, having no friends, and can only find 'fun' through sadistic games. Huh, superior race my ass, you're all confined to the chains of hell after you die but I guess you don't care about that either." Judai glared at the brothers knowing that he'd won this argument.

"EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" All the brothers, including Shu, shouted in sheer anger, in a tone daring this impudent mortal to insult them again.

"Hmm…wow, you guys are dimmer than a broken light bulb." Judai chuckled humorlessly.

"Since you didn't get it the first time I'll repeat myself, which you should feel honored that I'm doing considering how much I hate repeating myself—"

"But you sure love to hear the sound of your own voice, ne Teddy?" Kanato insulted with an innocent smile on his pale colorless face.

Judai decided to ignore him and continued speaking, "Vampires such as yourselves are a waste of space, a waste of time, and a waste of life to the point where you merely exist as opposed to living as honorable a life as a human like my Cyuitie, excuse me, a human such as Yui is indeed superior to failures like you because she tries to live her life to the fullest, reach her dreams like escaping your clutches, and is capable of showing sane love, care, an emotion. Good day to you." The brunette ended calmly with a polite smile as he gently took hold of Yui's hand and proceeded to head down the sidewalk.

Yui was amazed at Judai's bravery and the way he defended her as opposed to running away or not giving a damn.

Are you okay Yui—" Judai's phrase was cut off, Ayato was choking him.

Ayato angrily threw Judai against the trunk of a tree with all his strength, which was made evident since the sound of bones (most likely Judai's vertebrae column) cracked audibly making Ayato smile triumphantly.

"Never disrespect Ore-sama." Ayato spat to the injured brunette and stomped on the young man's ribcage, more cracking could be heard as Ayato plunged his foot deeper and deeper into Judai's chest.

"Let me and Teddy have a turn Ayato!" Kanato exclaimed impatiently due to his excitement over getting to partake in beating up the guy who stole their food, and disrespected their race.

Kanato handed Teddy to Shu, he didn't want Teddy to accidentally get bloody or hurt during this ordeal.

The purple haired vampire broke off a large, rough, sturdy tree branch and bashed it on Judai's head several times, as Laito rapidly sent his fists flying into Judai's already hurt stomach while Shu kicked his backside to avoid dropping Teddy per Kanato's request.

"Please, Shu, Laito stop, stop hurting him, he never did anything wrong to you!" Yui screamed whilst tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"Shut up idiot, if you wouldn't have run away this wouldn't have happened so you should blame yourself for this mortal's suffering." Reiji hissed venomously towards the crestfallen blonde, as he shoved her onto the floor.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Yui again!" Judai threatened menacingly, Reiji went over to Judai, grabbed him by his hair, and slammed his head against sharp stones scattered all over this secluded areas' sidewalk over and over again.

"Don't order me around you uncultured filthy piece of swine." Reiji insulted cockily.

Reiji kept his sadistic gaze on the young male as he kept smashing his head on the hard, cold, unforgiving Earth.

"Move out the way Reiji, I'm gonna end this once and for all—" Subaru began, but was soon cut off mid-phrase.

"But Ore-sama wants to end this!" Ayato interrupted angrily.

"Do you own a dagger that can kill humans and vampires alike? No, I don't think so, so I suggest you shut up before I stab you." Subaru growled, which silenced Ayato, he'd get back at Subaru later.

Subaru pulled out his silver vampire killing dagger which Yui could've sworn was in her pocket.

 _Damn it when did Subaru even take that from me?!_ Yui mentally scolded herself as she began to cry even harder.

"Please don't hurt him!" Yui pleaded to Subaru.

"Shut up! I don't take orders from you, idiot."

 _Why am I so useless?!_ Yui shouted at herself sadly.

Subaru stabbed Judai everywhere, abundant amounts of his blood began to pool around his lifeless body, his once slightly tan skin grew pale, now a ghostly white.

Then the brothers slowly made their way towards Yui, still angry with looks of utter hatred etched upon their faces.

"You're next Chichinashi." Ayato barked with a wicked grin on his sadistic face, "You belong to us."

"Forever." The brothers added at the end of their previous statement in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui screamed in fear, that nightmare was way too realistic for her liking.

Judai rushed into Yui's room, sporting slightly disheveled bed head yet, he still made it look good, hot damn.

"Daijōbu desuka*, are you alright Yui." The brunette whispered softly to the blonde who was paralyzed with fear.

"Don't leave me Judai! Don't let THEM take me back, please! I beg of you, please, don't leave me!" Yui cried into Judai's chest once again, shaking as she sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Yui as long as I'm around I'll make sure to protect you."

"Yui, remember I'll always be here for you." Judai softly kissed the blonde girl's temple and enveloped her in a tender embrace.

"Always." She mumbled into his chest.

"Always." The brunette replied honestly, his words overflowing with sincerity.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review, what you think about that chapter, would you be afraid if you had a dream...well nightmare like that? :D Was that a scary nightmare to you? Why would Judai be itching for a fight with the Sakamaki's even when they're a bunch of powerful vampires, is he coo coo for cocapuffs or what?

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

 **Update:** **I don't want sound demanding or anything, but I updated this story despite not reaching 20 reviews with the last chapter. My social studies test was surprisingly easy and my math teacher finished grading my quiz before I was out the door and told me I got a 20/20 so I was in a good enough mood to draft, type, and edit this chapter as thoroughly as I could in two hours. Sorry if this update was boring I just wanted to get that off my chest, these positive reviews keep me going :D thanks to all that have reviewed this story so far, let's shoot for 30 this time around :D.**

*Daijōbu desuka means are you okay or are you alright right? in Japanese

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

Peace out girl scout! *strikes a pose with a peace sign then goes back to eating macaroni and cheese a bit too happily*

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** Aroosa, Guest, Haruki-senpai, Lyricalize, Neko-Kittens, and Pokiimato for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

On with the story!

You guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you al have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person

* * *

As Yui's sobs of grief slowly began to come to an end, Judai yawned and made his way to the door sleepily.

"Where are you going Judai." Said man turned his head to answer her face-to-face.

"I'm going to sleep." Judai said tiredly, after all sleep was one of his favorite things, and it was next to impossible to wake him up, when he didn't want to awaken, to the dismay of his staff.

The blonde turned her head in embarrassment, "Could you please spend the night with me?" She questioned meekly, already bracing herself for rejection; it wasn't anything new to her at this point in her life…

"Of course I will, in fact, I thought you'd never ask." Judai replied with a reassuring smile, as he slid into the large king sized bed to right side of Yui.

"Arigatou, Judai-kun." Yui said sleepily with a yawn accompanying the end of her phrase.

"Ki ni shinaide*, Cyuitie and good night." The brunette said in response to the blonde.

"Good night, Judai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Yui woke up to the face of a sleeping beauty.

He looked so precious and innocent while he lay asleep on the bed; his hair framed his sharp features perfectly.

Yui blushed a shade of red that she didn't even know was possible for her…Judai was asleep next to her, in her bed…

SHIRTLESS!

 _How in the bloody hell did I not notice this insanely hot brunette asleep right next to me without a shirt and I just cuddled next him as if he was some soft teddy bear?!_ Yui was shocked at her own actions; did she do the deed with Jaden, and then go to sleep?! How else would she not notice a shirtless hunk asleep with her?!

The brunette turned to face Yui, his eyes still shut.

Yui didn't know how to react so she panicked and shoved the young man out of the soft bed.

Judai wasn't fazed at all by his current position and continued to sleep tranquilly on the smooth, clean hardwood floors of the mansion.

 _How could he still be asleep? Judai must be a deep sleeper if he didn't even notice that he's fallen on the floor._ Yui giggled at Judai's obliviousness to his surroundings.

Upon hearing the young blonde's amused giggles, the brunette's eyes bolted open completely alert, selective hearing much?

The cute pink eyed girl was shocked.

 _So he can wake up to something as quite as giggling, but remains asleep when his whole body crashes onto the floor?!_ Yui grinned broadly and just laughed in Judai's face, he's so different, but in a good way…

Said brunette just looked at the young girl with a confused stare and wide eyes, like a lost puppy.

Yui suddenly remembered that the young male was still without a shirt and began to blush red, since she had been staring at him for a prolonged amount of time.

The brunette's quizzical stare was soon replaced with a small almost unnoticeable smirk, "You like what you see Yui?"

The blonde blushed even harder, "Go put on a shirt Jay!", she exclaimed frazzled as she turned her head away from the half-dressed male afterwards, she sneezed.

"Aww, why do I have to it is _my_ house." Judai teased with a smile.

"Huh, so you thought you could take advantage of me while I was asleep or something?! You damn pervert!" Yui shouted practically shoving the brown eyed boy out the room.

"Woah, I had no idea you thought so poorly of me…" Judai stated a bit disappointedly with a small frown that didn't seem to fit his face.

"What do you mean?" Yui questioned the brunette with a sneeze accompanying the end of her phrase.

"You had a nightmare and screamed which woke me up, which is quite a feat might I add, it once took my friends 3 hours to wake me up from a 30 minute nap…Anyway, I just came in to ask if you were alright and then _you_ asked _me_ to spend the night with _you_ , so it isn't my fault that I rushed in to see if you were okay before throwing on a shirt." Judai explained in irritation with a scowl and a light pout.

 _For this girl to think such a thing about a gentleman such as myself is absolutely preposterous and infuriating. How dare she, when I allowed her to stay in my humble abode! I oughta…hmm…calm down, Judai, calm down…_ The annoyed man reminded himself in an attempt to avoid doing anything moronic.

Yui remained silent as she began to blush in embarrassment and shame, not too long afterwards she sneezed.

 _I shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion, and to insinuate a thing like that…what if he's angry with me…_ Yui began to scold herself for acting so rude and disrespectful towards her host unintentionally.

"Well if you don't need anything, I'll be on my way." Judai blankly informed the blonde as he stood up from the ground and made his way toward the door.

"Chotto matte kudasai!*" Yui shouted when Judai was already out the door.

"What are you _trying_ to do? Wake up all my staff?" Judai said looking slightly annoyed.

"No, I wanted to apologize to you jumping for conclusions when you've been nothing but kind to me…I'm really sorry it's just this one time Laito ra—"

"It's okay." The brunette cut Yui off mid-phrase, he didn't want to let her finish that sentence, he didn't want to hear her utter that vile word. And for this 'Laito' to do such a thing to a young innocent girl like Yui is simply appalling.

"I didn't know you've had that type of…experience prior to this, so it's only natural to get a bit jumpy when you have a guy missing an article of clothing that close to you and in the same bed as you." Judai excused.

"Yeah, but you're an honest gentleman Jay, I should've asked you more politely instead of shoving you out of bed, when it is _your_ house." Yui replied still trying to blame herself soon sneezing after her sentence, which Judai noticed as he softened his demeanor.

 _She's been through so much with these Sakamaki's so I guess I should just bear with her when she gets anxious or annoyed with me accidentally._ Judai reflectively thought to himself since it wasn't the first time he's had to be around a shaken female.

Yui sneezed, pulling Judai out of his thoughts.

"Hey Yui, what'dya want to do today? It's still raining just so you know, but we could go ice skating or to a movie or something…"

"Ooh, I've never gone ice skating would you teach me?" The petite blonde questioned with big pink pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to teach yo—"

Judai was cut off by another one of Yui's sneezes.

 _How many does that make it now, she has been sneezing a lot…_ The brown eyed male pondered to himself.

"I'll be back, but you should probably take a shower and brush your teeth and all that other stuff then meet me in the living room." Judai informed Yui as he went into his room to take a hot shower, brush his teeth, and put on some clothes including a shirt to prevent Yui from having an anxiety attack or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui upon taking longer to get ready then Judai, met up with the brunette male in the living room just to find him taking a nap on the large soft expensive looking ruby red couch that was across from the enormous 120 inch plasma screen television in the living room. His position all too familiar stretched out on the three seater sofa eyes closed looking serene with ear buds in both ears.

 _The way he's lying on the couch reminds me of how Shu spends most…well all of his time whether or not he's actually got free time, but then again all of his time is free time to him._ Yui thought with a frown.

"No frowning Cyuitie." Judai joked playfully in front of the young girl.

She was about to stumble upon realizing the brunette's close proximity.

 _When the hell did he get so close to me? How did I NOT notice that?_ Yui wondered to herself in confusion as she sneezed into her elbow.

"Hey Yui, are you catching a cold?"

"Well, that would explain all of the sneezing…" Yui stated thoughtfully.

"If my poor little Cyuitie is sick then how about we just stay inside today instead of going out, especially in a place as cold as an ice skating rink." Judai said a bit concerned for his new gal pal.

"But—"

"No buts Yui, it's still raining outside and I don't want you to get even sicker." Judai stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Could we at least still go out to the movies?" Yui asked deflated, since it seems as though she's the reason why Judai can't have fun. Not only is she staying here in _his_ house, eating _his_ food, staying in one of _his_ rooms, now he has to stay at home and tend to her when she's ill.

"How about this Yui, you go put on some sweat pants or pajamas, something comfortable and watch some TV while I set up some board games and cook you chicken noodle soup along with anything else you'd like, let's face it you've caught a cold from being outside in the rain for too long." Judai explained further to the still sneezing blonde.

"But," she sneezed, "I", another sneeze, "want to go," her third sneeze this sentence, "skating with you." A disappointed Yui whined on the verge of tears.

 _The first fun, normal thing I get to do and I ruin it yet again!_ The female mentally yelled at herself displeased with the current situation.

"Now don't fret Yui, you can still have plenty of fun at home with me, and we can even watch a movie together at like 7 and I'll let you chose it if that's any constellation." Judai proposed with a gentle smile showing a genuine concern for the young girl.

 _Seriously, when the hell did he get so close and how'd I not notice when he's got good looks like that?!_ Yui interrogated herself once again.

"Pinky promise." Yui added, she wanted to make this official.

"Pink promise." The brunette repeated with large innocent brown eyes.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Yui questioned still not buying it.

"Cross my heart and hope to—", Judai paused eyes widening in realization, "die." The brunette repeated Yui's phrase with a sad reflective look.

"Arigatou, Judai-kun." Yui thanked with a broad smile not noticing his slight change in attitude.

"Not a problem Cyuitie, quick question though, when's the last time you've been pampered or taken care of?"

"Ano…um, never I guess." Yui stated slowly, she had never noticed that fact before.

"Well in that case I'll try my hardest to make sure you feel like a princess."

"Thanks so much Jay!" Yui hugged Judai in appreciation of his kind gesture.

"No problem." The brunette excused with a wave of his hand to show he didn't mind much as he stepped into the kitchen, "Now go put on some pajamas, and make yourself feel at home."

With one last sneeze the jubilant blonde made her way up the grand staircase made of marble, down the hall, and into her room.

 _Today's gonna be a fun day._ The pink eyed girl excitedly thought to herself.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't the most action packed or even dramatic chapter yet, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Tell me what you think about this chapter :) What food should Judai cook for Yui apart from soup, what food would you want him to cook you? Any ideas for what the movie they should watch should be, either the movie or genre, you can PM me about them.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

*Ki ni shinaide means it's okay in Japanese

*Chotto matte kudasai basically means 'wait a minute' or 'wait a second'

Shout Outs Part 2:

dark kitty: what is tyfu?

Alice: are you also on the wikia with your profile pic being a red haired girl in a turquoise blue background if so I think you're the :), if not you're still the , thanks for calling me your friend, we can support Yui together, you're not alone, a lot of other reviewers seem to ship that pairing too

NoUserNameNeeded: No need to sob, there could be a guy like Judai in a town near you, jk :), maybe if you pretend to fall in a manhole you could find a guy like him

Aroosa: Thanks for loving the last chapter, I'd be afraid if I had a nightmare like that too, and I might try to incorporate that idea, so thanks :D

Hania: I'm letting the reader decide how his character is until I gradually reveal his true character myself, that's all I'll say ;)

Lyricalize: Don't worry I'll make sure the Sakamaki's get involved :)

Guest (#1 on chapter 4): Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you love the story, hopefully you've read this chapter

Guest (#2 on chapter 1): Thanks for liking my story :) I think Jay's pretty handsome too

Guest (#3 on chapter 4): Yeah, I tried to make the fight scene brutal, so thanks :)

Noelle Anne-Marie: The bros will show up in due time :D

Cw's fave fan: You really know how to flatter a girl, don'tcha, thanks for the kind words and I do put effort into these chapters, and thank you for taking the time to review my work, and don't worry, I'll be writing a lot more chapters for this story, ta ta for now.

XxLuciixX: I did write that to spite Ayato XD and yeah, Judai using his real last name would've started something that I plan on revealing in a later chapter ;) & thanks, what did you think was awesome/horrible about the nightmare, I love hearing what you guys have to say. And I agree the comfort was rather comforting :) and about the last part of your review, my lips are sealed, you'll have to read to find out ;)

 **Update: On Wednesday May the 28th I won't have Wifi anymore 'cause my mom needs to fix something wrong with it or change our current internet provider so I might not be able to update this in a while, hopefully I'll be able to next weekend like I usually do, but I'm not sure. So it'd really make my day if you guys get this story up to 40 reviews, if you guys can reach that number, I'll try to post another bonus chapter later today or tomorrow for Memorial Day :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

Peace out girl scout! *strikes a pose with a peace sign then goes back to eating macaroni and cheese a bit too happily...again*

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** NoUserNameNeeded, Haruki-senpai, dark kitty, kawaiishelbi, AshBlackRabbit, ksims, Guest (#1 who reviewed chapter 5), Guest (#2 who reviewed chapter 1), Guest (#3 who reviewed chapter 5), Noelle Anne-Marie, and Aroosa for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I also redid some shout outs in the last chapter that I didn't include until just now, so if you posted a review for chapter 4 its in ch. 5, I've tried to respond to your comments :) and I'll do the same again at the end of this chapter

You guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you al have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

On with the story!

* * *

Yui practically went down the stairs in two's almost tripping when she finally re-entered the expensive looking living room, she sat on the couch that Judai was once napping on and started twiddling with her thumbs excitedly.

 _Hmm…I wonder if Judai's a good cook, it doesn't matter though, it's the thought that counts, no one's ever gone out of their way to be so kind to a timid girl like me, I'll eat whatever he prepares regardless of how it tastes._ Yui established with herself.

Judai popped his head out of the large kitchen sporting an apron for…guys? It had white frilly lace on it so it was kinda hard to tell, but it did make Yui laugh at the boy's silly appearance.

"Why are you wearing that?" Yui asked giggling at the end of her question.

"Oh this old thing, it's what I always wear when I cook." Judai informed the blonde in a serious tone.

"Really?!" Yui exclaimed shocked as to how he could be so comfortable wearing something so ridiculous…

"No, it's just that I lost a bet to my friend Jeremy while you were changing so as a result I had to wear this or a pink version of this, but that one said 'Kiss the cook' so I just went with this one." Judai explained thoroughly to clear the confusion in the air.

Yui went back to laughing at the brunette which made him pout.

 _I wouldn't have minded him wearing the apron that said 'Kiss the cook' after all he is good looking, sweet, mysterious, and a bit of a goof ball so what's not to like—_ Yui paused in her thoughts, _how could I be thinking of Judai like that when I just met him?! And what if he doesn't even feel that way about me then I'd seem like some love struck idiot, and I'm probably not the first or last girl to crush on Judai…_ Yui sighed in disappointment, she never was fortunate when it came to her love life.

"Yui how many times am I gonna catch you with that face?" Judai questioned the pink eyed girl with a bit of annoyance present in his smooth voice.

"Umm…"

"The answer should be zero Cyuitie, the next time I catch you frowning, there will be a strict punishment."

"W-what kind of punishment?" The blonde stuttered in fear, disbelief, and shock, if Judai's punishments are anything like Reiji's…well it seems as though Yui's got a lot of packing to do later tonight.

"It's a surprise." Judai cooed in a sing-song tone.

"Well could I help you out in the kitchen?" Yui proposed desperately trying to do something to be of use or productive.

"But you're supposed to be relaxin—"

"But cooking does help me relax!" Yui pleaded, "Fine." Judai agreed warily with the small blonde.

They entered the kitchen which smelled of a rich savory broth, most likely for the chicken soup, and it featured every state of the art cooking device and utensil known to man. The kitchen island was designed with a black painted finish and a distressed oak top adding a designer look to any kitchen. The bar stools offered a high back painted black finish combined with oak seats added stylish aged look to Judai's fancy kitchen.

 _Judai's interior designer must be amazing; every square inch of the house looks absolutely flawless._ Yui thought to herself astounded.

"You can help me make the pie crust for the chicken pot pies, here." Judai instructed happily while handing Yui an apron, "This portion is for you to mold into the pie tin, and the other half is for me." The brunette explained with a smile.

Judai mixed the flour with all the necessary ingredients with extraordinary amounts of culinary prowess and then began kneading his own portion of the dough. Yui tried to mimic Judai's actions but she couldn't get the dough firm enough to stay in place when she put the dough in the pie tin without it tearing.

The blonde frowned, sure this was fun but now it seems like she's preventing Judai from finishing his cooking and she can't leave now since she asked him to let her help out 'cause then she'd seem indecisive.

Yui gasped she just felt something soft and warm hit her cheek she touched the spot where it hit her and sniffed it…it smelled like…dough!

She turned to where Judai was which was in front of a medium sized pot that could be used to make broths like Judai was doing currently, said broth contained peas, chicken, carrots, onions and more fresh ingredients,; the brunette looked at her, smirked, then whistled nonchalantly as if he didn't just throw anything at Yui.

The young girl sighed and frowned once again struggled with her dough, too stubborn to ask for help.

Once again, she felt more dough hit her cheeks, "Judai, I know you're the one throwing dough at my face, could you please stop?" Yui demanded nicely.

"I won't stop 'throwing dough' until you stop frowning that's your punishment." The brunette explained with a boyish smile that reached his chocolate brown orbs.

 _And here I was worrying that Judai would do something as drastic as Reiji._ Yui let a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding in, escape her mouth.

Yui's grin matched Judai's in playfulness, "Well in that case…" Yui ripped off a small portion of her dough and attempted at throwing it at Judai's forehead, Judai swiftly dodged her attack, and before they knew it, the entire kitchen was a mess and covered with dough.

Yui couldn't contain her laughter and was beginning to tear up, spending time with Judai with just as much fun as she thought it would be.

"Well, Cyuitie, that's the type of face I like to see…you look really pretty when you smile, you should do it more often." Judai cooed in the blonde's ear with enough sincerity to make Yui's face burn up.

Judai backed away and winked, "As much as I hate to say it…that was the last of the flour so now I don't have anything to make our pot pies with so I'm going to the store."

"Let me go with you!" Yui questioned excitedly, "Gomen*, but it's still raining, you're still sick, and I need to buy you some cough syrup to make you feel better." Judai explained gently with a delicate smile adorning his sharp features.

"Hai.*" Yui replied dejectedly, Judai kissed the young girl's forehead, "Turn that frown upside down, okay."

"Okay." The blonde replied with a small smile, deeply enjoying his touch.

"I'll just walk down a grocery store that's close to here in a shopping center down the road."

"Why not drive?"

"I like walking in the rain, after all it's how I met you." Judai responded truthfully, Yui simply blushed.

"I'll be back soon Cyuitie, don't do anything too bad." The brunette shot Yui a mirth filled smirk, amusement present in his brown eyes.

"Bye."

"See ya soon." Yui heard the door close a significant distance away from the living room where she was currently sitting on the couch watching 'Wipeout' a show Judai recommended Yui watch to pass the time since it's entertaining and funny, Judai was right, the only time Yui could catch her breath was during the commercial breaks.

Yui heard a noise far off in the distance, it sounded like it came from the kitchen, was Judai back? No he had just left, he can't be back already, and if he were back he would've said 'hey' to Yui again before stepping into the kitchen to give her some cough syrup.

Yui gasped in horror when she saw who came out from the kitchen.

"'Sup Chichinashi." Ayato said in a bored tone.

"Ayato." Yui's breath hitched, what's worse is that all of the staff are in the west wing, but she's in the east wing.

"Did ya miss Ore-sama?" The red head taunted with a smirk.

What her an Ayato could've been if he was more caring or if Yui wasn't human…the thought alone made Yui's head spin, heart ache, and stomach feel nauseous she wanted to run but was paralyzed with fear.

 _I have to do something, be strong, if not for myself than for Jay._ Yui reminded herself.

The blonde turned to run, but before she knew it Ayato had her pinned against the wall, his fangs fully elongated.

"Ayato, please, don't!" The blonde could feel herself losing consciousness on the verge of tears once again, in the arms of the man she once loved.

* * *

I know that was kind of a cliff hanger, but I wanted to give you guys a bit more drama than that last chapter I posted, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Tell me what you think about this chapter :) What do you think Ayato's gonna do, are his brothers with him, how'll Judai react, will he even make an appearance? Has he died? Any ideas for what the movie they should watch should be, either the movie or genre, you can PM me about them.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

*Gomen means sorry/my apologies in Japanese

*Hai basically means okay in Japanese

Shout Outs Part 2:

dark kitty: I'm glad I could give you a birthday present that you liked, but here *hands you [your favorite flavor] ice cream cake with the number 15 on top* Feliz Cumpleanos! *throws streamers* & thanks for the compliment :)

NoUserNameNeeded: That was a Tangled reference, yes, I know my Disney people and I'm not afraid to use or show it :D & I'm glad you love this story

Aroosa: Sorry you didn't enjoy the chapter much, I guess this kinda counts as the calm before the storm ;)

kawaiishelbi: Thanks for the compliment, do you by chance read Dork Diaries?

AshBlackRabbit: yes, I do try my best to keep their interactions on the cuter side of life :D, and I hope this is soon enough for you :)

ksims: Aww, thanks SRS you're too sweet :D, you're stories nice too :)

Guest (#1 who reviewed chapter 5): Thanks so much *blushes* I'm glad you think this story is amazing :D

Guest (#2 who reviewed chapter 1): I'm really glad you love my story and that you used their nick names *gives a thumbs up*, I'm so proud XD

Guest (#3 who reviewed chapter 5): I'm glad you looked forward to it, I hope this chapter reaches your expectations ;) *hands you a tissue*

Noelle Anne-Marie: You're correct hence Ayato's being here ;)

 **Update: On Wednesday May the 28th I won't have Wifi anymore 'cause my mom needs to fix something wrong with it or change our current internet provider so I might not be able to update this in a while, hopefully I'll be able to next weekend like I usually do, but I'm not sure. So it'd really make my day if you guys get this story up to 50 reviews, if you guys can reach that number, I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

Peace out girl scout! *strikes a pose with a peace sign then goes back to doing homework, while on the verge of tears herself with a hamburger in one hand (just 'cause it's Memorial Day :)*

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** kawaiishelbi, NoUsernameNeeded, Guest, dark kitty, Aroosa, OtakuDL, ksims, CW's fave fan, XxLuciixX, and Neko-Kittens for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

Thanks for helping me reach and surpass the big 5 0 in reviews, as a present I've made this chapter extra long :D

Since today is my story's one month anniversary, I'll let you guys tell me if you'd like a bonus chapter in your reviews since I couldn't update earlier due to lack of Wifi (yes I had to enter the dark ages, the struggle was real XD!) if enough people want one I'll post it after school tomorrow or later today :)

On with the story!

* * *

Yui had braced herself for the sharp unpleasant pain, that was being bitten by a vampire…

But it never came, Yui didn't want to get her hopes up and open her eyes since she was still in Ayato's vice grip.

The young girl felt a gust of sharp wind brush against her cheek, shortly after she heard Ayato curse, "Shit! What the hell was that?!" The red-haired young man swore loudly in annoyance.

 _What's a guy got to do to get something to eat?!_ Ayato thought to himself extremely irritated.

He leaned in once again saliva painted canines ready to suck her dry, but much to his disdain another projectile was thrown Ayato's way proving that this was no mere coincidence.

Ayato dropped Yui and let her frail body hit the carpeted living room floor, in order to find out what object had been thrown at him twice.

 _Was it a ball, a pencil—_ Ayato was abruptly pulled away from his thoughts and gasped at the sight of the object that nearly hit him.

"Is that a—"

"Wooden stake? Why yes it is." A young man with amused emerald green eyes, and silverish white hair finished Ayato's phrase for him with a smirk present on his handsome features.

Ayato turned around, "Who are you?" The vampire asked with a scowl present on his face.

"I'm no one of any particular importance so don't mind me…" The silver haired male explained as if his throwing two stakes at Ayato was no big deal.

The red-haired vampire simply cackled a manic laugh, "You have terrible aim, yet you expect to kill Ore-sama with a toy like that?!" At this point Ayato was clutching his sides trying to wipe away tears about that had begun forming at the corners of his eyes.

The new comer chuckled as well, "I didn't throw that at your heart on purpose _Ore-sama_ or should I say Ayato Sakamaki, son of Karl Heinz, but I do think stakes soaked in a vampire poison composed of demon blood and other…special ingredients can do the job…" The young man explained, silver hair shining under the light of the living room's chandelier.

Yui was beginning to stir which both males noticed, but they both did nothing, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Who are you?" Yui questioned the stake wielding young man.

"A friend." The male stated simply with a gentle smile as he walked Yui over to the couch, a safe distance away from Ayato as the silver haired teen turned around to confront the haughty vampire he was met with a punch to the stomach.

Said punch was enough to knock all the wind out of the young male's lungs, Yui couldn't believe her eyes, she thought for sure Ayato would have his way with her, plus she doesn't know this guy yet he's willing to take a blow for her.

 _I could've sworn I heard some bones crack…_ Yui panicked thinking about her rescuer's well-being.

But much to Ayato's and Yui's surprise this unnamed guy was still standing on his own two feet as opposed to crashing into one of the tan walls or the red couch.

"How are you still on your feet after Ore-sama's magnificent punch?!" Ayato angrily exclaimed baffled by this mortal's strength.

"If it was so amazing than why am I still standing?" The silver haired male taunted the green eyed vampire with an innocent smile.

"No one disrespects Ore-sama and lives!" Ayato bellowed charging at the young man like an angry bull.

"In that case, I plan to be the first." He replied lunging at Ayato with a soaked stake, soaked in poison that is…

"Prepare to die!" Both green eyed males stated simultaneously.

They both seemed of equal match for each other blow for blow, beads of sweat forming and beginning to accumulate on both males foreheads.

"Please stop both of you!" Yui intervened, somewhere deep within the young girl's heart she still cared for Ayato & she no longer wanted to risk the well-being of a young man she doesn't know…again.

The silver haired male and Ayato stopped mid attack both sporting minor cuts and scrapes here and there, but no serious injuries…yet.

Ayato kicked the stake wielding teen hard on his back while he was still paying attention to Yui, consequently he howled in pain, turned around, and stabbed Ayato's right arm several times, he purposely didn't aim it at his veins or heart, since he noticed how Yui involuntarily flinched every time he grazed Ayato with his stake or his other weapons.

The red haired vampire glared at the silver haired male his gaze softened just a small almost unnoticeable amount when his eyes landed on Yui's frightened pink orbs.

"I'll be back and I'll make sure to take Chinchinashi with me when I do." Ayato spat bitterly as he left through the door and teleported away before either of them could ask the vampire a single question like: Why had he been there? Why did it seem like he was alone? How'd he find Yui? How'd he get into the mansion? Could his brother's get in here as easily as Ayato had?

"Are you okay?" The unnamed male asked Yui concerned about her safety and health despite the fact that he's the one who's injured.

"Why are you concerned about me when you're the one who's injured? Why'd you even help me? Who are you?" Yui bombarded this stranger with questions skeptical of his motives.

"I'm Jeremy Suoh…and I helped because I'm good person, don't like seeing people getting taken advantage of and—"

"Wait a second", Yui interrupted Jeremy, "are you Jay's childhood friend from the orphanage on Uzumaki Street?"

"The one and only in the flesh and blood…" He smiled boyishly.

"Yeah, Judai made sure to remind me to protect you so many times I wanted to staple his lips together, but that's just how he is whenever he warms up to someone, and let me tell you that doesn't happen often…" The silver haired green eyed male, Jeremy, said with a small frown as he thought about how many lonely isolated years his best friend had spent by himself.

"But how could that be when—" The small blonde halted herself midphrase in fear of how embarrassing the statement she was about to utter was.

"What were you about to say?" Jeremy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well…" Yui dragged still unwilling to expose the contents of her locked heart.

"C'mon you can tell me." The young man said with an encouraging smile.

 _Well if this guy's best friends with a guy as perfect as Judai, I might as well tell him…_ Yui concluded in her mind.

"Considering how…attractive Judai is shouldn't he have boat loads of friends?" Yui muttered to the ground.

"What could you please say that again?" The green eyed male questioned with a bit of amusement, but Yui didn't notice over the fast, loud beating of her heart.

"Okay, I'll repeat myself once but NEVER again. So please pay attention," Yui took a deep breath, "Judai's hot and when your hot, nice, and funny I don't see how you can be unpopular." The blonde explained in a rush.

"Heh, so you're into him…" Jeremy chuckled with a smile.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Then how come when I was about to stab _Ore-sama_ ," Jeremy spat in disgust, "you flinched, does that mean you like him too."

"…" Yui remained silent, she didn't even know that she flinched, why would she care if Ayato died, after all he stole her first kiss, her first time doing…well the unthinkable as well as torturing her for fun, never showing her love, and sucking the life outta her even when she begs him to leave her alone.

Yui felt a sharp pang in her heart, is this what unrequited love feels like?

Jeremy could tell Yui was deep in thought, maybe he shouldn't have asked that question, but judging by what he's heard of the Sakamaki brothers from Judai Jeremy finds it inconceivable how a nice girl like Yui could fall for a monster like Ayato.

Sensing the tension in the atmosphere the silver haired attractive vampire hunter decided to change the subject.

"Even though Judai may try to appear all bubbly in public he hardly ever means it which is why many people describe him as cold when they get to know him for the wrong reasons." Jeremy stated.

"Wrong reasons?"

"Yeah ever since childhood Judai's had to be cautious of people trying to use him so whenever people become friends with Jay for money, fame, or power, once he realizes it he cuts off that 'friendship' immediately but once he was too slow to realize the intention of 6 fake friends he once had as a child which cost him something very valuable."

"Even till today Judai's gotten better at making real friends he's got quite a few, but most of them attend a different school, plus he can never really let his guard down without being hurt or taken advantage of so he often puts up fronts or pretends to be overly optimistic or an extrovert when in reality he's just a broken man with too many scars and stab wounds on his back…figuratively speaking of course."

Yui couldn't believe her ears.

 _Judai seems like such a carefree laid back person, I would've never guessed that he wears a mask day in and day out almost having to perform every day of his life, acting as if he's happy when he's actually sad and lonely. Doing that all the time is enough to make anyone go insane._

"What about his parents?" Yui questioned attentively wanting to learn more about her mysterious brunette host.

"It's not my place to say, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Can I ask you one last question, Jeremey?"

"Well…technically what you just asked was a question." The attractive young man joked playfully.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah calm down I was just kidding but sure ask away."

"How'd you and Judai become friends?"

"Um long story short, I was a lonely and depressed kid who'd lost both of his parents on the same day and witnessed them die right in front of me. The man who murdered them both got away scot free just because of his position and money." Jeremy growled the latter part of his phrase with such malice that Yui didn't know whether or not she should give him a hug or run away, she decided to give him a hug.

"Thanks." The emerald eyed teen thanked Yui with a small sad smile adorning his mesmerizing features.

"Anyway Judai was lonely too, but he always came with his parents to donate money to us orphans and I guess likes actually do attract 'cause as soon as he challenged me to a fried shrimp eating contest and we saw how similar we actually were despite are major differences, we became the best of friends.

"How'd you're parents die?" Yui knows she just met the guy, but honestly he seems just as nice and cool as Judai and she was a curious girl.

Jeremey's eyes grew cloudy his face also darkened upon hearing the pink eyed girl's somewhat nosy question, but he decided to answer anyway knowing he'd probably have nightmares about it later tonight.

FLASHBACK

The Souh's had just returned from the beach and were currently searching for their car.

This small family consisted of a handsome silver haired male with dark purple eyes, his beautiful dark blonde haired wife who also had green eyes (she was currently sporting a small but noticeable baby bump, the young couple were hoping for a daughter), and their 7 year old son who had silver almost metallic looking hair and emerald green eyes.

The two adults were currently searching for their car to return home with considering that the sun had already set.

The little boy tugged on his mother's skirt.

"Mommy I hear foot steps behind us."

"There's nothing to worry about dear me and your daddy are here to protect you."

"Okay." The cute little boy yawned sleepily his eyelids drooping slightly before they bolted open once again.

"Mama, Papa I'm sure someone's following us."

"It's okay son your just tired." Jeremey's dad informed with a yawn of his own as he agreed with his wife.

Although they too heard noises they didn't want to frighten their child.

As Jeremy's father drove home, they didn't notice the speedy shadowy figure following them close behind.

Later that night the family had finally returned home and went to bed…but Jeremy later awoke to a scream he ran into his parents' room.

"Mama, Papa what's wrong—"

The young boy screamed in horror, his undefeatable father lying lifelessly on the ground violet eyes wide open a stake through his heart.

A pale young looking man with snow white hair and gold eyes was hovering above Jeremy's unconscious father with a sick smile on his face.

"Let this be a lesson to you, whatever I want, I get, even if that means having some fun with a mortal. After all isn't that all you like to do, get drunk, party, occasionally pursue an education, yet that weak husband of yours thinks he has a right to tell me not to have my way with his wife…what a fool, good riddance.

Jeremy shook in fear, anger, and hatred.

 _My Papa didn't do anything to him and yet this vampire killed him…VAMPIRE?! They exist?!_

"Yes my dear boy they do, and this one would like some alone time with your vampire hunting mother so if you don't mind—"

"Mama, you're a vampire hunter?!" Young Jeremey exclaimed not noticing that the vampire read his mind.

"Yes." The woman answered with tearful eyes and tearstained cheeks, this wasn't how he was supposed to learn about his family secret.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You weren't old enough honey, we just wanted you to live a normal life, after all ignorance is bliss, what you don't know won't hurt you."

"Yes it can…" The vampire cooed as he licked the neck of the beautiful newly-widowed female and then began to suck her blood.

"MAMA!" The green eyed boy shouted as he ran to his mother and tried to shove the vampire out of the way.

Said vampire simply glared, gold eyes gleaming, "I'll kill you!"

"No don't take me instead!" Jeremy's mother proposed courageously.

"Do you promise not to resist me anymore?"

She paused feigning hesitancy, "Yes."

The white haired vampire smirked, "It's about time," he stated as he made his way over to the woman.

He was about to bite her neck again, "DIE!"

The blonde haired woman pulled out a stake drenched in some strange liquid and stabbed to vampire multiple times.

She hugged her son as kissed him several times, "My my, what a brave soldier you were—"

The woman began to cough up blood she observed her chest, a stake was driven through it, "But how is that possible I soaked all my stakes in—"

"Vampire poison. My dear I got rid of that stuff for you the first time I visited your lovely home."

"Go rot in hell! You damned vampire."

"I wish I could…" The demented vampire cooed with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Jeremy, run while you still can, me and your father love you very much, remember that."

"I love you to mommy." The poor little boy began to weep he didn't want to see his mommy go.

Slowly the woman's eyes shut and as soon as they did, Jeremy ran as fast as he could, but the vampire was faster.

"Can't have you call the police on me while I'm covered in blood." The vampire mused thoughtfully rubbing his chin while pondering a solution.

"I won't kill you that'd be a bit redundant of me, so I'll have some fun with you…" He whispered into the little boy's ear.

The child slowly began to lose consciousness…

END OF FLASHBACK

"After that day I woke up in the hospital and then they sent me to the orphanage. And I later found out the man's name and tried to get him arrested but nobody believed me, the police didn't even take what I said seriously."

"Could you tell me the man's name?" Yui pleaded, she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Yeah sure, he's a famous politician his name's—"

"Cyuitie, I'm hooome!" Judai cooed happily in a sing-song tone.

* * *

I know that was kind of a cliff hanger, and that Judai wasn't in as much...well actually at all...but don't worry he will be, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Tell me what you think about this chapter :) Do you feel bad for Jeremy, what was the, how'll Judai react, will he even make an appearance? Has he died? Who do you think killed Jeremy's parents?

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2:

kawaiishelbi: I'm absolutely flattered by you liking my story and calling it awesome but...*revives you back to life* if you were to die I don't know what I'd do without you, jk, but then you couldn't have read this chapter, jk you need to live your life :D

NoUsernameNeeded: Sup fanfiction buddy, embrace your squeals girl, no need to contain 'em...I wish I were in a food fight though...And yeah Wipeout is the show with the huge obstacle course and the big balls ;) I didn't know Wipeout had a british twin! I bet Total Wipeout is just as funny as regular Wipeout

Guest: Thanks a lot for loving my story, I hope you liked this update/chapter

dark kitty: *offers tissues* not a problem, you're one of my most dedicated readers, you've been reviewing since chapter 1 which I appreciate, thanks I'll make sure to include I love like everything sweet :D, yeah I'll be ecstatic if I get to 100 but I'm really glad I got to 50 *throws confetti and party streamer* and I can't wait for that surprise, thanks in advance thanks I think you're really sweet too and you seem pretty energetic :D, thanks for your continual support, have a nice day :D

Aroosa: Sorry Ayato kidnapping Yui wouldn't have fit into the plot but I did try to include him briefly, but he shall return *zips up mouth...ties fingers together* I've said...typed to much

OtakuDL: Hope you liked this chapter and I kept you intrigued but I doesn't include Jaden for that long (just one line actually) I was thinking of doing Hercules since my SRS told me considering Yui's life is already a horror movie it'd be a bit better to avoid that route

ksims: Sorry, Ayato didn't take Yui back forcefully I'm glad you thought the last chapter was good. You're right Ore-sama decided to be a lone wolf, I like you're idea, but I'm saving the climax for Judai first encounter with the Sakami's it will be DRAMATIC and SUSPENSEFUL, just bear with me :D Yui will eventually find out Judai's real identity and Judai is beginning to care for his Cyuitie :D And as I said to OtakuDL I think I'll make the movie Hercules you guys can try to guess the reasons why if you like :D

CW's fave fan: I love all my reviews but yours will have a special place in my hard-drive, I mean my heart XD, what you said was so sincere and sweet, you, ksims, NoUsernameNeeded, dark kity, oh my god just everyone you all make my day, seriously my fave days are when I get the most reviews, I'm truly thankful for reviewers like all of you, including unnamed guests, Have a nice day :D

XxLuciixX:Yeah, I try to think cute thoughts for moments like those like my Hello Kitty plushie, yeah Jay'll take care of his Cyuitie, Laitoraped her (I won't write about it but I feel like that's something that would actually happen considering how the bros can get into her room whenever they want to) Yeah, I threw you guys a curve ball it wasn't Jaden who came to the rescue, it was...well you probably already know already

Neko-Kittens: Yeah...this is Ayato, he only does mean stuff to Yui as far as I've seen XD

 **Update: I just took a Civil War Movement test and need to review for my test on Unit Circles, Amplitude, and Periods (not PMSing but the type found in sine and cosine graphs). Wish me good luck if you want, but yeah, that's why I'll most likely update tomorrow as opposed to later today...thanks for understanding :D**

 **Update #2- 6/6/15: Lo siento, gomenasai, indou, sorry...but I won't update until I get at least 2+ more reviews for a grand total of 10 all together considering it goes over my basic minimum of 2000 words per chapter by like 1000+ words, plus since I'm a slow typer, it makes it harder for me to upload lengthy chapters plus since I try to reread each chapter at least twice before posting for grammatical/spelling errors, it can take me up to 3 hours just to do that plus writing sincere comments on those of you who have already reviewed as opposed to only giving the basic 'thanks a lot' I try to make it feel like your having a conversation with me, I try to make it a bit more life like if you get what I mean toppled by my social studies project on a 'presidential review of LBJ' which must be typed and written into a power point by Monday 6/9 & math project in which I and a friend of mine must create a lesson with warm-up, classwork, notes, and more assigned yesterday but rough draft is due 6/9 and final 6/10, afterwards the rest of next week I have to study for finals...which just screams fun and free time to upload chapters XD NOT :) Anyway, it'd appreciate the reviews 'cause I still plan on trying to upload something this weekend but after this weekend I'm not sure when I'll be able to update so the quicker them reviews flow (yes, I know, I used improper grammar on purpose, I'm a rebel XD) the quicker I can post you lovely readers some new chapters.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

Peace out girl scout! *strikes a pose with a peace sign then goes back to doing homework, while on the verge of tears herself with a Chipotle burrito* those things are fat, huge, and tasty exactly what I look for in my men-I meant to say food :D

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** Guest, Aroosa, Angelic123, NoUsernameNeeded, RockyCuppyCake, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin, dark kitty, Guest, cathrine deMew, and BlackCranez21 for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

Since today I couldn't update earlier due to lack of Wifi, yes I had to enter the dark ages...again even though I just got it back...I'll let you guys tell me if you'd like a bonus chapter in your reviews since didn't update last weekend and it's taken me a while before I could update, my bad...

On with the story!

* * *

As soon as Judai entered the house, he could practically feel how tense the atmosphere truly was.

"Oi*, what happened in here?" The brunette questioned aloud to his best bud and his Cyuitie, as he began putting away the newly purchased groceries up in some burgundy colored mahogany cabinets and cupboards with extreme care and preciseness.

Jeremy and Yui shared a look with each other and then stared at their mutual friend.

Both shared the same thoughts about this predicament, _Is it possible for someone so smart to be that dense, did he even bother to READ the atmosphere?!_

Before either one of them could question Judai's mental capabilities his eyes seemed to brighten, it seems as though a light bulb has gone on in the brunette's head, it's about time…

"Ah, I know exactly what's going on in here!" Judai exclaimed as if he had just solved a case hard enough to stump Sherlock Holmes.

With a Cheshire cat grin upon his face Judai pointed his finger between Yui and Jeremy, "You two have the hots for each other…CONGRADULATIONS, you two crazy love birds!"

The blonde haired girl and the silver haired boy both blushed a dark shade of crimson.

"Judai we're NOT together!" Yui and Jeremy shouted loud enough for the west wing of the mansion where the maids and butlers quarters were to DEFINITELY hear that 'little' outburst.

Yui was shocked, does that mean if she were to hook up with some other guy right this second Judai wouldn't give the smallest of damns, he'd be freakin' congratulating her?!

 _Maybe Judai doesn't like me in that way…_ Yui thought to herself extremely crestfallen at Judai's cheerful demeanor.

 _If Judai actually did like me then he would've at least been a bit jealous of the fact that I could have a crush on some other guy besides him…_ The blonde could feel herself falling deeper within the pits of unrequited love, yet again. The young girl released a gloomy sigh, was the only thing her life could offer her disappointment, pain, sadness, and suffering?

Jeremy on the other hand simply shot his best friend a sympathetic look, the silver haired man knew for a fact that if he were anyone else Judai would probably hate his guts, but he wasn't anyone else and for that Jeremy was thankful, he did not EVER want to make an enemy of Judai…unless he had a death wish…plus Judai is always loyal, faithful, and supportive towards his best friends so he wasn't surprised by the brunette's gleeful façade.

However, the emerald eyed vampire slayer upon knowing this brown eyed guy was aware that Judai was just trying to be a good friend, but beneath his congratulatory smile and bright face there were small traces of sadness and anger present in his chocolate brown orbs, the real emotion Judai felt was betrayal, a thing he had gotten quite used to experiencing as opposed to something like joyfulness; but he didn't want to inconvenience either Yui or Jeremy with some feelings that he may or may not have for a certain pink eyed blonde haired girl.

"Dude, relax, me and Yui just freakin' just met each other like an hour ago so don't get your knickers in a twist, there's absolutely nothing between us."

Judai pouted, "Aww…that's too bad…" but when Yui wasn't paying attention Judai shot Jeremy the most sincere smile he could muster, Jeremy was really the only person who could always tell whenever Judai's upset no matter how perfect his acting may seem.

"And really Jeremy, who says that?"

Said silver haired teen turned to face his closest friend, "Says what?"

The brunette snorted purposefully with a bit of amusement lingering in his gaze, "Who the hell says 'don't get your knickers in a twist'?"

Yui and Judai began to laugh at Jeremy's outdated word choice, the vampire hunter simply blushed in embarrassment, "Whatever." He puffed indignant.

"Oh yeah Cyuitie I got you some Dayquil and Nyquil, I already put it in the refrigerator, you can take it when you're ready." Judai informed with a chuckle at the end of his phrase.

"Plus I saw this stuffed bear with pink eyes and yellowish fur and it reminded me of you so I purchased it for you." The brunette further explained.

Yui blushed and thanked her handsome host with a hug before accepting her adorable snuggable gift.

When Judai handed Yui the cute plushie he noticed the purple and red bruise marks on her wrists.

"Yui where'd you get those bruises from?" Judai questioned sharply with an analytical stare towards the blonde.

"Ano…um, well I fell down, you know how clumsy I can be." Yui stuttered her lie unable to stare into Judai's rich brown eyes, she could get lost in them forever if she stared for too long.

"Really Yui, are you telling me the truth?" Said girl finally noticed that Judai didn't call her Cyuitie when addressing her in his question, he must've been serious.

"O-of course I'm telling you the truth, now if you'll excuse me, my throat feels scratchy so I'm gonna go into the kitchen and take some Dayquil.

Before Judai could protest, she had briskly walked past him once again without making eye contact with him.

 _So that girl has the audacity to lie to my face about something like this…if she can't even trust me, quite moronic if you ask me, then there's no way I'd let her find out the whole truth about me. An eye for an eye after all. She could've at least avoided my question as opposed to bluntly lying and if she's going to lie at least TRY to make yourself BELIEVABLE…_

Sensing Judai's obvious annoyance at being lying lied to and being left out of the loop, another one of Judai's few pet peeves; Jeremy motioned for the irritated brunette to follow him outside into his mother's rose garden. Jeremy was aware that Judai's mother's rose garden had a calming effect on the young man, for reasons unknown to him. Perhaps it made him feel closer to his mother, similarly for Jeremy wearing his mother's old Rosario makes him feel closer to her.

Judai nodded in understanding at Jeremy's earlier silent signal, before he met up with Jeremy the brunette wrote a quick note for Yui and called in two of his maids to keep her company in the east wing since Yui was almost completely isolated from the entire staff.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, please tell me you know where Yui got those bruises from." Judai said with a cute pout and a puppy dog face.

 _Sheesh, your gone for a little more than half an hour and suddenly you feel like your light years behind everyone else it's not like anything huge could've happened while I was out getting groceries._

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the brunette's pout, "Judai you'd be surprised at how much can happen in less than an hour—" Jeremy was cut off, "Ugh, are you serious?!" Judai groaned, it's just like Jeremy to be able to read him so well, a skill that only a real best friend could possess.

"Ayato Sakamaki broke in here and was about to feed from Yui while you were gone and I'm assuming probably try to kidnap her and take her back to where he and his brothers currently reside." The silver haired teen informed his closest chum who was sincerely awestruck by the information he just heard.

"You mean one of those bastards not only snuck into my domain but tried to kidnap my Cyuitie, and to think they didn't even wait for me to at least be at home so they could take me head on like a man, how cowardly." The pissed brunette scoffed angrily as his eyes gleamed a lethal shade of gold.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill that Ayato Sakamaki myself!" Judai seethed in anger.

 _I already lost someone once because of my being incompetent and I can't afford to lose another person when they're supposed to be under my care…sure I just met Yui, but it's the principle that's really getting me pissed off, people can't just waltz into my territory take what they want and leave. Not if they want to live to see tomorrow anyway—_

"Earth to Judai, come in Judai, Houston I think we've lost him for good this time…" Judai's emerald eyed pal joked playfully, pulling Judai out of his unpleasant thoughts.

Judai's attitude lightened a bit; Jeremy always knew when and how to cheer him up.

The brunette took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down a bit as he stared at some of his mother's roses.

 _Nothing good comes from being angry._ Judai reminded himself wisely keeping his emotions in check to the best of his ability.

The brown eyed male turned towards Jeremy with a small smile on his face, "Thanks for keeping me updated man."

"No problem, what are friends for, after all you wouldn't stop nagging about how I should protect Yui." Jeremy smirked almost making Judai blush, was he really nagging him, all he was trying to do was remind Jeremy enough times to ensure he wouldn't forget…

 _Well that is similar to nagging…_ Judai reassessed his previous actions and gave Jeremy a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, I guess you're right, what I did was pretty similar to nagging."

Jeremy faked a cough, "It wasn't," louder cough, "similar to nagging," cough, "you nagged enough to sound like an old woman." The silver haired teen continued to pretend coughing.

Judai rolled his eyes and lightly punched his best friend's stomach.

The emerald eyed young man winced in…pain? Why, how could that be enough to hurt Jeremy? That punch wasn't even enough to hurt a fly let alone a skilled vampire slayer like Jeremy.

A light bulb went off in the brunette's head, "Jeremy were you the only one with Yui when Ayato showed up?"

"Yeah? Your point Captain Obvious?" Jeremy joked.

"You and Ayato fought, correct?" The chocolate eyed male further interrogated.

"No dip Sherlock."

Judai glared at the silver haired male.

"Come with me." Judai dragged Jeremey out of the rose garden into his mansion through the west wing to avoid bumping into Yui and entered another kitchen of his.

"Why didn't you tell me Ayato hurt you, in a place as vital as your rib cage?!" Judai shouted in annoyance.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need you to fix my boo-boos! I can take care of my damn self!" Jeremy exclaimed just as annoyed.

"Just let me help you!" Judai pleaded as he took out some bottles containing strange substances and began mixing them together.

"No, you've done enough to help me, I don't want to be such a liability to you anymore." Jeremy explained, "after all you're NOT my mother!" The young man added bitterly.

Judai bit his thumb hard enough to let it bleed and let his blood mix into the medical concoction that Jeremy has had to consume time and time again. The brunette mixed all the indigents together.

Judai's gaze softened in understanding, "I know I'm not your mother, but as your best friend, it's my duty to have your back and keep you safe no matter how many times you protest to my helping you."

"Yeah, but when's the last time you had any real food?" Jeremy questioned with concern evident in his currently calm voice.

"That's not important."

"Bloody yes it is!" Jeremy yelled.

 _He can't practically force me to let him help me but then he won't even let me try to take care of him?! Bloody kind-hearted idiot…_ Jeremy thought to himself slightly touched by his friend's compassion, but annoyed by his carelessness or for lack of a better term, self-neglect.

The metallic haired boy sighed, "Fine, I'll take that medicine if you tell me how long it's been since you've properly nourished yourself.

"Deal." The brunette agreed without hesitation.

Judai handed Jeremy the vile full of some red liquid and chugged it down, it wasn't the first time and most likely won't be the last.

The brunette wrote a second note and called over one of his butler's instructing him to give the vile to Yui or mix it in with some of her food to heal her bruises as well.

Instantaneously, the vampire hunter could feel his injuries begin to heal themselves and in less than a minute, he felt like brand new.

"Arigatou*." Jeremy thanked begrudgingly.

"No problem."

"Now how long has it been?" Jeremy probed.

"About four months." Judai muttered truthfully to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the silver haired teen.

"Are trying to become anemic or something?! Didn't I tell you any time you need some just come to me!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to worry you—"

"Well look how great a job you did at that!" Jeremy remarked sarcastically.

"Gomenasai*." Judai frowned.

Jeremy rubbed his temples, "It's okay, but you've really got to learn to take better care of yourself." Jeremy said gently.

"Yeah I know…" Judai whispered his agreement.

"Get up Jay."

"Why?"

"So we can get you some food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I wanted to end it here but I was like 'nah, I'll be nice because of how patient you guys have been and how long you've waited for another chapter :)

Jeremy drove Judai to a tall and wealthy looking pent house in the heart of the city, they walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A red haired blue eyed young looking female answered the door.

"Sarah long time no see." Jeremy greeted with a smile, Judai on the other hand was growing a bit pale as his lids started to droop.

"What's up guys? Hey what's the matter with Jay?!" The red haired female questioned, her face etched with concern for her friend.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, an invitation, come on in!" Sarah commanded.

"Look Sarah, I'm fine, I don't even know why Jeremy was making me come over here…" Judai insisted as he turned to leave, much to his dismay he was pulled by his collar by Sarah and Jeremy.

"Now look here you idiot, stop trying to act like you don't need anything when it's obvious you're depriving yourself of what you need just because you don't want to inconvenience anyone. There is a difference between being extremely nice and extremely stupid and right now my friend you are definitely the latter." The teenaged girl who appears to be about 18 or 19 years of age stated a bit harsher than she initially intended.

Judai and Jeremy sweat dropped at the sapphire eyed girl's bluntness. "I think what the oh-so-sweet- natured Sarah is trying to say is we don't want to see you get hurt just because you deprive yourself of what you need to ensure the happiness of everyone else but yourself. It's dangerous to your health if you keep neglecting yourself like this…" Jeremy concluded with a frown.

 _Always trying to play the hero, even when you're the one in need of rescuing._ Jeremy and Sarah thought to themselves with quiet sighs and small smiles.

"Look I don't remember asking you to take care of me!" Judai exclaimed frustrated.

 _Why can't they just leave me alone?!_ Judai seethed to himself.

"As your best friend, it's my duty to have your back and keep you safe no matter how many times you protest to my helping you." Jeremy quoted Judai word-for-word.

"What dumbass told you that?" The brunette sneered.

"I'm looking at him…" Jeremy smirked and Sarah laughed out loud at the current situation.

"Judai you want me to be happy right?" The ruby haired girl questioned.

"Of course."

"Then let me help you."

"But you've already been through so much—"

"Yes I'm quite aware, that being the sacrificial bride to Karl Heinz and his brother Richter was really terrible…but it's because of you and your father rescuing me from them that I can live my life today."

"Not before, Richter forced you to drink that potion that made you immortal but human." Judai whispered to himself disappointed that he let yet another person down.

"Judai that's not the point! You guys did the best you could—"

"But that wasn't good enough, because of me you've had to watch everyone you've ever known and loved die before your eyes—" Judai was cut off midphrase, Sarah slapped Judai.

"You did the best you could to help me, now let me help you." The young woman pleaded.

"But—"

"No buts, unless you want another slap…" The red head teased with her hand raised high enough to slap Judai.

The brown eyed boy sighed, "Fine, whatever, let's get this over with…" he replied with a groan.

The two walked up the stairs and down the hall into Sarah's lavender painted room, it smelled like them too.

"Ready Jay?" The blue eyed girl asked aloud with a small smile on her face.

"I should be the one asking you that question…" Judai responded with a light smirk present on his handsome face.

"The two leaned in towards each other, "Tell me if it hurts." The brunette instructed seriously, "I will." The young girl replied.

Unbeknownst to the two of them a white haired golden eyed vampire took pictures of the scene that unfolded before him.

 _I'll keep this for blackmail's sake…_ The shadowy figure confirmed with himself an evil smirk preset on his pale features.

* * *

I know that was kind of a cliff hanger, and that Yui wasn't in as much...but, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Tell me what you think about this chapter :) Has Judai been starving himself? Does he suffer from an eating disorder? Who was the guy watching Sarah and Jay? What do you guys think of Sarah? Do you guys think that Judai has strong romantic feelings towards Yui? Why would Yui tell Judai that Ayato bruised her? Should Yui still have felings for Ayato? So many questions so little time.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2:

Guest: *picks you up and smiles* I'm glad you think my story is so awesome, it means a lot

Aroosa: I won't reveal whether or not your guess was correct but as usual, thanks so much for all the kind words, you're awesome too :)

Angelic123: Hmm...speaking of cliffhangers, does this chapter count as one? And I'm glad that you want and need more because there's plenty more in store for you to read :D And I will try to put your thoughts into consideration :)

NoUsernameNeeded: I'm glad you love this story fanfiction buddies, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to 'seeing' a real fight...and sorry I didn't update as soon as I normally would, I explain in the updates after the shout outs

RockyCuppyCake: Thanks for all the lovely compliments, I'm glad you like the fight scene, there will be plenty more of those for sure ;) I really hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin: Miyoko-thank you for calling my story good and amazing, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene and you're right Ayato isn't a happy vampire camper XD, I think Jeremy's in need of a hug too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Miyo-I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene as well :) I'll have to let you keep guessing because my lips are sealed ;) Well Jeremy's got connections of his own so I don't think he'll be going to the slammer anytime soonOh wow, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter so much I hope this one doesn't dissppoint

dark kitty: Thanks kitty, is it okay if I call you kitty?, you're really sweet and I appreciate how dedicated you are to my story, you're a great reader/reviewer, and I'm glad I made you feel happy and stuff that's part of my job description it's in my pen name after all

Guest:Thanks I'm glad you love it :D

cathrine deMew: I updated it (as you can tell) so I hope you loved this chapter too :)

BlackCranez21: I'm touched that you think my story is amazing and thank you for the compliment on Ayato's character development :) Hopefully this update was soon enough for you :) And thank you for saying that my story is well written and thought out

 **Update: First off let me apologize in different languages~Lo siento, gomenasai, indou, sorry...but I won't update until I get at least 10+ more reviews for a grand total of 75 (although I'd love to at least get 15 reviews for a grand total of 80) all together considering it goes over my basic minimum of 2000 words per chapter by like 1000+ words, plus since I'm a slow typer, it makes it harder for me to upload lengthy chapters plus since I try to reread each chapter at least twice before posting for grammatical/spelling errors, it can take me up to 3 hours just to do that plus writing sincere comments on those of you who have already reviewed as opposed to only giving the basic 'thanks a lot' I try to make it feel like your having a conversation with me, I try to make it a bit more life like if you get what I mean toppled by my this coming week starting tomorrow week I have to study for finals...which just screams fun and free time to upload chapters XD NOT :) Anyway, it'd appreciate the reviews 'cause I still plan on trying to upload something this weekend but after this weekend I'm not sure when I'll be able to update so the quicker them reviews flow (yes, I know, I used improper grammar on purpose, I'm a rebel XD) the quicker I can post you lovely readers some new chapters.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love the most forward to reader as well, especially at a time like this because I've been under lots of school pressure for the past week and adding finals won't make it any better plus I've cried more than twice everyday this week just because of much life really seems to be hating my guts right now. I'm not even sure how I'll survive this week I've already been yelled at for being snappy, pretending to love someone that I really do care for with all of my heart, being unappreciative, cruel, heartless, a slob, having no conscious, being selfish, and wicked all this week so yeah I'm not really that happy (I know ironic) or even in a decent mood so I'd really appreciate some kind reviews right about now, you don't have to if you don't want to...Have a nice day.**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know why it still says that this story has 7 chapters even though it's been updated, I didn't even get an email saying that I just posted a new chapter...this week just keeps getting greater doesn't it?

Hope you guys get to read chapter 8 eventually and enjoy it.

Until next weekend, or tomorrow, I might post a bonus chapter if I feel better since my brother gave me his cold, on the last week of school...

Your author,

Be Happy, Be Healthy (even when it's hard)


	10. Extra Chapter: The Tale of Two Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** cw's fave fan, dark kitty, NoUsernameNeeded, ksims, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest (wow 12 guests I don't know if your all the same person or not but LOVED all of your guys reviews just the same, thanks so much, I did name this story after you guys though ;), Angelic123,cathrine deMew, and TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

Okay a thousand apologizes I'm really sorry for all of you guys who've been waiting for a new chapter, I didn't mean to not update but then life happened=Finals week, a really bad cold, followed by a bad case of summer laziness, then huge family trouble, a cousin of my mothers being diagnosed with colon cancer, moving into a new place, and getting work done in the room that provides internet through out the entire house, and then 4th of July, and lastly my internet provider cutting off tv, internet, and phone without any prior notice, oh yeah and my birthday being tomorrow. So today I couldn't update earlier due to lack of Wifi, yes I had to enter the dark ages...again even though I just got it back...it's taken me a LONG while before I could update, my bad...

On with the story!

* * *

Bonus/Extra (for those of you who don't like the other word) Chapter-The Tale of Two Brothers Pt.1

As Jeremy sat on the couch bored out of his mind since Judai wasn't around to keep him company he wondered whether or not he should take a nap.

 _Hmm…but what if Judai caught me asleep and then defiled my face? My skin is way too sensitive for black permanent marker. And knowing that idiot he'd probably draw on my face like some pink fluffy Pokémon I forgot its name but it always sings and puts people to sleep. So sleep is out of the question!_ The vampire slayer thought with a sigh.

 _He's so childish, but I couldn't imagine my life without that lovable idiot._ The emerald eyed male thought with a wide goofy grin himself.

Jeremy stretched like a cat on Sarah's sapphire blue three seater couch with tired yawn.

 _You know what, I don't care if Judai tries to besmirch my face while I'm asleep, when I wake up and see that he's done something to me while I was asleep I'll make sure to beat the hell outta him 'cause I'm bloody tired._ Jeremy concluded to himself with a yawn.

He rested his head on a soft smooth silk pillow, and his emerald orbs fluttered shut.

The young man couldn't help but think of how much of an impact the brunette had made on his life, even on the first day he met him he could tell something big was gonna go down.

FLASHBACK 10 years ago

Jeremy's POV

"I won't kill you that'd be a bit redundant of me, so I'll have some fun with you…" My parents' murderer whispered in my ear.

Darkness began to cloud my vision until I was consumed by it, the only thing etched into my mind, golden eyes, a smirk, and blood…so much blood…

When I awoke I found myself in an overly white room, I surveyed my surroundings sluggishly still feeling emotionally and physically exhausted.

 _Wait a second, was it just a dream?_ I pondered with glee.

There was still a chance my parents were alive! There was still a chance that what I just experienced was nothing short of a terrible and extremely realistic nightmare, right?

I tried to sit up in my bed but my head started pounding, I ignored the pain, after all my parents are probably right outside that door!

With new found energy, I sped to the door and opened it, may be my parents are sitting in the hospital's waiting room or something; instead, I was greeted by a tall pale skinned man with gold eyes and a taunting smirk.

That's the man who killed my mommy and daddy…but then again that could've all been some nightmare, maybe he's a nice guy.

"Why hello there, it looks like you've finally woken up." The white haired man stated briskly.

"Ohayo*, do you happen to know where my parents are? Did you pass a blonde haired woman with green eyes and a silver haired man with purple eyes possibly?" I questioned politely and full of hope, my parents couldn't be dead, and if they were, I don't know how I'd cope.

"My dear boy, you don't remember what happened last night? You're parents are both six feet under."

"Six feet under what?" I repeated questioningly.

The tall youthful looking man crouched down to meet me at eye level, "You're parents are six feet underground, they're dead you idiot," the man sneered, "Did you think all of last night was a nightmare of some sort?" The golden eyed man released a humorless laugh.

"Is there any problem?" A young orange haired nurse questioned the two males.

"No, not all Claire, thanks for taking in this youngster for me."

"Oh, don't worry about it, we were honored to have an esteemed politician such as yourself come to our hospital, it was so kind of you to rescue this poor little boy."

"RESCUE?!" I shouted baffled and appalled.

"That _man_ didn't rescue me! In fact, he's the meanie…I mean, cold heartless man who murdered both of my parents!" I quickly added.

"Wah?! Young man are you sure? How could you say something like that?" The nurse stammered in disbelief.

"My name is Jeremy, and of course I'm sure, it's not every day 7 year old boy's start accusing men of killing their parents." I retorted sharply.

"But what sort of motives would he have for killing your parents, sweetie?"

"It's because that _man_ isn't a man at all! He's a blood thirsty vampire, he's evil, and he was trying to pollinate my mommy's flower just because she's beautiful even though she was married to my daddy! He killed my daddy too just 'cause he was jealous and my mommy tried to protect herself and me but then he killed her for rejecting him!" I yelled/explained to the best of my ability without having a temper tantrum.

Claire and that killer started cackling in my face.

"Vampires?" Claire, the orange haired brown eyed nurse repeated in a questioning tone.

"What you don't think they exist?" I asked her unsurprised, I couldn't believe until I saw it either.

"Oh I think they exist," the brown eyed woman cooed in a sickly sweet tone, in a matter of seconds her hands were latched onto my neck, her red nails digging into my skin, "After all, I am one." The vampire informed her vice grip tightening, her smile fading.

"But you looked human…why work here? What did I do to you?! What did my parents even do to you?!" I choked out gasping for air.

"You must be an imbecile or something vampires look EXACTLY like humans in fact there are few but important differences between the two of actually. 1 we drink blood, 2 we are stronger, faster, smarter, and more attractive than humans are, so we're far superior to your race in every single aspect, and 3 we heal quickly because we're immortal." Claire explained haughtily.

"So if you meet a _human_ who has remarkable almost impossible athletic ability, possess an otherworldly charm or beauty, heals quickly, and has noticeably larger canines then most people, and drinks blood well by George you've found yourself a vampire! Be careful though, they bite." The golden eyed white haired vampire summarized in a sing-song tone.

"Btw, I work here because it contains a blood bank so…I think you can do the math." The vampiress informed in a bored tone.

"And Mr. Suoh, it's not what you've done to us it's what you're going to do to us, both of your parents were the leaders of the Vampire Hunters Council or the Vamhun Council for short, and they were good at what they did, a bit too good…so I had to get rid of them so I aimed for the top, in other words you're parents and if you think that I'd just sit around until you grew up to be some Class 5 hunter then you've got another thing coming."

"After all, how would I complete my Adam and Eve project and finally produce an heir to take my throne as well as kill me if I have all these other enemies and organizations that could get in my way."

"But if you want to die so badly why not help organizations that could help kill you sooner?" I asked him with obvious suspicion laced in my voice this guy must not be the brightest crayon in the crayon box…

"How dare you question our king you wretched child!" Claire raised her arm about to slap me until that dumb vampire 'king' spoke.

"Hmm…I guess you do have a point there, too bad I didn't think of that sooner preferably before I killed your parents but then again…"

"But then again what?" The she devil and I questioned simultaneously.

"Well Jeremy considering that you are the heir to Vamhun Council, who I wrongly informed by _mistake_ that you were deceased, if you were to let me change you into a vampire you could act as a double agent if you will, have a second shot at a normal life, be taught by professionals how to kill vampires, and help in my Adam and Eve project all at the same time. What do you say?"

"Are you serious?!" The orange haired vampire gasped in shock and slight disgust.

"Sure." I shrugged in a nonchalant manner, I mean mommy and daddy are dead, I have no immediate family here, I don't even know who the Vamhun are or where to find them and tell them that I'm not dead. If I don't accept this meanie's offer, I may never get to live a normal life all I really want is my mommy and daddy back, to see they're smiling faces one more time, for them to tell me that they love me, but I knew this was impossible.

The white haired vampire made his way towards me with a twisted smirk on his pale face, I knew he wasn't trust worthy but what could I do?

I could feel an odd sensation on my neck, the creep was licking it, "Such rich blood you have practically on par if not above that of a demon's…"

I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was to come…

 _"Jeremy, run while you still can, me, and your father love you very much, remember that. We know you'll do us proud."_

I gasped after I heard my mother's last words echo in my mind.

What am I doing?! Giving up hope, that's not the Suoh way, I promised myself I'd do both of my parents proud so there's no way in heck I'd willingly become one of them and pretend to live happily ever after and by the man who murdered them no less! I'll make sure to kill him, but I'll do that with my own strength and determination!

I shoved the terrible man off me, "As if, I'd EVER let you touch me!" I shouted and ran out the hospital despite how much my body screamed in protest.

"Silly boy, you can never escape me, and it's a pity you don't want to have a good life as a vampire, instead you'd rather suffer and struggle amongst mortals. Fine by me, but remember, I'm always watching."

"Claire." The golden eyed male called.

"Yes, my liege." Said woman responded obediently.

"Take care of him for me, will you?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

The woman's brown eyes turned a dark shade of blue and I unwillingly lost consciousness.

* * *

*Ohayo-means good morning in English

I know that was kind of a cliff hanger, and that Yui wasn't in at considering Jeremy and Judai didn't know her then...but, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Tell me what you think about this chapter :) If you were Jeremy would you have accepted _that man's_ offer? Why or why not? I know I asked this before, but don'tcha think Jeremy deverses a hug? If that were me *shudders* I wouldn't be able to deal. What did Claire do to Jeremy? Is he dead, jk, if he were dead he wouldn't be able to experience flash backs unless he were undead...ooh, PLOT TWIST! Yeah, but by now it should be really obvious who killed Jeremy's parents. Did you guys like how I made the flashback in Jeremy's POV or do you prefer the third Person Point of View? So many questions so little time ;P You guys can post you're answers to these questions in reviews.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2:

cw's fave fan: No problem, despite how time consuming it can be, since you guys take the time to review I'll trey my hardest and make sure to give you guys a whole hearted shout out :D I'm glad you like my story and I'm really flattered that you think I'm talented. Byee :P

dark kitty: Thanks I'm fully recovered and ready to write! :D that's really sweet I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and thanks for the soup ;D

NoUsernameNeeded: Your review made me laugh, 'cause you got angry at the interwebs and do too, soul mates much? ;P Yeah I had fun writing those lines as well, did you think this chapter was suspenseful?

ksims: The struggle would be real, that's all I can say I don't wanna give too much away SRS

Guest: I hope you remembered to log in and follow if so what's your pen-name, I'm really glad you enjoyed this story so much

Guest: I felt bad for Judaism too, jk, but yeah, he'll go through a lot worse though...I should probably shut my mouth...actually silence my fingers *stops typing* I will say...type, (you know what I mean) one thing though, eventually Yui will see it, gotta love that drama! ;P

Guest: I think there cute together too, Yui lied because she didn't want Judai to worry, or for Ayato to get hurt because she still has feelings for him but she doesn't want Judai to find out though

Guest: Yup, he's a silly billy XD

Guest: I LOVE YOU, what too soon, jk, but that word play tough oh my gosh if it were possible to fall in love with words I would

Guest: I like Jeremy too, what'dya think of this chapter?

Guest: Thanks dude and/or dudette, I'm the picture of health *Eats left over hot dog on top of a bacon and cheese hamburger from the 4th of July*

Guest: Thanks that was a _great_ review, see what I did there?

Guest: That's a great idea I'll make sure to incorporate that into a later chapter

Guest: Potentially... ;P Sarah is a love rival though...gotta spice things up

Guest: Thanks, I am feeling better

Guest: No problem, it was a struggle though, and I'll experience this same struggle in a couple of minutes...actually write now, get it write as opposed to right? I crack myself up! XD

Angelic123: I'm glad you love my story an I'll refer to this story as a bonus/extra chapter for newer readers so they don't get confused

cathrine deMew: I'm glad you love this chapter just as much as the others, I hope you enjoy this one as well :D

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin: I think this is one of my favorite reviews so far :D Miyoko-That's great 'cause I love eating cinnamon buns so much...so much, I love how you used the word adorkable, and yeah he was jello, he'll be fine...for now, nothing bad will happen soon but in the near future, it'll be really terrible, but I hope you'll still read it..., it's neither Carla or that other guy, well hopefully you know who it is this chapter if not tell me, I'll PM you the answer, hope you liked this chapter. Miyo-Yeah, I thought it was cute too, don't worry though, as proven in the 1st chapter Judai has large levels of self discipline, he avoided _that substance_ because he ususally tries to avoid hurting innocent people, making him different from the Sakamaki's, in the end...yeah everything'll be alright, but for now, not so much, it's not Carla but like your sister you can PM me for the answer, oh wow beyond perfection, *tries hard to keep her ego from inflating* thank you so much, that's so kind of you, I am gradually trying to add in more characters as well as development, interactions, and of course drama (and some flashbacks to explain things) I'll be waiting for your guys next review happily :P

 **Update: First off let me apologize in different languages~Lo siento, gomenasai, indou, sorry...I will still update even if I don't get 10+ more reviews because I feel bad for leaving you guys hangin' for so long I will definitely post Pt. 2 of this chapter TODAY no exceptions, I give you my word but since I'm a slow typer, it makes it harder for me to upload lengthy chapters plus since I try to reread each chapter at least twice before posting for grammatical/spelling errors, it can take me up to 3 hours just to do that plus writing sincere comments on those of you who have already reviewed as opposed to only giving the basic 'thanks a lot' I try to make it feel like your having a conversation with me, I try to make it a bit more life like if you get what I mean. I'd any appreciate reviews I get for this chapter but the quicker them reviews flow (yes, I know, I used improper grammar on purpose, I'm a rebel XD) the quicker I can post you lovely readers some new chapters. Don't worry though a chapter 11 will be posted TODAY. I repeat in a couple of hours the cliffy shall be over.**

 **In addition, since Sunday is technically the start of a new week, this makes this week my birthday week! Hooray, if only you didn't need tests before getting a driving permit, regardless I'm in a really good mood since the 6th of this month is my birthday meaning real cake for me tomorrow! *Mouth begins to water* I can't wait XD !**

 **Don't worry though I will still post you guys a new chapter tomorrow as well as the rest of this week until Saturday the 12th...I think then I'll go back to posting on the weekends.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

 **Happy Belated 4th of July!**

 **Between this the next chapter and even the one I post tomorrow it'd be a great b-day gift if this story reached 100 reviews :D you don't have to if you don't want to though.**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	11. Extra Chapter: Tale of Two Brothers Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** cw's fave fan, dark kitty, NoUsernameNeeded, cathrine deMew, Otaku DL, to lazy to name, Guest and TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

As promised another new chapter within the same week! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, I'm a bit dissappointed we didn't rech 100 by my birthday, but I guess I can let that slide since we're only 8 reviews away plus today's my grandma's birthday so that gives you all another chance to bring me even more joy than you have already :D

On with the story!

* * *

Extra Chapter: The Tale of Two Brothers Part 2

10 Years Ago, Jeremy POV

When I woke up, I wasn't in an overly white room again so I let out a sigh of relief.

I tried to remember what had happened at the hospital, I remember that there was a nurse, but that's it…I don't know why but it feels like there was more to the story, something or someone important that I can't remember.

One thing's for sure though, I'm all alone, my parents are gone, I know I got a good look at the killer but now everything about that person seems foggy. Just trying to remember hurts my head.

"Oh you're awake!" A tan black haired blue eyed woman, I'm assuming she's a nurse at this place or something, chirped happily.

"Hello there sweetie." I cringed the last nurse who called me sweetie…something was off about her; I think her name was Claire.

"My name is Amber Fudo, what's yours?" Amber asked politely with enthusiasm.

"…" I stayed silent.

"Aww, c'mon honey, you don't have to be afraid of me I won't hurt you." She explained kindly.

"I don't need your pity." I sharply retorted in annoyance, I want my mommy!

"I don't pity you, I just care for you." Amber replied.

"Why?!" My voice rose involuntarily, I hate fakers.

"Because you remind me of another little boy who I cared for deeply, and what can I say, I'm just nice by nature, I guess."

"Jeremy." I mumbled begrudgingly, she seemed nice; I'm just not in the best of moods.

"Oh, I think that name fits you, courageous, dependable, down-to-earth, honest, determined, original and creative. You are a leader, especially for a cause."

"How would you get all that from just my name when you don't even know me?" I questioned skeptical of this lady.

"It's just a hunch." Amber stated with a wide honest smile that reached her ocean blue eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked puzzled, I've never seen this place before.

Amber's lips started to droop forming a frown, "This is the local orphanage dear."

"An ORPHANAGE?!"

"But I'm not an orphan…"

I pause midphrase during my outburst, an orphan, a child without parents to love them…that's what I am now, no place to call my own, and no friends or relatives to take care of me…

I felt something warm falling down from my face…I'm crying…and in front of that woman no less!

Before I could hide my face, I felt a pair of warm comforting arms around me.

"M-mama?" I stammered.

"No honey, it's just me." Amber replied softly.

"STOP! I told you before already, I don't need your pity!" I exclaimed angrily as I shoved her away from me and onto the floor unintentionally.

My eyes widened in realization, "Gomenasai*." I apologize.

"It's okay sweetie." The black haired woman consoled as I continued to cry she simply wrapped her arms around me again and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be afraid to let people in Jeremy, I'm here for you." Amber kissed my forehead, just like mommy would do to make me feel better…

She continued rubbing my back in a soothing manner her gentle but firm touch reminded me of papa.

"I miss them both so MUCH!" I sobbed in her lap.

"Everything'll be okay sweetie, don't worry just let it all out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months passed, Amber is one of my closest friends, actually she's probably my only friend despite the fact that she's a 17 year old volunteer at the orphanage.

I have no other friends apart from her, I don't care though, I don't need anyone apart from Amber. None of the other kids want to be my friend just because I'm silent and reserved.

The boys dislike me because I'm a 'robot with no feelings' and a lot of girl's have crushes on me because I'm 'cool and mysterious' adding to the boys dislike for me. None of them understand me so I don't care what they think of me.

"The Yuki's are here everyone!" Amber announced to the kids who were upstairs in their rooms and other spots around the orphanage where kids usually are hiding in the middle of "Hide and Seek".

"Did they bring Judai?!" Practically all the kids, boys and girls, shouted at once as they came out from their rooms or their hiding spots.

"Why don't you guys come outside and find out for yourselves?" His annoying voice questioned playfully with a goofy smile present on his face.

Why do I find his voice annoying you may ask? I don't know.

Why do I find his smile goofy? I don't know.

Why don't I like him to the point where I might hate his guts? I know.

I dislike Judai because all the girls find him dreamy and irresistible.

I really dislike Judai because even though all the girls like him, boys don't hate him.

I really really dislike Judai because he wins at every game I've ever watched him play!

"I hate Judai because everyone loves him and he loves everybody!" I whispered into the air.

"I hate Judai because he tried to befriend me!" I mumbled to the floor.

"I hate Judai because he has a real home!" I muttered to myself.

"I hate Judai because he has a perfect life!" I stated angrily.

"I hate Judai because he shows off his PARENTS and I don't have any!" I screamed out loud without caring who hears.

The room became so quiet you could hear the smallest of pins drop.

"Jeremy apologize this instant." Amber cautioned sharply.

"NO!" I shouted as I ran away from everyone there and went outside to my favorite tree, I climb the branches and hide in the leaves, no one can see me, but I can see them.

"Judai what's wrong?" One blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, why are you hunched over like that?" Some red headed doofus questioned.

"Did Jeremy make you sad?" A group of girls asked.

"I can pummel him to a pulp if you need me to." A large boy claimed while cracking his knuckles.

A rich hearty laughter erupted out of nowhere, preventing anyone else from questioning the _poor little boy_.

"Guys it's okay you're all turning this into a big deal when it's not, I've been hated before it's no big deal." The idiot probably explained with that dumb smile of his.

"C'mon guys let's start the cookout!" Judai's parents merrily informed the kids and staff of the orphanage.

"Yay!" All the kids happily agreed and followed Judai's parents outside toward the long line of expensive looking cars and limos.

"We're going to be taking you guys to a very special place this independence day, bring your jackets in case it gets chilly after all it is February." Judai's mother, I believe her name is Cassandra warned the kids like the mother she is.

Some of the kids rushed inside to grab their lighter jackets and others just ran into the limos parked outside without a care in the world, I on the other hand just stayed in my tree.

"Jeremy where are you?!"

"Jeremy Suoh show yourself this instant!"

"Jeremy Takuto Suoh, if I have to call your name one more time I'll make sure I—"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." I complained warily as I jumped down from the tree branches.

Amber giggled, "Who says that?"

"Says what?" I questioned in confusion.

The raven haired girl snickered once more, "Who says don't get your knickers in a twist, that makes you sound like an old man despite how cute and young you are." Amber explained playfully while pinching my cheeks.

"Touché aren't you the one pinching my cheeks like an old lady would?" I teased with a small smile.

"I—", she paused, "Well you've got me there Jer." Amber began to laugh, I laughed alongside her.

"As much as I like cracking yolks with ya Jer, get it cracking jokes, cracking _yolks_!" She hollered happily, I sighed what a lame pun, it still made me smile though, "I really need you to apologize to Judai."

"Why because his parents give large donations to the orphanage?!" I spat bitterly.

"No." Amber replied with a stern look and a light frown forming on her lips.

"Then why should I?"

"Because what you said was very hurtful, Judai might've played it off as nothing, but nobody likes being hated especially since he's tried to befriend you in the past."

"Keyword: tried to befriend me but I'd never want to be friends with him, something about him seems off to me."

Amber shook her head in a disapproving manner causing her sapphire pendant to shine under the sun, engraved on it the word _Vamhun_ …hmm, the name sounds familiar but trying to remember it makes my head hurt.

"The only reason why you two aren't friends is because you keep rejecting him and judging him without even knowing him. When I first met you something seemed off about you just showing up on our door step unconscious with that dumb _politician_ leaving a note saying he would have dropped you off here in person but had other more 'pressing matters' to attend to, but that didn't stop me from treating you with just as much kindness and respect as any other person despite how much I detest _that man_." Amber further explained with hostility whenever she mentioned _that man_.

"Now get in there." Amber commanded.

"Get in where?" I asked unsure of what she wanted me to do.

"That limo of course you baka*! Don't forget what I told you, you've gotta learn how to let people in, okay?"

"Here's your jacket, make sure to stay warm, be safe, and have fun. Most people only live once. You've gotta make your life count and make amends with people you've done wrong, live without regrets."

I took in what she said…wait a second what does she mean most people only live once? I turned around to ask her, but she was gone.

I sighed, put on my emerald green jacket and just entered a random limo and sat down ready to get this day over with.

Ugh! Why does Amber have to be so persuasive?! She uses wise words to get me confused and do her bidding. Once daddy complained that mommy did that to him all the time, I didn't understand what he meant, but I think I do now…

I might as well try to act a little excited since I do like surprises…I'll introduce myself to the person and next to me and see if we can become friends.

"Hi, my name's Jeremy. Nice to meet you." I shot him a sincere closed eyed smile.

"Oh really? I thought you already knew me after all you said that you hated me in front of everyone already." The person next replied smugly.

I gasped in shock, of all the limos, of all the people I had to sit next to this guy?!

"Pleased to 'meet' your acquaintance I suppose. As I'm assuming you know my name is Judai Yuki." The brunette replied in a tone colder than ice only escalating the already heavy tension present in the vehicle.

"So of all the limos parked outside why'd you choose to ride in this one with someone you hate? Wouldn't you much rather be in a limo with one of your throngs of friends or fangirls." Judai stated harshly.

The limo came to life a soft noise was emitted from the vehicle letting us know that it was in motion.

"Well I came here by mistake, but that doesn't matter because I can sit anywhere I want to." I retorted quickly.

"Oh is that so?" His eyes gleamed a threatening gold, it appeared otherworldly, it was so creepy and scary.

"Are you scared?" Judai questioned almost happily? With a smirk present on his face an amused gleam in his eyes.

"NO!" I lied.

"Why so defensive? We're all friends here." The brunette grinned a Cheshire Cat smile making his eyes seem even more menacing, it reminded me of another pair of eyes that belonged to someone I knew I tried to imagine their face, but it just made my head hurt even more.

"I'm not being defensive." I defended…okay maybe I am, but I'm not gonna admit that he was right, not in a million years!

"Yes you are." He mocked.

"NO I'm not."

"YES you are."

"I am not! I am not! I am not!"

"Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" He mimicked.

"I AM NOT!" I screamed.

Judai smiled a triumphant smile, "Then prove it."

"How?" I asked cautiously.

"By saying by my side the entire time after we reach our destination."

"Fine by me!" I replied instantly, I'm not afraid of him and I won't back down from ANY challenge especially from this guy.

"How's about we make this a bit more interesting?"

"How so?" I questioned letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"With a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yup, if I win more challenges, games, events, etc. than you have to apologize to me for saying you hate me, admit that you're jealous of me, and say that I'm better than you in the form of a…sonnet." The brunette smirked at me.

"Sure, I agree to the bet, but if I win you have to leave me alone, I don't have to apologize, and you have to tell everyone that I'm better than you in the form of a song composed of quatrains using iambic pentameter. Deal?"

"Deal." He replied instantly, "After all I plan on being the next King of Games so there's no way I'd ever back down from a challenge."

 _Let the games begin._ I thought to myself in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

*Gomenasai-means _I'm sorry_

*Baka-means _stupid or idiot_

I know that was kind of a cliff hanger, but the stage has been set for the ultimate challenge against Judai and Jeremy *pretends to be a construction worker* let the suspense and anticipation build...NOW ;P, and Yui wasn't in this chapter at all considering Jeremy and Judai didn't know her then...but, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Tell me what you _think_ about this chapter :) If you were Jeremy would you have accepted Judai's bet? Why or why not? What do you guys think of Amber? What about the word on her necklace that Jeremy thought seemed familiar? Did you guys like how I made the flashback in Jeremy's POV or do you prefer the third Person Point of View? Where do you think the Yuki's are taking the orphans to? What did Amber mean when she said most people only live once? Should Jeremy apologize for saying he hated Judai? Do you have any ideas for the activities/games/challenges Judai and Jeremy should compete against each other in? You can PM me with your answer. But alas so many questions so little time ;P You guys can post you're answers to these questions in reviews.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2:

Guest: *hands you a tissue box* It's okay to cry, I didn't know my words were that power though, oh well, with great power comes great responsibility

dark kitty: I'm glad my chapters always make you go WOW they make me go: _Thank God I FINALLY finished this chapter, I hope the readers like it, is it possible to get tired from typing?!_ Thanks for the cake it was delish ;P jk it was delicious

NoUsernameNeeded: Thanks fanfic buddy :D, btw I like your new profile picture, Jeremy does deserve a pat on the back and he gladly accepts yours

cw's fave fan: Well you're right I didn't make you wait forever, and as for Judai's feelings towards Yui you'll just have to wait and see I don't think Ayato would support a thing like that ;D byee

to lazy to name: your name reminds me of NoUserNameNeeded's Username so I find it funny :D Thanks for forgiving me, and thanks for calling me awesome, that really...awesome of you to do. Why whatever do you mean? What do you think Jay is? He seems pretty normal to me ;D Jeremy accepted your hug and gave you a flower, I felt bad for him to, he has a hard knock life

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin: Miyo-SERIOUSLY?! I was just joking about the face drawing thing, *says with a fiery passion* if anyone every did that to me in real life I'd make sure to beat 'em up, yeah I felt bad for Jeremy too, yeah...even though I made Claire up, I really hate her character, I wouldn't accept his offer either, I'd just wanna kill him, well it's obvious that Jeremy was KO'd but she did something else to me which you should pick on from this chapter, I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chapter :D Miyoko-That Pokemon was Jigglypuff, sorry dudette, I didn't mean to make you cry or anything, wow, the power of words, yup you're guess is correct :D he did kill both of them, we'll from watching TV I've learned that you can't really make deals with villians and expect them to hold up their end of the deal, your guess is correct again :D yup I feel that character development is essential to a good story...true defeating _that man_ will be a struggle

cathrine deMew: I'll be hear all week so there's plenty for you to read I'm glad you love it though ;) ;P ;D :D XD

Otaku DL: Thanks, btw, I love the streamers and balloons :D I'm glad you liked the chapter and I laughed when you called him Papamaki, I didn't think your review was short but even if I was I wouldn't mind I love all of my reviews no matter the length :D Thanks for complimenting the way I write, that's very sweet :D

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter tomorrow as well as the rest of this week until Saturday the 12th...I think then I'll go back to posting on the weekends.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	12. The Tale of Two Brothers Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki, but I do _own_ the plot :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** Guest (reviewed chapter 11), cathrine deMew, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin, RockieCuppyCake (1), RockieCuppyCake (2), CookieDarling, Guest (who reviewed chapter 1) and dark kitty for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

For those of you who may be wondering why I haven't update in a while, I did give a fair warning last chapter that I wouldn't update until this story reaches 100 reviews which it did reach on the day I published a new story of mine called Hot Summer Nights, it is a Yui/Ayato fanfiction you can find it in the community called Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites hard **(Don't you think that's a good title *says over-confidently* Yours Truly came up with it XD)** please try checking out that community though since I'm a staff member on it and our community has some great stories in it, if you recommend a story you think should be in there please PM me or Neko-Kittens.

BTW for those of you who don't know I published an Ayato/Yui one-shot called Hot Summer Nights, please read it if you have the time, I've been thinking of making a multi-chapter story so if you have any ideas I'm just a PM away.

Oh yeah before I forget...Gracias, Merci Beaucoup, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Grazie Mille, Da-Lou, Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! I'm so happy, that I said thanks you in every language I could think of! I can't believe this story made it to 100 reviews! I just published it thinking 'Hey what if I tried making a story with a male OC, shed some light on the bros, and show Yui's growth all in one fanfiction' and wah la this story was born, and your guys' continual support pushes me to make sure each chapter is typed with love and is something you all can be proud of and enjoy. So thanks again for motivating me to nurture this story and make sure it's the best that it can be! XD

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 12) The Tale of Two Brothers Part 3

His Envy, The Brunette's Compassion~Let the Games Begin, With a Race!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 10 Years Ago Jeremy POV**

The rest of the limo ride was rather dull between me and Judai.

There was no way in heck that I'd start another conversation with that dumb brunette!

I yawned sleepily, maybe just a quick a nap…I closed my eyes slowly as I stared at the trees the limo driver drove past smoothly.

I quickly glanced at Judai his eyed were still that menacing shade of gold, I don't think I've ever seen any other human with eyes like that, I quickly turned my head away before he could say anything or notice that I actually am scared of him…just a little.

I was again pulled into a dreamless sleep, but I preferred that to the nightmare that was my life, or worse off reliving the night my parents died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey get up, or I'm gonna assume that you give up by the fault…which means you have to admit that your jealous of Yours Truly." The brunette taunted confidently, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What?! 5 more minutes…" I pleaded.

"Well if that's the case I'll just wait for you outside so you can to work on that sonnet."

"HUH?!" I exclaimed fully awake.

"There's no way in heck I'd give up to you without a fight Yuki!"

"I'm glad; it wouldn't have been fun if you didn't even try to win." Judai smiled, eyes softening slightly.

"Milord, we have arrived at your family's private carnival."

"Arigato Driver-san." My current rival thanked our driver politely, heh, looks like he's pretty good at acting…

"Let's get going Hairy-knee." Judai dragged me out of his expensive looking limo.

"You moron my name's Jeremy!"

"Did you see that Jeremy called Judai a moron even though he was just trying to wake him up!" One of Judai's fangirl's screamed enraged at my actions.

"Why would Judai even want to play with him when Jeremy said he hates Judai?!"

"Judai's such a nice guy Jeremy probably begged to play with him!" A blonde boy sneered.

"I wish Judai would play with me…" An orange haired girl cooed with a wink towards said boy, Judai winked back.

I just ignored all their idiotic comments.

The young brunette turned to look at my reaction, "Aren't you going to set things straight or at least defend yourself?" Judai whispered in my ear as he stared at me quizzically.

"No." I responded calmly.

The chocolate eyed boy glared at me, "Well I will."

"Hey you guys, sure I know Jeremy's pretty grouchy and antisocial, but you don't even know him so you can't just start saying random stuff at him, he didn't beg me to play with him, I asked him to play with me 'cause I'd like to be his friend. I've never, met anyone as bold and fearless as him before. He doesn't care about what you guys think of him and I admire that so please, just let. Him. Be."

Everyone around us was shocked, especially me, I just said that I hated this guy, why was he being so nice to me? Why does he want to be friends with me? Why won't he just leave me alone?!

"If you guys bother Jeremy at all tonight, you'll have to answer to me." Judai threatened with a golden eyed glare and a tone colder than ice.

"I hate bullies." Judai muttered to himself as his eyes faded from its honey gold color and returned to its rich chocolate color instead.

"I don't need your pity!" I whisper shouted at Judai angrily I don't want to owe him anything.

"You don't have my pity, you have my understanding." Judai replied honestly before glaring at me, "Whatever, let's head to that hill, it looks like a race is about to start, let's compete."

"Okay." I felt my cheeks get warmer I was probably blushing a bit, why was Judai being nice and actually defending me after I declared in front of everyone that I hated him?

Was it a trick? Is Judai trying to get me to like him or something? Well it won't work, but I will make sure to win this race and any other challenge I have to partake in, for sure!

Judai grabbed my hand, "Last one to the top of the hill is a rotten egg!" He shouted after dropping my hand and dashing towards where the hill was.

"Hey that's not fair you cheater!" I shouted at him.

"Sure it is!" Judai shouted back at me while laughing.

"It is not!" I chuckled a bit too, but not too loudly though, I didn't want him to think I was having fun.

I smirked, I had a plan to win this race, I started tearing up, "I can't believe you Judai!"

"HUH, you're crying?!" The brunette came to an abrupt stop, halting in his tracks, "Gomenasai…I didn't mean to make you get upset."

I ran right past him, "It's okay I forgive you!" I smirked as I took off.

As opposed to running after me, he simply smiled an I-know-something-you-don't type of smile, but why would he be smiling, I am winning after all…

We both reach the tall green hill the sky a rich orange color painted with yellows and a few white clouds, the view of the sunset here is really breath taking.

"It's beautiful." I praised in awe at the sight before us as I tried to quiet my panting, I didn't think that race with Judai was going to be so intense, I hunched over and tried to catch my breath.

"Hey what are you dilly dallying for? The race is about to start I just signed the two of up I'm the 16th person and you're the 17th we just need to wait for 3 other people to make it 20."

The man in charge of the race smiled, "Well it looks like our lucky three contestants have finally arrived!"

Two redheads, albeit one of them wore a Fedora and their hair resembled more of an orange, along with a purple haired toddler with a stuffed teddy bear with an eye patch ran to the seen.

"Ha! It looks like Ore-sama's beaten the both of you! No surprise though, I am the greatest after all. I'll be able to win this race easily!" The child gloated happily with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, you _think_ you'll win? Well I _know_ I'll win." Judai challenged merrily, huh, how come he wasn't all panting and tired like me?

"Oi you dare challenge Ore-sama!" Ayato bellowed, quite confident in himself.

"I'll challenge anyone who thinks they can win against me! Especially considering that I plan on beating Yugi Mouto in order to become the King of Games." Judai bellowed, just as confidently.

"King of Games?! If anyone's gonna be king of anything it'll be Yours Truly. Plus I plan on becoming the Vampire King, so you better watch out!" The hotheaded boy retorted with a triumphant smirk.

The expression on Judai's face seemed to darken.

I looked around, it seems as though the only person who was paying attention to this conversation between the two idiots was Sebastian, the man in charge of the race, looked extremely confused and let out an exasperated sigh, "Kids these days…" The blue haired man muttered to himself.

"Ayato—" The orange haired boy with shimmering lime green eyes warned.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Ore-sama!"

"Fine," he sighed, "Ore-sama, I'll have to punish you for what you just said…"

Ayato's expression changed into that of panic, "Please Laito, anything but _that_ punishment if you do that in front of these guys I'll never forgive you!"

Laito came closer to Ayato, "Hey guys there's no need to get physical, it doesn't matter there are no such thing as vampires anyway…" I consoled.

"Tickle attack!" Laito shouted tickling Ayato speedily on his stomach.

"I command you to stop; after all I am _your_ future king!" Ayato said in between gasps of laughter, he was EXTREMELY ticklish.

"Ooh! I wanna help you." The purple haired boy giggled.

"Thank you Kanato!" Ayato exclaimed as tears quickly rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Tickle Attack x2 (times two)!"

"Help, please! PLEASE!" Ayato begged.

The other kids including myself lined up, "You guys the race is about to start!" I reminded them.

None of them moved Judai was too busy laughing at Ayato who was being tickled by Kanato and Laito.

Hmm…well since Judai thinks its so funny…

"Tickle ATTACK!" I yelled a mischievous glint in my eye, "Oh no, not another one!" Ayato screamed as I pounced on my target.

"Huh, what?!" Judai exclaimed surprise, "Hey don't you dare!"

I started tickling Judai and he was just as bad as Ayato, "Please stop…" Judai just barely chocked out on the verge of tearing up from how much I'm tickling him.

"Two can play at this game…Ayato!" The redheaded, now red-faced, Ayato had a conversation with Judai only using eyes and hand gestures to communicate.

"One, two, three…NOW!" Judai shouted as Ayato nodded.

Judai grabbed my shoulders flipped me over and started tickling me with a vengeance…literally.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot!" Ayato cheered as he tickled Kanato and Laito senselessly.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" A shot was fired and all the other kids started to run.

"Hey you over there, why'd you start the race without Ore-sama's permission." The rest of us, me, Judai, Kanato, and Laito sweat dropped, you can't talk to adults like that…

The guy, Sebastian was about to speak but then Ayato rudely cut him off.

"No matter, I like a challenge—hey you guys, don't leave without me!" Ayato shouted as he realized the rest of us started running while he told off Sebastian; I couldn't afford to lose this race!

I can't lose to Judai, not now, not EVER!

I ran as if my life was on the line.

Judai, Kanato, Laito, and Ayato were somehow in the lead and way in front of me…how the heck is that possible, especially for Ayato he started last.

The amount of space that they were ahead of the other kids by was simply impossible; no person could ever run that fast.

I picked up the pace, I could feel the sea breeze playfully messing up my silver tresses the sun still providing a bit of warmth over the horizon.

This race was surprisingly a lot funner than I expected, but it'd be even funner if I could win.

I tried to push myself further but I was still tired from the race I had with Judai…at least I won that…wait a second Judai probably challenged me to a race before we actually raced to get me tired, which would explain why he didn't look like he cared that I had beaten him.

That…that…that…stupid head! I'll get back at him!

I ran with a new found energy that wasn't present within me before, right now I was in fifth behind the rest of the guys, darn the finish line is within view, I don't know if I can make it…

Before I could continue to doubt myself, I saw Laito grab Kanato's teddy bear and throw it behind him, which made him scream as he ran back to his beloved toy…at least I'm in fourth place now. I felt bad for him though as I ran past him and sent him a sympathetic smile showing that I understood his struggle.

"I don't need your pity!" Kanato shouted back at me…with a small kind smile on his young face.

Ayato saw this and smiled at me, "Don't mess with Kanato's Teddy you idiot, Ore-sama doesn't tolerate cheaters!"

"What are you gonna do _Ayato-chan_?"

That stopped Ayato in his tracks, "Don't call me Ayato-chan!" The redhead fumed as a light pink tinted spread itself across his cheeks.

Ayato slapped Laito's hat off his head and stepped on it several times.

"Ahhiii!" Laito screamed in shock he nearly fainted, "Crystal my dearest Crystal, come back to me!"

I started laughing, "You name your hats?!" I heard Ayato scrutinize his voice laced with trails of disgust as he ran off laughing, Laito on the other hand tried to console his hat and wipe off grass stains which Kanato noticed and laughed.

Yes! Now I'm in 3rd! I knew what I had to do…

I surveyed my surroundings, the other kids were still at about the half way mark, and about 7 of them are getting close behind me… and it looks like Laito is flirting with some girl and Kanato's eating some candy as he runs past Laito.

It's now or never…"Ore-sama!" I shouted.

"You called?" Ayato responded quickly casting me a happy smile.

"Could I have your autograph?!" I yelled.

"For what I haven't done anything yet!" He yelled back.

"Just for being you, after all, you're the best!"

"That's true, sure I'll give you my autograph!"

"Would you mind waiting there?"

"Sure thing!"

I dashed past him trying to catch up to Judai who was nearing the finish line at the end of the hill.

"Hey you said you wanted Ore-sama's autograph!"

"For what you haven't done anything yet!" I teased.

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Ayato fumed, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears…he charged at me like an angry bull.

"Judai!" I screamed.

"What Harry-knee, oh wow you're in second. Congrats."

"My names not Harry-knee! It's Jeremy!" I shouted as I push myself even harder to catch up with him.

My foot came into contact with something really hard, "Ouch!"

"I didn't know rocks could talk!" I exclaimed startled until I realized I tripped on Ayato who was rolling down the hill.

"Ayato why'd you roll into me?!"

"Who cares if I rolled into you?! Laito rolled into me!"

"I only ran into you because Kanato tripped on a rock since he was too busy eating his sweets to pay attention."

"Gomenasai, I couldn't get the candy wrapper to open so I went to Ayato-niisan to open it for me, oh but I did try to hit Laito for messing with Teddy." Kanato added merrily in a sickly sweet tone.

Judai turned around and saw the huge ball of people, me, Kanato, Laito, and Ayato and ran away even faster, but gravity was on our side because we weighted more than Judai so our little clump traveled faster.

"Help!" Judai screamed, but it was too late he was suck rolling down the hill with the rest of us, but instead of getting mad like Ayato and myself Judai started laughing, "This is way funner than running to finish.

"Your right." Laito smiled as he laughed too, before we knew it we were all laughing until Judai's face landed on the floor on top of a checkered black and white line…

"THE FINISH LINE?!" We all yelled in surprise as we saw a smiling Sebastain, "Well it looks like Judai's the winner." The blue haired man announced.

"What did he win?" Kanato asked Sebastain quietly.

"Free takoyaki from the food court."

"FREE TAKOYAKI! That prize should've been Ore-sama's, darn it! Laito why'd you have to get Kanato upset?!"

"Why'd you have to step on Crystal?!"

"GUYS!" Judai shouted, "We can all share." The brunette proposed with a smile.

"Ore-sama doesn't want to share because he doesn't like sharing."

Laito nudged Ayato, "Don't be rude _Ayato-chan_. Thanks and thanks for putting up with me and my brothers, I'm Laito Sakamaki." The hat wearing boy introduced himself while performing Jazz Hands at the end of his introduction.

"I'm Ayato Sakamaki, but I prefer to be referred to as Ore-sama since I'll be the future Vampire King as you know, and I deem you two worthy of my presence." Ayato stated proudly, "And…um thanks for sharing your Takoyaki…" The green eyed boy blushed red.

"I'm Kanato Sakamaki and this is Teddy." Kanato explained with a small but still sincere shy smile.

"We're all triplets and the sons of Cordelia and Karl Heinz."

The name Karl Heinz sounded familiar, is it like Heinz ketchup? Trying to think about how I know him made my head pound against my skull in protest so I gave up on forcing the thought.

"I'm Jeremy Suoh." I started off with a smile, "Both of my parents are dead." I frowned, the triplets looked surprised, their eyes held another emotion, understanding? I wasn't sure.

"We're sorry." The triplets apologized.

"It's okay, I'm getting better." I explained which was a bit true.

"Stay strong Jeremy." Judai patted my back and handed me a tissue, "You look like you need one."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oi, Ore-sama demands to know the name of the child happened to beat him in a race." Ayato commanded with a smile, his canines, as well as his brother's and even Judai's looked a bit sharper than normal.

"My name is Judai Yuki son of Cassandra and Alexander Yuki."

"I think my dad has been has done business with your dad, the owner Yuki Corp., right?" Laito questioned.

"Yup." Judai said bored, "Let's get to the food court." The brunette said with a bit more emotion in his voice.

"Race ya there!" Ayato declared as he took off with a head start.

"Hey are you okay Jeremy?" Judai asked, eyes softening, "Why do you care so much about me?" I questioned eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Because you remind me of me, so naturally I think your pretty cool." He smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking." I replied with a small smile of my own.

"Good I don't want to see you crying when I beat you again, rotten egg!" Judai teased as he quickly ran past me and started bickering with Ayato about who can eat the most takoyaki.

I smiled, _maybe Judai's not such a bad guy after all…_ I thought to myself I stared at the almost completely hidden Sun.

I started running after them with a wide grin on my lips.

"Hey wait for me you guys!"

* * *

*Gomenasai-means I'm sorry

*Ore-sama- means Yours Truly

*Takoyaki- is a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special takoyaki pan. It is typically filled with minced or diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion.

For the record Judai, Jeremy, and the rest of the Sakamaki's are at a private carnival owned by the Yuki's...I wish I had one, I'd eat funnel cake, ice cream, and soft prezels all day...and chicken...yup, I'm so healthy XD

I know that Yui wasn't in this chapter at all considering Jeremy and Judai didn't know her then...but, at least we get to see them interact with the Sakamaki's as kids XD Would you enter a race with Judai, Jeremy, and the triplets? Do you like races? Are you energetic or sporty, what place would you have been in? Are you faster than a Vampire? Jk, I just came up with that 'cause I remembered this one game show called Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader? Now that you know what takoyaki is if you didn't already would you eat it? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake? Will Judai and Jeremy meet the rest of the Sakamaki's?

It looks like Judai beat Jeremy in this first challenge, but will Jeremy make a comeback to tie things up? Have you ever rolled down a hill before? Did you guys like how I made the flashback in Jeremy's POV or do you prefer the third Person Point of View? Do you think it's odd how the triplets and Judai were able to take the lead in race even though they started late? Or the fact that they all have irregularly long canines? Should Jeremy apologize for saying he hated Judai? Do you have any ideas for the activities/games/challenges Judai and Jeremy should compete against each other in? What'd you think of this chapter? You can answer any or all of these questions in a review, or ask me a question of your own if your confused in a review or PM :D

I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2:

Guest (reviewed chapter 11): *smiles* I'm glad you love this so much

cathrine deMew: Thanks, it's a lot of work, but I try my hardest

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin: 'Sup girls, long time no see, woo! I LOVE long reviews, but I don't like having to type long things, but I shall, because you took the time to read and review so I thank the both of you (heh, that rhymed XD) Miyo- Yeah I felt that a person like Amber was necessary for Jeremy, I'm glad that your feels felt stuff while reading this chapter. Very true eventually they shall become BFFs :P which tsundere character does he remind you of? I wouldn't escape into a small village, but I've learned from television, movies, books, and mangas not to trust villians ESPECIALLY when they try to make a deal with you because they always find a way to double cross you...I'd accept Judai's bet too because I'm always up for a challenge XD ! Yeah, I like Amber, and the words on her necklace are actually pretty important if you reread the chapter 10/11 you'll be able to understand better ;D Well...Carnivals and parks are pretty similar so...your guess is correct. I hope you liked this chapter! Miyoko-Thank you for the lovely compliment, both yours and your sisters reviews get me overcome with emotion, or 'the feels' for lack of a better term. Does that mean you don't approve of Jeremy assuming that he understands Judai enough to hate him? If so I agree. I'm glad you're relieved, I would've happily PMed you the answer if you were super confused. Well, I'm just glad I'm not the only one whose familiar with Pokémon XD well just have to wait and see if Jeremy can defeat him ;D but I'm glad someone else understand why you can never EVER trust a villain and making a deal no matter how good it sounds. I bet just your awesomeness alone would make it easy to win at challeneges and games :D Well she does have an interesting past and is aware of creatures other than humans, but that's all I'm gonna say as to Amber seeming 'a bit off' as I said to your sis, the previous chapters go ito a bit more detail as to the word on Amber's necklace. And sorry. they don't go to the zoo, I personally feel that that place is a bit boring, all you do is look at animals, however I have ridden on a camel at the zoo before so I guess it's not too bad XD Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter try reading Hot Summer Nights if you have the chance, I think you might like it :D

RockieCuppyCake (1): I'm glad you had time out of your busy schedule to read this :D I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much :P I'm trying to give his character more roundedness so to speak so that he (and Judai) can connect to the reader since they're OCs as opposed to the Sakamaki's whose backstories we already know. I agree though, Jeremy did have a hard knock life...I hope you liked this chapter too, and I'll try to keep up the good work despite how lazy I am XD

RockieCuppyCake (2): I'm glad that you were so eager to start reading, it makes me happy :D, and everything you said about Karl was correct, he's pretty annoying to me though...I kinda dislike his character 'cause he's a really lame dad. And thanks, I'm trying to layer up the suspense and stuff bit by bit. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this too :D

CookieDarling: Well, I hope you noticed this chapter was longer than the last, but it takes a lot out of me which is why I son't often go past 4000 words, so to maintain chapter quality and reduce spelling and grammar errors I stick with about 2000+ words per chapter. Well he's 'nicer' because he's around people he likes ex: Yui, Jeremy, Sarah who he is now friends with. In the beginning he didn't know Yui as well so he might've appeared meaner. Also since Yui has a COLD and she's been emotionally/mentally scarred by the Sakamaki's to a degree then it'd make sense for him to act kinder to her. However, he is still just as blunt, and when around people he's unfamiliar with he may appear a bit colder. Also as a child it's expected for him to be a bit nicer, but he's no push-over, don't worry though hopefully in this chapter his personality seems more normal, but I'll try to take what you said to heart. I hope I didn't overuse the word said in this chapter, tell me if I do or not, but I did try using different words and such. Thanks for the encouragement, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Judai.

Guest (who reviewed chapter 1): Turn that frown upside because I have updated this story, thanks to help from your review, I'm sorry I made you sad but I hope you liked it :D

dark kitty: Thanks for being the 100th reviewer and thanks for your continual support every chapter, I appreciate it.

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter tomorrow or Saturday, or some time this weekend as a reward for you guys if you give me 10 reviews, I know you awesome readers can get the job done lickety split XD no one says that anymore...except for me :D**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	13. The Tale of Two Brothers Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki, but I do _own_ the plot :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** kawaiishelbi, Lioness2333, NoUsernameNeeded , dark kitty, and Harlyn for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I published a new story of mine called Hot Summer Nights, it is a Yui/Ayato fanfiction you can find it in the community called Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites hard **(Don't you think that's a good title *says over-confidently* Yours Truly came up with it XD)** please try checking out that community though since I'm a staff member on it and our community has some great stories in it, if you recommend a story you think should be in there please PM me or Neko-Kittens.

BTW for those of you who don't know I published an Ayato/Yui one-shot called Hot Summer Nights, please read it if you have the time, I've been thinking of making a multi-chapter story so if you have any ideas I'm just a PM away.

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

On with the story!

* * *

Judai and Ayato were having a takoyaki eating contest.

"Ore-sama's gonna beat you!"

"I see you're just as ill-mannered as ever Ayato, how could you talk with food in your mouth? Your etiquette is quite deplorable." A raven haired boy with glasses scolded Ayato, whilst an orange-blonde haired guy looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Reiji, you're such a stick in the mud." The sleepy guy teased with an ocean blue eye just barely opened and a small smirk on his face.

"At least I don't befriend humans and play with dogs you lazy scum!" The ruby eyed boy yelled as he ran away with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Shu, aren't you gonna go after Reiji?" Ayato asked slightly concerned for the bespectacled boy.

Kanato nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah he is _your_ brother after all…"

"And you're the oldest it's your responsibility to take care of him." The fedora wearing boy giggled quietly.

"Whatever, it's too troublesome plus he already acts like he doesn't need me I don't see why I should waste my time trying to go after a condescending brat like him. Now I can finally just relax…" Shu said with a forced smile.

"Itdakimasu!" Ayato chirped gleeful as he began to start chowing down on Judai's all you can eat takoyaki, darn, is his stomach a black hole or something he just finished his eating competition with Judai and now he's munching on the Japanese snack as if he hadn't eaten anything at all!

"Hey _Ayato-chan_." Shu addressed the redhead who was currently stuffing his face…

"What do you want?!" He growled most likely at Shu adding chan to his name like Laito did earlier.

"Well I have a question…"

"What is it?! Don't keep Ore-sama waiting!"

"Where does it all go?"

"Where does what go?

"All that takoyaki, is your stomach a black hole or something?" Shu teased Ayato with a wide grin on his face.

Ayato blushed a bright red, "Ore-sama won't dignify a question as dumb as that with an answer!"

"But you just did." I quickly retorted teasing Ayato as well.

"Humph! Whatever Ore-sama needs to stop by the bathroom I know it'll be difficult to part from someone as amazing as me, but try to survive, I won't be gone for too long." Ayato praised himself once again before leaving in search of a nearby bathroom with a large blush still present on his pale features.

Shu and Laito started laughing, "Nice job newbie! Did you see Ayato's blush you and Shu embarrassed him so much, that was hilarious!" Laito said between giggles as Shu clutched his sides.

When the sapphire eyed boy began, sobering up he smiled at me, "Umm…hi I'm Shu Sakamaki, the eldest brother, please pardon idiotic actions of my younger brothers." Shu said shyly with a tired sigh as if this wasn't the first time he's had to apologize for his brothers actions.

"Hey! We have been perfectly well behaved, right Kanato!"

"Mmhm." The purple haired boy bobbed his head up and down in agreement with his brother.

I just ignored the two and extended my hand out to greet Shu properly, "I'm Jeremy Suoh, nice to meet you." I introduced with a small smile.

The orange-blonde haired boy's eyes widened in realization, and then turned into that of sadness, just like the triplets after I told them my name.

"Gomenasai gozaimasu." Shu muttered quietly to me?

"What are you sorry for?"

Shu's cheeks burned a dark crimson, "Ano…um…that you lost the race to Ayato-kun?" Shu stated as more of a question than an answer.

"No Shu's probably sorry about your parents' deaths—" Laito covered Kanato's mouth mid-phrase.

"How did you know about their deaths?!" I growled angrily, I hardly even knew this guy, but he seemed to know plenty about me!

"BAKA!" Judai exclaimed while still stuffing his face with takoyaki.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted back.

I heard Shu sigh in exasperation, "Why'd you call me stupid! Bloody imbecile!"

Judai swallowed his last ball of takoyaki and sent me a sharp chocolate eyed glare, "Now look here, you metal haired bimbo." The brunette stated calmly as he walked over to me.

Kanto, Laito, and Shu were all beyond surprised at Judai's sudden character change, I wasn't completely used to it myself…

"Tell me where do you live?" Judai questioned just as calm as he had insulted me before but now he sent me a golden eyed scowl.

"Sheesh, and I thought Reiji was scary when he was mad…" Laito stuttered as Shu and Kanato nodded in silent agreement.

"I live at an orphanage."

"Where do you sleep?"

"At an orphanage."

"Where do you spend most of your time?"

"An orphanage."

"What do you call children without parents?"

"Orphans."

"What group of people makes up more than 95% of the people at this carnival as of now?"

"Orphans."

"What are you?"

"An orphan."

"So why are you getting mad at Shu, idiot."

I blushed in embarrassment, I can't believe I sounded so stupid, Shu probably didn't mean anything by it…maybe that's what Amber meant when she said I have to let people in…I start judging people and jumping to conclusions REALLY quickly.

"Sumimasen for getting angry at the two of you, Shu-kun and Judai-kun."

"It's okay I don't really know you that well, but I was acting like I did, so it's my fault." Shu explained gently.

"Hey, Judai, Jeremy do you guys want to try entering the three legged race over there?" Laito pointed to a large field full of children in the middle of tying their legs.

"Umm…" Judai drawled.

"It sounds like fun!" I exclaimed happily, "Unless you're too chicken." I teased.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH…" All the guys cooed except for Shu who started laughing at our in sync 'ooo' muttering that we're a bunch of kids.

"Whatever happened to becoming the King of Games?" Ayato, who just returned from the bathroom, snorted at Judai.

"Humph, Fine let's go." The whole gang meaning Judai, the triplets, and me made our way to the field.

"Aren't you gonna come to?" Judai asked in confusion as he turned to face Shu, "No, it's like my brother says, I'm just a dead beat who can't really do anything…" Shu insulted himself.

"There's no such thing as a dead beat, your brother's just a bit too uptight, but you two balance each other out, for his nagging ways you remain laid back and calm. As older brother, you might not have to like your younger brother, but you have to guide, protect, and love him. Then maybe you won't feel as bad about yourself."

"You really think so?"

"We know so." I chirped happy that Judai convinced him to play with us.

The three of us met up with Ayato, Kanato, and Laito in the field, Ayato and Laito's legs were tied together.

"We need to work in pairs?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you moron, hence the name three legged race." Judai teased.

"Oh….um, in that case what's Kanato gonna do?"

"I'm gonna race with Teddy of course!" Kanato exclaimed shocked that I wasn't already aware of his partner.

"Do you want to be my partner Shu?" The sapphire eyed boy widened his eyes in surprise.

"Umm…I don't really work well with humans—"

Kanato used Teddy to cover Shu's mouth I decided to ignore what he said; I need to focus on winning this race!

"C'mon Shu, don't be a chicken." Laito giggled.

"Fine…"

"Who'll I be partners with?" Judai questioned.

We all searched around, "Hey there's some black haired kid reading over there let's ask him to be Judai's partner." Ayato suggested.

"Great idea Ayato-niisan."

"Thanks, Ore-sama is full of good ideas!" Ayato boasted.

"Sure you are…" Shu joked as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey you over there!" Laito shouted, "Do you wanna be this guy's partner?!"

The raven haired boy made his way towards us and said, "I don't have time for such frivolous games when there are plenty of topics I need to review for school.

"Ugh, what a typical Reiji response you're so BORING!" Ayato exclaimed frustrated, "You need to partner up with Judai so I can beat him in this race."

"Yeah, me and Shu plan on beating Judai too." I added.

Reiji looked surprised but then amused, "So my lazy big brother is actually going to get physically active?"

"Well sure I'll be this guy's partner—"

"Thanks Reiji-niisan." Kanato thanked politely.

"So I can beat Shu." Reiji finished.

We all got silent and just stared at the red eyed glasses wearing boy.

"That's the spirit! I knew you weren't a total stick in the mud!" Judai partially complimented.

As he got some rope to tie his right foot to Reiji's left.

The whole gang waited patiently at the starting line, a fake gun shot was heard signaling the start of the race.

"Let's get our game on Reiji!" Judai fist pumped the air as the sped down the track, "Yeah!" Reiji smiled a small smile, that's 1st pleasant expression I've seen on his face all night.

It looks like Judai's enthusiasm is contagious.

"We can do this Shu, let's have fun, but more importantly let's beat Judai."

"Okay if I accidentally hurt you don't be afraid to slap me." Shu informed.

"Why would I want to do that?!" I questioned.

"If I started running too fast…"

"There's no such thing I don't care if you drag me on the floor as long as we're in first!" I stated honestly.

"Okay let's go!" Shu exclaimed excitedly both eyes fully opened.

The entire race was extremely close between Ayato and Laito, Reiji and Judai, and me and Shu, the person in charge said that a stuffed teddy bear doesn't count as a partner so he was disqualified.

I glanced at Judai and Reiji and noticed Judai's eyes flashed gold before he and Reiji widen the gap between us putting them in 1st place.

Laito's hat blew away from the intense winds and how fast they were running so Laito turned back to get it much to Ayato's dismay.

"Oh my darling Crystal don't worry! Daddy will save you!"

"Laito don't be stupid, let's win the race, and then come back for your stupid hat!" The redhead yelled furiously at his brother.

"No way and risk other people stepping on her!"

I heard Shu burst out laughing next to me, "Laito is way too obsessed with his hats!"

I laughed too, I was glad Shu and Reiji were having such a good time.

Even though my legs were protesting for me to stop, I pushed myself harder until Shu heard me panting, "If you want we can take a break." Shu offered with a gentle smile.

"No thanks I'm perfectly fine." I lied as we continued running, but the between me and Shu compared to Judai and Reiji was still increasing as I tried pushing myself forward I tripped and fell.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention enough to warn you about that rock! I'm a terrible being!" Shu wailed in grief.

"It's okay man it's my own fault, your right I was pushing myself too much, thanks for trying to look out for me you'd make a great older brother." I complimented with a smile.

"You really think so."

"Heck yeah."

"Thanks Jeremey, let's try to finish the race."

Afterwards Judai won again along with his partner, and their prize was 2 sets of the latest iPod Touch and a pair of the latest ear buds and headphones which also block out sound.

"Congrats on your win Reiji."

"Thanks."

"How 'bout I treat you for ice cream?"

"Why would you do that? Aren't you mad that I beat you?"

"No I'm proud of you and your skills it looks like you've trained hard to become that fast, mom would be proud." Shu explained smiling down at his little brother as he playfully messed up his younger brother's hair.

"Here." Reiji said handing Shu his new iPod and its accessories.

"Why are you giving me this?" Shu asked shocked as he fingered his present.

"Well I know how much you like composing and listening to music so instead of making noise and disturbing me, you might as well have it to keep the noise to yourself." Reiji explained trying to sound nonchalant and failing as his cheeks turned pink.

"What's the real reason?" Kanato asked bluntly.

Reiji scowled at Kanato before saying, "I-i gave you that because I love you Onee-chan." Reiji stammered a blushing a deep crimson.

"I love you too Mr. Stick In the Mud." Shu teased as he ran away from a now slightly annoyed but extremely embarrassed Reiji since Shu used his new iPod to record Reiji saying that he loved him.

"Hey you guys come for ice cream too!" Shu yelled over his shoulder as he went towards another food court.

"Hey what'd we miss?" Laito questioned with an angry Ayato, "I can't believe the wind blew your stupid hat and we had to chase it and then ended up in last! Ore-sama doesn't like being in last!" Ayato pouted as he snatched Laito's hat and threw it in the trash.

"Ayato!" Laito bellowed as he plowed through the trash in search of his beloved accessory.

"Hurry up and let's get ice cream!" Kanato said running ahead of us with his precious Teddy.

"He must love sweets." I muttered.

"Ore-sama challenges you and Judai to a game of archery after we eat ice cream!" Ayato challenged.

"Sure, but you gotta catch us first, c'mon Jeremy!" Judai called as he ran from Ayato.

"Of course Ore-sama can catch you two."

"AYATO!" Laito charged at Ayato like an enraged bull.

"Hey Laito no hard feelings right?"

"Wrong!"

I laughed, it looks like I might've made some friends.

* * *

For the record Judai, Jeremy, and the rest of the Sakamaki's are at a private carnival owned by the Yuki's...I wish I had one, I'd eat funnel cake, ice cream, and soft prezels all day...and chicken...yup, I'm so healthy XD

I know that Yui wasn't in this chapter at all considering Jeremy and Judai didn't know her then...but, at least we get to see them interact with the Sakamaki's as kids XD Would you enter a race with Judai, Jeremy, and the triplets? Do you like races? Are you energetic or sporty, what place would you have been in? Are you faster than a Vampire? Jk, I just came up with that 'cause I remembered this one game show called Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader? Now that you know what takoyaki is if you didn't already would you eat it? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake? Will Judai and Jeremy meet the rest of the Sakamaki's?

I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2:

kawaiishelbi: Yeah its fun getting to write the Sakamaki's as little kids, I thought it was cute too :D

Lioness2333: Ah, I'm flattered that you loved the story and I'm really glad you think my story's original and perfect, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

NoUsernameNeeded: I'm glad you think this is epic, but you're not a horrible person, I hate bullying too. I'm glad you thought the little boy rivialry was cute, it was enjoyable typingup those moments. It's all you can eat takoyaki. hope that answers your important question. I'm glad you love this story :D

dark kitty: Thanks, and hopefully if I work hard enough we can reach 200 XD Thanks for your continual support, hmm...does that make me sound old? Whatever XD

Harlyn: I don't want to include Yui becuase I'm trying to just have boy bonding time and keep everything as simple as possible, don't worry though I'm wrapping up this flashback and Yui will be back along with everyone as the teens we know and love XD

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter tomorrow or Saturday, or some time this weekend as a reward for you guys if you give me 10 reviews, I know you awesome readers can get the job done lickety split XD no one says that anymore...except for me :D**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	14. An Important-ish Update

Sorry to all of you loyal readers of this story, I would've posted a new chapter for this AGES ago, but I'm gonna be back in school in about less than two weeks...I know tragi isn't it.

Anyway I would've post this new chapter on the 11th or 10th but my brother went on a school camping trip so I had to help him pack and when he was gone I had to clean the entire upstairs and downstairs bathroom by myself along carrying stuff from my really musty basement to the scortching SUn and into our brand new shed, and my brother wasn't around to help me carry stuff that weighed over 300 pounds in total 'cause I did it for 2 days.

As of now I'm trying to get ready for back-to-school stuff like getting my binder organized fixing up my wardrobe AND sport tryouts are this week from 8/12-8/14 I had to stay with my brother during his which started at 8 AM-10 AM but then stay until 3 PM because my Volleyball tryouts are from 12 PM-3PM as opposed to 8AM-11AM and our taxi came late and picked me and bro up at 3:45 PM as opposed to 3 o' clock so I was 15 minutes short of staying in school for 8 hours in the middle of the SUMMER.

Today I woke up really sore and I'm so sure how well I even did on day one of tryouts, I really wanna make the team but there were tons of people WAY more skilled than me so I'm not sure...the only thing I can do is give it my all and hope for the best. :')

Sorry to keep you waiting but I shall post another chapter after I'm done with my Volleyball tryouts, so please, wish me luck!

I really hope I make the team.

I just wanted to let guys know what's been happening so that you don't think I'm lazy or don't care about how long you guys have to wait before getting another chapter.

Best regards,

Your author Be Happy, Be Healthy, even when it's hard.

PS. I do plan on making Hot Summer Nights a multi-chapter story and I came up with a REALLY great plot for it that I hope you all will enjoy, let's just say it'll have a LOT of plot twists if I do say so myself, which I just did :D


	15. The Tale of Two Brothers Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki, but I do _own_ the plot :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** Guest, NoUsernameNeeded (1), Lioness2333, DianaDede, Angelic123, Aroosa (1), Noelle Anna-Marie, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin (1), TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin (2), Harlyn, SamWolf NightLover (1), dark kitty, NoUsernameNeeded (2), SamWolf NightLover (2), Aroosa (2), LittleBlueNeko-chan, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin (3), OtakuDL, CookieDarling (2), and dark kitty (2) for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

There are some important updates at the end of the chapter be sure to read it :D

On with the story!

* * *

I was the last person to make it over to the ice cream stand, but lucky for me Shu saved me a spot in the front of the line where the rest of the guys were.

"Talk about slow!" Ayato snorted, I just rolled my eyes.

"Just ignore him." Shu added with a smirk.

"Well don't ignore Ayato's outburst entirely; keeping someone waiting is rather rude." Reiji scolded half-heartedly with a more pleasant demeanor than usual when cautioning someone's behavior.

"Oh wow, you didn't threaten to punish or beat Ayato to bloody pulp for once, that's a first." Laito teased giggling at Reiji's expense.

"Why you hat-naming piece of..." The bespectacled boy paused in thought unsure of how to insult him.

"Hmm, Reiji, at a loss for words, well that certainly is a first as well~!" Laito cooed happily still taunting his elder brother.

"Laito shut it." Shu said calmly, but still completely serious for once.

The triplets gasped in shock.

"Ayato-niisan did Shu-kun just DEFEND Reiji-kun?!"

Laito's mouth hung agape in shock.

"Apparently, it looks like Shu can be a decent older brother when he feels like it…" Ayato stammered eyes wide in surprise.

"Wow I thought pigs would need to fly or something before I ever saw Shu DO something apart from sleep, listen to music, play with that human named Edgar, or avoid doing chores, ne Teddy?" Kanato giggled with Ayato and Laito who just recovered from shock.

"Hey! Shu-niisan isn't _that_ lazy." Reiji declared in an attempt to defend his highly embarrassed brother.

"Oh my LORD! Shu defending Reiji and Reiji defending Shu in the same day! What next is it gonna rain cats and dogs too?!" Ayato scoffed in surprise sending an amused smirk in Shu and Reiji's direction.

Laito was speechless once again.

"Yeah…well since I'm actually HUNGRY, I'll order first while Laito keeps his mouth open wide enough for flies to go in." Judai stated as he went to the lady manning the soft serve ice cream stand.

"Umm…aw jeez, there are so many options…" The young brunette mumbled to himself a bit puzzled as to which flavor he should choose.

"What size would you like your ice cream? Kiddie. Small. Medium. Large. Or, Outrageously Huge?"

The triplets along with Shu and even Reiji were still bickering over who knows what, so I decided I had heard enough.

"YOU GUYS!" I exclaimed after whistling to make sure I had their attention, "Stop arguing already it's annoying, loud, and distracting to other people, in specific Judai, considering it's taken him more than 5 minutes to decide what kind of ice cream he wants…" I smirked at Judai who rolled his eyes at me and continued analyzing the list of flavors in serious concentration.

However, since he hadn't made a decision the woman in charge of the ice cream hasn't even turned around to look at Judai yet.

"What are the sizes, Miss?" Judai asked curtly.

"Kiddie. Small. Medium. Large. And, Outrageously Huge." The female Glacier* drawled back still turned as she served other people.

"Heh, bet'cha Judai can't handle anything more than a Kiddie sized ice cream…" Ayato whispered in the Fedora wearing boy's ear with a wide smirk, the orange haired boy giggled in response.

"You know I can hear you two idiots right?" The brunette informed Laito and Ayato, the two grew even paler as Judai walked up to 'em.

"And I accept."

"Accept what?" Laito and Ayato questioned at once confused as to what Judai was referring to.

"He means what you were saying about ice cream." I added with a small smile, "Right?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised as I turned to face Judai who smirked back at me.

"You got it Jer, I NEVER back down from a challenge, if I can finish an entire Outrageously Huge ice cream without puking than you have to admit that I'm better than you, let me call you Ayato-chan, and you can't refer to yourself as Ore-sama for the rest of the day or else! So I'm gonna order…" The brunette begun grooming the invisible beard that he didn't have before his face lit up brighter than a lightbulb.

"Heh, I accept your challenge, but if you lose you have to buy me more takoyaki, admit I'm better than you, and only refer to me as Ore-sama."

Judai happily agreed to the redhead's terms as the two boys shook hands.

"Eureka! That's it!" Judai exclaimed loudly.

"What's it?" Reiji asked cautiously in fear of Judai wanting to do something stupid.

Judai ignored the raven haired boy as he approached the female ice cream vendor, said woman turned to face Judai.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped in shock.

"What's the problem Jeremy-kun?" Kanato questioned as he tightened his grip on his stuffed bear.

"The ice cream woman Judai is talking to is a lady who works at the orphanage named Mrs. Gertrude, but most kids call her…" I paused unsure as to whether or not I should explain the kind of person she was.

"Call her what? It's impolite to keep someone waiting you know." Reiji sighed trying to hide how much he wanted me to finish my statement.

"They call her Mrs. Grouch."

"Why's that?" Shu questioned with both eyes wide open and his newly-given-to-him-by-Reiji iPod tucked securely in his pocket.

"Heh, Shu's paying attention to something other than his music for once." Laito giggled as he whispered in Ayato's ear, but Laito is a pretty loud whisperer so…everyone heard what said anyway.

Shu just rolled his eyes at his younger brother's snickers.

"So immature." Reiji stated irritated with Ayato and Laito's childishness.

"We call her Mrs. Grouch because that woman is the definition of a BUZZ KILL! She tries to give all us kids under 10 & even the age of ten a curfew of 3 o' clock PM! And wants us to wake up by the crack of dawn, honestly who does that?! And after we go school she checks our homework for accuracy and if we're wrong or make a mistake on 1 question she either assigns us an essay or gives us 10 sheets worth of practice problems and she tries to prohibit people from eating candy, deserts ice cream, and sweets in general unless its Sunday but you can only eat it between 2 PM-2:30 PM. And she never and I mean NEVER EVER smiles, she acts like it's a sin, I guarantee that she can turn anyone's smile upside down. Just one glance of her eyes can make the happiest of babies bawl into tears." I explained.

"You have to be kidding right? How could that vile woman not allow sweets?! Such candies are what make the world go round!" Kanato declared with a burning passion that seems to have been ignited from within.

"Calm down Kanato your making a scene, you're being so troublesome."

"That's the 1st time Shu's scolded one of us, Reiji must be rubbing off on him…" Ayato snickered to his orange haired partner in crime.

"Good job Onii-chan." Reiji smiled broadly, a miracle in its own right, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Enough of all your foolishness, I shall support Judai and order an ice cream of my own from this supposed Mrs. Grouch." Kanato bellowed in complete seriousness, which made us chuckle; it's just ice cream yet Kanato is so passionate about the topic...

"I'd like to order an Outrageously Huge ice cream, one scoop French Vanilla, one scoop Orange Sherbet, and Cookies and Cream with soft caramel squares, melted marshmallows, Oreos, and sprinkle some cinnamon around it please."

Mrs. Grouch, a black haired woman whose hair is in a high bun with a mole on her chin and wore a pair of ruby red cat eye glasses, scowled at Judai, "Young man where are your parents?"

"I dunno, they're probably around here somewhere considering they're the ones who own this carnival and are hosting the event…"

"Little boy, don't get smart with me!"

"I'm not getting smart with you; besides, do want me to be stupid with you instead?" Judai smirked.

"Don't get her angry," I whisper shouted in Judai's ear, "let's just go." I advised.

"Also I'd prefer if you called me by my name, which is Judai by the way, instead of 'little boy' or 'young man'."

That dumb brunette taunted Mrs. Grouch which means…

Judai just ignored me!

"I will make sure that you get punished!—" The angry woman boomed letting her voice reverberate within the entire park.

"I don't think so…Ma'am, before you do anything hostile, look deep into my eyes." The brunette cooed in a melodic way as his eyes gleamed a hypnotic shade of gold.

"I will do no such thing—"

"Pleaseeeeee." Judai begged with a pout, trying his best to appear cute.

"Fine…I will, what beautiful eyes you have young master." Mrs. Grouch droned in a monotone voice.

"What would you like to order, Sir?" The bespectacled lady stated.

"As I've said before, I'd like to order an Outrageous Large ice cream, one scoop French Vanilla, one scoop Orange Sherbet, and Cookies and Cream with soft caramel squares, melted marshmallows, Oreos, and sprinkle some cinnamon around it."

"But of course, anything for you Milord your ice cream will be ready in about 5 minutes."

Shu and his brothers were at a bench with their ice cream since Shu decided to go to the other ice cream vendor to place his order because: 'Judai was taking a long time and waiting is too troublesome'. As opposed to admitting he was scared of Mrs. Grouch; however, they made their way to where Judai was as soon as Mrs. Grouch started yelling at him.

As of now, we were all staring at The Grouch and the smirking Judai with our mouths hanging a gape.

How did Judai get away with disrespecting the meanest woman, get ice cream from said woman, avoid punishment, and get her to call him Sir when he's a fourth of her age?!

Upon hearing that he'd have to wait some time before getting served Judai sat in the empty spot in between Ayato and me, he shot a mischievous smirk and said:

"Why you guys staring at me like that?"

"What do you mean, 'why are you staring at me like that'! How in the heck did you get the meanest woman alive to do your bidding?!" I exploded.

"Even I have to admit that I wouldn't have been able to woo a wild tiger like her, I prefer young kittens since they're easier to handle."

"Laito-kun are you calling women cats?" Kanato questioned slightly disgusted.

"Of course, but then again they might be more similar to dogs in terms of—"

"Laito would you mind shutting up, you're giving Ore-sama a headache, women and girls are blood bags—I mean people that's all so stop talking like a zoo keeper and shut up!" Ayato hissed in annoyance as he rubbed his temples before taking a lick of his chocolate and cheery sherbet ice cream.

The orange haired hat wearing boy just crossed his arms and decided to be quiet.

"Thank you Ayato, Laito was starting to annoy me too." Shu smirked at his younger brother as Reiji nodded his head in agreement.

"With all due seriousness, Judai how'd you stop her from getting mad?" Reiji questioned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I—"

"Judai-sama, your ice cream is ready." Mrs. Grouch informed in zombie like state, but her voice was kinder than usual…

"Excuse me boys, but I've got a free ice cream to pick up."

"FREE?!" We all shouted at once as Judai walked over to Mrs. Grouch's booth to get his frosty treat.

"Oh, and don't forget to smile you should do it more often, you know what they say, be happy, be healthy*." The brunette informed with a grin.

"Sure, anything for you." Mrs. Grouch said.

With.

A.

Smile?!

Was the world about to end or something?! I didn't even know it was possible for her to smile, it made her look…nicer…

"C'mon guys Ayato said he wanted to challenge me and Jeremy to a game of archery so we'd better hurry up if we're gonna make it before all the spots to sign up are filled." Judai explained before taking another lick of his _free_ given-to-him-by-a-smiling-Mrs. Grouch ice cream.

The rest of us were still speechless, but then I quickly remembered in our competition Judai's beaten me in both events we had participated in, and I needed to start winning fast otherwise I'd have to apologize to Judai for saying I hate him, admit that I'm jealous of me, and say that he's better than me in the form of a sonnet.

I could not let that happen, especially because I don't know how to write a sonnet…

I needed to win, but why'd I want to win again, I started to think back to my conversation with Judai in the limo ride to here.

 _"_ _Yup, if I win more challenges, games, events, etc. than you have to apologize to me for saying you hate me, admit that you're jealous of me, and say that I'm better than you in the form of a…sonnet." The brunette smirked at me._

 _"_ _Sure, I agree to the bet, but if I win you have to leave me alone, I don't have to apologize, and you have to tell everyone that I'm better than you in the form of a song composed of quatrains using iambic pentameter. Deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal." He replied instantly, "After all I plan on being the next King of Games so there's no way I'd ever back down from a challenge."_

I frowned after remembering what I'd get if I won…

What if I don't want Judai to leave me alone?

What if I actually do want to apologize for what I said out of jealousy and not getting to know him?

What if I don't think I'm better than he is, and don't want him to sing a song that praises me?

What if I don't want to win anymore?

What if right now, at this point in time, I actually _want_ to be Judai's friend?

"Hello earth to Jeremy, don't keep Ore-sama waiting!"

"Sorry Ayato."

"Is there anything wrong Jeremy?" Judai asked concerned as he continued indulging in his half eaten ice cream…wow he's a fast eater.

"No not at all." I lied which he noticed, but didn't decide to press, how am I supposed to tell my rival that I don't wanna compete anymore or that I want to be his friend when I'd already declined his offers of friendship more times than I can count?

"Thanks a lot for buying all of us ice cream Shu-niisan." Reiji thanked as he bowed in gratitude.

"No problem, it wasn't too troublesome so I didn't mind, anything for my little bros." Shu smiled at his younger siblings.

"Oh sure, that's why you ditched me and completely forgot all about me again! You're all terrible brothers; you don't even care about me!" A voice screamed from behind.

We turned around to see a white haired boy with pale skin and ruby red eyes filled with anger as the moon's light increased the intensity of his heated glare.

Shu didn't respond, and neither did his brothers they just looked at the ground.

"Whatever!" The boy barked as he stormed past us.

"I'm sorry Subaru." I heard Shu mutter to himself crestfallen at the turn of events.

Actually all the brothers had looks of melancholy that even reached their eyes.

"Do you have any clue as to what's going on Judai?" I whispered.

"Not a clue, but I know how to make things better." Judai responded.

"Before you do I wanna ask some questions." I informed.

"Go right ahead."

"Who was that boy?"

"That boy was our youngest brother Subaru." Shu answered.

"Why'd he seem so upset?"

"Because we usually tend to isolate or leave him by himself."

"Why's that?" Judai questioned his facial features hardening.

"Well…Ore-sama usually makes fun of him and calls him a cauliflower…"

"Plus, between all of us he acts the most like a baby and since he can't fight as well as the rest of us it makes it easier to tease him all the time."

"Yeah, and we have joked about how he has no full brother only halves since our father married three wives, but the third Christa, was his cousin and as of now we all pretty sure she's insane since she's always talking to herself all lock up in her tower."

"So because of that you think it's okay to mess with him?" I stuttered extremely appalled.

"Our father told us that it'd help make him a stronger vamp—I mean person, and we have to obey our father otherwise there will be strict punishments for disobeying him."

"If that's the case just apologize to him after we finish a game of archery I saw him walking along the path where the shooting range and all the targets are so let's go. It's never too late to right a wrong! You need to make Subaru know that you all care about him no matter what even if you get punished it's more admirable to stick to your guns. Stand up for what you believe in!" The chocolate eyed boy declared after throwing away the container of his ice cream.

All the Sakamaki's looked awe-struck by Judai's words, Judai said some powerful things no wonder the Sakamaki's were so speechless, it's because they were inspired.

I've never heard any seven year old say something so uplifting, that brunette sure is weird, but the good kind of weird. I smiled to myself.

"Oh and by the way Ayato-chan, I won the challenge." Judai smirked.

"Don't EVER call me Ayato-chan & what challenge are you talking about?"

Laito and Kanato giggled.

"Well you said Judai wouldn't be able to finish eating all his ice cream, but he did so now you have to admit that Judai is better than you and let him call you Ayato-chan and you can't refer to yourself as Ore-sama for the rest of the day…" Reiji explained with a smirk towards his younger sibling.

"Humph! Fine…Ore-sama," Judai, Reiji, and Shu glared at him, "I mean, I am a man of my word so I will follow your terms." Ayato conceded unhappily with his arms crossed.

The rest of the walk to archery stations next to other game booths was fun and we finally saw the person who was in charge this event. It was Sebastian, the same man who was in charge of the first race we entered.

"Oh Judai, Jeremey, fancy seeing you here there are only about seven spots left for the archery competition so after you all fill out a form grab some googles, a bow, and head towards stations 23-30 and I'll start the competition." The tall man explained politely in formal manner.

"You're quite the capable person aren't you?" Reiji praised questioningly slightly skeptical of the dark haired man.

"But of course, if I couldn't anticipate the arrival of such important guests than what kind of a manager would I be?" Sebastian questioned with a smile that practically screams I-know-something-that-you-don't.

"Let's get going Ayato-chan!" Judai called ahead of the rest of the gang apart from Shu who Judai was currently conversing with.

"NANI*?! Subaru what are you doing here?" Ayato gawked loudly.

"Venting out my frustration with these arrows!" Subaru shouted as he launched a wooden arrow into the target getting a perfect bullseye, "so go away, I don't wanna see any of you guys around until we leave!"

"You can't kick us out, I came here to beat Ayato, and Jeremy in this competition so I'm gonna make sure I win against the both of them." The confident brunette declared.

Subaru sighed in frustration before turning away.

"The way this event goes is simple. Each one of you has to shoot at the target aiming for the dead center to shot a bullseye the yellow gives you 10-9 points, the red gives you 8-7 points, blue gives you 6-5 points, black gets you 4-3 points, white gets you 2-1 points, and if you don't hit the target at all you get zero points. The amount of points you receive all depends on how far away from the center your hit is; however, you only have 2 minutes to aim and shoot then you must move onto the next target otherwise it'll be counted as a zero." Sebastian explained thoroughly.

"The amount of points you earned at each one of the ten targets will be added together to get a final cumulative score then the person with the highest total points will be the winner."

"Everyone at their stations ready?"

"Ready." All the children participating responded at once.

"Start!" Sebastian announced, "Oh, try not to poke somebody's eye out or break a leg." Sebastian stated as a warning to us but he smiled while 'cautioning' us, did this guy want someone to hurt themselves?

I quickly put on my googles as the rest of the gang was moving on to the next targets.

 _Do those guys have super speed or something?_ I wondered to myself baffled.

I readied my bow before, checking for any wind gusts then I checked the timer on my station, I only had 45 seconds left.

Hurriedly, I released my arrow; I could feel the wooden projectile cut through the air like a sharp blade before striking the target…

Yes! I got a perfect 10! Onto station 2.

I surveyed the area to see where Judai was at, I finally spotted a tuft of brown hair (albeit his hair is more of a sun burnt orange at the top), and to my surprise he just completed station 7 and was heading to station eight!

And listen to this, he got all 10s! How is that even possible?!

I started quickening my pace.

"Subaru, don't be angry that you're not in the lead." I just barely heard Shu warn his brother from a distance.

"Urusai*! Don't talk to me! It's too late for apologies!" The snow white haired boy shook with rage as he released yet another wooden bow.

However, he wasn't aiming for his target; instead, the angry young boy shot the lethal projectile at Shu, whose station just so happened to be in the midst of his younger brothers.

I gasped in shock, Subaru was that mad?! His bothers must've treated him really terribly; he was so unstable and frustrated.

Despite how drastic Subaru's action was, I could completely relate, after all that's the exact same way I felt ever since the loss of my parents and my having to live in the orphanage where I was made fun of and shunned by the other kids for believing in vampires.

All of the Sakamaki brother's apart from Subaru of course, jumped away from the bows line of fire. While Judai was still shooting arrows and hitting only bullseyes too focused on the game to realize that he's in danger.

"Judai look out!" I screamed at him at the same time the Sakamaki's did.

"Huh?" Judai stammered eyes growing widen as he spotted the arrow ready to pierce into his soft flesh.

I closed my eyes fearfully, I couldn't watch…

 _Judai's going to die and it's all my fault for saying that I hated him without getting to know him, I now that I know him, I still want to continue being his friend._

 _Good-bye, Judai._

"I'm sorry for never getting to know you until now."

* * *

Translations & Stuff:

1.) Glacier- In the traditional French brigade system, the chef in charge of frozen desserts

2.) Onii-chan-Older brother

3.) Did you catch me making that reference to myself :D that's not conceited, right?

4.) Nani-What

5.) Urusai-Shut up

* * *

Okay so have good news and bad news...I'll start with the bad news first.

Bad-I didn't make it onto the volleyball team, but thanks so much for all of your support and understanding you guys are the best readers a girl could ever ask for, hence why I made this chapter 4000+ words not including the Author's Notes :D

Bad-School starts in 3 days for me on August 24th *sighs as eyes water*

Bad-Because school starts and that means I won't be able to update as often, but expect me to update on the weekends on Fri-Sunday 1 of the 3 days, but I also plan on trying to work on other stories of mine that I've been neglecting since I started writing this story so I might update once in 3 weekends but for now expect an update at least every other weekend :D

Good-I will update today in a couple of hours since I came up with a plot that I am proud of all by myself I mean I'll update Hot Summer Nights btw I'll try to update this if I get 4 more reviews :D

Good-I will post one more chapter focusing on the flashback then I'll be returning to the present, it was fun writing about the younger, cuter, and sweeter Sakamaki's, but I know plenty of you miss those sadist and the almost overly flirtatious, seductive yet caring, and mysterious Judai along with the calm, cool, and collected Jeremy toppled by the soft spoken, gentle, kind hearted Yui

For the record Judai, Jeremy, and the rest of the Sakamaki's are at a private carnival owned by the Yuki's...I wish I had one, I'd eat funnel cake, ice cream, and soft pretzels all day...and chicken...yup, I'm so healthy XD

Food for Thought:

Do you know how to play archery? Do you feel bad for Subaru? What's your favorite ice cream flavor (Did anybody else immediately think of the song from Sabrina the Animated Series when Sabrina made a band called the Flavor Babes and their hit single 'What's Your Favorite Flavor?')? I did XD What did Judai do to Mrs. Grouch to make her do his bidding? Would you be afraid of Mrs. Grouch if you knew her? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake? Will Judai and Jeremy meet the rest of the Sakamaki's? Is Judai really dead?! Well you guys probably already know the answer to the last one... XD Whatevs! :P

I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

Shout Outs Part 2 (I'm keeping these short 'cause I'm tired and need to post a new chapter for Hot Summer Nights for you guys):

Guest: I thought it was cute too :D

NoUsernameNeeded (1): *Gives you a tissue* Isn't brotherly love a beautiful thing? XP

Lioness2333: I'm glad you loved the chapter, 'cause I loved your review the plot is beginning to thicken some...but this is just the tip of the ice berg da da daaaaahhh! ;P

DianaDede: Yeah I agree, I'm gonna start including Yui after the next chapter, but I'm trying to include enough background for you guys as readers to get kinda attached. I completely get what you mean, but please just wait a little longer for Yui and me okay? :)

Angelic123: Hope this update was quick enough ;) I'm glad you liked Hot Summer Nights

Aroosa (1): Yeah, you gotta love Ayato...until he starts acting like a pervert then I wanna beat him up XD

Noelle Anna-Marie: :) ? jk, XP XD ;P :D

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin (1): I agree bullying is really terrible and the triplets as little kids are terribly cute XD !Yeah I actually was thinking of Black Butler when I mentioned Sebastian :D I really like Black Butler, I'm yet to write a story on it ;P wow, Miyo you sound athletic, I'd do bad in a race unless it was like a potato sack race or something or maybe relay...Miyoko I bet you could be in 1st :D I think takoyaki would taste great. I'm gonna reveal just yet what happened to their friendship but it will be explained

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin (2): Yeah, writing scenes with brotherly love makes me so happy :D The boys know a bit more about Jeremy's parents death than they let on ;P I feel like Laito the type of person to give everything nicknames even his hats XD On a side note, I like Coke too the soda, not the drug XD Yeah, I really wanted to showcase the fact that even though Reiji acts like he's older than Shu he actually isn't. I'm glad you have so many favorite moments but I don't want you either to you start getting a headache

Harlyn: Thanks so much for loving this chapter XD I loved your review, I hope this update was soon enough

SamWolf NightLover (1): Oh my goody gumdrops, this review really warmed my heart so Woah to you too friend :P I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed reading your epic review

dark kitty: And you never fail at making me smiling with your lovely reviews

NoUsernameNeeded (2): Ah yes plots make me smile, but plot twists make me jump for joy, especially when a character I like

SamWolf NightLover (2): Thanks for the support friends, it means a lot

Aroosa (2): Thank you for your concern for my health as well as my schedule :) I'm looking forward to writing them too, but right now I'm feeling lazy XD

LittleBlueNeko-chan: Yeah I put when I'll be posting in the section titled updates btw I love your word choice thingamajig=one of my favorite words :D I'm glad you love my story, I love yo' review

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin (3): I'm sorry if I let you guys down with not making the team, I tried my hardest though, but a lot of people started since elementary and middle school to play and I literally JUST started getting into the sport...thanks for understanding and caring about my health, it means a lot to me :)

OtakuDL: Thank you for being so patient and kind :) I'll update my other story later and...I didn't make the team but I don't mind :)

CookieDarling (2): Thanks for wishing me good luck :) yeah, there are some sports I don't like...ESPECIALLY golf! Thanks for understanding

dark kitty (2): Sup friend :3

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter tomorrow or Saturday, or some time this weekend as a reward for you guys if you give me 10 reviews, I know you awesome readers can get the job done lickety split XD no one says that anymore...except for me :D**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	16. The Tale of Two Brothers Finale

**Attention: Before reading this chapter for those of you who read the last actual chapter (part 5 of the flashback) before the 25th of August reread the end of the chapter during the archery competition to fully understand what's happening because I accidentally didn't post the entire chapter and I recently fixed it. Some of you might've read the entire thing but for those of you that didn't please do so to avoid confusion.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki, but I do _own_ the plot :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** LittleBlueNeko-chan, OtakuDL, Aroosa, Noelle Anna-Marie, NoUsernameNeeded, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin, SamWolf NightLover, Lioness2333, Guest, dark kitty, and Harlyn for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

There are some important updates at the end of the chapter be sure to read it :D

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 16)

Jeremy POV 7 Years Old

I couldn't stand to watch as the arrow made its way closer and closer towards Judai's ignorant form, but I didn't want to get in the way, but at the same time I did want to get in the way but, it felt like I was stuck, or better yet trapped in my own body somehow.

What was keeping me held prisoner, I wonder…

It seemed as though the entire area around me was at a standstill, even the Sakamaki's just stood lifeless a hollowness in their eyes that makes it seem as though they were never alive to begin with.

Subaru hung his head in shame, "Gomenasai!", he shouted on the verge of tears; obviously he hadn't intended to shoot his arrow straight at Judai, but anger and hatred had clouded Subaru's naïve judgement.

No one was really sure what to do, how would his parents react? Their only son the heir to all of their successful businesses snatched away from them right under their noses.

On a day that was supposed to be fun, ending with only blood, confusion, pain, and tears.

At this point, it was something I was should've been well acquainted with considering what happened to my parents after that day at the carnival being killed by what was it, a person? A car accident? A natural disaster?

No, no, it had to be a person, but I can't remember anything apart from white hair and gold eyes.

I could feel myself falling into a pit of despair within my own heart, I can't do anything right, I can't win any challenges, I can't make friends, I can't apologize for things even when I know I'm wrong, and apparently I can't even remember who murdered my parents without my head starting to throb in pain…

WHY?! Why can't I do anything right?!

You know what, I can't just sit around!

God didn't spare my life just so I can watch innocent people die before me!

I'm here to make a difference!

I'm here to be the change I wish to see in the world!

"Judai look out there's an arrow behind you—"

"I'm well aware, thank you for your concern." Judai interrupted completely calm as if his life isn't on the line…

"Are you stupid you just can't—"

I was awestruck as Judai's eyes turned that demonic shade of gold as he performed a backflip narrowly dodging the lethal projectile aimed straight towards him, not only did he save his own life, but he did it with style?!

After he dodged Subaru's unintentional attack, he grabbed the arrow with his bare hands while it was still in midair placed it expertly on top of his blood red bow and let it pierce the air upon his release what a clean, clear-cut shot!

And to my surprise as well as everyone else around us, the brunette who was once on the brink of death turned an unfortunate circumstance into something that benefits him?

How was that possible, this whole ordeal didn't seem to faze him at all!

That idiot just grabbed the bow at his last station, the 10th one, checked for wind speeds and letta' a rip like nothing even happened.

"Well it looks like we have a winner!" Sebastian lauded with a small mischievous smile.

What the heck! Isn't he a responsible adult shouldn't he have been panicking?! Isn't he aware that a child that was under his care was minutes away from death?! He acted as if this was no big deal, or better yet as though he expected something like this to happen…

I could feel myself paling whiter and whiter by the second.

What. Just. Happened?!

"So what's my prize?" Judai asked excitedly as his eyes returned to its friendly chocolate brown hue.

"A life-like balloon version of yourself and a cat plushy." Sebastian whose eyes were full of amusement smiled at Judai.

"Honto ni*?! I LOVE balloons and cats! This is a great prize!" Judai gushed happily jumping up and down like a little kid, I mean sure we actually ARE little kids but still, I thought he was a bit more mature than that…

"I completely agree, cats are really stupendous creatures aren't they."

"Yeah, and kittens are so small and cute."

"Well my preferred cats are black British cats for their notably softer paws."

I started tuning myself out of their conversation the only thing I could ask myself was:

What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?!

I know I said this already but seriously, it seems like Judai doesn't know that Death just knocked on his door, found the spare key under the welcome mat, and let himself in!

Honestly, how could he be so careless! I mean he could have DIED! What would his parents have done? How would they have reacted? And just look at that fool now, talking about cats and balloons!

I'm not sure why but it was really making me angry.

But then again, I guess I should actually do something about how I feel so I will…

"Judai!" I shouted loudly drawing attention to myself and interrupting the brunette's conversation with the dark haired man.

"What's up?" Judai questioned puzzled with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't 'what's up' me you absolute idiot*!" I yelled on the verge of tears as I came towards him angrily.

"Umm—" The brunette drawled.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to dying just now?!"

"Of course I do, that's why I dodged it, it'll take more than a stray arrow to take down a big star like me* after all, I'm going to be the next King of Games!" The chocolate eyed boy proudly declared with his chest puffed out.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, he's such an idiot.

"You know Judai; you're an idiot who takes life for granted." I scolded.

"I know, my parents tell me that all the time." Judai sent me a boyish smile.

I couldn't help but smile too; they're just that contagious…before I did though I flicked that moron upside the head!

"You really are an absolute BAKA*!"

"Why're you getting so mad at me, I'm not the one who try to aim, target, and shoot a wooden ARROW at one of my own brothers!" Judai defended himself as rubbed his forehead which was starting to turn a bit red.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand, oh and Sebastian don't forget about my prizes, I'd appreciate if that balloon version of me were completed before the end of the carnival." Judai ordered politely, Sebastian simply responded with a courteous bow as he directed the remaining children to other events and games they could play.

"Ne, ne, Jeremy, Sakamaki's let's go head towards the food court again oddly enough playing archery gets me hungry…" Judai chuckled at his own situation.

The 5 Sakamaki's that we had already acquainted and befriended followed silently an air of guilt surrounding them.

"That sort of speed, toppled by his exceptional athletic ability…are you sure he isn't one of us Nii-chan?" Reiji questioned his older orange-blonde haired brother.

"You could be right or he could just be a naturally talented human, we can't be too sure." Shu quietly muttered into the raven haired boy's ear.

 _I wonder what those two meant when they said one of us…one of what? Aren't we all human?_

We all started leaving the archery station, but Subaru just stayed behind looking like he was about to tear up again.

"Even without trying a monster like me still finds a way to drive everyone else away, just my existence is a sin, a burden to all who know me…" The snow white haired boy whispered to himself as tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks on his pale face.

Judai turned around with a stern look on his face as he stared in the albino's general direction, "Oi, I said, 'Sakamaki's let's go' didn't I and the last time counted there were 6 Sakamaki brothers." The brunette grinned with a certain kind of warmth in his eyes that provided a sense of security and sincerity.

"You actually want me around even though I almost killed you?!" The red eyed white haired boy stammered in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," I warned warily, "he seems to have anger issues and is a bit unstable in my opinion, that arrow could've killed you Judai!"

"Well I seem to be getting along just fine with you even though you yelled that you hated me in front of the entire orphanage when you didn't happen to know a thing about me so I'd say, you're pretty unstable too." Judai smirked smugly; I was at a loss for words.

After all, me saying that I hated him is what got me in this mess to begin with…I felt heat rise up to my cheeks, I couldn't help but blush cause I didn't have a witty comeback and Judai was actually right me and Subaru are practically the same.

But when I thought that I'd almost lost Judai I felt a new wave of loneliness wash over me…

The first person who treated me normally and without false pretense or prejudice in all my time since I've begun residing in the orphanage apart from Amber and I just screamed at him yet he still treats me with respect like he would any other human being.

"Fine you can bring Subaru." I conceded.

"That's cool but I wasn't asking for your permission to begin with anyway." Judai smartly quipped.

Ugh! That dumb brunette is SO annoying!

"Do need me to spell it out for you Subaru? Come hang out with us, oh and your brothers have something to say to you."

"W-we do?" All the Sakamaki's questioned at once apart from Reiji who was also confused but was too mature to stutter aloud.

Judai sent them a malicious scowl, "Yes you do." The authoritativeness in his voice daring them to question him again.

"Gomenasai gozaimasu*." The brothers apologized to their youngest sibling.

"We really really are sorry Subaru!"

"The main reason we had to be so mean was because of _that man_!"

"Yeah he said being tougher on you would help you become a stronger vamp—I mean person."

"He also threatened to punish us if we didn't listen—"

"Urusai*! What you guys did to me made me feel so alone and unwanted do you know how many times I had nightmares and had no brothers to turn to? How many times I wanted to ask for advice and had no one to ask? How many times I felt like a stranger in my own home, when I see all of you laughing and having a good time without me as if I never even existed! Crying myself to sleep almost every night! DO you all know how you made me feel! And you all honestly believe that one measly apology is enough to mend all of my suffering and heartache?!"

Judai chuckled softly, "Of course one apology won't be able to take back all those years of pain that's been inflicted upon you, but remember, actions speak louder than words, just the thought that your brothers care enough about you to apologize and are willing to make the necessary changes to ensuring a healthy loving relationship, as long as a person is willing to change they deserve a second chance. You don't have to accept your brothers apologies immediately but please take what they're saying to heart."

"You think so?" Subaru asked Judai meekly, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"I know so." The brunette smiled warmly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The white haired boy questioned curiously his tone skeptical of Judai's motives.

"I'm helping you because I'm a good person who believes that family is very important, not everyone is fortunate enough to have siblings and you've got 5 of them, it'd be a shame if you didn't get along with at least one of them don'tcha ya think?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Okay, fine I accept your apologies, but if you ever start up all that stuff again I won't hesitate to kill all of you with my bare hands!" Subaru threatened violently his cheeks dusted in a light red hue slightly embarrassed despite his threat on his brother's lives; it was quite a contradictory sight.

"That's cool." Shu responded with a bright smile of his own while Reiji, Kanato, and Laito were trying to prevent Ayato from attacking Subaru for 'threatening the life of someone as great as Ore-sama'.

"Ano*, what's your name…" Subaru asked Judai bashfully as he pulled on his sleeve since he was a bit shorter than Judai and me.

Judai, who was already trying to make his way towards the food courts up ahead, cut his conversation with Kanato, Reiji, and Shu short to give Subaru his full attention.

"My name is Judai Yuki, what's yours?"

"My name is Subaru Sakamaki; I am the son of Karl Heinz and Christa the White Rose."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to you too, and thanks for helping me with my brothers and not being angry with me. Do you have any brothers and sisters since family seems to be so important to you?"

"No, my mom did get pregnant again after having me but then someone killed—you know what never mind, it's not important, to answer your question I'm an only child."

"Sorry to pry, but do you miss your sibling."

"Of course I do, I was supposed to have taken care of 'em but I—" Judai's voice starting trembling as his eyes began to water.

"It's okay Onii-chan don't blame yourself I'm sure you tried your hardest to keep them safe, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure you can call me Onii-chan as much as you like Su-kun."

"Honto*?"

"Yup."

"Judai nii-chan, do you wanna bob for apples I have a paper from their stand that shows where their booth is located." Subaru proposed happily with a small smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind, that actually sounds really fun." Judai agreed with a broad grin as he playfully patted Subaru's hair affectionately…those two could actually pass for brothers.

"Ore-sama wishes to compete as well!" Ayato declared loudly as usually.

"Don't you know how impolite it is to yell in a public area, honestly Ayato your manners are deplorable, just being seen with you is embarrassing." Reiji chastised his younger brother.

"Humph! You foolish tableware otaku, you should be honored that I bless your pitiful dull existence with my magnificence!"

"Oh really!"

"Heh, I thought you said shouting was rude!" Ayato teased a fuming Reiji.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

Shu just ignored his bickering younger brothers while listening to his iPod, Subaru was riding on Judai's back laughing at something funny he said, and Kanato was talking to Laito about how they should invent different flavored hats to sell as candy.

Sure these guys may be a bit strange, but so am I…I'm just glad that God has finally heard my prayer and blessed me with cool friends.

"Judai-nii that's where that apple bobbing contest is."

"Okay anyone who wants to enter this competition come and sign up." The chocolate eyed boy hurriedly instructed.

Ayato, and me decided to walk with Judai to the information desk where the sign-up sheet was.

"Oh my, aren't you boys lucky there are only three spots left so now we can start the event!" A young red haired woman chirped happily with an enthusiastic smile as she walked us towards where the other competitors are.

"Well the way this game works is pretty self-explanatory, but they are as follows: you have to put your hands behind your back, I will tie them to prevent any cheating, you dip or dunk your head into the large basin full of apples and you must use your mouth to bite down on the apple then spit it into the basket on your right."

"The person who either gets all 25 apples out and into their basket in 8 minutes or whoever has the highest number of apples in the basket after time runs out is the winner."

After Carmen, the lady in charge finished tying our hands together she offered goggles for people with sensitive eyes and then she chanted, "On your mark," kids started stooping down to reach the tubs with more ease, "get set" I hoovered my own head above the basin full of water and apples, "GO! Your 8 minutes start now!"

I quickly submerged my head underwater, I've come in like 2nd place for every game I've been challenged to, I need to at least win 1 event!

"Oh, Jeremy just so you know this is the last game we're playing and as far as I can see, it looks like you're about to lose our little bet." Judai smirked his entire demeanor oozing with confidence.

I pulled my head out of the water, "As if, you're going down Judai!"

"I completely agree because Ore-sama is going to be beating the both of you losers!" Ayato laughed haughtily before accidentally choking on water which made him start coughing and stuff so he couldn't use his hands, which was actually REALLY funny to see him struggle.

"So much for beating us, eh Ayato-chan?" Judai playful teased the green eyed Sakamaki.

I tried to grab apples with my teeth, but the apples kept hitting my in the eyes and stuff so it was really annoying, I'd only managed to grab 5.

"5 more minutes left kids!"

 _Oh no! How am I supposed to get 20 more apples in 5 minutes when it took me 3 minutes to get 5 apples?!_ I mentally panicked.

I looked to my left and Ayato had already taken out 11 apples, then I looked to quickly decided to glance at my right to gauge where I stood between Ayato and Judai.

Low and behold, Judai already had 20 apples out of his basin!

Is that even humanly possible?!

I stared at the brunette for a prolonged amount of time trying my hardest to analyze his strategy while I tried to bob for more apples.

It seems as though his canines elongate as he reaches for an apple and then they shrink back into his mouth which makes the apple fall into his red weaved basket.

It isn't possible for teeth to grow and shrink like that I must've gotten a lot of water in my eye and one too many apples to the head.

"We have a winner!" Carmen hollered enthusiastically as she undid the tight knot around Judai's hands.

"Wah! Ore-sama only had 5 more apples to go, how is it possible for a mere mortal to beat me!" Ayato fumed in exasperation and annoyance.

"Did you already forget that you're not allowed to call yourself Ore-sama, since Judai was able to finish his Outrageously Huge ice cream without vomiting? That means you'll have to get punished." Reiji reminded with a large Cheshire Cat grin as he used a napkin to wipe down his seat on the bench we were sitting at in the food court.

"Very true Reiji that's quite perceptive of you to notice, I was thinking the exact same thing as well." Judai complimented with a mischievous grin towards Ayato.

"So what sort of punishment will Ayato have to endure?" Laito asked gleefully his voice trembling with excitement.

"Laito why the heck are you so excited?!" Subaru questioned warily.

"Yeah I'm your brother you should be against them punishing me, but you seem the happiest about it!" Ayato barked at his Fedora wearing brother.

"Under normal circumstances yes I would be against anyone harming my lovely brother."

"Well what makes this circumstance so abnormal?" Shu questioned Laito curiously.

"Ayato shoved Crystal into the trashcan, my precious darling Crystal whose only crime was looking too good, Ayato was probably jealous of her beauty so in a fit of rage he berated her with garbage. For such an act against fashion Ayato, my creature of a brother deserves the death penalty!" Laito exclaimed passionately you could practically see the fire in his eyes.

We were all speechless, gosh darn does Laito know how to hold a grudge…it's just a hat for cryin' out loud!

"Anyway…" Judai drawled choosing to completely ignore Laito's rant, "Ayato your punishment will prohibit you from playing any more games, you can't eat any of the apple themed products I won from the apple bobbing contest, everyone is allowed to call you Ayato-chan and you can't complain or else you'll get slapped, you have to refer to everyone else as sama, and…"

"And what?"

"Group Tickle Attack x7!"

"What the—"

"Ahii!" Ayato screamed like a girl as we tickled him mercilessly for more than ten minutes.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry for messing up your hat Laito, and for not fulfilling my part of the bet please stop tickling me!"

"Okay guys I think he's had enough…and about our bet Jeremey I want to call it off because—"

My mind gradually began to shut down as soon as Judai said the word bet, he's probably going to discuss when and where he wants me to perform that dumb sonnet that's supposed to glorify him or something which I was not ready to do, how could I have lost every event I had competed with him in?

But then again, he did say he wanted to be the King of Games…but, that's beside the point the feats he was able to achieve almost seemed impossible, for a human that is…

And what did the Sakamaki's mean when they were skeptical that Judai was one of them? What are they aren't we all humans? On the other hand, those Sakamaki's are just as quire and suspicious as Judai when it comes to their athletic abilities…

Heck even in their demeanor, I still can't get over how Judai was able to coax a smile from Mrs. Grouch did he hypnotize her? What's up with his eyes too, does he put in creepy contacts to appear more frightening? Even when Judai was supposed to die he was left unscathed, the only thing that resembled a cut of some sort on his hand after playing archery COMPLETELY vanished into thin air!

Even in that apple bobbing contest something was going on with Judai's teeth but even when his teeth are 'normal' they appear to be abnormally long, the same thing goes for the Sakamaki's…

When Ayato said that he wanted to be the King of Vampires was he actually serious? Do vampires actually exist?!

If they do how would I be able to tell the difference if we all look exactly the same?

I started vaguely remembering the last time I was in a situation like this someone had said to me:

 _"…_ _if you meet a human who has remarkable almost impossible athletic ability, possess an otherworldly charm or beauty, heals quickly, and has noticeably larger canines then most people, and drinks blood well by George you've found yourself a vampire! Be careful though, they bite." A golden eyed white haired person summarized in a sing-song tone._

That man, there was something important about that man that he was forgetting but what…he had gold eyes less intimidating than Judai's, white hair, spoke somewhat playfully but nonetheless was pure evil…but wans't he also a v—

"Is something wrong Jeremy-kun, Teddy says that you look like your deep in thought and have been spacing out the entire time we were here after tickle attacking Ayato-chan." Kanato squeezed in between bites of his apple pie as he sipped his apple cider through an apple scented straw.

"Don't call me Ayato-cha—" Ayato shut himself up when he saw how everyone with an exception of Kanato and me were glaring at him.

"No Kanato, you can tell Teddy that everything is fine." I responded with a reassuring smile.

You know what I need to stop overanalyzing things and calm down, there are no such things as vampires, but I can't accept defeat yet either…

"Judai you, me, fried shrimp eating contest up ahead, double or nothing whoever loses, has lost unofficially lost every other event we played and the winner of this challenge is the unofficial winner of every other challenge, deal?"

Judai's face fell in slight…disappointment?

You wouldn't call what I'm doing being a sore loser or cheating right?

"Sure." Judai agreed uncaringly.

"Are you an idiot or something why would you agree to such a game when you've already clearly won your bet, you have nothing to gain, but everything to lose!" Reiji scolded Judai with a light scowl.

"Your wrong Reiji, I'm the one who's got everything to lose if I don't win this." The brunette replied devoid of any recognizable emotion.

I ran up to where a long table was located across from the food courts where the contest was being held and lucky for us there are only 8 spots filled and this contest is 10 people per game only.

After signing up we took our seats, I knew I had this in the bags fried shrimp was my all-time FAVORITE food, it just so happened to be a coincidence that they're having an eating competition featuring it. It must be a sign that I'm supposed to win!

"You're going down Judai!" I teased playfully.

"As if." Judai halfheartedly replied with a glint of amusement and sadness, in his eyes.

Ever since I interrupted him after talking about our bet, he's seemed distant.

"This is an extreme eating competition so whoever finishes or is the closest to finishing the ten pounds of fried shrimp that have been prepared for each of you is the winner. And you cannot cheat by stuffing or hiding any food in your clothes, shoes, hats, or bags. You may begin now, you all have 15 minutes after time runs out we'll weigh the remainder of shrimp on the plates to see who the true winner is!"

As soon as the competition began, I closed my eyes, and literally stuffed my face into my basin/plate of fried shrimp, eating as much as you can in the first 7 minutes is essential, that's what movies taught me so I assumed it must be true.

I didn't think about what I was doing, I only focused on eating.

And before I knew it, 15 minutes passed.

"Everyone drop all utensils and swallow your last bite of shrimp! Our judges will need to calculate how much each of you have eaten so for stop by the restrooms and clean yourselves up you all smell a bit fishy…get it? Fishy, because shrimp is a seafood!" We all ignored, Harold, the goofy blonde that was in charge and went our separate ways.

I quickly glanced at Judai's plate, it seemed as though we had both consumed about that same amount of shrimp, so that means I might actually have a shot at winning, but then I felt the smile on my lips melt into a frown, if I win than that means Judai has to permanently leave me alone but what if I don't want him to?

I went to the bathroom and wiped my face since it was covered in fried shrimp crumbs and grease.

I heard some other boys coming in already in the midst of conversation, "Aren't you surprised Judai wasn't able to finish his plate?"

"Yeah, the last time he competed in a ramen eating competition he was able to annihilate his competitors completely."

"Plus I even heard that fried shrimp is his favorite food, so there's no way he couldn't have won." Another muffled voice added in full agreement with his other two friends.

"Can you believe how much time Jeremy's been spending with practically the coolest kids around? Why do they even like him?"

"I know right Jeremy is so antisocial but he thinks he's so cool."

"Do you think Judai actually wants to be his friend?"

"Of course not, him and those Sakamaki's probably feel pity on him or want to prank him or something, you don't think they actually like him do you? Just think about how crestfallen Judai's been looking!"

"I wish I could've been hanging out with him though." The voice of the second boy echoed in the bathroom.

"Me too..." The last boy drawled.

"Well, that's too bad 'cause I don't like to hang out with wannabe's that gossip and make fun of other people behind their backs, if you have something to say, say it to their face!" A familiar voice coolly interjected.

"Like how Jeremy declared his hatred for you?" A boy snorted.

I felt a pang of guilt.

"Exactly like that." I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"He's not afraid to speak his mind and he knows how to stick to his guns and I admire that so scram before you make me angry." Judai ordered icily.

"We're sorry to have offended you Judai!" The three boys wailed before running out the bathroom.

I heard the faucet turn on and afterwards Judai ripped some paper towels to dry his hands and then left.

I could feel my eyes watering, "Why does he care about me so much, why's he so nice?!" I yelled at myself before washing my face again with cold water before leaving.

"It's the man of the hour Jeremy Suoh, the winner of the fried shrimp eating contest!" Harold proclaimed as a roar of cheer and applause especially from where Judai and the Sakamaki's, with an exception of Ayato who was too busy pouting.

I ignored my sadness; I had finally won which means I don't have to embarrass myself!

I ran up to where my prize a big fat trophy was being awarded to me! I was beyond ecstatic, thank God for fried shrimp eating contests!

After an hour or so the festivities were dialed down and it was about time to leave I couldn't find Judai anywhere whilst kids were being loaded into limo's owned by the Yuki's to take us back to the orphanage.

I said my goodbye's to the 6 Sakamaki's who are yet to be picked up by their father who they mentioned was a famous politician.

As I almost aimlessly wandered around the fairgrounds towards all the places where I played games at there were still no signs of the brunette so I headed towards the food court where there were benches that I could rest at since I covered a lot of terrain by foot so understandably, I was beyond exhausted.

That was where I saw a tuft of brown and orange hair head faced down in a plate that once held fried shrimp, even the main supply of fried shrimp that was available was almost empty!

If Judai was that hungry, then those boys in the bathroom were right, Judai could've easily finished off his plate.

I felt my eyes begin to water again, I turned around ready to go.

"Wait! Don't leave Jeremy." Judai pleaded.

"Why'd you let me win?"

"Because I had everything to lose."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how panicked you were as soon as I brought up our bet, I was trying to tell you that I called it off, but you wouldn't listen you just kept spacing out."

"And I knew that if I would've won…"

"You knew what?" I questioned in confusion.

"That you would continue to hate me, just like everyone else! It's not like I try to be special or different I just am, the only thing I ever try to do is be myself and yet somehow that alone is enough to make people hate me. You aren't the first to say you hate me, just the 1st person to say it to my face. I just wanted to make friends who weren't fakers or fans; just people that I know would be there for me and actually care about me, like the sibling that I lost. I was always trying to find someone who could make me feel as special as my little sister did before she was taken away from me. All I wanted to do was befriend you, someone who's not afraid to be themselves, but I knew you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if you lost the bet and I just don't know how to deal with losing people, I just wanted you to get to know me before hating me…"

"I'm so sorry Judai! When I said that I didn't really mean it I was just annoyed with how everyone made you seem so perfect and wonderful, but you know they were right."

"Huh?"

"Judai you are wonderful and perfect those Sakamaki's all practically hated each before meeting you and yet somehow in one afternoon you were able to reunite them all. You treat everyone with respect and kindness, you're great at sports, and you're able to make people who say they hate you feel bad about, apologize, and want to be your friend."

"Thanks for saying all of that Jeremy, but I'm not quite sure about the last part." The brunette sighed dejectedly.

"Well I am, Judai I'm sorry for saying I hated you and I'd really like to be your friend is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is, Harry-knee, I could never say no to you." Judai teased as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You moron, my name's not Harry-knee, it's Jeremy!"

"Sure it is Harry-knee." The brunette joked as he ran away from me.

So I did took the most logical course of action possible…

I chased after him screaming, "You idiot you better run before I catch up to you!"

We both came to an abrupt holt before we crashed into one of the Yuki's expensive limousines.

"I guess this is where we part ways…" I muttered sadly.

"C'mon man, you know I always come to visit plus feel free to come and visit anytime, here's my number, call me up and I can send in a limo for you immediately so we can hang out together." Judai proposed with his large signature grin as he handed me a slip of paper with his phone number.

As the limo pulled out of the parking lot I saw a white haired man with gold wyes picking up the 6 Sakamaki's was that man their dad?! Karl Heinz? He seemed so familiar to me, like he's done something terrible to me.

I ignored the pestering feeling, but that message from earlier still loomed in the back of my mind:

 _"…_ _if you meet a human who has remarkable almost impossible athletic ability, possess an otherworldly charm or beauty, heals quickly, and has noticeably larger canines then most people, and drinks blood well by George you've found yourself a vampire! Be careful though, they bite." A golden eyed white haired man summarized in a sing-song tone._

Was he the white haired man that told me that? Are there really such things as vampires? Are the Sakamaki's and Judai ones?

Well I know one thing's for sure…

"Thank God for fried shrimp eating contests, they gave me my first true friend." I whispered to myself as I fell asleep in the back of Judai's limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

17 Year Old Jeremy POV:

I awoke to a tickling sensation on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and groggily sat up from my position on Sarah's couch.

"It's about time you two finished." I teased with a smirk, "Did you guys start fooling around and doing naughty things that you know you aren't allowed to do?" I added suggestively raising my eyebrows.

"Of course not you idiot!" Judai and Sarah exclaimed in embarrassment simultaneously on the verge of laughing?

"Huh, why do you two look like you're about to—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them burst into laughter at once.

"You look so STUPID!" Judai mocked while laughing at me.

"Do you see his clueless face it's priceless!" Sarah added wiping the corners of her eyes.

Judai pulled out his phone and took a picture of me.

"Ooh, send that picture to me."

"Already did." Judai smirked.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I yelled.

"Sarah, hand Jeremy your compact mirror."

"Sure~!" Sarah chirped happily.

I gasped in shock, that idiot Judai drew in permanent marker all over my face; he gave me freckles, bags under my eyes, girly eyelashes, really big lips, and a beard mustache combination!

"You are dead meat Yuki!"

"Catch me if you can~!"

I pulled out a wooden stake from my satchel.

"You wouldn't dare!" Judai challenged.

"Try me!" I glared at him.

"Ja* Sarah, thanks for your help!" Judai shouted after he hugged the ruby red haired girl making her blush a deep shade of crimson as he left Sarah's house.

"No problem Judai, try not to die before you go home!" Sarah shouted back face still redder than a ripe cherry tomato.

"I will!"

"You'll never catch me Copper!" Judai joked impersonating a criminal as he hopped into my car.

"I sure as hell will, you don't have the keys!"

Judai's sunkissed skin paled drastically.

"Aw shit!" I heard him curse under his breath, "Hey how about we make this interesting if I can run home before you can get there by car you can't hurt me when you come home."

I paused, "What's in it for me?" I barked angrily.

"You can beat me to a bloody pulp if I come home after you, and to make things fair in between running I'll take a 1 hour break for you to catch up with me."

"Deal." I replied with a smirk from the way this weather's looking it seems like it's gonna rain soon and Judai doesn't have an umbrella!

"Hey Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Yui will be able to recognize you after I mutilate your face?"

"Of course she will!"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I don't plan on losing Harry-knee!" Judai taunted before his eyes flash that demonic shade of gold that I know, love, and loathe.

"Don't call me Harry-knee you imbecile!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I put my car in drive and started driving home like a madman to reach the estate before that ignoramus.

I smiled to myself; there was never a dull moment with Judai around…

 _Thank God, for fried shrimp eating contests, they really did give me not only my first true friend, but a brother too._

* * *

 **Gosh darn! I can't believe I typed up more than 6000 words for this chapter not including Author's Notes...this took me forever to finish, but I trying my hardest to avoid plot holes as well as spelling and grammar mistakes...I feel accomplished :D, Cookie Darling I bet you'll love the length of this chapter XD**

 **Does anyone else feel cold or is it just me, here in the US its still summer but today right now its 59 degrees farenheit, I'm wearing a robe and a blanket for crying out loud and my hands are still cold!**

Translations & Stuff:

1.) Gomenasai/Gomenasai Gozaimasu- Sorry/I am very truly sorry for any distress I have caused you

2.) Honto ni- Really

3.) Absolute idiot- Guess the reference in a review or PM XD

4.) It'll take more than a stray arrow to take down a big star like me- Guess the reference in a review or PM XD

5.) Baka- idiot/fool/stupid

9.) Urusai- Shut up

7.) Ano- Umm...

6.) Onii-chan- Older brother

7.) Bye

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

I was planning on uploading a new chapter sooner, but I had a ton of homework, and I usually try to reread a story at least once before posting it, and I wasn't really feeling up to typing especially 'cause I wanted to make sure I posted a good quality chapter, but at least it's SUPER long.

Some good news is that I do plan on updating Hot Summer Nights after this chapter so be sure to check it out if your interested.

In addition, this weekend is a three day weekend for me because of a Jewish holiday, but I'm somewhat busy, so if you really want me to update quickly please don't be afraid to read and review since this story is currently at 136 when it reaches 146ish or better yet 150 I will make sure to update something great for my beloved readers, that's you :P

Happy Belated Patriots Day (9/11) & Shout Out to my Uncle 'cause today's his birthday :D

 **PS.** Has anyone ever heard of this anime/manga called Blood Lad? It's also an anime/manga with vampires and let me tell you it is the I've fallen head over heels in love with the plot, characters, and concept. Staz C. Blood is probably my latest obsession along with Rin Okamura from Ao no Exorcist! XD Both of those anime/manga's are bloody AWESOME I love them both SO much!

 **PPS.** Has anyone ever played or heard of Outlast, oh my God that game is freakin' scary, my brother showed me a Teens React to it yesterday, there's no way in hell I'd ever play a game like that by myself in the dark!

* * *

Okay so have good news and bad news...I'll start with the bad news first.

Bad-School has already started for me and my Math teacher has informed me that we will have to take 25 point quizzes every week of the entire school year and that he doesn't give extra credit...*sighs as eyes water* toppled by all the other homework I've had to do, I don't have as much free time during the week to update as much as I'd like to :'C

Bad-Because school has started and I take advanced classes that means I won't be able to update as often, but expect me to update on the weekends on Fri-Sunday 1 of the 3 days or a day like today when I have no school because of the Jewish holiday Rosh Hashanah, but I also plan on trying to work on other stories of mine that I've been neglecting since I started writing this story so I might update once in 3 weekends but for now expect an update at least every other weekend :D

Good-I will update Hot Summer Nights later today or tomorrow :D

Good-This was the last chapter focusing on the flashback so now I'll be returning to the present, it was fun writing about the younger, cuter, and sweeter Sakamaki's, but I know plenty of you miss those sadist and the almost overly flirtatious, seductive yet caring, and mysterious Judai along with the calm, cool, and collected Jeremy toppled by the soft spoken, gentle, kind hearted Yui

For the record Judai, Jeremy, and the rest of the Sakamaki's are at a private carnival owned by the Yuki's...I wish I had one, I'd eat funnel cake, ice cream, and soft pretzels all day...and chicken...yup, I'm so healthy XD

Food for Thought:

Have you ever bobbed for apples? Do you feel bad for Subaru? Do you think Judai and Subaru's relationship is cute? Did you expect for Judai to have lost his only sibling? Have you ever been in a food eating contest? Do you like fried shrimp? Have you ever drawn on someone's face while they were asleep? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake? Who do you think will make it to the house first?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though? :)

* * *

 **Shout Outs Part 2 (I'm keeping these short 'cause I'm tired and need to post a new chapter for Hot Summer Nights for you guys):**

LittleBlueNeko-chan: Seriously your profile pic is so cute :D And yeah, brotherly love is one of my favorite things it can warm the heart XD

OtakuDL: Hi, awesome review :D, I've never played archery either but it seems fun though...I have several ice cream flavors that I adore-French Vanilla, Orange Sherbet, Lemon Sherbet, and Cookies and Cream, I've got a huge sweet tooth XD I won't say what Judai did ;P Yeah, I'd hate Mrs. Grouch too XD It's okay you don't have to know all the answers right now, time will tell :) I loved the length of your review, and thanks for wishing me good luck in school, good luck to you too :D

Aroosa: Yeah, Subaru is in dire need of a hug, he's so adorable! And yeah, I didn't want to overkill with the length of this flashback, but I wanted you to get a better understand of the characters

Noelle Anna-Marie: Yup XD I love references so much, and thanks, hope you have a nice time in school too :)

NoUsernameNeeded: Heh, your guess is correct he can do that to people, I'd get pissed off anyone tries that junk on me though...I know right, brotherly love is just so...ah, my feels, their feeling stuff XD I totally agree Subaru does need a hug and tons of TLC *dresses up a genie* Your wish has been granted!

TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin: Miyoko & Miyo-Yes brotherly I've been a fan of it since watching OHSHC, yes Subaru gets all my sympathy I feel so bad for him and his mom, Karl Heinz is such jerkwad, I too wish that all the Sakamaki's loved each other a bit more than they do now. Ooh :D I love Vanilla too! If you read carefully or other people's reviews you'll know what he did. Aww, sisterly love! Heh, no Judai's not hurt and bullying is terrible. You sound better at racing than me, and eventually you'll find out how the Sakamaki's know about Jeremy's parents death but I mean given the fact he's an orphan and orphans don't have parents that's basic logic. Aww, your advice was so sweet

SamWolf NightLover: I love your word choice just as much as I love brotherly love, don't worry though Subaru will be okay for now... *hugs back* thanks for the encouraging words I'd love to know what you think about the chapter :D

Lioness2333: Thanks a bunch for the pep-talk dudette XD and thanks for the compliment

Guest: *Gives you a tissue* please don't cry, everything's okay now :)

dark kitty: Huh? If your talking about us being best friends then I'd love to because your one cool cat XD Ah, I love using lame puns XD I'm very flattered that you view me so highly, and any time you get an account on the site feel free to PM me, I'd love to support a story written by you :D

Harlyn: Yeah, that last question I included had a pretty obvious answer XD but you never know ;P Judai's the don of a magician that's why he can hypnotize people, jk, all will be revealed with time :D but feel free to take a guess

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter later today or sometime in the next 2 weeks as a reward for you guys if you give me 10 reviews, I know you awesome readers can get the job done lickety split XD no one says that anymore...except for me :D**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	17. Just Another Tortured Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or Jaden/Judai Yuki, but I do _own_ the plot :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** NoUsernameNeeded, SamWolf NightLover, Guest, CookieDarling, and Harlyn for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 17: Another Tortured Soul

 **Third Person POV**

As Judai declared he wouldn't be losing this race in fear of having his face mutilated before he gets home Judai took off at a speed faster than lightning, not that Jeremy was surprised after knowing the brunette for this long.

The silver haired boy quickly put his wooden stake back into his signature satchel before hopping into his red convertible.

He put the car in gear and heard the sleek automobile purr to life.

 _Judai your ass is mine!_ Jeremy seethed to himself as he drove down the street like a madman.

 _That idiot is so immature honestly, who draws on someone's face with magic marker while their asleep?!_ The vampire slayer wondered to himself as he shook his head in disapproval.

There wasn't any unsightly blemish present in the bright orange shy as Judai continued running as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did, because if Judai came home even a second later then Jeremy who knows what would happen to him…

Tall buildings that seemingly reached the heavens were the only things in Judai's line of vision much to his disdain considering he had a crazy vampire hunter after him so he'd probably be easy to spot.

 _If I'm gonna loose this pyscho than I'm gonna need to take a more unorthodox route to get to my estate, but how?_

A light bulb went off in the chocolate haired boy's head he quickly sped past a few more buildings before making a sharp right and taking a detour…so to speak.

 _He'll never suspect me to go through this short cut at this time of day, but even if he did there's no way a car could follow me here._ The young slender teen thought to himself with a smug smirk.

Several lines of trees were the in thing present in Judai's new location, he jumped over numerous twigs, tree roots, and rocks, and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

 _I'll just need to make another two lefts and then if I keep going straight I'll be able to make it in no time. I'd better hurry up though considering how pissed I got Jeremy he's probably driving like an insane guy; I wouldn't be surprised if he drives past every red light he sees._

 _Plus in about 15 minutes, I'll have to take that 1 hour pause to make things more fair…damnit, why didn't I just say 30 minutes?! That's what happens why you get too cocky I guess._

 _But I don't mind a good challenge…I just can't get distracted._ The brunette concluded with himself mentally as he started getting more relaxed as a gentle breeze playfully tussled his wavy chocolate brown locks as he weaved in and out of the skyscraper like trees; which acted as the home for various red, brown, and green leaves as Judai sped by them, with a determined grin illuminating the young man's attractive features.

He possessed an air of confidence as he travelled through the extremely large and familiar forest, Judai was sure that there wasn't a way in hell, even with the 1 hour pause that he wouldn't be able to beat Jeremy to his mansion.

 _I've got this in the bag after this forest it's only a really short distance from here to my mansion._ Judai's grin broadened even more as he ducked a nearby tree branch.

"Douka*! Please someone, anyone help me!" A little girl's voice screeched completely shattering the tranquil atmosphere this forest once possessed.

"Aww, c'mon, you'd make a lovely wax figurine why don't you want to be a part of my collection."

"I just wanna be with my mommy and daddy again, please leave me alone!"

"I don't really like your tone, little girl! However, if you want to leave so badly why don't you run away?"

"But I can't!"

"If you really want to leave you'd run as fast as your little legs could carry you, ne Teddy?"

"You sprained my ankle and threatened to break my leg if I tried running away!"

"Exactly, if you try running away again, I'll make sure to break both of your legs, but then you wouldn't be as pretty would you Yui-chan #2."

The brunette came to an abrupt stop and stealthily climbed up a tree careful not make too much noise whilst attempting to evenly distribute his weight to avoid breaking a tree branch and give away his location.

"Why do you keep calling me that?! Please just leave me alone, I'm scared, and I don't want you to hurt me anymore." The little girl whimpered to her assailant desperately.

"I can call you whatever I want to human! You do know if I leave you alone with your injury you'll surely die and no one will ever find your body." You could practically hear the smile in the purple haired teens tone.

"Gomenasai, please just don't hurt me!" The girl cried on the verge of tears.

"Do you hear the impudent idiot, she thinks she can order me around like a servant Teddy."

"You know your idiocy is making you less beautiful, on second thought you're not worth of being a part of my magnificent collection."

"Do you smell that Teddy? I think there's someone else here."

 _Shit! I forgot with his enhanced senses as a vampire he probably can smell me, just like how I was able to detect his presence!_

"C'mon out, I know you're around here!" The slender young man's lavender purple eyes surveyed the mostly green and brown area and took in a sharp deep inhale of air.

He heard a small twig snap and break from behind him.

"Oh, little mocking bird you've made a huge mistake…when I'm done with you you definitely won't be worthy of being turned into an immortal wax doll.

Judai had already run opposite of the direction where he once was so that the purple haired manic wasn't able to sense him spying on the lavender haired male. After when Judai decided that the coast was clear, he decided to go back to his hiding spot in the trees.

 _I hope I'm not too late…_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

"AHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Two pain filled screams of a tortured soul reverberated through the entire forest and quickly reached Judai's ears.

More often times than not a scream brought him waves of comfort and pleasure especially when he's the reason for it, yet this shrill cry sounded so vivid, so familiar, it was enough to drive Judai insane, where had he heard it before?

The only person it could've belonged to…no that's not possible, she died so many years ago, was he just dreaming was this all one sick twisted joke?

No, maybe it was a nightmare; this is all too surreal for Judai to soak up.

He had to find out for himself who was this Yui #2?

Judai ran as fast as he could before he reached the girl who had screamed the smell of blood creeped its way into the once crisp air; but the brunette liked this scent oddly enough it was familiar too…

It smelled so much like his blood that it wasn't even funny.

He followed the scent obediently with his highly sensitive nose and gasped at the sight before him a young girl who bore a striking resemblance to his deceased younger sister

Orange hair as bright as the sun and deep rich chocolate brown eyes, just like Judai's…

Judai's breath hitched, he started questioning his vision, does he need glasses or something?

"I-isabel is that you?" Judai stammered on the verge of tears as his vision actually did begin to blur, the young girl was helplessly lying in a pool of her own blood.

 _How could this be possible, this girl looks exactly like my sister, where did she some from, who are her parents?! Where the HELL did, she come from!_

Judai fell to his knees, he wasn't sure if his one hour pause was over, he didn't care about winning, he didn't care if he ever made it back to his manor, all he wanted to know is why here why now? Why this little girl have to look like _her_?

Is this a punishment from God, having to reignite emotions of melancholy he had tried to push aside, having to relive memories of the past of that dreaded day she was snatched away from him?

"God why have you forsaken me in this nightmare I call my life!" Judai screamed to no one in particular as he buried his face in his once dry hands.

"Onii-chan?" The girl murmured in pain with a distant smile on her face as teetered in and out of consciousness.

"Dear God, Isabel is that really you?" Judai's voice was barely more than a whisper as he looked the girl square in the eye.

The girl's head went limp.

"Isabel please, don't leave me! Not again, I can't lose you again! NOT AGAIN!" The brunette shouted at the dying girl, he bent down and hugged her tightly not caring about how her two bleeding legs were staining his clothes.

He lovingly tucked the stray hairs away from her innocent young face, maybe that's why she was referred to as Yui #2 because of her innocence, her almost supernatural purity.

Judai hugged the young girl as tight as he could without hurting her further.

"I don't care if you're my sister or not, I'm not going to lose you again."

"I promise on my own life you won't have to suffer anymore just because I'm too weak. Cross my heart and hope to die. I'm not gonna lose you again, never again." Judai whispered to the bleeding girl.

More determined than ever it seemed as though a fire was ignited in Judai's soul and his eyes sparked into an eerily demonic gold a crazed sadistic grin on his face, "I'm good for nothing except for bringing pain and sadness to everyone I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way…" The broken teenager reflected to himself a twisted expression present on his seemly angelic features, it was quite the contradictory sight.

Despite this, Judai's eyes, the windows to his soul expressed a much more tender, a much more gentle emotion.

Love.

Love for his sister, love for his family, love of justice.

Love was his savior, kindness and compassion his brothers, it was all he ever needed, what he never had.

And right about now he'd **_love_** to kill the purple haired bastard who tortured such a young innocent girl mercilessly.

A young innocent soul was all Judai was at heart, just another tortured soul.

* * *

Translations & Stuff:

1.) Gomenasai/Gomenasai Gozaimasu- Sorry/I am very truly sorry for any distress I have caused you

2.) Douka- Please, however this is as a strong demand in the front of a sentence in a pleading/desperate manner

3.) Onii-chan- Older brother

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter today because I had tons of homework, I woke up with a sore throt and I've been sneezing all day to be frank I'm sickit seemed like everyone around me was getting sick too XC there was no way I could avoid it forever, toppled by the fact that after I struggled to type more than 6000 words for one chapter I only got 5 reviews which I'm greatful fr because they were all super sweet and made me smile, but I'm not sure if this story got less popular amngst you guys, if you're busy, if you're mad at me for some reason, if you're bored, or if you don't like the story any more, I hope that's just me being paranoid, but it'd mean a lot to me if I got some more reviews because at this point I'm really not sure if I'm doing something wrong at this point :(**

Some good news is that I do plan on updating Hot Summer Nights after this chapter so be sure to check it out if your interested, it might not be today though, because I'm tired and need to finish up my homework :( but I won't have school Wednesday so I'll try to update on Tuesday afternoon for sure.

* * *

Okay so have good news and bad news...I'll start with the bad news first.

Bad-Because school has started and I take advanced classes that means I won't be able to update as often, but expect me to update on the weekends on Fri-Sunday 1 of the 3 days or a day like today when I have no school because of the Jewish holiday Rosh Hashanah, but I also plan on trying to work on other stories of mine that I've been neglecting since I started writing this story so I might update once in 3 weekends but for now expect an update at least every other weekend :D

Good-I will update Hot Summer Nights later today or Wednesday as I said earlier

Good-There won't be flashbacks for awhile

Food for Thought:

Have you ever tried to outrun a car? Do you feel bad for Judai? Did you expect for Judai to have lost his only sibling? Who was the creep who broke that poor little girls legs? Do you like fried shrimp? Have you ever drawn on someone's face while they were asleep? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake? Who do you think will make it to the house first? What will Judai do about the little girl? Will he be able to make to the mansion on time? Why is he so broken?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though?

* * *

 **Shout Outs Part 2 (I'm keeping these short 'cause I'm tired and need to post a new chapter for Hot Summer Nights for you guys so I'll start typing the 1st half today):**

NoUsernameNeeded: TRUE. Food can solve anything! XD Yeah I had fun typing up that part too... :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah I though they were all adorable with each other too, you never know what could happen but then again after this chapter I don't think Judai's quite fond of purpled haired boys who play with Teddy bears XD

Guest: I shall reveal that eventually lovely reader :) I thought they were super cute to, now that were back to the main story what d'ya think?

CookieDarling: *smiles* I knew you would love the length, it really makes me happy to hear that you love my story, I feel like everyone's forgotten about me at this point... but thanks for the cookie, darling :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Harlyn: Yup, he really is a tortured soul, I've never bobbed for apples either but I think it'd be fun. Yeah those two had an adorably cute relationship, I hope this update was quick enough for you ;P about the last thing no comment

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter later today or sometime in the next 2 weeks as a reward for you guys if you give me 10 reviews, I know you awesome readers can get the job done lickety split XD no one says that anymore...except for me :D**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	18. Blood Will Have Blood

**What I am about to say is more important than a silly little disclaimer: Well here goes nothing...hi! How have you been long time no see right? Jk, we've never really 'seen' just read but...*starts to sing* that's the way uh huh uh huh I like it, uh huh uh huh!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers, Jaden/Judai Yuki, or the Poem Invictus that is owned by William Ernest Henley; but I do _own_ the plot :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** NoUsernameNeeded, SamWolf NightLover, Shiro, OtakuDL, Bad Ass Female Fighter, Guest, Lexi, and Harlyn for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely ingratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

Now for what you've all been waiting for (my apologies in advance for not updating sooner, but better late than never :)

* * *

Chapter 18: Blood Will Have Blood

 **Normal 3rd Person POV**

Judai's usually kind brown eyes were swirling with an eerie demonic gold, his face looking less than amused for obvious reasons.

He delicately held the young injured orange haired girl as lines of crimson red intricately painted her legs.

The brunette's brownish gold…hazel toned eyes started to sting as his eyes watered clouding his vision even more.

 _Of all the times for my emotions to start getting the better of me…does it have to be now?!_

The young man quickly shook the pessimistic thoughts that were plaguing the recesses of his mind.

He had to be strong.

He had to be strong for her.

He had already lost her once and he'll be damned if he loses her again.

The several lines of trees that were once the only in thing present in Judai's location started thinning out as he made several sharp turns, jumping over numerous twigs, tree roots, and rocks, he hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

There were tall buildings up ahead, a sign that Judai had finally re-immersed himself into the usual hustle and bustle of the bright city lights and crowded streets.

He possessed an air of determination as he travelled through the extremely populated city and weaved in-between several groups of people fully aware of the ins and outs of the town, Judai was sure that there wasn't a way in hell, even with the how quickly the young girl had been bleeding from her legs that he wouldn't be able to save her life.

 _Even if she doesn't make it, I could always just…_

 _No! She has a family, I don't even know who she is, I can't take such a drastic measure without properly analyzing the situation!_

Judai mentally scolded himself as he shook his head disappointed that he'd even think to do such a thing to a pure girl, it'd ruin her life.

He'd never intentionally force someone to live a life as empty as his unless it were absolutely necessary.

It had to be a life or death situation.

The brunette glanced at the orange haired girl's face, her eyes still shut, a pained expression still prominent on her delicate features

A fire was reignited within Judai's soul.

What he needed was to be strong in times of strife, and he couldn't just fall back into his old pattern of weakness and get taken advantage of again.

He needed to believe in himself, love himself just a little bit more, self-loathing does nothing but deteriorate the mind.

It does nothing but bring even more pain.

As Judai was approaching the district of the city, where the hospital was located; the young girls breaths grew more shallow and the color was quickly being drained from her face as her limbs grew more icy.

The brunette's eyes were completely consumed by that same demonic gold that many have come to fear, but few truly understood.

His feet barely made contact with the ground as he sped past his surroundings faster than the speed of light.

The young man squinted as he surveyed the overly white surroundings of the building's interior.

 _Yeah this is hospital all right…_

Judai remarked with a deep scowl as his sensitive eyes adjusted to the lighting of the large exquisite health care facility.

He quickly strode over to the front desk, "This girl needs medical attention now, she's about to bleed to death!" Golden eyes staring down a pair of confused opal orbs.

"I see…young man do you know who did this to her?" The middle age nurse questioned furrowing her light brown brows as she questioned the strange golden eyed boy.

 _If I told her who I think it really was she might not believe me, and if she did I have no proof that it was actually him who did this to her…_

"Kanato Sakamaki broke both of this girls legs in a manic episode of his." The brunette replied sharply, "Could we please skip the formalities and get this girl into a room with an IV?" Judai questioned glaring at the older nurse.

"Sorry sir, but this is standard protocol. And there's no need to lie, the child of such a prestigious politician would never harm a fly talk less of an adorable child."

"Standard protocol my ass, can't you get her a doctor and THEN ask me questions?!"

"No I must be able to give the doctors a full report."

 _Don't get violent Judai, calm down; she's just trying to do her job. Even though she could've gotten the almost dead girl a ROOM! You know what?!_

"My name is Jaden Yuki the sole proprietor of Juyu Enterprises, and my parents founded Yuki incorporated so I suggest that if you don't shut the hell up and get some medical professionals to look at her, I'll take my business elsewhere and make sure to get this dump closed down and out of business for good. I am _not_ someone you would want as an enemy Ma'am." Judai said with a pleasant smile towards the light haired woman.

The woman seemed to cower in fear, "You mean your Judai Yuki of the multibillion corporation? But you're so young!" The nurse stammered.

"Look are you gonna get me a room for her or not?" Judai retorted ignoring her previous statement.

"But of course!" The woman at the front desk, Ayano, quickly complied and went on her intercom, "Calling doctors Kuruno, Paige, and Ayuzai as well as four medical technicians with a stretcher. I repeat: calling doctors Kuruno, Paige, and Ayuzai as well as four medical technicians with a stretcher, report to the main lobby immediately."

Before the young man could comment, he saw four technicians with a stretcher who gently took the pale girl from Judai's trembling hands.

"She needs to get hooked up to an IV immediately!"

"Let's take her to room 16 on the fourth floor where emergencies are handled!"

Judai turned around to go towards the front desk and fill out a packet regarding their newest patient, before he sat down he heard two nurses whispering.

"She's lost too much blood and we don't have enough of any blood type to give her all that she needs…"

"Regardless, as nurses we still need to attempt at doing our best no matter what!"

"Agreed."

"With that much blood lost, the poor little girl is as good as dead, what a shame…" One purple haired nurse mused to herself with quite mumble so the other three nurses couldn't hear, but Judai could.

His vision began to blur everything started looking foggy and misty it was as though his feelings of despair had materialized and shrouded his vision.

The words said no less than a minute ago echoing in his mind.

 _With that much blood lost, the poor little girl is as good as dead…_

 _As good as dead…_

 _Dead._

Hurrying over to, Cheryl, the lady in charge of the front desk he informed her that he just found this girl in a forest so he can't properly fill out the sheet where it asks where she lives, and her parents, hell he doesn't even know her 1st name.

"Sir, it sounds like you just met this girl & that you don't even know her, so why are you going so far to protect her?"

"Let's just say I'm a Good Samaritan."

Once the young girl was admitted into a hospital room Judai hurried over to the nurse who said she wouldn't be able to survive.

"Is what you said true?" Judai barked voice getting dangerously low.

Turing around quickly the violet haired nurse sent the attractive young man a sidewards glance, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Do you think she'll make it or what?!"

"Considering how much blood she'll need our blood banks are only allowed to give but so much."

The nurse had a look of melancholy as she admired the black and white tiled floors, "To make matters worse, she has the rarest blood type around..."

"Well what's her blood type?" The brunette asked cautiously with an intimidating glower of annoyance as he raised a flawless eyebrow in curiosity.

"O Positive."

 _A rare delicacy indeed...even amongst my kind._

"Well how much blood does she need?"

"The severity of her injuries call for a little more than 5 quarts if we're going to put her on an IV to help regulate and maintain a stable blood flow."

"Well then it looks like I need to get hooked up."

"But just one pint of blood is about half a quart and that's the maximum amount you're allowed to donate."

"In that case I want you to draw 5 quarts of my blood and donate it all to that girl."

"Do you know what you're saying?! That's practically ALL of the blood in your body, if I did that it could kill you. No scratch that it will kill you!" The baffled health care provided whisper shouted frantically at the insane teenager before her.

"As a health care provider I refuse to encourage such behavior."

"I don't care if you encourage it or not, if you don't do it I will have my corporation DESTROY this hospital and put it out of business."

"Fine just answer me this: What this girl's name?"

"I have no clue."

"Of what importance is she to you, what do gain from sacrificing your own well-being, your very life for someone you _just_ met?"

"I can't explain it, but I do know what she is to me, if I tell you that do you swear to draw my blood?"

With a worried nod, the young woman agreed despite going against her own moral code, "I give you my word."

"She is a part of me, my heart, and soul." Judai replied honestly once again on the verge of tears as images of her bloody body hung by a stake flooded his mind.

Staring into Judai's sincere golden orbs as his eyes began to water and how genuinely he spoke those words she knew that she couldn't say no to his selfless request.

"Fine," Harper, the purple haired nurse, sighed in defeat, "She's really lucky to have a guy like you in her life, you must be real popular amongst the ladies."

"I guess you could say that…" The brunette dismissed bashfully.

The young hazel eyed woman smiled, "You know, you'd make a great brother, do you have any siblings?"

"No I don't."

"Well that's a pity you seem like the brotherly type to me." Harper replied truthfully, as she led Judai down the hallway into the room where blood is drawn.

There were multiple wooden oak doors that all seemed the same, the hallway itself looked as though it'd never end.

As the two travelled through the halls hand in hand, Judai could smell faint traces of blood wafting its way into the sterile air.

"I'm kinda new here so I don't know exactly how to _get_ to that room, but I _totally_ know where it is though!" The violet haired girl stammered adding the last bit to reassure the brunette.

"Make a right after we pass the 7th door in this hall."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, just trust Onii-chan*." Judai reassured with a ghost of a smile as he led them both to their destination.

When they both entered the bland white room Judai sat down in a chair with two arm rests as Harper put on a pair of periwinkle blue gloves, a mask, and grabbed a piece some sort blue rubber that she tied tightly around the young man's arm.

"Would you mind putting your left arm in a fist, this is your non-dominant arm right?"

"Correct." Judai responded quickly putting his arm into a fist.

Harper grabbed an alcohol wipe and professionally rubbed it around the joint where Judai's upper arm met the lower part of his arm where his wrist is located.

"Ready? Are you sure about the 5 quarts, if anything happens to you I'll be held accountable." The hazel eyed girl quickly explained.

"I'm sorry to put you through any trouble; even if something does happen to me I promise not to tell."

"Okay then…"

The injection of the needle head was quick and for the most part, painless as well after Judai lost his first three quarts of blood the expression of panic and worry grew more and more evident on the young nurse's features.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Judai consoled.

"But you're starting to grow pale."

"It comes naturally." The young man told a half truth.

The medical professional cast him yet another concerned glance.

By the fourth quart of blood, Judai was struggling to keep his eyelids open.

By the fifth quart of blood, Judai couldn't even remember how to think coherent thoughts.

"Well you my exceptionally exceptional friend are done."

"So…umm, how do you feel?" Harper questioned tentatively.

"Honestly…I feel undead."

"Don't you just mean dead?"

"No, it's like I'm dead, I can hardly feel a thing I can barely recall how to breathe through my nostrils, but I can still feel my heart beating so rapidly trying desperately to pump the blood I carelessly ended up giving away willfully. It's as though I'm numb everywhere, immune to physical pain, but emotional pain still lingers in the recesses my mind as if to literally pull at my heart strings in replace of my seemingly nonexistent pain receptors just so I don't forget that I'm not dead."

"Woah, that's deep bro, have you ever considered poetry?"

"No I can't say I have, now let's get going those other nurses still need to perform a blood transfusion to save her life right?"

"They do…but—I can't let you leave the hospital in your condition think about it, you could get killed in a car accident!"

Judai briefly thought about Jeremy and how he's probably searching high and low for him cursing as he does so.

 _Maybe I should stay here in this safe Jeremy-free hospital…_

But then the brunette's thoughts drifted to his Cyuitie, he couldn't leave her all alone, especially not after Ayato's attempted kidnapping or after he said he was gonna take care of her.

Despite how phlegmatic he was feeling he had to return home.

For Yui.

"I wish I could, but I have people who need me and a friend who has to beat me up when I get home so why wouldn't I want to return."

"See listen to yourself you sound crazy, you need to stay here for at least a month."

"I already told you I won't." Judai said sternly in a matter-of-fact tone as he rembered of Yui's precious smiles, how warm she is, how flawless her neck seemed to remain—

"You. Should. Be. DEAD!" Harper exclaimed pulling Judai from his thoughts.

"Don't take your life for granted!"

Judai turned to leave and go to the young girl's—let's call her Isabel—Isabel's room.

"Don't be an idiot!"

Judai grabbed the 5 quarts of his own blood before sprinting down the halls towards the way he came, seeing those blood bags through the windows of various rooms was enough to make him go insane, but he kept chanting these words to himself in a desperate attempt to remain mentally stable:

"I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul."

 _I will be able to protect Isabel AND Yui because I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul!_

* * *

Translation(s):

1.) Onii-chan: Older brother

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter today because I wanted to get this posted like 2 WEEKS AGO...but, alas I had tons of homework PSATs to study for & I think I've told you guys how I have Pre-Calc quizzes every week even on shortened weeks we still have quizzes and I have to read Macbeth and write an essay on the evolution of the word death...so yeah, I'm trying to maintain my good grades to keep the fam (family *coughs* mostly mother *coughs*) happy. Plus that's the only reason why my mom let me make an account so yeah... XD**

 **Anyway, I'm grateful for all of the lovely reviews I received because they were all super sweet and made me smile, but I'm not sure if this story got less popular amongst you guys, if you're busy, if you're mad at me for some reason, if you're bored, or if you don't like the story any more, I hope that's just me being paranoid, but it'd mean a lot to me if I got some more reviews because at this point I'm really not sure if I'm doing something wrong :(**

Some good news is that I do plan on updating Hot Summer Nights after this chapter so be sure to check it out if your interested, it might not be today though, because I'm tired and need to finish up my homework :( but I won't have school Thursday so I'll try to update on Thursday or Friday afternoon for sure.

Does anyone wanna guess where I got the inspiration for the chapter title to be? I'll give you a hint it's from a Shakespearean play.

* * *

Okay so have good news and bad news...I'll start with the bad news first. I'm pretty sure you guys are aware of this by now...

Bad-Because school has started and I take advanced classes that means I won't be able to update as often, but expect me to update on the weekends on Fri-Sunday 1 of the 3 days or a day like today when I have no school but I also plan on trying to work on other stories of mine that I've been neglecting since I started writing this story so I might update once in 3 weekends but for now expect an update at least every other weekend :D

Good-I will update Hot Summer Nights later today or Thursday as I said earlier

Good-There won't be flashbacks for awhile

Good-Yui and Jeremy will be in the next chapter

Food for Thought:

Have you ever donated blood? Do you feel bad for Judai? Did you expect for Judai to have lost his only sibling? Who was the creep who broke that poor little girls legs? Do you like fried shrimp? Have you ever drawn on someone's face while they were asleep? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake? Who do you think will make it to the house first? What will Judai do about the little girl? Will he be able to make to the mansion on time? Why is he so broken?

Do you think it's stupid to risk your life for something your passionate about?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities, jk did ya like that reference though?

* * *

 **Shout Outs Part 2 (I'm keeping these short 'cause I'm tired and need to post a new chapter for Hot Summer Nights for you guys so I'll start typing the 1st half today):**

NoUsernameNeeded: TRUE. But to be frank Kanato is a real whinny bitch. He always to have everything his way and if he doesn't then someone ALWAYS ends up getting hurt band when you have superhuman strength...the struggle is real.

SamWolf NightLover: Thanks,, I thought that last chapter was sad too, and no Kanato is NOT a father...who would even want him like that? XD And yeah, Kanato's dealing with losing Yui in a very different way, by finding a replacement in terms of innocence and purity.

Shiro: PREACH. Kanato needs to get an overdose of chill pills 'cause he's always riled up and angry about something, the poor girl can't even DEFEND herself! Thanks for the continual support Shiro, love your reviews :) and you've got a great taste in anime. Hopefully as to Judai saving Isabel this chapter answers your question.

OtakuDL: No problem, and I'm glad your such a fan of both of my DL works, they're both pretty different form each other aren't they? XD Yeah I can't even outrun my brother...let alone a car, I'm sorry for your loss, yeah it was Kanato our favorite vampire cry baby, fried shrimp is SPECTACULAR you must try it! I've never drawn on someone's face what did you draw/who'd you draw on? You are right it is 'Papamaki's' fault, your guess is pretty on point, do you think you could outrun Jeremy when he drives like a psycho XD And thanks I'm fully recovered and both Happy and Healthy :D

Bad Ass Female Fiighter: First of all, I LOVE your penname SO MUCH SO FREAKIN' MUCH it's fantastic! And thank you for the reiew, it was my pleasure to update the story :) And don't worry in due time there will be butt kicking of purple haired weirdos XD

Guest: Congrats, you got it right! Your prize is...KNOWLEDGE! Just kidding, your prize is nothing, just kidding again (sorry if I'm annoying you :) your prize is a cookie, hope you like sugar cookies! *whispers* imaginary sugar cookies

Lexi: When I saw your review it really motivated me to get this chapter published this week, it brought me immense amounts of joy so thank you very much for the lovely review, I will never give up on any of my stories no matter how long it takes me to finish it for kind readers like you :)

Harlyn: Aww, I'm really flattered I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much :D Well currently Jeremy is probably with Yui at home right now so don't worry nothing bad will happen...yet, yeah I was probably one of the slowest runners in my PE class so...the kinda of car I could outrun is a parked one XD Your right it's Kanato, well personally shrimp is one of if not my all time favorite seafood so I like A LOT XD I haven't draw on anyone's face either...well considering this chapter I think there's a good chance that dream might come true, Yui would probably plead with Jeremy not to be so harsh...yup, he brought her to a hospital, okay keep this one the DL (the Down Low, NOT Diablik Lovers XD but, Judai is broken because his sister was murdered when he was supposed to be taking care of her and he was too young/too weak to do anything about it and almost died to protect her now he blames himself for her death which has affected his relationship with is parents...that's all I'm gonna say. Anyhow, I'm glad the longest review you've ever written was for my story so thanks a bunch, your support and your input means a lot to me. Your review also pushed me to post a new chapter before the 20th of this month so be proud, thanks so much, your gonna be here for a pretty long while though XD I don't plan on finishing it until I tie up some lose ends, we haven't even reached the climax yet XD I'll take your word on it considering you've read Hot Summer Nights :) which I also plan on updating VERY soon.

 **Updates:** **I will still post you guys a new chapter later today or sometime in the next 2 weeks as a reward for you guys if you give me 10 reviews, I know you awesome readers can get the job done lickety split XD no one says that anymore...except for me :D**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	19. Genuine Blood Lust

**What I am about to say is more important than a silly little disclaimer: Well here goes nothing...hi! How have you been long time no see right? Jk, we've never really 'seen' just read but...*starts to sing* that's the way uh huh uh huh I like it, uh huh uh huh!**

 **But on a more serious note I received a PM from a friend of one of my dedicated readers Angelic123 and I was informed that she was in a car accident and was in a coma for about 4 and a half month, she is now awake and conscious but has been told she has less than 3 weeks to live as of now her last request was that I post 2 new chapters of each one of my stories despite the fact she no longer has an account. As such I will make sure to post a chapter of Hot Summer Nights this week and a new chapter for each story next week so please give your condolences to sweet Angelic123 as a review, PM me, or Pm her friend who told me this information named Amethyst13579**

 **This chapter is dedicated to her, please get well soon Natalie, I'm glad my stories have made you happy, I'm honored that you loved my stories and I am sad you won't be able to read it until the end. Please be safe, happy, and healthy, live the remainder of your life to the fullest. You will be missed.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers, Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** kawaiijuuzou, OtakuDL, SamWolf NightLover, Bad Ass Female Fighter, dark kitty, Lioness2333, Shiro, and NoUsernameNeeded for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely ingratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Attention: Important Author's Notes at the end of the chapter after the translations, this chapter wasn't thoroughly edited so please pardon my mistakes**

Now for what you've all been waiting for (my apologies in advance for not updating sooner, but better late than never :)

* * *

Chapter 19: Blood Lust

 **Normal 3rd Person POV:**

With each step through the never ending sterile white hallways, the brunette's footsteps left a faint but audible echo.

Judai's eyes narrowed in annoyance, he focused in on the smells most prominent in the air…

Faint traces of blood had wafted its way into the once sanitized air.

 _That scent is so familiar it must be hers…_

As soon as he identified the scent, he pushed his body past its limits once again by bolting down the halls with one goal on his mind: Keeping her alive.

The young teen came to an abrupt stop in front of a door that read 216.

 _This must be Isabel's room, I can feel it…_

Releasing a sigh, he didn't know he had held in, with a trembling hand Judai placed his hand on the shiny metal door knob.

"Oh hello you're the young man who admitted the patient in here, aren't you?" One nurse mused with slightly furrowed brows.

"Why yes I am."

"Well we've got bad news and good news which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad."

"She can have a surgery performed to straighten her legs and realign her broken bone with the torn ligaments and muscle tissue present in her legs."

"That sounds like good news, I asked for bad news first…" The brunette sighed with a scowl as he rubbed his head in circular motions to help relieve his tension.

"I didn't want to say the bad news first because the bad news is really bad."

"Just tell me already!"

"She going to die within hours, hell maybe even minutes if we don't get enough blood to help regulate her brain's productivity right now she's slowly dying!"

"Well it's a good thing I have this then…" Judai drawled with a small smirk as he gestured to the blood bags in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?!"

"Our hospital only allows at maximum 3 quarts to be used on one patient at a time."

"WE don't even carry that much of her blood type because it's the rarest blood type available."

"I donated my own blood, we have the same type, after all it is for a good cause."

"Sir, this is no laughing matter, how did you attain that blood?" The middle aged red haired nurse asked extremely unamused by the smart Alek brunette.

"For your information, I donated that blood; all five quarts worth so stop bothering me with dumb questions and get that girl's procedure taken care of! Her life is on the line for Christ's sake!

"Okay for the girl's sake we shall commence the blood transfusion but be warned we'll continue this conversation later Mr. Yuki." The eldest nurse, Karen, said voice laced with suspicion.

"Fine with me." Judai responded instantaneously with a light scowl towards Karen.

"Alright ladies let's get to work, we've got a life to save!" Karen commanded, the other two nurses nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm calling for Dr. Tomoe as we speak." Sophie a strawberry blonde nurse informed.

"Good thinking." Karen commended, "Have any of you seen Harper?" The elder woman questioned.

"No—"

"Oh Judai there you are I've been looking everywhere for you! You can't just run away from me like that in your condition especially while carrying 5 quarts of blood!" Harper chastised as she took in gulps of air panting as she spoke.

"Gomen Harper." The brunette sincerely apologized to the purple haired nurse.

"Harper, how did you know this young man was carrying 5 quarts of blood and what 'condition' is he in?" Karen questioned with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Well, I—you see, um…"

"Are you aware of the incompetent idiot of a nurse who'd draw out enough blood to kill any normal human being?" Karen asked straight to the point with a glare towards the younger nurse.

"Oh um…Harper was in the bathroom and saw me running from the room where I drew my own blood and told me to stop, I did and then explained to her that I drew 5 quarts of my own blood, she reprimanded my actions but I was in such a hurry I ran midway through her lecture and straight to this room so there is no 'incompetent idiot of a nurse' responsible for my own reckless actions." Judai explained in a level headed manner.

"Yeah what he said!" Harper agreed with the brunette's smooth lie.

A doctor entered the room and started giving orders to all the nurses, Karen still glanced suspiciously between the purple haired girl and the mysterious Judai.

"Thanks Judai I owe you one." Harper mouthed as she left the room with Dr. Tomoe and the other nurses.

"No problem I was just returning the favor." Judai replied as he started walking towards the staff pulling Isabel away on a stretcher.

"Hey where are you going?" Harper questioned the brunette.

"To monitor you guys as you do a procedure on my baby sister."

"Ha ha ha ha, NO. You almost made me lose my nursing license once I'm not risking it again. You'll just have to wait." Harper grinned.

"Fine."

 **xXxX Time Skip XxXx**

After the blood transfusion was done, Judai had a talk with Dr. Tomoe and Harper.

"So you say you just found her in the woods like that?" The gray haired doctor questioned bemused.

"Yes."

"And you don't know where any of her friends, relatives, or parents are?"

"Yes."

"So you have no contact information, no one we can contact once she's discharged?"

"No, on the form I completed before they admitted Isabel I wrote all my contact information so just call me once she's healthy enough to get discharged from the hospital."

"Okay, sounds good, not to sound materialistic, but whose going to pay for her medical bills, the procedure it's cost about 3,000 dollars…and we still need to nurse her back to health before discharging her."

"Here." Judai replied as he speedily handed the medical professional a check for 100,000 dollars, make sure to treat her like royalty, so help me I will RUIN this entire facility."

"Yes, sir." The doctor stammered clearly dumbfounded by this ridiculously large check.

Judai turned to leave the hospital.

"But what about you Judai you're in no condition to leave the hospital after losing that much blood."

"Don't worry about me." The young man smiled genuinely, "I'm just glad to know that she'll be okay."

"How are you going to go home?"

"I'll walk."

"But it's dark." The hazel eyed girl protested.

"I know it's dark, see you later Harper."

"See you later, Onii-chan." Harper said with watery eyes and small smile.

 _He's such a mysterious and strange guy, but incredibly handsome. I hope he'll be okay._

"Doctor you said we have his contact information right?"

"Yes we do Harper, what about it."

"Noooothing." The violet haired girl cooed with a mischievous gleam in her hazel eyes.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

The sun had already bid adieu to the once crystal blue sky, leaving a dark almost pitch black sky.

The sole producers of light were the street lamps located on the sidewalk.

 _I'm so tired, would it be strange to just sleep on the sidewalk until the morning when I regain some strength. I've got no energy._

 _But what about that dumb bet, I really don't even feel like dealing with Jeremey, but what about Yui…I am a man of my word. How am I supposed to make her a guest at my house and then not even be there? She'd understand if I just told her how much blood I donated right? But then what if she questions how I'm still alive after all a normal person shouldn't be able to do much after donating 2 pints of blood which is less than half of 1 quart talk less of 5…_

 _I just need to suck it up and deal with it, but I'm practically starving to death, I didn't eat lunch before leaving…_

Judai groggily dragged his feet against the gray pavement barely able to stand as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The atmosphere grew darker as clouds began to accumulate, there sparks of lightning and claps of thunder; the brunette sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _If it rains I swear to God I'm gonna—_

Before the teen could finish his thought, rain began to pour on the well-kept roads within the city.

Eventually after about an additional 30 minutes the exhausted young man finally reached his house, he took out his gold trimmed keys from his pocket and opened his gate before walking past the marble fountain in his front entrance and using a separate pair of keys to open the front door in the West Wing where Yui and mostly Jeremey were currently residing.

"'Sup guys, how's life been treating ya?" The brunette asked with a lopsided grin as he collapsed on the three seater ruby red couch in one of his multiple living rooms.

"Oh Judai I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you when Jeremy had come home without you! He said not to worry, but I couldn't _not_ worry I mean it's already past 11 o' clock and the last time I saw you was like more than 7 hours ago!" Yui started to sob as she cried into Judai's chest holding on to him tightly.

"I wasn't sure if one of the Sakamaki's had gotten to you…if they would've hurt you I d-don't know what I would've done without you!"

"Shh, calm down Yui it's okay."

"Are you wet Judai, oh my God you're completely SOAKED! Did you _walk_ all the way home?! At this time of night, how could you see anything?!"

"Let's just say I've got 20/20 vision."

"Don't kid around Jay I was so scared I wasn't sure if something horrible had happened!" The small blonde wailed in grief.

"I'm gonna get you a towel to dry off with, I don't want you catching a cold like I did!" Yui explained as she sprung up from Judai's warm embrace and zoomed down the hall into a bathroom and came out just as quickly with a fuzzy white towel in her small pale hands.

As she sped towards the drenched brunette she tripped on a sofa and skinned her knee causing it to bleed, "Ugh, I can be such a klutz sometimes…" Yui whimpered to herself as she fingered her knees now decorated with lines of crimson red.

Judai could feel all his senses awakening as he hungrily stared at the liquid red gold.

He slowly strode towards where the fragile blonde lay helplessly on the polished once spotless hardwood floor.

"You know saliva helps clot blood…" The golden eyed boy proposed as he stared attentively at the blonde girl with reddish pink eyes.

"Huh, it does?"

"Shh, let me show you." The brunette bargained with a devious smirk, eyes shining with mischief.

"O-okay." The petite blonde stammered her agreement.

Judai placed both of his strong slender paler-than-usual arms on the wall above both sides of the blonde's head practically imprisoning her with his body.

Judai's smooth tongue gently stroked Yui's knee sucking away any stray droplets of blood.

"A-aaah…" The small blonde cried quietly surprised at how much pleasure she was feeling.

"Do you like how it feels?" Judai teased as he smirked against Yui's pale skin, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Yui immediately replied, "I m-mean there's still a little blood left on it." The pink eyed girl added after she fingered her knee confirming there was still blood since her fingers were stained a dark crimson red.

"Then tell me you don't want me to stop, beg for me to continue." The golden eyed boy drawled with half-lidded eyes as Yui's cheeks began to grow bright red.

"Please continue Judai." Yui whispered quietly.

"Louder."

"PLEASE continue Judai-kun!"

"As you wish _sweet_ princess."

Before Yui could respond Judai's expert tongue was back to licking away any remaining crimson liquid on Yui's pale knees.

The brunette's tongue kept travelling…up and down, up and down, leaving no trace of a scratch on Yui's legs.

"T-thanks Judai, if you'll excuse me I'll just wash off the blood on my fingers." The dazed pink eyed girl stuttered with a content grin on her face.

"Who said I was done? There's no need to waste something so _precious_ …" Judai grinned as he gently put Yui's trembling finger into his warm mouth.

"Oooh Juudai." The petite blonde purred in pleasure.

 _Does Judai like me or is he just doing me a favor…is he trying to tell me that he likes me? Do I like him?_

An image of Ayato's face flashed in Yui's mind.

 _Humph! Why'd I think of that jerk, I know for a FACT he has no romantic feelings towards me. He said it himself…_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yui was running for her life all four of the Mukami's were after her._

 _And unlike the purebred Sakamaki's vampires that were turned have 1000x more trouble controlling themselves on full moons._

 _As the petite blonde made her way towards the main exit, she tripped on the rug banging her leg on the mahogany table causing it to bleed crimson._

 _She ignored the pain and tried to open the door, desperately pushing and pulling._

 _"_ _Eve…"_

 _Yui banged against the door even harder as she heard Ruki approaching._

 _With no other options Yui opened the window and jumped out despite being on the second level as she did so a cold hand latched onto hers._

 _"_ _Where do you think you're going Eve?"_

 _"_ _Let go of Chichinashi, jeez, is it that hard for you to control yourself during a full moon?" Ayato questioned eyes glowing red with blood lust._

 _"_ _I suppose so…"_

 _"_ _Ayato!" Yui screamed._

 _The emerald eyed vampire snatched Yui from Ruki and threw a magical demon fire match into the Mukami garden,_

 _"_ _Be glad I didn't decide to light up the house, or better yet your face. Ruki, remember this, Yui belongs to me."_

 _Ayato teleported home holding Yui bridal style the blonde blushed, he actually called her Yui!_

 _Is it really so hard for me to believe that someone could just love me for me?_

 _"_ _Ayato I really do care for you is it possible for us to be in a relationship besides friends with benefits?"_

 _"_ _I'll answer your question with one of my own. Do you like hamburgers and how they taste?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…" Yui replied slowly._

 _"_ _So if you were asked to date a hamburger or marry it would you say yes?"_

 _"_ _No…"_

 _"_ _Why not?" Ayato challenged._

 _"_ _Because it's just food! It'd be ridiculous and idiotic to do something like that, I don't even think it's legal, plus it'd get moldy and rot away."_

 _"_ _Exactly Yui, that's the same way I feel about you." Ayato whispered in Yui's ear before biting her and feeding on her._

 _Yui felt her eyes water as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks and for once, it wasn't from the pain of being bitten._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Judai gently used his thumbs to dry the tears that raced down Yui's pale cheeks; he bent down towards Yui's level and whispered, "What's the matter Yui, am I hurting you? If I am, don't hesitate to tell me to stop or shove me away. I didn't mean to cause you any pain—" The brunette dejectedly explained eyes swirling into a chocolate brown and honey gold mix full of concern.

"No, no Judai that's not the problem at all. I was just a little distracted." The blonde interrupted.

Yui could see traces of slight irritation present in Judai's completely golden orbs.

"So you were getting bored, eh?"

"Not at all it's just—aaah! Judai-kun what're you doing?!" Yui gasped as he scooped the petite girl in his arms and laid her flat on his soft comfy ruby red couch and gingerly placed her head on top of a smooth satin pillow.

"I want all your attention on me."

"A-ano…but…"

Judai remained silent as he stealthily pinned both of Yui's arms above her head grinning deviously.

The brunette lowered his face hovering it above Yui's lips millimeters apart, "When I'm through with you you'll need a new pair of underwear…"

"Eh?" Yui's face grew so red that it resembled a bright red firework waiting to explode.

Suddenly Yui felt Judai's warm tongue slowly trailing down her neck from the crook of her neck to her collar bone.

He started decorating Yui's neck with delicate butterfly kisses; everywhere his lips touched left a burning sensation on Yui's skin as her core was started to grow warmer.

"A-aah, Judai please DON'T stop!" Yui moaned at his touch as her back arched in sync with Judai's kisses as she wrapped her pale legs around his waist.

Judai's right arm snaked its way to the small of Yui's back and under her blouse as he began to trace circles around her warm skin.

His left hand fingered the hem of Yui's skirt and his hand quickly darted in between her legs playing with her underwear.

Yui released a loud moan overwhelmed with ecstasy.

Yui's breaths grew shallow, "Judai" she breathed.

"Yes, Cyuitie?" Judai murmured into the crook of her neck.

"Why'd you decide to come back so late instead of the next morning it's dark outside and raining cats and dogs and by foot too? You've could've gotten hurt or run over by a car, why would you even bother risking getting hurt on the way back." Yui questioned with a small frown as she felt her eyes tear up once again.

"The only reason why I made sure to come back was because I had you on my mind."

"Really Jay?"

"Of course Cyuitie." The brunette replied as Yui closed her eyes in anticipation as their two faces grew closer to each other, Yui heard a strange noise come from Judai's direction it sounded like teeth elongating? A noise she had grown quite used to hearing every time a Sakamaki bit into her neck…

But she had to be imaging things right?

"Itadakimasu*." Yui heard Judai whisper almost inaudibly to the point that she questioned whether or not her paranoid brain made it up…she's definitely spent too much time with the Sakamaki's…

Yui felt an odd sensation by her neck.

The two heard slow clapping in the background, "Well that's great and everything, but Judai…YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"Oh hey Jeremy nice to see you too, how have you been?" Judai grinned with an amused gleam in his eyes struggling to ignore how irritated he was by losing his chance to clean more blood off from a certain blonde.

"Remember, our bet, you were the last one home…"

"Actually Jeremy about that bet I understand you probably want to hurt me—

"Not probably…DEFINITELY! Do you know how long it takes to get hot pink Sharpie off your face?!"

"No, I can't say I have the pleasure of knowing that, but listen to me something really important happened…

"I saw Isab—"

Jeremy's eyes held sympathy he already knew what Judai was going to say. Ever since his little sister's death, he's lived with that guilt, and blamed the entire fiasco on himself.

After Isabel's death, he and Judai searched high and low for any traces of the young orange haired girl, but alas, there was none.

 _The fact that Judai would even try to you his deceased little sister as some sort of excuse knowing that I'd feel bad for and get less mad…well it ain't gonna work!_

 _And was Judai really about to do_ _ **that**_ _to Yui, I didn't know he liked her that much, but I thought he had more self-control, if I hadn't stepped in who knows what would've happened. Judai could've ruined everything if Yui found out about his secret! Why would he get so reckless?! We just came back from Sarah's place…_

"Look I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses in an attempt at sweet talking your way outta me getting back at you then think again!" Jeremy barked as his strong fist connected with Judai's smooth angular jaw crashing the blood deprived boy into a wooden wall.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Yui gasped in shock and used her small hand to quickly cover her mouth.

 _They're best friends shouldn't they just talk things out instead of resorting to violence? Plus, Jeremy didn't even hear Judai out after he said he had something really important to say…I wonder what Judai was gonna reveal to Jeremy…I hope Jeremy doesn't get the wrong idea about mine and Judai's relationship, he was just trying to clean me up, albeit with his tongue, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it._

 _His touch ignited a fire within my very core, my soul._ The blonde sighed dreamily to herself, but then frowned the only other person who could come close to that was Ayato.

But why?

Why, can't her heart just let him go, why can't she just forget about the obnoxious fiery haired red headed vampire prince.

 _He couldn't even say, 'I love you too', when I confessed my feelings to him…_ Her pink orbs watered, just at the thought of his laughter after she confessed, the immediate rejection still haunting Yui.

"Is that all?" Judai taunted eyes consumed by that malicious gold, "I'll have you know I am not a force to be reckoned with and cannot be held accountable if I completely mutilate your body for fun." The brunette informed with psychotic grin plastered on his face as he glared down his opponent and best friend.

"Bring it on!" They both shouted simultaneously.

* * *

Translation(s):

1.) Onii-chan: Older brother

2.) Gomen: Sorry

3.) Itadakimasu: Bon appetite, thank you for this meal, something you say before eating

* * *

 **Attention to those of you who skipped the author's note at the top:**

 **I received a PM from a friend of one of my dedicated readers Angelic123 and I was informed that she was in a car accident and was in a coma for about 4 and a half month, she is now awake and conscious but has been told she has less than 3 weeks to live as of now her last request was that I post 2 new chapters of each one of my stories despite the fact she no longer has an account. As such I will make sure to post a chapter of Hot Summer Nights this week and a new chapter for each story next week so please give your condolences to sweet Angelic123 as a review, PM me, or Pm her friend who told me this information named Amethyst13579**

 **This chapter is dedicated to her, please get well soon Natalie, I'm glad my stories have made you happy, I'm honored that you loved my stories and I am sad you won't be able to read it until the end. Please be safe, happy, and healthy, live the remainder of your life to the fullest. You will be missed.**

 **Your author,**

 **Be Happy, Be Healthy 4Ever...even when it's hard**

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **Questions I'm dying to ask:**

 **How'd you feel about the Yui/Judai moment? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Want more of it? Never again?**

 **I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter today because I wanted to get this posted like LAST WEEKEND...but, alas I had tons of homework & I think I've told you guys how I have Pre-Calc quizzes every week even on shortened weeks we still have quizzes and I have to write an essay on the evolution of the word death in Macbeth...so yeah, I'm trying to maintain my good grades to keep the fam (family *coughs* mostly mother *coughs*) happy. Plus that's the only reason why my mom let me make an account so yeah... XD**

 **Anyway, I'm grateful for all of the lovely reviews I received because they were all super sweet and made me smile, but I'm not sure if this story got less popular amongst you guys, if you're busy, if you're mad at me for some reason, if you're bored, or if you don't like the story any more, I hope that's just me being paranoid, but it'd mean a lot to me if I got some more reviews because at this point I'm really not sure if I'm doing something wrong :(**

Some good news is that I do plan on updating Hot Summer Nights after this chapter so be sure to check it out if your interested, it might not be today though, because I'm tired and need to finish up my homework :(

* * *

Okay so have good news and bad news...I'll start with the bad news first. I'm pretty sure you guys are aware of this by now...

Bad-Because school has started and I take advanced classes that means I won't be able to update as often, but expect me to update on the weekends on Fri-Sunday 1 of the 3 days or a day like today when I have no school but I also plan on trying to work on other stories of mine that I've been neglecting since I started writing this story so I might update once in 3 weekends but for now expect an update at least every other weekend :D

Good-I will update Hot Summer Nights later this week

Food for Thought:

Have you ever donated blood? Do you feel bad for Judai? Did you expect for Judai to have lost his only sibling? Who was the creep who broke that poor little girls legs? Do you like fried shrimp? Have you ever drawn on someone's face while they were asleep? If Judai and Jeremy seemed to be getting along with the triplets when they were all about 7 years old, what happened to their friendship that would make Ayato okay with killing Jeremy and Jeremy okay with killing with his stake?

 **Did you like the Yui/Judai moment? Should Jeremy still be mad at Judai? Should Jeremy had listened to Judai? What was Judai gonna do to Yui before Jeremy showed up?**

 **Do you think it's stupid to risk your life for something your passionate about?**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities.

* * *

 **Shout Outs Part 2 (Hooray I finally got these done :)**

kawaiijuuzou: Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

OtakuDL: Aww, you changed your profile pic to a picture of teddy, whose actually a pretty cute teddy bear for the most part... XD I missed you too, you're always so sweet in your reviews :) I've only draw a mustache 2 times in my entire life, I'm not even joking XD

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah, Judai can be so nice it makes my sweet tooth hurt XD I don't even think what I said made sense XD

Bad Ass Female Fighter: I like your profile pic is it a fairy? I'm also quite obsessed with los peluches (stuffed animals) especially el oso de peluche (teddy bear) XD and instead of blowing a raspberry at Kanato how about throwing a water melon at him? Or better yet shot him with a bazooka :)

dark kitty: It's perfectly fine kitty *pats head and gives you salmon* I thought you had abandoned me or didn't like the story anymore, and I'm sorry that your phone got messed up,t hat's pretty sucky, I just got mine like 2 months ago it's a hand-me-down from my mom, it's so adorable and not as mart phone when I take it out my friends gasp at how primitive, cute, and tiny it is so your not alone xD It looks like your a rebel xD I hope you don't get in trouble at school for reading my story, and thanks I won't worry there'll be plenty of story for you catch up on later :D

Lioness2333: Friend we're just at the rising exposition of this story we're nowhere near the climax as of yet so be prepared because I have plenty of plot twists up my sleeve and maybe even a few cliffhangers, but as you know I don't use those often because I hate/love them at the same time XD But suspense is my middle name (not). I agree Kanato can be really annoying,a re you cereal? jk but are you being serious I actually NEED calculus?! I'm getting so tired of drawing reference triangles and seeing pi or using trigonometric identities whatever happened to using NORMAL numbers! *offers you a tissue before crying herself a river building a bridge and getting over it, jk I didn't get over it :(* Thanks for the lovely review, I have a funny Pre-calc story next chapter though

Shiro: Yeah he actually could be a poet XD Oh MY GOODYGUMDROPS! You included a song reference I do that like everyday just to irritate my friends and because literally everything we say has been sung in a song before and that fact that you used one a review I like and respect you even more now XD well you'll see whether or not he passes out in the next chapter...thanks for the compliments and good luck to you as well :D

NoUsernameNeeded: *impersonates game show host* You are...CORRECT the last chapter title did come from Macbeth! Or the Scottish Play for those of you afraid of the Macbeth curse. If there were someone like Judai in real life I'd be even happier and healthier than I am right now xD


	20. Confessions, Confrontations, and Secrets

**What I am about to say is more important than a silly little disclaimer: Well here goes nothing...hi! How have you been long time no see right? Jk, we've never really 'seen' just read but...*starts to sing* that's the way uh huh uh huh I like it, uh huh uh huh!**

 **But on a more serious note I received a PM from a friend of one of my dedicated readers Angelic123 and I was informed that she was in a car accident and was in a coma for about 4 and a half month, she is now awake and conscious but has been told she has less than 3 weeks to live as of now her last request was that I post 2 new chapters of each one of my stories despite the fact she no longer has an account. As such I will make sure to post a chapter of Hot Summer Nights this week and a new chapter for each story next week so please give your condolences to sweet Angelic123 as a review, PM me, or Pm her friend who told me this information named Amethyst13579**

 **This chapter is dedicated to her, please get well soon Natalie, I'm glad my stories have made you happy, I'm honored that you loved my stories and I am sad you won't be able to read it until the end. Please be safe, happy, and healthy, live the remainder of your life to the fullest. You will be missed.**

 **12/5/15 Update: I was PMed awhile ago by Amethyst13579 that Natalie (Angelic123) is no longer with us, rest in peace and I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter before your departure, but you were a really sweet & kind reader, you were with this story since the beginning, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers, Jaden/Judai Yuki

 **Shout-outs! to:** Aroosa,SamWolf NightLover, Guest, Master Lacie, Noelle Anna-Marie, ckirby718, Shiro, animehikaru2003, Bad Ass Female Fighter, and Harlyn for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D **By the way check the last chapter review part 2's because I posted my responses to you guys who reviewed a while ago.**

I know I say this practically every chapter but I really mean it when I say you guys have gone above and beyond my expectation, you're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely ingratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

Now for what you've all been waiting for (my apologies in advance for not updating sooner, but better late than never :)

* * *

 **Chapter 19) Confessions, Confrontations, and Secrets**

 **3rd Person POV:**

As soon as the words escaped their lips, the two lunged at each other in attempt to land the first blow.

Jeremy quickly swung his fists left and right in smooth fluid-like motions in an attempt to punch Judai in the face or better yet knock him out cold with a solid punch to his cranium.

The brunette, much to Jeremy's displeasure had other plans for the night that didn't happen to include him getting beat up.

"Stand still!" Jeremy barked.

"You wish, I thought you were looking for a challenge if I stood still that'd make it too easy and way less fun don't you agree, Harry-knee?"

"Don't call me that you idiot! What do you think this is?! Some sort of game?"

"Well with punches like that do you expect me to take you seriously?" Judai grinned knowing that he had struck a nerve.

"You're dead meat, Yuki!" The vampire hunter threatened green eyes gleaming with determination as his fist brushed past Judai's cheek less than an inch away from making contact.

Yui gasped in shock.

Should she intervene? It isn't really any of her business though…

 _I get that it'd be irritating to wake up with marker on his face, but Judai's just a free spirit, you'd think his_ _ **best friend**_ _would understand that by now…after all it was just a harmless prank it isn't worth a physical fight!_

 _C'mon, Yui speak up, you know they shouldn't be fighting; they're BEST FRIENDS for a reason!_

The brown haired teen's eyes flashed gold as he swiftly dodged a round house kick to the gut performing a backflip to distance himself away from the furious silver haired teen.

As Jeremy charged towards Judai's retreating form an antique ruby encrusted vase teetered back and forth across the edge of the polished oak table next to the sofa in the grand living room.

Rushing to catch the expensive looking piece of furniture before it shattered Yui released a quick sigh of relief as her nimble pale hands caught the vase just in time.

"Why don't we take this little squabble outside?" Judai proposed.

"I didn't know you cared about your furniture that much." The vampire slayer sneered.

"I don't care about the furniture but I do care about the employee that's going to have to take care of that mess and would refuse to let me take care of it myself." The golden eyed boy retorted sharply.

Realization hit the emerald eyed teen, "Fine, whatever."

"Glad you see it my way…" The brunette smirked smugly as he bolted towards the backyard opening the door swiftly before closing it.

However, before he could lock it Jeremy jammed his foot into the door preventing Judai from completely closing the door much to his dismay.

Jeremy's silver hair shined brightly as the moons rays bounced off his metallic tresses; eventually the golden eyed boy gave up on closing the door and ran into a maze in the rose garden.

Before, Judai could immerse himself into the shrubbery a gloved hand grabbed unto his shoulder and spun him around to face his angered features, "Miss me?"

"Not really." Judai responded flatly before sliding his leg across the lime green grass causing Jeremy to fall over giving the brunette enough time to enter the maze.

"Damn it, Judai, stop screwing around!"

The vampire hunter could tell Judai wasn't putting his all into the fight and was definitely going easy on him because they were friends…

 _That lovable idiot…_

This didn't make sense though, initially when their bet started and Judai took off running he was definitely gaining speed and would've made it home at least a good solid hour before Jeremy was anywhere close to the mansion…Judai maintained his lead until he went into the forest all of a sudden.

Jeremy had reasoned that there was some sort of short cut that would've ensured Judai's victory over him, sure, Judai mentioned he'd take a break from running to make it fair, but it was only supposed to be an hour tops so how did he end up coming home an hour before midnight?

The silver haired young man sighed, took a deep breath, and sat down in front of an exquisite fountain with a pair of cherubs one playing a harp the other a lyre.

"What exactly happened while you were gone Judai what were you doing for more than 5 hours by yourself? Were you in trouble?" Accidentally thinking aloud Jeremy let his thoughts be heard.

"Well, I tried to tell you, but you just tried to kill me instead…"

"Is that you Judai?"

"The one and only." The brunette replied with a lopsided grin as he stepped out of his hiding spot within the maze glad the metallic haired teen had finally calmed down.

Jeremy stood up from his spot on the stone bench, "Got'cha sucker!"

The golden eyed boy glared as a new onslaught of punches were aimed in his direction each one was dodged slower and slower until finally one of Jeremy's fierce punches collided with Judai's jaw sending him flying into a cluster of rose bushes in all their thorny glory.

"JUDAI!" Jeremy and Yui screamed simultaneously as they watched the brunette collapse onto a rose bush.

Yui watched the fight from the door but as soon as she saw Judai's body flying, she screamed and went back into the living room to retrieve the first aid kit.

Jeremy ran straight towards his friend, "You beat me in the bet and this fight fair and square and I am a man of my word feel free to beat me up as much as you want to."

"You're right I can beat you up as much as I'd like to so…"

"TICKLE ATTACK!"

"Excuse me?" Judai stammered in disbelief before he was overwhelmed and began to laugh hysterically.

"No fair!" The brunette whined in between laughs as he attempted to catch his breath, "You know how ticklish I am!"

The emerald eyed boy laughed for a while as Judai's eyes began to water, but then came to an abrupt stop in his tickle attack.

"Judai how come you didn't block or dodge my attack I didn't think I'd actually land a punch on you or at least not this quickly…" Jeremy explained.

"In fact, this whole fight seemed a bit off, it was as if you were in a trance or sleep deprived, sure you're fast, but that's according to human standards…not your _special standards_ …"

"Did something bad happen to you while you were gone? Did you get into a fight or something? I swear if someone hurt you I'll make sure to kick their ass—"

"I saw her Jeremy she looked just like how I had remembered her…" The brunette whispered almost inaudibly.

"Who did you see?"

"I was so happy to see her I thought the next time I'd see her would be the day I died."

"Who did you see?"

"She looked adorable as ever, but she mentioned her mommy and daddy which means that it couldn't possibly be her…but they looked so alike."

"Who looked alike?"

"That girl had the same blood as me; her scent was so similar to mine to any member of the Yuki family."

"Who had the same blood as you?"

"But why the hell was she with that insomniac purple haired Sakamaki? How dare he lay a finger on her…she lost so much blood, she was dying, God damn it Jeremy, she was about to DIE! AGAIN! And it would have all been my fault!"

"You saw Kanato? When? Was it when you were in the forest?"

Wrapped up in his own thoughts Judai didn't hear any of Jeremy's plethora of questions as he continued to think aloud to himself, "But yet how could it be? She might not even be related to me otherwise how could she mention having her own parents? If that's the case, then she can't have the same birth parents as me…but maybe she was adopted? Yeah! Adopted that's the only logical reasoning but that wouldn't explain how she resurrected I saw her die right before my eyes…"

"Judai stop mumbling to yourself like someone who belongs in an insane asylum!" Jeremy commanded patience wearing thin, "Or do you need me to slap some sense into you?"

The brunette shook his head no, as his bangs shrouded his honey golden orbs.

"Now I'm asking for the last freakin' time who the hell did you see, on your little 'adventure'." The vampire slayer probed slightly irritated.

"I-I saw…"

"Oh c'mon just spit it out man it can't be that bad." Jeremy encouraged softly as he heard Judai's voice waver.

"Isabel! It was Isabel Jeremy! I saw Isabel she looked exactly the same as she did that day warm chocolate brown eyes, cute button nose, sun kissed skin, and bright orange locks that could rival the sun's rays." Judai exclaimed in a dream like state before his voice was consumed with grief.

"I have the first aid kit!" Yui announced loudly for both boys to hear as she approached the stone bench that they were seated upon.

"Jay what was the important news you had to share? Did you meet up with someone you know or something?" The blonde interrogated feigning innocence.

"Oh no, nothing major happened." Jeremy lied quickly as he took the kit from Yui before saying, "Hey let's head back inside before it starts raining again or something." The hunter proposed before dragging Yui and Judai back inside.

The petite girl sighed dejectedly to herself.

 _Does Jeremy not trust me or something? I thought we hit it off after he saved me from Ayato earlier but he still doesn't seem to trust me. Why? Have I done something wrong? Is it because I still might kinda like Ayato and he's afraid I'll betray them or something? And who was that Isabel girl Jay was describing earlier with Jeremy in the rose garden…a friend? An enemy? Or worse a….girlfriend?!_

"Cyuitie what's wrong?"

Jeremy sat down next to Judai on the three seater; however, Jeremy made sure that Judai sat down safely before seating himself down as well.

"Nothing's wrong with me Jay, nothing at all. In fact, I'm peachy keen see?" The pink eyed girl lied through her teeth as she plastered on a fake grin.

The brunette chuckled, "Now Cyuitie there's no need to lie…"

Yui huffed in annoyance casting Jeremy a light glare, "Well he started it! He won't even tell me why you're upset, even though I care about you!"

Judai instantly stopped laughing and gestured for Yui take a seat next to him as opposed to standing awkwardly.

"Listen Yui there's nothing to be upset about." The brunette explained slowly taking a deep breath at the end of his response.

"Are you sure you're okay Judai?" Jeremy asked worried for his best friend.

"Yeah ever since you came back from _where ever it is you went_ …" The blonde scowled at the vampire slayer as she said that, "you've been really out of it and sluggish, it's as though you've had the life sucked out of you..."

"Well you could say that." The brunette chuckled with a large boyish grin.

"Oi! Now's not the time to act stupid unless you want me to punch you in the face, again." The metallic haired teen warned emerald eyes completely serious.

"I think what Jeremy is trying to say, is that we'd really appreciate if you would just explain what happened instead of being cryptic." The young blonde reiterated with pleading pink pools.

"Fine, but I'm gonna to keep it short and simple, if you aren't able to keep up then that's too bad." The brunette explained sharply with a tired scowl and a yawn.

"So I made a bet with Jeremy as to who could get home the fastest—"

"Why'd you have to bet about something trivial like that?" Yui interrupted with a question.

"Because Judai decided to draw on my face with hot pink sharpie while I was taking a nap at our mutual friends' house!" Jeremy explained glaring at Judai slightly.

"Why'd you visit that friend?" The blonde probed curiously.

"To help me with a special problem I have sometimes." The brunette interjected.

"What problem is that?" The young girl quipped.

"You know what, we're really starting to go off on a tangent." Jeremy hastily stammered.

"I agree with Harry-knee, anyway as I was saying; the friend I went to visit is aware of how to help me cope with my… 'medical condition' for lack of a better term, and by the time I was ready to leave Jeremey was dozing off and completely asleep on the couch. So I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and created a masterpiece upon his face."

"He should've been thankful by the time I was done with him that was honestly the best I'd ever seen him look but instead he threatens to mutilate my face. Hence why I challenged him to a bet since I knew he'd never say no to one of my challenges." Judai smirked smugly.

"How'd you know he wouldn't say no and reject your offer?" The pink eyed girl wondered aloud.

"I just knew he wouldn't, he's never passed up on a challenge or wager I initiate, ever since we were little kids…" The brunette smiled at the thought, "But that's a story for another day. Anyway, I was going to travel by foot to my place while Jeremy rode by car. I was aware of the heavy traffic so I took the lead and went through a short cut in the forest where I heard Kanato Sakamaki harassing some girl he referred to as 'Yui #2.'"

"What do you think he meant by that Jay?"

"Well I thought—"

"In the time that the Sakamaki's have remained without Yui since Ayato failed at kidnapping Yui back Kanato was probably trying to find a new girl to feed from until they can come up with a surefire plan to get Yui back."

"Right those were my thoughts exactly Jeremy." Judai high fived the vampire slayer they were always on the same wave length, in other words, they were always on point.

"So what happened to 'Yui #2?" The blonde questioned anxiously.

The brunette's face grew solemn, "Long story short, Kanato broke both of her legs and she almost died of blood loss."

"What in the bloody hell! How can you say that so calmly?!"

"Is she dead? Did Kanato really…kill her?" Yui gasped shocked eyes watering.

 _And to think I was starting to get a bit jealous, I thought Isabel was someone I should dislike, but because of me running away some innocent girl got hurt!_

Judai sighed, "You two are forgetting one important thing…"

"What is it?" His two confused comrades further interrogated.

"Almost."

"Almost?" The vampire slayer and petite blonde repeated bemusedly.

"I said she _almost_ died."

* * *

 **Attention to those of you who skipped the author's note at the top:**

 **I received a PM from a friend of one of my dedicated readers Angelic123 and I was informed that she was in a car accident and was in a coma for about 4 and a half month, she is now awake and conscious but has been told she has less than 3 weeks to live as of now her last request was that I post 2 new chapters of each one of my stories despite the fact she no longer has an account. As such I will make sure to post a chapter of Hot Summer Nights this week and a new chapter for each story next week so please give your condolences to sweet Angelic123 as a review, PM me, or Pm her friend who told me this information named Amethyst13579**

 **This chapter is dedicated to her, please get well soon Natalie, I'm glad my stories have made you happy, I'm honored that you loved my stories and I am sad you won't be able to read it until the end. Please be safe, happy, and healthy, live the remainder of your life to the fullest. You will be missed.**

 **Your author,**

 **Be Happy, Be Healthy 4Ever...even when it's hard**

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **Questions I'm dying to ask:**

 **How'd you feel about the Yui/Judai moment in chapter 18 because I was thinking about including another one in the chapter after this one, but this one'll be really cute and tender. So please tell me if you: Like it, Love it, Hate it, Want more of it? Never again?**

 **I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter today because I wanted to get this posted like 3 WEEKENDS AGO...but, alas I had tons of homework & I think I've told you guys how I have Pre-Calc quizzes every week even on shortened weeks we still have quizzes and I have to write an essay on the design process and a creative writing assignment for English class about Lord of the Flies which I recently finished reading...so yeah, I'm trying to maintain my good grades to keep the fam (family *coughs* mostly mother *coughs*) happy. Plus that's the only reason why my mom let me make an account so yeah... XD**

 **Anyway, I'm grateful for all of the lovely reviews I received because they were all super sweet and made me smile.**

* * *

 **Here's a new segment I called Interesting Things That Have Happened to me:**

 **Yesterday I went to my 1st football game which was the state championship and our varsity football team hasn't competed in one of those since 40 YEARS AGO hence why I wanted to go.**

 **In math class we have miniature units that start every Monday before we get quizzed on Friday, so we started a new unit on Monday then asked when we wanted a quiz, the class said Friday and by the class I mean me XD but he said he was feeling like Wednesday so then he went to the whiteboard to write down our homework, erased having the quiz on Thursday then a boy in my class was like "I'm feeling so good I could ace this anyday" then my teacher was like: "Confidence eh? I like it! Tuesday it is" but Tuesday was the next day when we just started a new topic, but then we found out he was joking when he didn't give us the quiz...he trolls us so much...**

 **I don't remember anything else...oh yeah,** **I was accepted into the Delta Scholars program at my school :D**

 **I cooked/baked everything my family ate on Thanksgiving with help from my grandma since my mom was at work in the morning, I felt so proud of myself!**

 **I had presents wrapped for my brother, mom, and grandma since August and I plan on crocheting my mom and infinity scarf, a hat for my g-ma, and stuffed toy for my brother since I crocheted a panda for him on his Birthday which he loved. What do you guys plan on doing for the holidays?**

 **Happy Belated Thanksgiving!**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read & Review.

You're all my Cyuities.

* * *

 **Shout Outs Part 2 (I'm going to do these when I get back going out to eat 'cause I need to get ready)**

 **-Sorry, but I'll respond to you lovely guys later today since I'm gonna post a chapter of Hot Summer Nights so be on the lookout :D My apologies again, I don't want my mom to get mad at me because literally I look like I just woke up XD**

Aroosa:Awesome review as always :D Are you serious you actually WOULDN'T mind marry/dating a hamburger? If I did, I'd get arrested for eating my spouse XD

SamWolf NightLover: Ah, yeah me writing that moment made me giggly too, I liked how it turned out but writing it kinda made me fell like a pervert XD especially since I've never been in a relationship XD Yeah Yui's really insecure but that makes her cute XD Thanks for the great review.

Guest: Thanks for the enthusiasm, but make more of what? Chapters? Or Yui/Judai moments? I can do both if you want ;P

Master Lacie: Aww and your one of my favorite reviewers and I like your profile pic it seems really whimsical, I'll keep writing and I loved the review :D

Noelle Anna-Marie: I won't confirm or deny your 1st statement and your quesyion, you'll just have to wait and see :D The Sakamaki's will get there time don't worry but I'm really trying to show that Yui is moving on and has severed her ties with the bros while the bros are constructing a plan to take her back. Yeah, it kinda relates to that but not really.

ckirby718: I'm glad you enjoyed the race and thought it was funny, I enjoyed writing as well :D I look forward to reading another kind review of yours

Shiro: Aw, thanks for the kind words, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hooray! I'm glad you likes that moment it was awkward for me to write though XD I agree with fighting for what you stand for and believe in as well. I LOVE shrimp, but I don't eat much fried shrimp XD

animehikaru2003: It's okay if you don't feel anything towards her, it's okay you didn't offend me. What'dyou think of the story?

Bad Ass Female Fighter: Loved your review :D I'm glad you like the moment as I said before I felt like a pervert writing it XD

Harlyn: It's okay, I'm just glad you still like the story, and why he didn't die...you'll have to read to find out ;P


	21. Long Story Short

**A/N 4/21/16: I'll keep it short and simple.**

 **I know a lot of you are probably feed up with me and probably this story too because I just ditched you guys and went on a long unexpected hiatus and for that I apologize I NEVER intended to do something like that but this school year has been one heck of a ride it'll be over in about two months but I've experienced a lot of things and for the most part it was all pretty terrible.**

 **I'm not asking for your pity or making up excuses mind you, I've been struggling just to make it out the door everyday and do simple things like homework, I can't say my family life has been getting easier or that I've seen my father at all this year or more than two times if any last year in 2015 either to the point that I didn't even know he's remarried without telling me or my sibling.**

 **Even recently I've suffered from some heart/chest pain I can't really say I know what that came from either, I've just been trying to manage myself to the best of my ability and try maintain good grades but I've already let myself down in that aspect as well.**

 **But like the lone wolf and prideful person I am I will continue to smile even when it's hard and help out those who can't help themselves even though I myself am incapable of helping myself for the most part.**

 **Enough about me but once again I'm sorry and I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"What do you mean by almost Judai?" His friends vocalized their obvious concerns.

"The way I said it is the way I mean it. The two of you act as though I said she was slaughtered all I'm saying is that she almost died."

"Okay, well if she isn't dead then why exactly were you out all night?" The small blonde stated as her eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"I didn't intend to be out all night…"

"So why were you?" Jeremey said breaking his own silence.

"It's because something really terrible happened while I was at the forest."

"What was it Judai?

"Yeah Jay, you can tell us."

"Well when I went through the forest I encountered the lavender haired weirdo Kanato Sakamaki."

"What did he say to you?!" The silver haired vampire slayer barked as his blood began to boil just at the mentioning of a Sakamaki's name.

"He didn't say anything to me because I was hiding in the trees." The brunette clarified cautiously.

The blonde's eyebrow furrowed together, "Why were you hiding? Were you in danger?"

"Let's just say I'm not too fond of the Karl Heinz or his son's."

"Why's that?"

His chocolate eyes stared straight into Yui's pink one's initially he was glaring but then he calmed down a bit before dismissively claiming, "That's a story for another time."

"As I was saying while I was trying to find out what exactly what that teddy bear loving freak was up to I realized that he kidnapped some little girl and referred to her as Yui #2."

"W-what?! Yui #2?! What does that mean?!" The blonde screeched in panic.

"Well personally, I think it means that—" Before the brown haired male could finish responding he was interrupted.

"For the short duration of Yui's absence the brothers have been sneakily trying to steal back Yui, hence the stalking, Ayato's failed kidnapping and it seems as though Kanato's way of dealing with this situation is by trying to find another young cute girl to fill the role of 'Yui' in his life until they can get you back."

"You think so?" Yui questioned in disbelief and slight disgust.

"Yeah that was what I was about to say, Jeremey literally took the words right out of my mouth." Judai added to further convince the blonde.

The two high-fived it seemed as though they were always on the same wavelength which means they were always on point.

Judai sighed as he continued recounting the events that transpired earlier that day, "Anyway, after I spotted the girl Kanato noticed my presence and tried to lure me out so I escaped but unluckily for me the young girl had also tried to escape while she thought that Kanato wasn't paying attention…"

"Well what happened after that?" The slayer probed curious and agitated at Kanato's actions.

The brunette briefly stared at Jeremey's obvious annoyed features, "That was when Kanato mentally snapped and in blind rage, he had broken both of the young girl's legs and left her in the middle of the forest to die."

Yui gasped, her pale face grew even lighter in complexion as her sapphire-pink eyes grew wide in shock and fear as her face began to gain a green tint whilst she thought about all the unnecessary bloodshed.

The blonde fought the urge to vomit as she used her colorless shaky hands to cover her mouth.

 _Is this all my fault…had I not ran away, would that girl had been safe from harm's way, more specifically safe from Kanato's somewhat bipolar and unpredictable wrath?! Maybe I shouldn't have fled…_

As Judai began speaking, once again Yui was pulled out her thoughts:

"When I returned to the scene the girl was as white as a sheet and she was losing blood fast. That was the first time I got a real good look at her and she looked exactly like my deceased sister Isabel."

 _So that means I really was getting jealous for nothing…I must really be a terrible person, not only am I responsible for this girl's injuries but I was beginning to grow envious of someone who Judai was spending time with! What's the matter with me?! Since when did I get so possessive of others?! Is this what my time with the Sakamaki's has taught me…_

 _Maybe I really was better off with them, after all, birds of the same feather flock together…but am I really that wretched and vile of person?_

 _Is that where I truly belong? With those 6 sadistic vampire brats?_

"Are you sure that girl actually looked like Isabel?" Jeremey questioned, "You weren't just being paranoid?"

The brunette glared a ferocious glare at his metallic haired friend looking ready to kill almost growling his response, "Do you really think my paranoia could create an illusion of my sister?! You don't think I can't tell the difference between a freakin' illusion and a real person, Jeremey?!"

His friend's emerald green eyes looked downcast as he placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, "You know that's not what I meant, but you've taken her loss the hardest out of all your family to the point where you were obsessively searching for her for more than 2 years…"

"You couldn't accept her death and the guilt you felt was starting to eat away at your soul Judai, I just don't want to feel like I'm losing my best friend again even when he's alive and standing right next to me, that's all. I just don't want to hurt yourself again."

Judai swatted away Jeremey's hand the intensity of his glare drastically reduced as he combed his fingers through his hair, "I don't need your pity Jeremey, I can take care of myself…"

The young slayer smiled a small smile, "Trust me, I already know you can, just promise me you'll take it easy and try not to go overboard and scare this 'Yui #2' away, okay?"

The brunette sighed conceding to Jeremey's plea, "Fine, sure whatever. I won't go overboard."

"But because that girl in the forest looked so much like Isabel, I automatically felt a sense of attachment to her because she was my Isabel, I felt like a big brother about to lose his little sister again, and I wasn't going to let it happen for a second time so I carried her to the hospital to get treatment."

Yui was listening intently but couldn't help but feel out of the loop.

 _How long have Judai and Jeremey known each other?_

 _I feel like they both know so much about each other's pasts and I know almost nothing about them even though they've both risked their lives to save mine…the sooner I find out more about them the better, it looks like they've both undergone their fair share of suffering and I want to be able to help them out too without feeling like an outsider or something…_

Whispering quietly to herself with a broad grin Yui remarked, "I'll make it my new mission to be of use to my two new hosts and gracious friends, I'm tired of sitting by the sidelines always having to be the damsel in distress."

Both boys inwardly smiled.

 _Yui's a pretty loud whisperer…_ They thought to themselves trying to suppress a chuckle, but her sentiments did nothing short of warming both their hearts.

 _This human girl is quite interesting, but can she live up to her brave words?_ The brunette smirked as he went back to telling his tale.

"When they asked me the cause of Isabel's condition I tried to explain what Kanato had done but they didn't believe me so I ignored that and pleaded with them to help her."

"The staff informed me that she'd soon die of blood loss if she didn't get a transfusion, they later performed a blood test, and then I realized that we both shared the same blood type. I became friends with a really cool nurse and kinda forced her into drawing some of my blood so I could donate to the Isabel-look-alike to help save her life."

"How much blood did you donate Judai?" Yui questioned with panic lacing her features and her voice.

He paused for a second telling a half truth that was mostly a lie, "Not much but enough to get me feeling light headed and sickly."

Jeremey shot the brunette a look letting him know that Jeremey didn't buy his lie.

The chocolate eyed boy sighed there was no getting past the vampire hunter, and he'll just tell him the whole truth after he's done with unfolding his abridged tale to his Cyuitie.

"D-does that mean that you're anemic right now Judai-kun? Is that why you acted so…um, different when you came back?" The blonde stuttered slowly.

"Huh different how? I don't remember acting strange when I came back…"

"Oh um, well in that case never mind, it's not important." Yui blushed a dark red in embarrassment just at the thought of the boy's unintentional somewhat sexual actions.

 _I wonder what that was all about…_ The clueless brunette pondered to himself as his metallic haired friend rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _That Judai, he really is an idiot when it comes to romance…_ His emerald eyes cast an annoyed glance at his sometime dimwitted partner in crime.

Ignoring Jeremey's stare Judai continued with his story, "So long story cut even shorter, after I had my blood drawn I ran into the operating room had the nurses perform Isabel's surgery with my blood to help sustain Isabel's heart rate and blood flow, paid for her medical fees, did a little blackmailing and went on my merry way."

The chocolate eyed boy's two friends were dumfounded by his story.

 _So he WASN'T joking about seeing Isabel…but he doesn't have any real proof that it's his sister, it could just be a girl that bears a striking resemblance to her. I'll have to check it out for myself._ The slayer mused as he cast his somewhat overly optimistic friend a cautious glance.

"Oh Judai! It sounds like you've been through so much today you must be tired!" Yui worried in a motherly fashion as she fussed over Judai.

With a sheepish nod, the boy agreed the blonde, "Yeah kinda…but there's still one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?"

The young brunette smiled a small smile as he dragged his feet into the large spacious kitchen put on his apron, washed his hands, and started gathering materials from his refrigerator.

"Y-your cooking?!" Yui exclaimed in complete and utter shock, "You should rest Jay!"

"Oh believe me, I will, but first thing's first, I promised you that I'd make you chicken pot pies and I'll be damned if I go back on my word; after all, I promised that I'd take care of you today & it looks like I've been doing a terrible job at it considering how much I've made you worry lately." The young man explained.

"B-but Judai I don't want you to waste your energy on me!" The petite girl pleaded as she entered the kitchen staring at Judai with sad watering eyes.

The brunette turned to face her, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not wasting my energy, I'm doing what I want to do because not only are my friend, but you're also my Cyuitie and as such all do all I can to ensure your happiness, it's the Judai Yuki way."

"B-but—"

"No buts Yui, go back to living room and please just try to sit back and relax, my treat. I'm gonna make the best chicken pot pies you've ever had!" The young man smiled a soothing smile full of warmth as his chocolate brown eyes shined bright with determination to make his newest companion happy.

"Arigatou Judai-kun." The blonde smiled as well.

Jeremey thought the moment between the two was cute but as soon as Yui returned to the living room the silver haired boy's stern look spoke volumes.

"Judai we need to talk."

"About what, what did I do this time?" Judai sighed dejectedly.

Emerald locked with brown, "It's not about what you did do; this is about what you were going to do…"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! What was Jeremey about to say? You'll have to wait and see...I know there wasn't much but bare with me there's more to come! XD**

 **Shout-outs to:**

 **SamWolf NightLover: Sorry I haven't been on lately thanks for the support, friend :) it means a lot**

 **Guest: I don't really understand do you mean you want more romantic moments**

 **animehikaru2003: I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I'm really sorry you had to wait so long but now I have an outline for the entire story so now at around what chapters I'll post certain things**

 **Haryln: I'm glad that you like the Juyu moment I myself have no experiences like that...single fo' life! Jk,**

 **Naomi Nara: Woah thanks for the compliment, let's just say I watch a LOT of anime ^_^**

 **DTphantom: Well...there will be Ayayui moments ;)**

 **-Sorry about the wait, Be Happy Be Healthy and thanks to all my readers for your continual support! I'll try to update next weekend or this coming one if possible :)**


	22. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**I'm sorry for the wait and I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, Hercules, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Judai rolled his eyes, "What do you mean it's about what I was going to do?"

"Are you serious?!" The slayer whisper-shouted, "You don't remember anything before me and you got into a fight?"

The brunette took a second to think, "No I don't seem to remember anything in particular."

"Well I happen to remember _everything_." The slayer responded putting emphasis on a certain word.

Rolling his chocolate brown eyes as he started pouring the filling into his mini-pie tins, "So? Why should I care?"

Jeremey's eyes narrowed as he slammed his hands on the kitchen counter in rage, "You should care because you almost revealed your secret!"

Judai froze in shock and fear.

"What?" He croaked, hands trembling as he fingered his teeth.

 _Nothing seems out of the ordinary in there…_

"Nothing might seem wrong now because you already acted upon those urges." Jeremey explained reading the brunette's expression easily.

Judai's eyes widened as he walked towards Jeremey and in a broken whisper he pleaded to know, "What did I do to her? Please tell me I didn't hurt or worse did I—"

"No you didn't do _that_ to her, luckily enough I stopped the two of you from doing anything too _scandalous_." His green eyes shimmered deviously as he smirked.

"You. Think. That. This. Is. FUNNY!" The brunette roared as he grabbed the vampire hunter's collar as his eye color swirled from their usual chocolate brown to a demonic honey gold.

"Calm down Judai, I'm not saying that its hilarious but intruding on you two was a bit amusing I won't lie." He glared back at his friend while trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Anyway when you came in drenched with water I'm assuming Yui ran to the bathroom to get you a towel but ended up tripping and falling when she did so she ended up scraping her knees causing her to bleed." Jeremey added as an explanation of what Judai couldn't seem to remember.

"And then because you donated all that blood when you were in the hospital…"

"As soon as I saw Yui bleeding it must've reawakened that insatiable hunger within me toppled by my newfound anemic trait no wonder I'd start going crazy at the sight of cut…even now it feels like my throat is burning."

"Then why don't you just rest Judai? You're pushing yourself too much just for a girl you hardly even know, is it really worth it? How do you know she won't betray our trust for the Sakamaki's."

Judai's eyes were unreadable as he began to think turning his head away from Jeremey and all of his thought provoking questions.

"How do you know that she isn't already in love with Ayato Sakamaki?"

Judai's head snapped back to his silver haired friend his eyes narrowed in a lethal glare, "Yui would never go for a guy like Ayato she _ran away_ from him, she ran away from them for heaven's sake!"

Jeremey kept his cool gaze, "That may be true Jay but feelings like love die hard, when I fought him off a while ago every time one of my wooden stakes grazed his skin I saw Yui's breath hitch as she flinched."

"Ayato was someone who tortured her day in and day out?! Why would she care if that bastard got what's coming to him?!" The brunette fumed.

"That's why I think she definitely has some sort of romantic feelings towards him." Jeremey stated solemnly.

"But why?" Judai muttered to himself crestfallen as he glanced at the blonde sitting giggling at something humorous she saw on TV, "He doesn't deserve Yui after all he's put her through."

Jeremey nodded in agreement, "Just be careful Jay, I don't want you putting everything into a relationship that might be fruitless."

"Whatever you're not my mother." The brunette said turning his back to his best friend.

"I never said I was." The slayer responded smoothly.

"But thanks anyway man."

"No problem, if I didn't watch out for your dumbass who would?"

Judai grinned a broad grin that reached his now chocolate brown eyes, "I'm really glad I have a friend like you Jer."

"Yeah, yeah, make sure you save me a potpie or two if you're gonna keep slaving away in the kitchen like an idiot." Jeremey smirked but it gradually softened into a small smile.

"I'm glad that I have friend like you too Jay, but next time be careful you literally licked the blood off Yui's cut and put her in some compromising positions so she might act a little weird around you."

The brunette blushed, "Oh uh, thanks for the heads up."

Jeremy groggily ascended up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Goodnight Jer."

""Night Jay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai gently placed the top layer of handcrafted dough on top of all of soon-to-be-baked pies, he put them all on metal baking pans and slid them into them into the oven at 350 degrees and set the timer to an hour and 10 minutes.

He smiled at his work as he got started with cleaning the marble countertops and all the plates in his stainless steel sink.

The brunette was able to complete his tedious and less than entertaining task in 40 minutes since he decided to mop the floors as well.

He checked the timer and it had about 30 minutes left on it.

 _Might as well check on the cute little blondie_.

As Judai made his way to the living room, Judai noticed Yui was tearing up.

This immediately made Judai panic, he quickly strode over to her trying to fight the urge to smile, that expression on her face was irresistible.

"What's wrong Cyuitie?"

"This movie is so amazing the love that they share is so beautiful!"

"Huh, what're you talking about?"

"The Notebook, I was just channel surfing and I thought it'd be interesting and then I saw they were doing this movie so I decided to give it a try and I'm glad I did…it's too bad I watched alone." The blonde pouted.

"Let's watch a movie together Jay."

The young man rubbed his tired eyes as he plopped down on a chair opposite from Yui.

"Uh I think I'll take a pass on that." Judai replied quietly trying to keep his distance from the girl after hearing what he almost did to her.

"C'mon, please?" She batted her eyes in cute manor.

"Umm, well when you put it that way I—"

Before the brunette could give in the oven timer went off.

"Thank God, saved by the bell, _literally_." The young man tiredly scrambled to his feet as he trudged back into the kitchen.

He sighed to himself, "That was a close one."

His brown eyes scanned the kitchen for a pair of oven mitts which he quickly found and opened the oven door being greeted by a wave of hot air wafting through the once chilly atmosphere.

The sight made him grin from ear to ear, his little babies were golden brown and smelled heavenly, this was perfection materialized into the shape of tiny potpies.

 _Only the best for my Yui._

"The pies are done Yui!" Judai called.

"Really, that's great, I'm starved!"

In a gentlemanly fashion Judai retrieved a plate and delicately placed a warm chicken pot pie with a fork and a cup of grape juice on the side, he did the same for himself.

"I suggest you blow on it before—"

"Ow, I think I burnt my tongue." Yui mumbled as her face scrunched in slight pain.

Yet again, the pained expression on her face aroused him; he turned in his face in the opposite direction before laughing aloud.

"That was exactly what I was gonna warn you about!" He explained between fits of laughter.

The blonde tried to glare at him for laughing but ended up joining him instead.

 _How is his laughter and his smile so contagious? I was trying to at least pretend to act annoyed with him but I couldn't after seeing him look so carefree._

Judai wiped the tears in the corners of his eyes sobering up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She giggled.

The brunette got up and sat down next to the petite blonde, "Hey do you want me to feed you?"

"Eh?!" She exclaimed nervously as her face lit up a bright red.

"It's okay if you don't want me to." Judai murmured as he got up to return to his seat.

Yui's pale hand grabbed onto Judai's black long sleeved shirt, "I'm sorry, please feed me…"

"Sure." He smiled softly.

He picked up her spoon, blew on the steaming hot pie careful not to spit.

"Open wide."

She did as she was told.

"Say 'ahh'"

She did as she was told.

Yui then chewed and swallowed the warmth of the pie warming up her entire being.

"Judai this tastes WONDERFUL! Where'd you learn how to cook like this?!" Yui squealed gleefully.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just gifted." He shrugged with a small smirk.

They continued this cycle until Yui was full.

"I'm sorry this took so long!" The blonde apologized as she looked at the clock realizing that its almost 2 AM, and Judai didn't get to eat any of his now not-so-hot chicken pot pie.

"It's okay, really, you don't have to apologize I'll just eat in the living room."

The two plopped down on separate chairs.

"Why don't you come and sit next to me Judai?" Yui questioned.

"Oh um, well I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"How would you make me feel uncomfortable? Oh…do you mean when you came back home and me and you started doing…um." Yui stammered.

"See I was right I did make you feel uncomfortable!"

"No…I actually… _really_ liked it Judai, I just didn't want to say it because I thought you'd think I was desperate or something…" The blushing girl admitted shamefully.

"There's no need to be ashamed Yui, I do aim to please, and I'm…uh, glad that you enjoyed it." Judai stated slightly embarrassed as well.

 _But I could've lost control and hurt you…_

Judai frowned as he got up and went towards the grand expensive looking stairwell, "Well I'm glad we cleared up that confusion, goodnight Yui."

The blonde's eyes were covered by her bangs, "But you promised…" Yui's voice cracked.

"Please don't leave me alone by myself."

The brunette stopped dead in his tracks.

 _I did promise to treat her like a princess…me and my big mouth!_

"Fine, what do you want to see?"

"It's a surprise but I already put it on." Yui patted the seat next to her and Judai slowly sat down next the pink eyed girl sighing in frustration, he was uncomfortable position-wise considering how badly he wanted to stretch his legs.

"Hey if you wanna stretch your legs you can, I'll just sit on the ground."

Judai rolled his eyes, "As if I'm letting a princess sit on the floor."

The young man stretched his legs after Yui stood up and then pulled her back on the chair before she could sit on the ground.

"Stretch your legs." He ordered in a whisper.

The blonde rested her head on Judai's chest as she starched her legs on the soft sofa and he covered the both of them in a light blanket.

As the movie began to play Yui smiled at the position they were in but noticed Judai's eyes concentrated on the pie.

 _He must want to eat but he doesn't want to tell me to move._ A bright idea came to Yui's mind.

"Let me feed you Judai!"

His eye grew wide as saucers, "Do you already know what I am?"

"Of course I do!" The small girl grinned, "You're hungry that's why you're staring, right?"

The young man grew more anxious.

"You want pie, right?"

He exhaled a large sigh of relief, "Oh, yeah, that's totally what I want." He sheepishly grinned.

 _How could she leave her neck wide open like that?! No, I need to control myself, I can't afford to hurt her!_

"Open wide."

He did as he was told.

"Say 'ahh'"

He did as he was told.

They continued this cycle until Judai was full.

"Woah, you decided to put Hercules? That's one of my favorite Disney movies!" Judai exclaimed in excitement as he heard the 5 muses sing 'Zero To Hero'.

"Mine too!"

For the majority of the movie the two were having animated conversation until the part where Meg and Hercules conclude their date and Meg is left alone to straighten out her feelings towards the ginger haired Greek god.

"Oh Judai one of my favorite songs is coming up!"

"Judai?"

The blonde turned around and saw that Judai was sound asleep his brown eyes closed and his long lashes easy to notice, one of his arms unconsciously wrapped around Yui as he pulled her closer to his cooler body.

Yui couldn't help but smile.

 _He looks so peaceful, like an angel._

She snuggled into the brunette's chested humming along to Megara's song 'I Won't Say I'm In Love':

 _{Meg}  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that_

{Muses}  
Who'd you think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

{Meg}  
No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no

{Muses}  
You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? Uh-oh

{Meg}  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

{Muses}  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, were not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

{Meg}  
No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no

{Muses}  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

{Meg}  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

{Muses}  
You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
You're in love

{Meg}  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it

{Muses}  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's ok you're in love

{Meg}  
Oh  
At least out loud,

 _I won't say I'm in love_

Yui kissed Judai on the cheek with a content smile she sighed, "I wouldn't mind admitting that I was in love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night a maid of Judai's walked into the living for a cup of water and spotted the young couple sound asleep on the chair; she turned off the television and the living room lights smiling to herself.

 _Those two would make such a good couple._

* * *

 **Please Read & Review ****:)**

 **What do you guys think Juyu all the way or not? Do you think those two would make a good couple what do you think?**

 **I wish I could eat a chicken pot pie right now...**

 **Do you think Judai will better control himself? T** **here's more to come! XD**

 **Shout-outs to:**

 **SamWolf NightLover: Thanks for the support, friend :) it means a lot I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one**

 **RatedM: It took me 9 days to update hopefully that was quick enough for you it took like 3 hours to type this XD I had fun writing that moment though, hopefully you enjoyed reading it**


	23. Back To School?

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and regularly update at least every other weekend.**

 **Shout-outs!:** RatedM, SamWolf NightLover, Guest, Bad Ass Female Fighter, and butterfly thanks for the lovely, helpful, and insightful messages it pushes me to move forward, improve, and continue quicker.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, Hercules, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Yui began to stir from her slumber as her tired reddish-pink eyes scanned her surroundings.

She smiled as she began to recall the happenings of yesterday.

 _Oops, I must've fallen asleep while watching Hercules with Judai…my bad, it was worth it though…_

 _OH._

 _MY._

 _GOD!_

 _Am I asleep with Judai, as in I'm sleeping right NEXT to him?!_

The young blonde felt an arm around her, its grip on her slim waist tightening.

 _So we DID sleep together! And he's still holding me! I don't wanna get up because I could accidentally wake him, plus I kinda like this position…it just feels right to me._

She felt heat rush to her cheeks as Judai continued to pull her body closer to his.

Yui heard footsteps quickly descend the grand stairwell.

 _Shoot! I wonder who it is, I hope it's not Jeremy he'd definitely get the wrong idea if he sees us like this!_

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Yui-chan." Maria, a maid of Judai's estate, politely greeted the blonde with a friendly smile.

"O-oh, ohayo…" Yui stammered in embarrassment with a bright red tint to her cheeks as she scrambled to her feet pulling herself away from the sleeping brunette much to her dismay.

The maid winked trying to subdue her giggles, "Sorry to intrude on you two."

"Oh, um, no, it's okay there's no need to apologize you didn't do anything wrong." Yui pardoned.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty disappointed after you separated yourself from master Judai-sama."

"N-no I didn't." Yui internally cursed herself for stuttering when she was trying to give the maid a straight forward answer to convince Maria that there was nothing going on.

The black haired girl sighed when she saw Judai's sleeping form.

"What's the matter Maria?" The blonde questioned.

The young girl ignored Yui.

"Master Judai, wake up!" She hollered into his ears.

Much to her annoyance, all he did was turn his back to her.

Shaking her master's body back in forth in a desperate attempt to wake him up she cursed, "Damnit, this guy is such a deep sleeper!"

Yui couldn't help but laugh, this reminded her of the time when Judai was in her bed after comforting her when she had a nightmare and the next morning it was a real struggle to get him to wake up, he had even fallen onto the floor, and that still wasn't enough to wake him.

Turning away from the brunette in a deep slumber the young maid combed through her hair with her fingers dejectedly muttering to herself, "Well there is only one who can help us now…"

"Who is it?" Yui questioned.

The maid froze forgetting that Yui was still behind her, "It's…"

Before she finished the two girls heard another pair of fast footsteps approaching their current destination.

"Jeremey?" Yui stated somewhat confused; after all, it's only about six am in the morning, why they all up so early?

"Well speak of the devil." Maria grinned.

"Don't tell me, Judai's still asleep isn't he?" The vampire hunter grimaced.

"Yeah, he's at it again, but I don't know how to get him to wake up."

Jeremey smirked emerald eyes shining with mirth, "Leave it to me I've got this."

"Arigato Jeremey-sama!" Maria thanked extremely grateful for him reliving her of this almost impossible task.

The silver haired teen whispered something in Judai's ear which made him jolt upwards, "No, NO! Anything but that please!" The brunette shouted wide awake.

"Woah," Yui marveled, "How'd you get him to wake up?"

"It's a secret." He answered with a small smirk turned smile.

"Holy shit! What time is it?" Judai swore aloud.

"Calm down dumbass, it's time to get ready for school and you've got only 15 minutes short of an hour to do so.

"Aw jeez!" Judai zoomed up the stairs and into his room to hop into the shower.

"School?" Yui repeated.

"Yeah, today's Monday remember, blondie?"

"Oh I mean, I kinda just forgot that you guys have lives away from the manor…and away from me." The blonde choked on the verge of tears as she turned away from Jeremey.

Jeremey's eyes grew soft as a feather his voice more gentle, "Don't worry Yui, we'll be back soon and you've got the entire house staff to keep you company."

"Me and you will become the best of friends!" Maria declared with an excited grin.

"Really?"

The blonde wasn't accustomed to this considering all the staff at the Sakamaki's estate avoided her and treated her as though she had the plague, most likely out of fear of the brothers' wrath.

"Of course!" Maria reassured taking Yui's hands in her own tanner ones, "I'm sure of it!"

The vampire slayer glanced at an antique mahogany grandfather clock toward the corner of the living room seething in irritation, "Damn, what's taking him so long, I swear if he fell asleep while taking a shower or something again then I'm gonna kill him, just one stab through the heart is all it'll take…"

"I'll be right back I need to check on that idiot."

"Let me accompany you Master Jeremey."

"Sure, let's go."

The two went up the stairs in a hurry.

Yui's smile faltered as her hands grew colder the loneliness was already eating away at her.

 _I can't stay like this for 7 hours, sure I'm glad that Maria's nice and friendly but she's going to be busy with her job and I wouldn't want to get her distracted and she'd never let me help her with her duties…_

Ding, dong.

The blonde was pulled from her pessimistic thoughts.

 _Someone's at the door._ Yui realized.

 _Most of the staff is either asleep, upstairs, helping Judai, or in the opposite wing of this huge mansion so I'll just answer the door._

The petite girl scurried to the door before opening it.

"Welcome to the Judai Sakamaki estate." Yui greeted the visitor with a forced smile.

"Judai Sakamaki? I must be at the wrong address; his name is Judai Y—"

"Harper is that you?!"

The purple haired girl peered behind Yui and her hazel eyes landed on the young brunette who donned a gray long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and a crimson red jacket which he wore with a pure silver Rosario connected to a black choker on his tanned neck. In addition, Judai wore a pair of black slacks, a gold belt and pair of black combat boots with red laces.

It took Yui a second to realize that Jeremey was wearing the same thing: a gray shirt with a red tie and jacket along with a pair of black slacks, the only difference is that he was wearing a pair of red dress shoes.

Their school's emblem was on the right breast pocket of their jacket's: ' _SA'_ it read.

"Heeeey Judai long time no see!" The violet haired girl grinned as she let herself inside.

"What are you doing here and how do you know my address?!" Judai scowled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your nurse buddy? After all, I could still tell the higher ups about how you lied about being related to _her_." Harper smirked.

"And I could always explain which nurse administered my larger-than-acceptable blood donation and get said nurse fired." The brunette sharply retorted with a glare.

"So she's the nurse who drew your blood at the hospital to help Isabel?" Yui questioned.

"Yeah, that's her."

The blonde closed the door behind her before extending her arm out, "Hi, my name's Yui, nice to meet you, and thanks so a much for helping him out."

"No problem Yui, it's nice to meet you, my name's Harper." She happily shook hands with the cute blonde, "See Judai why can't you be more hospitable like Yui, it wasn't easy finding this place…"

"How hard could it be? It's a huge estate for crying out loud!" Judai glared, "You know what, whatever I don't have time to deal with this I need to get to school before I'm late."

"C'mon Jer."

"I'm right behind you, but it was nice to meet you Harper." Jeremey stated before getting dragged out the house by an annoyed brunette.

"So now what am I supposed to do?" Harper seethed, "The whole reason I came here was to talk to that jerk!"

"Well…" Maria spoke up, "We could have a girl's night…"

"Don't you mean a girl's day?" Harper smirked, "By the way my name's Harper, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name's Maria, nice to make your acquaintance." The maid introduced herself.

"I'm down for anything so what do you wanna do?"

Skipping to the phone Maria made a call, "Hey Sarah, yeah it's me, you know that 'girl's night' I was talking about? Well me and two new friends of mine Sarah & Yui are gonna hang out at the mall today, do you wanna come with?"

"Oh really that's great meet you there in 30."

The raven haired girl hung up sapphire blue eyes bright and joyful.

"Are you sure we should leave the house?" Yui asked worried.

"Sure we can, we're self-sufficient, independent, cute females; we can make decisions for ourselves, plus I'll leave a note for the head butler that way he'll know where we'll be at just in case anything happens."

"Yeah but—"

"C'mon Yui don't be a wet blanket!" Harper teased.

 _Why am I so worried about hanging out with these two, they seem really cool and it would be nice to get out of the house…and it feels like forever since I've actually been with people of the same gender. When I was with Ayato and the rest of the Sakamaki brothers, they always scared away any female friends I had or worse, the girl only wanted to hang out with me because she had a crush on Shu, Ayato, Subaru, or one of the other brothers and was just using me. Plus a lot of girls just hated me for always being around the 6 hottest guys at school._

With a broad playful grin on her lips Yui recited in agreement, "You know what Maria you're right I'm a self-sufficient, independent, cute female; who can make decisions for herself!"

"So self-sufficient female what do you want to do?" Harper questioned hands on her hips as her violet ponytail swayed to the left.

The blonde smirked pinkish ruby red eyes shimmering with excitement, "I wanna have one hell of a good time at the mall and get out of this house!"

"That a girl Yui, now let's get ready to hit the streets! Watch out world here we come!"

The three cheered as Maria led them upstairs to help them pick out cute outfits to wear.

 _Being called a self-sufficient, independent, female makes me feel happy, it makes me feel empowered it's been an eternity since the last time I was actually treated with respect. Plus I am getting a bit bored at home alone…_

 _What's the worst thing that could happen?_

* * *

 **Uh oh, it's never a good sign when a character says or thinks something along the lines of 'what could possibly go wrong' or what's the worst thing that could happen' so what do you think is think is gonna happen next chapter? Will Judai get mad at the girls for leaving? Are the girls safe by themselves? Why did Harper come and how'd she find out where they lives, can she be trusted? What are your thoughts on Maria?**

 **Please Read & Review ****:)**

 **What do you guys think Juyu all the way or not? Do you think those two would make a good couple what do you think?**

 **T** **here's more to come! XD**

 **Shout-outs to:**

 **SamWolf NightLover: I hope you liked this chapter, plus we can be lone wolves together even though that defeats the purpose of lone wolves lol :D I'm glad that you like Juyu**

 **RatedM: Aw, thanks for the kind words I hope you loved this chapter as well, thanks for the continual support :)**

 **Guest: It's understandable if you're not a fan of Juyu, I'm flattered that you think my writing style and think that I've kept them in-character :) I didn't choose for Judai to be in here as a replacement for Ayato when I wrote this story I had always kinda envisioned the relationship between Yui and Judai to be the focus and then a major obstacle is the Sakamaki's; however, I can't heavily include the Sakamaki's until Yui and Judai's bond is a bit stronger, also Judai is based off the a character in YuGiOh who goes by the name Judai in the Japanese version and Jaden in the English version I have made his personality more like it was in season 4 in which he is less bubbly and much more temperamental & dark to help fit in with the Diabolik Lovers atmosphere. I'm aware of what a foil is and you've described it incorrectly just to make sure I was correct I Google searched it and the top result stated: '**a **foil** is a character who contrasts with another character (usually the protagonist) in order to highlight particular qualities of the other character." **But you said: '** A foil is someone who shares many key personality traits as another character, often differing in their backstory (basically, 'how would he have turned out if...'). Usually, these characters are made to make a statement or act as a rival to the other character.' **The only part of this that I agree with is that a foil can be a rival to another character. I'm not trying to be rude I'm just explaining a mistake you made with a literary term. It makes me unhappy as an author that you're getting bored with Judai, I also am glad that you noticed and commented about Judai 'stealing the show' because I honestly hadn't noticed that until now and it wasn't my intention AT ALL but I do have an outline for what I plan to include from now until the end of the story and the main focus will shift back to Yui gradually, hopefully you could notice that transition during this chapter I will definitely include more key characters like the Sakamaki's after I set the stage for their arrival. Your review helped open my eyes a lot and I didn't think you were being rude or judgmental it was a proper critique you told me some things you like and informed me of areas that need improvement which I am thankful for. And don't worry I did take this comment to heart :D**

 **Bad Ass Female Fighter: Thanks I'm glad you think so, it was pretty fun to write #relationship-goals lol XD**

 **butterfly: Thanks your review was sweet and amazing, hopefully this update was speedy enough :)**


	24. Of Shopping Sprees & Old School Friends

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and regularly update at least every other weekend.**

 **Shout-outs!:** SamWolf NightLover, butterfly, Juyu lover, lilkittyy, and CookieDarling thanks for the lovely, helpful, and insightful messages it pushes me to move forward, improve, and continue quicker.

 **6/4/16: Sorry for the longer than usual wait I was planning on updating earlier but ended up in a food coma last weekend because of memorial day...my bad...anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll update tomorrow if I get a lot of feedback 'cause I'm working on the next chapter and Hot Summer Nights right now and hopefully I'll post a new chapter by this weekend or the next because finals are coming up...but on the bright side the last day of school for me is the 17th of this month which is only 13 days away. The Countdown has BEGUN :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, the SA, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The school bell rang symbolizing the start of yet another boring day at school.

This academy however was larger than life, past the intricate black gates many marble pillars lined the way to the school surrounded by blooming Sakura trees and an exquisite garden to match; the building itself stood tall and proud radiating the presence of wealth, fame, and powerful just like the vast majority of the students who attend the school.

A limo pulled up at the front gates of Hakusenkan, the most prestigious school in all of Japan, before the passengers could leave a swarm of girls had already surrounded the vehicle.

"Judai-sama!" Girls screeched.

"Jeremey-sama!" Girls wailed.

"They're finally here!" Girls cheered.

From inside the luxurious automobile two young men sat somewhat irritated with their current situation.

"Why does this have to happen every day we go to school?" Jeremey groaned massaging his temples.

"Just kill me now…" The brunette muttered to himself with a scowl.

Jeremy smirked, "That could be arranged."

Judai rolled his chocolate brown eyes at the metallic haired teen, "Shut up, I refuse to go out there so you go first…"

His emerald eyes widened in shock, Heh, you're funny, there's no way in hell I'm going through that mass horde of fangirling hysteria!"

"Then shall we decide in the usual way?" Judai grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're on!" Jeremey thundered.

Meanwhile…

"I call shotgun!" Maria gloated as she hopped into Harper's lavender purple convertible.

"I'll just sit in the back." Yui added with a polite smile towards Harper who smiled at Yui but rolled her eyes at Maria's less-than-mature behavior.

"Seat belts buckled?" Harper questioned her two passengers.

"Yup! We're ready to go!"

The small blonde nodded her head in agreement.

"Then we're off!" The violet haired girl grinned as she speedily pulled out of the large estate and through the large front gate.

There was little to no traffic present as the car drove down the road and towards the highway, the sky was a bright cheerful blue decorate with small fluffs of puffy white clouds, the sun warmed the girls skin as the wind blew through their hair.

 _It feels good to be alive._

Yui thought to herself for the first time in forever as she donned a carefree expression on her usually worried looking face.

"Hey put on the radio Maria." Harper instructed.

"Aye sir!" Maria joked as she surfed through some stations.

"STOP!" Harper shouted loudly.

"What's the problem?" Maria worried.

The violet haired girl turned Hazel eyes facing Maria's own blue ones, "Wait a minute, fill my cup, put some liquor in it."

Yui grinned, "Take a sip, sign a check," the blonde whistled then sang, "Julio, get the stretch."

Maria joined in tucking away a few strands of raven black hair from her face, "Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi."

The black haired girl grinned to Yui who nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The blonde started to sing, "If we show up, we gon' show out! Smoother than a fresh dry skippy!"

"I'm too hot!" Yui belted.

"Hot damn! Called a police and a fireman!" Harper sang.

"I'm too hot!" Maria chorused.

"Hot damn! Make a dragon wanna retire man!" Yui giggled.

"I'm too hot!" Harper boomed

"Hot damn! Bitch say my name you know who I am!" The three of them shouted as they sang through the rest of the song having the time of their lives.

The blonde covered her almost ruby red eyes as she put on a pair of tinted sunglasses bobbed her head to the music.

Before she knew it, she had made her first two _real_ friends.

And for once, she had a reason to smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God damn it Judai!" Jeremey seethed glaring daggers at the brunette who had a smug look on his young features.

"Well you agreed to rock paper scissors and I beat you twice already."

"Best 2 out of 3!" The vampire slayer roared with a fierce determination.

Judai smirked, "Bring it!"

The two closed their eyes before chanting.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SAYS SHOOT!"

Jeremey opened his eyes and swore, "God damn it!"

"Scissors beats paper, Harry-knee, I win which means…"

The hunter paled, "Please, no, anything but that—"

"Too late." The brunette cooed with a smirk and literally pushed Jeremey out of the car as bait for the savage crowd of dedicated fangirls.

Judai sighed to himself in relief, "Woo, that was a close one…"

Outside of the limo Jeremey was scowling and if looks could kill the population of this school would be at zero.

A blonde girl shouted, "Good morning Jeremey-sama!" As she threw herself at him literally latching onto him.

He gently pried her off of him, "Would please get off of me?"

Some red headed girl approached the two, "Aoi-chan, get off of Jeremey this instant, I made him a bento like a proper lady."

"Shut up Mizuki!"

"Make me!"

The two girls got into a petty fight Jeremey rolled his eyes attempting to sidestep the two until he heard someone snicker; Jeremey turned in the direction of the noise and notice Judai trying to sneak his way through the crowd with a bogus pair of red tinted sunglasses.

 _Judai you bastard! Did you just laugh at me?!_

 _Well too can play at this game…_

Jeremey put on his own pair of shades and forced his voice to go up an octave to better sound like a girl.

"Oh my God, is that Judai-sama in a pair of sunglasses making his way toward school?!" The slayer claimed trying his best fangirl-esque shriek.

"Really?!"

"Where is he?!"

"I found him!"

"Judai-sama!" The crowd swooned.

"Damn…" The brunette cursed under his breath as a smirking Jeremey stealthily made it through the front gate of the school, he spotted a familiar group.

They were the top performing students of the school, they were referred to as a group of individuals whose grades, athletic ability, and looks soared above the vast majority of the students.

In a school whose classes are based on those 3 traits there are the: F class (the bottom of the barrel), E class, D class, C class (a little bit better than average), B class (a respectable group), A class (student council members), and one class who _towered_ above all the rest.

Their names are:

Tsuji Ryu

Todo Akira

Karino Tadashi

Yamamoto Megumi

Yamamoto Jun

Hanazono Hikari

Takishima Kei

Suoh Jeremey

And…

Sakamaki Judai

Their names are known throughout all of Eurasia.

They are the Special A Class or SA for short.

"'Sup guys." Jeremy casually greeted the only friend he saw upon entering the school.

"Nothing much, Hikari just lost another challenge to Kei…" Ryuu a pale skinned forest green haired male with eyes to match responded with a tired smile as a small bunny napped in his arms.

"Ah, I see same old same then." The metallic haired boy acknowledges, "Oi, Ryuu is that your pet-of-the-day?"

The tall teen smiled, "Yeah, it's a snow hair—"

The two felt a strong negative aura, "Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

With eyes as hateful as they come, a pair of almond hair colored twins, one boy & one girl glomped the green haired animal lover as the twins had a glare-off with the small white rabbit Ryuu sighed.

Pulling out a silver animal training whistle, he gave it a loud blow.

The bunny and the once angry twins all cuddled Ryuu happily while Ryuu just sighed a tired smile still on his young features.

"Hey Megumi, hi Jun, what's up?"

The wavy haired girl greeted the vampire slayer with a friendly smile as she held up a large note pad that read: "Ohayo Jeremey-kun! I'm fine, how about you? By the way, where's Judai-kun?"

Jeremey smirked, "Well at the moment he's a bit tied up…"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy's trio of friends questioned in confusion.

"What did you do…" Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, "Are you two—"

"TAKISHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A female's voice boomed echoing through the long, large, elegant hallways of the academy.

"Speaking of terrible twosomes…" Jun sighed with a somewhat flustered expression.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Second Place?" They heard a male's voice taunt.

"Don't call me MS. SECOND PLAAAAAAAAAAACE!" She hollered.

 _There's never a dull moment in my life, is there?_ The slayer thought to himself with a light chuckle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yui felt a pair of soft hands shake her into consciousness.

"Huh, what's going on?" The blonde groaned still drowsy.

She heard a snicker, "Well sorry to wake you sleeping beauty but we have arrived at the place where dreams come true!" Harper bubbled.

The blonde's reddish pink eyes bolted open, "Where are we Disneyland? Disneyworld? Or New Orleans?"

A light pink hue tinted Yui's check as she heard her friends burst into laughter, "We're at the mall silly!" Maria explained in between fits of laughter.

"Really when did that happen?"

The two girls rolled their eyes at the blonde's less-than-intelligent question.

"Let's going!"

"Yeah I'm ready to shop till I drop!" Maria added enthusiastically as she grabbed Yui and Harper's hands, "Tally-ho!"

The blonde turned to the violet haired girl, "Tally-ho?" She mouthed; Harper shrugged giggling as she glanced at the excited Latina.

"You know what they say: When in Rome do like the Romans." Harper mouthed with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" The ravenette questioned.

"Nooooooothing." Yui smirked teasing Maria.

"C'mooooooooon tell me!"

Harper yanked her arm from Maria's grip, "No thanks we didn't say anything important, last one there is a rotten egg!"

Yui following suit loosened her arm from the black haired girl's own as she ran after the hazel eyed girl, "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" The blonde taunted.

"Hey wait for me you guys!" The sapphire eyed girl whined as she trailed behind her friends.

The trio finally arrived at the large shopping complex.

The violet haired girl was the first to speak up, "What should we do first?"

"Well how about we get some food, I'm starving." The blonde piped up.

"All in favor say 'Aye'." Harper dictated.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye, sir! I mean ma'am…" Maria blushed pretending to be her favorite blue animated cat.

"Well the 'Aye's' have it, let's get some soft pretzels and ice cream." The violet haired girl proposed.

Yui and Maria agreed with the suggestion and were off…

After waiting in line and finding a table to sit at in the food court, the girls were having a lively conversation about everything and nothing.

A certain topic brought a blush to Yui's cheeks.

"So Yui, about that position you and Judai were in this morning, what's your guys' current relationship as of now?" Maria's dark blue eyes stared intently at Yui who began to choke on her cinnamon soft pretzel.

Harper's eyes widened, "What type of position were you two in?"

"Umm…"

"Was it scandalous?"

"Well…"

"Was it romantic?"

"I-i…"

"Was it—"

The violet haired girl's laundry list of questions were cut short, "It wasn't anything serious we were just lying on the couch together under a blanket, asleep, nothing more, nothing less." The blonde stammered in slight annoyance.

"Oooooooh, you liiiiiiike him!" Maria giggled.

"Would you hush up, I think I like him but I'm not sure…"

Harper's hazel eyes darkened, "What's there to be unsure about? I mean he's a perfect catch, not only is he: tall, dark, and handsome but he's got one of the most sweetest personalities I've ever seen, he practically gave up his life to save his a little girl at a hospital, tell me, is that something you think you could ever do Yui?" The young girl asked in complete seriousness.

"Well…um, I don't know I was never put in that position before…"

"It's a simple yes or no question Yui."

"I—"

Cutting Yui short Maria commented with a smirk, "Well if I didn't know any better Harper I'd say you were jealous and have a crush on Judai-sama."

The violet haired girl gasped her entire face painted a dark red, "That's preposterous 'Ria you must be out of your mind!"

"Perhaps…" She mused.

Harper wore a smug look on her face, "You know I should be asking you the same thing as well considering your one of his staff and have known him longer than the two of us combined, say, have you ever seen him in his boxers?"

Maria paled skin noticeably redder, "Wha? N-no! Of course not, what kind of maid do you take me for?!"

"I dunno know, what kind of maid so you think you are is the question…" Harper teased with a broad smirk.

Yui giggled internally sighing in relief that the attention was off of her.

 _What type of relationship do I have with Judai…that's a really good question that I wish I had the answer to._

* * *

 **Do you think that Harper's jealous of Judai's and Yui's relationship? Even Yui doesn't know what their relationship with each other is as of now, shoud she woman up and ask Judai what he thinks about their relationship, or nah...What do you think of the SA? Have you seen the anime, if so do you like the reference to the characters/the school? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Do you like the song Uptown Funk? It's one of my faves.**

 **Please Read & Review ****:)**

 **What do you guys think Juyu all the way or not? Do you think those two would make a good couple what do you think?**

 **T** **here's always more to come! XD**

 **Shout-outs to:**

SamWolf NightLover: Jeremy didn't whisper anything super important, and I think Maria's cool too, no promises on whether or not the girls will be okay ;D

butterfly: Aww, thanks for all the love, there will probably be a moment next chapter if I'm able to include all the important/major points that I want :D I appreciate you and your kind reviews Maria and Harper are both a little wild :)

Juyu lover: I hope your happy with the chapter and enjoyed it especially since there's no cliffhanger even though I wanted to put one :)

lilkittyy: Thanks for the lovely review I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)

CookieDarling: You read it all the way from the beginning?! Woah, how was it? Did it flow? Did you like it? Was it boring? How long did it take you to do it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless :D

 **Number of days until the last day of school: 13 (including today and the weekends)**


	25. I Hate Mondays

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and regularly update at least every other weekend.**

 **Shout-outs!:** I'll do it later today, sorry I need my sleep...

 **7/24/16: Sorry for the longer than usual wait I was planning on updating earlier however I had some family things that I needed to take care as well as my grandma, father's, and my own birthday being within two weeks (grandma 7-7, father 7/15 , mine 7/6) also I have volleyball practices, plus yesterday I went out to see a show with my family plus tomorrow I have driver's ed so I need to wake up early tomorrow ''cause that's my first day then I need to help take care of my brother after his tooth extraction tomorrow or should I say later today since tomorrow will be in less than 10 minutes from now...**

 **Once again I'm very sorry & I will try harder to update more often but that may mean shorter chapters since I do the editing, writing, and typing myself I don't have a beta but I've got multiple stories and ideas I try to do the best that I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, the SA, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Woah, Yui that red skirt would look great on you especially with these gold ballet flats, you should totally get 'em!" Maria cheered enthusiastically with a smile.

"Um, I don't know…" The blonde squeaked as she tentatively spun around in front of the mirror not completely in love with the item.

Harper circled around Yui with a hand under her chin afterwards she declared, "It's missing something…"

The violet haired girl disappeared in the midst of multiple clothing racks, for the time being she was completely out of sight.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to take this off, let's go to some other store—"

"Wait! Hold your horses' blondie I just found the perfect piece of apparel to go with the skirt and the shoes!" Harper explained gleefully as she pulled out a gray article of clothing from thin air and shoved Yui into a changing room with said gray ball of fabric.

The duo waited for Yui to come out.

"What did you hand her?" Maria questioned.

Harper grinned, "You'll see." She hummed.

Yui tumbled out of the dressing room still clutching onto the tan silk curtain, "Okay guys I want your honest opinion when I come out, tell me what you think."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just come out already!" The two girls commanded anxious to see how she looks.

The blonde removed her silk shield exposing the outfit in its entirety, "So what do you think, girls?"

"Is it a keeper?"

"Yui…" Maria gasped, "You look…um, you look…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The warning bell rang, homeroom would start in about 5 minutes.

A certain brunette was still nowhere to be found.

"Huh, I wonder where Judai is?" Hikari hummed pulling up her raven black hair into a bun.

Takashima's dark topaz eyes glanced Jeremey's way, "Didn't you two come to school together as usual?" He probed with a light smirk.

"Yeah we might've…" Jeremey replied vaguely with a smirk of his own.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Well speak of the devil…" The vampire slayer laughed aloud as well as the rest of their large group.

"I will bloody kill you! You left me there to die by the hands of fangirls! What kind of friend are you!" The brunette shouted as he lunged at the laughing metallic haired teen.

Ryuu and Tadashi, a gluttonous brunette, held Judai back as he was about to punch his supposed ' _best friend'_ square in the jaw out of fury.

"Let go of me before I kick both of your asses!" The enraged male bellowed.

Megumi tapped his shoulder her notepad reading: "Calm down Judai, what happened?"

Judai's eyes narrowed drastically, "We played rock, paper, scissors, and I won so I shoved Jeremey out the limo to deal with the mass crowd of horny girls that I didn't feel like dealing with."

Jeremey soon added with a light glare, "And then like the devious asshole he is Judai laughed at me in pain so I decided to teach him a lesson."

Judai rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah he taught me a lesson alright by attracting the girls attention as I tried to make my escape which completely defeated the purpose of us playing rock, paper, scissors and I almost got choked by my own tie and look at my hair! I think I may have a bald spot, they were pulling that hard!"

All of their female friends glanced at Jeremey.

"That's not how you treat a friend Jeremey." Hikari scolded.

Megumi lifted her notepad ready to write her thoughts but soon put it back down, shaking her head for she too was also disappointed in the emerald eyed teens actions.

"Oh c'mon, he doesn't look _that_ bad…"

"I no longer have a tie Jeremey."

Takashima snickered which earned him a glare from his beloved Hikari so he silenced himself.

"Hey wait a second…" Tadashi spoke up shoving another cookie down his throat his brown eyes looking Judai up and down, "I can't put my finger on it but it looks like you're missing something."

Ryuu combed through the snow white hair of the snow hare, "You mean something other than his tie?"

"Yeah," Tadashi munched dusting his hands off but it's usually around the same place as his tie.

"Holy bloody shit! Tadashi you're right my rosary it's gone! One of those girls must've swiped it off my neck along with my tie!"

"If my mother sees you without a tie you're probably going to get detention, you know how strict she can be…" Tadashi warned with a knowing look, "She might even bungee you to death!" He gulped fearfully.

"The warning bell already rang let's get to class." Jun, Megumi's younger brother, insisted.

"You guys go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Hikari probed large onyx eyes shimmering with worry.

Takashima placed a hand on her shoulder, "Leave him be, let's give him some space, we'll cover for you Judai."

The gang started heading to class, with the exception of a certain silver headed vampire slayer.

Jeremey's emerald green eyes were consumed with sorrow, "Look man, I'm really sorry about—"

Judai's back was turned away from the hunter his body started to shake with rage, "Sorry isn't going to get me back my rosary is it?"

"I know but I can help—"

This time Judai turned around his now golden irises staring down emerald.

"You knew…" The brunette growled.

"That rosary was passed down for generations! It was originally given to my sister but she gave it to me as a gift when I start to struggle with _you know what_ my mother even enchanted it to help me keep my emotions in check, but you….you threw that all away! Now who the hell even knows where it is!" Judai spat venomously at Jeremey.

"W-well it's not like I did it on purpose I really didn't think you'd get hassled by the fangirls that mercilessly you usually get out of their relatively unscathed." Jeremey whispered quietly unable to muster a sarcastic or witty comment for once.

Jeremey had started to think deeply about this situation.

 _What was so different about this time? Are the fangirls that strong? Wait a second, I completely forgot, despite how well he's been playing it off, Judai is still anemic he must be suffering from the effects of blood deprivation but he just doesn't want to admit it! I shouldn't have messed with him so much…I feel so terrible._

"How could I have been so careless?! I'm always getting carried away! Of all places, I thought I could at least let my guard down at school! What was I thinking?! I'm such an idiot!" The brunette began to weep angry with himself.

Jeremey was speechless.

"I'm such a failure!" Judai sobbed as tears raced down his cheeks, "What am I gonna tell my parents?" He mumbled to himself dejectedly.

"Judai I—"

"Just get out of here Jeremey you're gonna be late to class and you haven't got a hall pass."

"But Judai I could help you look for it—"

Judai glared through his tears before icily commenting, "You've done enough, I said go, I just want to be left alone."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Judai shrugged as Jeremey walked towards his homeroom class and Judai left in the other direction to roam the halls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harper rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips while gracing a smile upon her lips, "What 'Ria is trying to say is that you look drop dead gorgeous in that outfit!"

The dumbfounded Latina just bobbed her head up and down in confirmation putting two thumbs up, "It gets two thumbs up in my book!" She remarked with an encouraging smile.

Yui donned a gray off the shoulder top with wavy layered frills, her tight red pencil skirt complimented her eyes and made her legs appear a bit longer, lastly her smooth shimmering gold ballet flats made her look fashionable and perfected the rest of the outfit.

"You really think it looks nice?"

"Of course it looks nice Yui! I did pick out the top…" Harper replied jokingly with a smile.

"With an outfit like that Judai'll have a hard time keeping his hands off of you." Maria giggled with a small smirk.

Yui's face burst into red flames of embarrassment, "Maria, what kind of girl do you think I am?! I just want to look good for me, is there anything wrong with that?"

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, whatever, just calm down I was only kidding around."

The blonde cast a light glare towards the dark haired girl as she released an exasperated sigh.

"Hey guys, why don't we just catch a movie? I heard that there's a cool new movie that just came out." Harper interjected trying to change the subject of the conversation before things go south.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Yui agreed.

"Is it a Disney movie?! You know I loves me some Disney!" Maria's blue eyes brightened at the thought of all those dreamy Disney Princes.

After Yui changed back to her regular clothes, the three went to the east wing of the mall where the theater is located.

"Maria!"

A female's voice pierced through the air.

"Maria!"

That same voice shouted again, making the three girls halt to a stop.

Said raven haired girl turned around, "Yes?"

Soon afterwards Maria was glomped by a red headed girl, "You idiot you completely forgot about me! I told you that I'd be coming too you even called asking if I wanted to join this 'Girls Day Out'.

Maria blushed, "Sorry Sarah, I guess I got carried away…"

"No duh." Sarah scolded bitterly.

"Allow me to introduce you to my new friends: Harper, a nice nurse that helped Judai out & Yui a new resident in Judai's manor as well as a friend of his."

The red headed girl's sky blue eyes brightened upon seeing the blonde and purple haired girls.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, I suppose a little information about me is that I'm a close family friend of Judai's and I've known him for a while." She grinned sheepishly.

"Okay now that that's out of the way let's go see a movie and get some popcorn even though those pesky kernels will eventually get stuck in my teeth." Maria cheered loudly.

"True that!"

The girls were finally off and engaged in animated conversation mostly revolving around: anime, Disney Princes, and horror movies.

Yui was overjoyed it's been so long she's had fun just doing regular things with human being she couldn't help but tear up as she smiled.

"Thanks so much for hanging out with me today!"

A chorus of: 'No problems', 'My pleasures' and thing of that nature soon followed Yui's outburst.

Unbeknownst to the group a pair of emerald green eyes narrowed as a young man smirked.

"Got'cha."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai had spent the all of homeroom and the majority of his first period restlessly searching for his rosary, he felt frustration building up inside him.

"God damn it! I'd do anything get it back!" He yelled.

"Are you looking for something?" A girl with hair as black as night cooed dark orange eyes gleaming brightly under the warm sun.

The brunette turned lying through his teeth, "No I'm not looking for anything at all."

"I can tell you're lying."

"So what's it to you, if I'm lying or not? Shouldn't you be in class."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Why are you here? Can't you just leave me alone!" Judai barked his words acidic.

"Calm down buster I'm just on my way to the bathroom sheesh…"

The brunette felt a little remorseful for raising his voice and losing his cool so he apologized to the young woman before him.

With a knowing smile she responded, "It's okay, but unlike you I have a pass so you should probably try to get back to class."

"Sure."

The brunette turned around his long search bared no fruits apart from a possible after school detention; he couldn't help but think about that black haired girl.

 _There's definitely something strange about, her scent & presence doesn't seem human…_

Judai finally wondered his way into class he grabbed the door knob of his first period class and sighed.

"Ah, well look who the cat dragged in. Mr. Sakamaki I trust that your stomach ailment has now been subdued, correct?"

 _So that was the excuse that the brightest minds in all of Japan came up with?_

"Professor, I'm still quite sick but my condition is now more tolerable than it was prior to this class."

His instructor's eyes remained hard and cold, his face looked unamused and his voice was unimpressed not completely buying this excuse.

"Very well, take you seat, boy. You have wasted enough of our class instruction time."

The brunette pretended to bow down to his teacher, Mr. Crowler, as though he was addressing royalty, "My apologies your highness."

"That's it Mr. Sakamaki! I've had enough of your tomfoolery and multiple attempts of turning my class into a joke! You have earned an afterschool detention!"

Judai smirked shrugging off his blonde professor as he sneered, "I can't help it 'Teach the instructor of this class just so happens to be a crossdressing clown."

The entire class erupted into fits of laughter, some on the verge of peeing their pants whilst others cried, and many fell…off of their chairs.

Long story short Professor Crowler was not pleased in the slightest.

 _My mother warned me not to go into teaching, hell I should've become a rocket scientist when I had the chance…_

Meanwhile while the class was still struggling ad failing miserably at pulled themselves together Judai's once smug smirk sank into an unamused frown.

 _So far today I've lost a priceless family heirloom, earned myself an after school detention with my least favorite teacher who has it out to get me, pissed off some black haired girl, and I got into a fight with Jeremey even though he's my best friend and it's not even noon yet…_

 _I hope Yui's having better day than I am._

Only one phrase could capture this rush of emotions and how the brunette feels as he seethed to himself chocolate orbs flashing honey gold:

 _I hate Mondays!_

* * *

 **Who do you think is stalking Yui at the mall? Do you feel bad for Judai? Have you ever lost anything extremely important to you? If so what was & how'd you lose it? Did you end up finding it? What's up with the black haired girl? What are your predictions for next chapter?**

 **Do you think that Harper's jealous of Judai's and Yui's relationship? Even Yui doesn't know what their relationship with each other is as of now, should she woman up and ask Judai what he thinks about their relationship, or nah...What do you think of the SA? Have you seen the anime, if so do you like the reference to the characters/the school? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Do you like the song Uptown Funk? It's one of my faves.**

 **Please Read & Review ****:)**

 **What do you guys think Juyu all the way or not? Do you think those two would make a good couple what do you think?**

 **T** **here's always more to come! XD**

 **Shout-outs to:**

Once again I'll do it later today, sorry I need my sleep...

 **BTW my first day of school is the 29th of August which means I need to start my summer homework hopefully I won't end up like Kyon in the Endless Eight...Did ANYONE catch that reference if so say so in a review or PM 'cause your AWESOME!**


	26. Hello & Goodbye: End Of Summer Updates

**8/18/16: Okay for starters before I say anything else I just want you guys to know that I'm REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry about not posting updates or keeping you guys posted on what's been going on with me.**

 **How Am I:**

I feel really sad, guilty, and somewhat lonely, I've made some pretty close author and reader friends on the site like SamWolf NightLover, Aroosa, NoUserNameNeeded, ksims, dark kitty, and more but it's been so long for me since I've felt put together and stuck to anything close to a schedule. I really do feel terrible about letting you all down so as they say: _out of sight out of mind_ so I wouldn't be surprised if you all forgot about me but that makes me feel like I've lost something important  & for those you patient readers still waiting I feel guilty about making you wait around so long after I say I'll post something soon.

I am SO thankful to all my loyal readers, followers, favoriters, guests, reviewers, all you guys are the sole reason I try to push myself but sometimes it's not the easiest thing to do; nevertheless I always try to keep you guys in mind and jot down my ideas and loads of plot twists for when I get back into the swing of things.

As you know it's _that_ time of year...back to school

 **Why Haven't I Updated:**

I'll cut it short since I have to go soon, I got hacked and multiple computer viruses were out into my family's fairly new Windows 10 computer, it's the type of virus that says to call a number a friend of mine called it not knowing it was a scam to get into credit card accounts under false pretenses of fixing the computer when they actually **PUT** it in hence why the pop up to call them showed up, it crashed we took it to get fixed then when we tried to log in it was a sys key lock or something so they had to reboot it to factory settings which would delete **ALL** my stories and I couldn't do anything about it despite how much effort i put in it. They said it would be ready in a couple of weeks and when we came to pick it they said it died, the mother board is no longer functional even though we just got it.

 **What Does This Mean:**

Luckily my mom saved everything prior but we no longer posses a computer which is the only platform I post my stories.

 **How long will this take:**

I don't have access to my docs 'cause I need a computer to open them up with therefore I need to open the drive it's on and back it up into my device which takes time but this is my second time at the library so I just wanted to post this first.

 **When Will I Be Back:**

Devices are really expensive and my family wants to go with an Apple desktop which'll take awhile to get without charging it on a credit card so...I was looking at a couple but my mom said we'd order from Apple instead of in-store so when we buy it there will still be an additional wait.

 **What About My Stories:**

 **I will get back to this and continue with all of my DiaLovers stories, I do have an iPod but it's nearly impossible for me to upload and edit things with the mobile version, it sucks, I despise using it and I don't own a tablet or a computer, as of now I'm typing all of this from my local library and I don't go here often but I will now I don't know how long it'll take for my mom to buy another home desktop for the family to use but I hope it's soon since she's really stressed and the school year's starting on the 29th of August for me and I know I'll have tons of papers to write as I always do.**

 **P.S.**

 **If you guys want I can still handwrite/draft chapters so I can work on it more in my free time and post more updates like this... :)**

 **This financial burden happened suddenly at really bad time so I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I'm not having fun myself since I don't have a computer to do summer homework on and my parents have been feeling especially sad.**

 **I'm mostly watching Big Brother and One Punch Man, feel free to PM or whatever if you know of those shows, have experienced a computer death, are going back to school or if you just got your drivers permit like me :D**

 **P.P.S.**

 **I will be posting this message on multiple stories so if you're following me or something you only need to check it out once, just a heads up :)**

 **Once Again I'm really sad and sorry & I take full responsibility of my posts and lack of updates.**


	27. It Gets Worse

A/N: I'm really tired and I missed you guys, please enjoy I'll do shout-outs and stuff later I'm in a foul mood right now, sorry. Regardless, please tell me what'cha think and any predictions you may have.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Judai was internally seething.

 _I can't believe that I have detention, sure this teacher has always had it out for me but c'mon?! I have things to do after school._

After the laughter of the class settled down their teacher, Dr. Crowler, decided to go hard and bore his students to death in retaliation to their insolence.

"Therefore, you can see this hierarchy of needs has been a prominent trait throughout many ancient civilizations that have acted as a catalyst of our current society…"

Some students studiously scribbled down notes fully aware that Crowler was one of the few teachers who gave pop quizzes every other day.

However, other students like the majority of the Special A class with the exception of Hikari didn't bother so it wasn't much of a surprise that Judai was dozing off, hadn't touched his pencil, and kept an irritated scowl on his face.

The blonde professor turned away from the chalkboard as the bell rang; a female's voice on the intercom sliced through silence once present in the classroom that seemed to be overflowing with tension.

"All SA class students report to the principal's office for random inspection and a debriefing as soon as this period is over, that means right now. I despise waiting."

 _Peeerfect, now I can get that slacker to really get in trouble with the principal, that'll teach him!_

Crowler had a sly smirk on his face, "Mr. Sakamaki may I have a word with you after class?"

The brunette's glare made its way towards the lanky adult male.

Judai had a dangerous look in his slit-like eyes, "Sure, what do you need to talk to me about?" He almost growled out as he grabbed a metallic mechanical pencil off of his desk.

Crowler ignored the warning signs and persisted in bothering his student.

"I was thinking that instead of just detention today how about detention for the rest of the month?"

His eyes narrowed his grip on his pencil tighter than it was before, "Professor you can't be serious! Haven't you ever had a bad day, honestly I have things to do after school so I don't have the time to be waiting around."

Mr. Crowler feigned innocence, "So what are you trying to say Mr. Sakamaki's that my class is a waste of time?" He sniffled grabbing a tissue off his mahogany desk.

Judai's nerves were wearing thin as well as his patience, "You know Mr. Clown-er I mean...Mr. Crowler, at this point I really don't care, see ya after school."

"Oh," His teacher's demeanor deflated, "Not so fast! What's the rush? It's not like you have a girlfriend, why would with looks and an attitude like that it's near impossible!" He cackled.

Judai's pencil snapped in half his face morphed into a sickly sweet grin, "Look here smartass I don't need to hear your opinion because it's irrelevant, useless, and full of shit just like you."

He stepped closer to the already trembling man his eyes locked on his professor then flashed a demonic gold.

His smile broadened wide enough to split his face in half, "You know what, you're a terrible excuse of a teacher and an even worse excuse of a human being and believe me I will do my damnedest to make sure every day I stay after school I _will_ make each single minute of your life worse than any eternal damnation in the fiery pits of hell, I promise you that."

As Judai made his way to the exit he left a concerned nervous wreck of a teacher in his wake.

 _Hmm...maybe I shouldn't have made fun of his love life and just left well enough alone. But I'm a grown man some moody hormonal teenager shouldn't scare me!_

 _But he does scare me...why?_

Frustrated with his current disposition, Judai trudged his way towards the designated area of the privileged Special A class, the sacred Greenhouse.

When he spotted the luxurious looking mansion made almost entirely out of clear stainless glass he sighed, relieved at the familiarity of this local safe haven.

He stepped through the doors and was greeted by a wave of fresh herbal tea and honey sweetened pastries he felt his fury dissipate into the sweet air around him.

"Judai Sakamaki!" The brunette heard his name being screeched by his enraged head mistress Sumire Karino mother of Tadashi Karino who is currently ranked 5th in the school.

His tranquility shattered he tried to piece it back together...

"Judai Sakamaki, I know you're in here and you have until the count of ten before I start looking for you and trust me you don't want me to catch you in the mood I'm in!"

The young man plastered a fake smile upon his face as he bowed, "Gomenasai Karino-sama."

"Now that's more I like it, would you care to explain why you are late to today's inspection after I made sure to announce it on the intercom before the termination of first period?"

"Well ma'am to be frank, my teacher Dr. Crowler is a moron who despises my very existence so to give me a harsher time I suspect he kept me in longer on purpose so that I'd be late."

She hummed in acknowledgement of his statement soaking it all in before coming to her own consensus, "That does seem like a plot of that scatter brained idiot."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"However!" She sharply interjected, "That does not excuse the fact that you aren't wearing your tie, your hair is a mess, and your clothes are in shambles! Is this how you plan on representing the school Mr. Sakamaki is this some kind of joke?"

Rolling his eyes in irritation he dwelled deeper into his more calm persona, "I assure you madam I cherish the opportunity of being enrolled in this prestigious academy but I had a pedestrian accident so to speak," He paused fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded as he cast a glare towards Jeremey, "And as a result of it I was attacked and my articles of clothing suffered as a result and for my own carelessness I apologize sincerely; but my own appearance matters not as long as you continue to look as ravishing as you always do Karino-sama."

By the time he was done, his smooth talking had brought down the head mistress's rage down several octaves she cast him a half-hearted scowl, "Flattery gets you nowhere Mr. Sakamaki, but I will see to it that other students make more of an effort not to swarm around you like bees to a jar of honey. On the contrary, this will be both the first and last time you present yourself to me in such horrid shape, am I understood?"

Judai internally smirked able to talk his way out of yet another sticky situation, "Of course head mistress this will not happen again."

"Good." She responded briskly turning on her heel in one swift motion as her almond brown slightly purple hair swayed back and forth.

"You'd better not disappoint me, this is your first strike."

The rest of the SA remained silent as Mrs. Karino made her leave.

A bitter scowl remained on the brunette's features as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yui was having the time of her life ad was giddily chirping away to the rest of the girls about the movie they had just seen.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sarah questioned the group as she put her hair in a high ponytail.

Maria put her hand to chin and stroked it in thought before grinning like a Mad Hatter, "Let's go to the arcade."

"I'm not so good at playing videogames to be honest..." The blonde admitted with a sheepish grin her pale cheeks painted a light delicate shade of pink.

"It's okay, it should be fun." Maria chided blue eyes pleading for everyone's agreement.

"I think it'll be entertaining for sure!" Harper shouted enthused.

"Tally ho!" The black haired Latina sang as she linked arms with all her gal pals.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_ The blonde mused to herself.

The girls decided to play versus in Mario Kart, they each sat in their own booths respectively the arcade's atmosphere was relaxed and calm, there were bright neon lights in a limited palette of dark pink, electric blues, and vibrant greens it was apart from scattered lights it was relatively dark making the brightness of the screens even more illustrious.

"I'm getting kinda hungry." Harper declared in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah me too, I volunteer Yui and Sarah on snack duty for losing the last round!"

"Oh c'mon that was rigged, best two out of three!" Sarah pouted red hair a blaze and blue eyes icy.

"Nope that'll take too long now get to it commoners." She ordered with an annoying grin.

"That's the last time I chose a dumb koopa as a driver..." Yui's pinkish red eyes narrowed as she rolled them and tugged on Sarah's orange sleeve, "C'mon let's go, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we get home."

"Yeah I guess you're right, you make a good point Yui."

Before leaving Sarah turned around, "So what snacks do you guys want?"

"I dunno, surprise me." Maria smirked black hair reflecting all the bright lights.

"A milkshake and cinnamon roll would be nice." Harper added.

"Can do."

While the two of them were walking towards the food court they decided to slpit up, "I really have to use the bathroom I'll catch up with you in line okay Sarah?"

"Yeah sure, fine with me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yui stepped out a cold hand clasped itself onto her mouth, "Miss me Little Bitch?" a voice purred as she felt a snake-like tongue trail up and down her cheeks.

"Someone's been naughty."

* * *

Translation:

Gomenasai- sorry, my apologies

* * *

So how'd you feel about the ending? Like? Love? Hate? What d you think will happen next? Is Yui in some real trouble or what?

Until the next time (this weekend hopefully)

-Be Happy. Be Healthy.


	28. Fun in Detention? An Unexpected Clash!

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and regularly update at least every other weekend.**

 **Shout-outs!:** Guest, CartWheelingSky, SamWolf NightLover, mezquitenora1997, butterfly, Hillz, deathstar101, Guest, SamWolf NightLover, butterfly, deathstar101, Lola, butterfly, SamWolf NightLover, LoveGarden22, kawaiijuuzou, Butterfly, and VenaHope

 **11/7/16: I wanted to get this up on Halloween, but that didn't happen sometimes my social life is nonexistent and other times it blows up & last weekend it decided to blow up, I went to 2 parties (on different days) one I was a Renaissance lady the other I was a scarecrow  
**

 **Once again I'm very sorry & I will try harder to update more often but that may mean shorter chapters since I do the editing, writing, and typing myself I don't have a beta but I've got multiple stories and ideas I try to do the best that I can-but I made this chapter extra long just for you guys :D I hope that makes up for it...  
**

 **Also do you guys want another chapter of this today or Hot Summer Nights? I haven't updated that in a while...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Her heart stopped, eyes nearly bulging out of her skull.

"L-laito-kun, what are you doing here?" Yui grimaced attempting to sound unfazed despite her stammering.

"Fu-fu-fu, aww how cute, the little lamb trying on wolf's clothing that doesn't seem to fit. You know, we've been watching you and you never seem to leave that dumb brunette's side. You even live with him now...don't you think you're rushing things with him?"

His emerald eyed gaze and calm tone both irritated and intimidated the small blonde.

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want from you Yui, it's what _he_ wants from you; to be honest if it were up to me I'd have my way with you, drag your sorry butt home by force, and let Reiji punish you. However, I find this situation rather interesting, Ayato is literally a ticking time bomb which is definitely fun to watch, plus if I brought you back right now he'd just hog you for himself..."

As he rambled on Yui rolled her eyes and started to look for a means of escape instead of quivering in fear, although she was still afraid she tried not to show it, she wanted to stay strong for God, for herself, and for Judai.

Laito was still babbling so the blonde crouched to the ground and crawled into a crowd of people.

 _I lost him!_

The girl rejoiced with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah headed towards the food court and as she waited in line she checked the time on her phone, "Hmm, Yui's been gone for a while, I wonder what's up with her..."

Tapping her foot as she waited for her turn to order some food, she released yet another sigh as the patron in front of her continued to struggle for more than half an hour to place one measly order.

"You know what I wasn't that hungry anyway besides I don't really like soft pretzels..." A large man gruffly muttered to himself as he left the line.

A grin slowly crept upon her face, "It's about time!" She cheered.

Her eyes scanned the menu jumping from item to item for ones that seemed familiar to the requests her friends had specifically made.

"Okay so yeah I'll have a number seven and um..."

It took a while for Sarah to finish placing her order; but the cashier had graciously jotted down the multitude of items before handing it off to some guy in the back.

The food was back fast hence why it's called fast food.

The young girl barely carried the load with both hands without dropping something as she trudged through hordes of girls and groups of boys she spotted a familiar head of blonde and bumped into said person.

"Jesus!" She screeched, "I swear to God if I end up dropping any of this stuff there will be hell to pay!"

"Oops, sorry." Sarah turned to see Yui cast her an apologetic smile.

"Lemme help."

"Thanks."

As the red head handed Yui some of the food she scolded her half-heartedly, "Where have you been? You said you'd be going to the bathroom quickly but it's been a little over half an hour; ya' know I was getting worried."

The girl grew embarrassed, "Well as you can see, I was having a bit of a hair malfunction but it looks perfect now."

"It looks the exact same to me..."

"Hmm, would you look at the time let's go we've kept the others waiting long enough and you don't want the food to get cold."

"Sure, whatever Yui."

There was an unwanted silence. Sarah was sure that the blonde was trying to hide something from her but at this point she couldn't think of a single thing.

Yui shuffled her feet, nervous and unsure of her cover up.

 _Did she buy it?_

The red head felt guilty as she glanced at Yui's small form staring at the ground afraid to make direct eye contact.

"Let's race."

"What?"

The blonde tore her eyes away from the floor for a quick second but it was too late Sarah had already plowed through the crowds of people taking advantage of Yui's momentary confusion.

"Hey wait up!"

 _At least she doesn't hate me..._ Yui thought to herself with a sigh.

But before she could catch up she stumbled and what she saw made her drop her food on the floor.

"You thought you could lose me that easily?"

A little later, Sarah turned around as she made her way back to the arcade, "Yui you slow poke-Yui?" She looked towards the crowds and still couldn't spot her, "Yui! YUI!" She screamed.

"Woah, what's all the commotion about, Red?" Maria came over grabbing a pretzel and milkshake, "Damn this is delicious!" She praised in between bites.

"Hey, where's Yui?" Harper commented as her eyes scanned around the arcade.

Sarah's ocean blue eyes started watering, "I don't know where she is..."

Maria nearly choked, "What do you mean?!"

"I said I lost her! I already tried retracing my steps I headed back towards the food court and I still didn't see her! This is the second time I lost her, maybe she just doesn't like me..."

"Don't worry we'll find her." Harper consoled, "She's got to be around here somewhere."

The girls continued to search for their lost comrade for over an hour.

"That's it!" Maria broke down as she fished through her pocket, "I'm calling Judai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't believe this, how had he still managed to get in detention?! He completely forgot to bargain his way out of it with Headmistress Karino.

 _I will make that idiotic professor suffer for the rest of his days!_ The brunette seethed to himself.

Dragging his feet along the polished halls he angrily yanked a door off its hinges slamming it close as he plopped himself onto an empty desk towards the back of the room.

"Mortal fools!" Judai muttered to himself bitterly as he glared at the front of the room where a teacher should've been waiting already.

 _This just fan-freakin'-tastic by the time this is over visiting hours at the hospital will be coming to an end too! I'll have to stop by and see Isabel tomorrow, I hope she's okay._

Suddenly Judai was pulled from his thoughts, "Why hello you soulless slackers & welcome to detention which I know is like a second home to many of you. As for the likes of you, you swine may call me Dr., Professor, or Dr. Crowler. Understood?"

Judai's blood was boiling, "Of all the professors it had to be you!" He hissed words of acid.

As the pale haired blonde male scoped the students his eyes rested upon one male in particular whose gaze sent waves of anxiousness crash through his entire being, his hands started to feel clammy as his forehead began perspiring.

"Is there a problem Mr. Sakamaki?" Crowler gulped feigning confidence as expected.

"I'm looking at it." He retorted as sharp as a blade with eyes lit a flame.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"An idiotic pest or are you a mosquito hell bent on sucking me dry of any joy I may have in a school setting, correct?"

"Why I never!"

"'Why I never!' what? Have had anyone tell you the truth to your face instead of behind your back?"

Other kids in the room began snickering at their bickering.

"Now I will not tolerate being made a fool of two times in one day Mr. Sakamaki!"

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now 'Teach? Plus in my defense I'm not making you anything, you just so happened to be born a fool." The brunette shrugged off the steam coming out of his blonde instructors ears.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"You know, if I could I would get you expelled!"

"Oh really what a shocker, and if I could I'd get you fired! And believe me when I say I've got friends on the other side who could do a number on a twig like you in no time flat, bub."

Lacking a witty retort Crowler began taking role.

"Sharon?"

"Here."

"Bridgette?"

"Whatever."

"Chandler?"

"Zip it."

"Carol?"

"Here and ready to blow my nose!"

He continued calling out names of the unlucky students who were here.

"Judai?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out, I plan on napping so if you don't mind…."

As Judai lids fell closed as he rested his head on the marble black lab desk he was perched in; he heard footsteps approach him as a nasal voiced person cleared his voice extremely frustrated.

The brunette popped an eye open. "Can I help you?"

Crowler's eyes lit up like bright lights as his face split into a broad grin, "There are three rules of detention, no food, no fun, and NO SLEEP!" He screeched into Judai's ear.

Reluctantly his other eye opened but he struggled to keep them both from closing again.

"Fine!"

A slender finger tapped on the young man's shoulder a smirking blonde haired boy gestured to his straws and wads of paper.

It was almost as if by reflex Judai returned the boy's smirk with of his own.

"Spitballs?" He mouthed.

"Yup."

"What's your name?" Judai mouthed again.

"Luke." He whispered.

"Well I'm-"

"I already know who you are, you roasted Crowler just now, good job by the way you succeeded in making him more mad."

"I do aim to please."

"So how about we really piss him off?"

Judai replied with an upwards curl of his lips.

Seconds, minutes, hours, all passed through the blink of an eye.

The two spent four hours shooting spit balls into Crowler's long pale yellow ponytail, his eyeballs, Luke got him in the nostrils so Judai countered with a direct shot at his cup of piping hot coffee.

As the professor sipped his coffee noting that, "Something about it tastes different" and "I should stop by that coffee place more often." that was enough to push Luke and Judai over the edge the rest of their time they tried to conceal howls of laughter as their teacher chugged through the entire cup.

When Dr. Crowler decided to step out to order himself some dinner Judai and his fellow inmates had pleasant conversation about hobbies, favorite animes of theirs, and how they ended up in detention.

"So I didn't get a chance to study for my chem quiz on quantum numbers, spin number, orbital diagrams, and all that other electron configuration stuff so I came in before school and blew up the chemistry lab."

Judai laughed, "Luke are you serious, the entire chem lab?"

"Yeah of course go big or go home, what else was I supposed to do?"

Judai rolled his eyes.

Carol scoffed with a chuckle, "You know you could've just studied."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Skipped school?" Chandler proposed.

"My attendance is a atrocious one more unexcused absence and that's it for me."

Judai smiled, "You're one of a kind Luke."

"I know." The blonde grinned.

A low grumbling noise was heard amongst the group.

"What was that?" Sharon asked.

Bridgette blushed, "Yeah whatever it was me, I guess I'm kinda hungry it's already past seven and I haven't had a bit to eat since high noon!"

"Okay okay calm down." Carol hummed.

"How long is detention anyway?"

Checking his wrist watch Chandler responded, "It actually should've ended 15 minutes ago..."

"Well since I've done my time and so have you guys I say we bust outta here."

"I like the way you think Sakamaki." Luke praised the brunette.

"Thanks, now let's get out through the window since we're on the first floor anyway."

Everyone had agreed and quickly made their escape.

"Who wants dinner?" Judai proposed tentatively.

A mixture of 'Me's' and "I do's" were heard.

"Let's hit up this great pizza spot I know, it's just around the corner."

The brunette noticed some hesitation within the group.

"And did I mention that pizza's on me?"

A roar of applause was heard.

"Now why didn't you say that earlier?!" Luke declared, "Race ya there!"

"But you don't even know the way..." Judai muttered with an eye roll.

The sun had already began to set early, it was nearly the autumn season and the bitter winds made sure to remind everyone of that saddening truth.

They travelled along the harsh gray pavement having relaxed conversation about random songs and preferred chocolate bars.

Suddenly Judai came to a halt as he eyed the familiar pizzeria it had a relatively modern look, brick-faced walls, sleek doors, it's name written in a classy lettering even without stepping inside you could smell the fresh dough. The brunette opened the door and the group was invited by swoop of warm air just as warm as the atmosphere.

"We're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang claimed one of the posh red cushioned booths with a reddish brown mahogany table everyone grabbed a menu when 10 minutes passed and no one said anything Judai clarified, "Order whatever you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." The brunette shrugged.

"Ay mia, is that Judai?" A deep rich Italian voice questioned from behind the cashier's counter to opposite side of the entrance.

The brunette leapt up from his seat in the corner, "Sono io Gino!" He exclaimed.

Gino, a large heavy-set man with kind brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a smile to match hugged Judai, "You need to stop by more often it's been a while," Gino released him from his embrace, "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to introduce these guys to the best culinary experience of their lives, we're starving and need the best pizza's you have to offer."

"Non è un problema! You're family!"

At a speed faster than lightning their pizza's arrived.

"What a pro..." Luke marveled.

"I haven't seen anything this beautiful in my life!" Chandler agreed.

The girls all politely thanked Judai and informed him that they've got his back.

There was no empty space on the table, there was deep dish, stuffed crust, thin crust, garlic bread crust, and more, there were gluten free pizzas, meat lovers pizzas with baked ham, bacon, sausage, steak, pepperoni, chicken, and more, veggie lovers, and 14 cheeses pizza. The pizzas were all a minimum of 20 inches to boot.

Judai barely got through his first two slices before his phone went off and other the other end was a frantic Maria.

The brunette excused himself from the table as he went outside to take the call.

"What's going on Maria, slow down, I don't understand what you're saying..."

Her heard her sniffle as she desperately tried to keep it together, "I lost Yui at the mall and I don't know where she is!"

The young man felt himself being washed over with waves of anger, "How the hell did you manage to lose a person?! What the hell was she even doing out of the house to begin with?!"

"I um...sorta, kinda, planned a girls day out while you were gone."

With a tone as cold ice remarked, "I'm on my way, I need to stop by the house to get Jeremy, text me the address and you had better hope to God that I find her or you and me are going to have some problems." He hung up soon after that last statement.

"I swear, I hate Mondays so much!" He fumed as he entered the restaurant.

The group was having fun, cracking jokes, and laughing but Luke quickly noticed the look on Judai's face.

"What's wrong man?" Luke questioned.

"I have to leave."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Family emergency."

The group fell silent, "Is there anyway we can help?" Bridgette suggested.

"No, there isn't, thanks for offering though. You guys can take the leftovers home I already paid Gino. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya later man."

As Judai made his way to the exit he waved goodbye to Gino he was also displeased by his sudden departure.

The brunette called Jeremy explaining the current situation.

"Okay, where are you at?"

"Gino's place."

He could hear a sigh and Jeremy muttering about not eating there in forever, "I'll be there in less than 10."

The vampire slayer was true to his word and arrived at the homey pizzeria in less than 10. Judai hopped into the red convertible and the two drove off into the night.

Driving at night always had a calming effect on Judai which was especially needed at this point in time. As he looked up even though they were in complete darkness the light from the stars lit up the sky. The headlights on a car contrast the blackness of the roads, and the street lights and stoplights every which way help guide people in the right direction and make the sky seem even more mysterious. There was always a natural balance between darkness and light.

There was no conversation between the two, Judai was still ticked at the silver haired male too.

"Look Judai, I really am sorry about your rosary & I swear I will not rest until we find it, I promise."

The brunette tore his eyes away from the stars and stared at a pair of pleading green eyes, "It's fine I'm just worried about it falling into the wrong hands."

"So are we cool, Jay?"

"We're as cool as ice, Jer."

Shortly afterwards they arrived at the mall a little after 8.

"I'll see what's going on with Maria and the girls and you can go after Yui."

Judai nodded, "Fine by me."

"I knew it would be." Jeremy smirked.

Judai tried to sniff out the blonde with his nose and follow her scent as he wormed his way through crowds of people travelled up 4 flights of stairs where he noticed one lone Fedora and grimaced as he picked it up; he had finally made it to the roof.

His fingers rapidly flew over multiple letters as he texted Jeremy that he was on the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Laito leave me alone!" Yui commanded.

She was swiftly slapped in the face, "Exactly who do you think you are, Blood Bag? Have you no idea who you're talking to? Has all that training you've received gone to waste from you're short time spent with that idiot Judai?!"

The force of his slap sent her to the ground, her face felt like it was on fire. Her eyes started to sting and she could feel unshed tears forming.

"Cry for me bitch-chan." Laito sang with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up! I don't belong to you or anyone, I'm my own person! And don't you ever call Judai an idiot you sick pervert!"

The red head continued drag the small blonde up the stairs her persitant struggling causing his hat to fall.

"I think this new-found insolence of yours deserves a punishment." The vampire purred cat like irises trained on her neck, "It looks like your neck has had some rest which is a surprise considering who you happen to live with, no matter, I'll make just like old times.

The girl paled thrashing against Laito's iron grip, "Please, no, Laito don't!" She weeped distraught.

"I really missed our moments together like this bitch-chan."

Once they had made it to the roof he tossed her onto the floor making her back sore from crashing into concrete.

Laito pulled his hand backwards behind his head before unleashing the back of his palm to Yui's already reddening skin leaving dark colored splotches scattered across her cheek.

Yui screamed in pain, her throat began to hurt as she continued screaming until Laito silenced her with his own lips shoving his tongue down her throat deep enough to gag, she tried with all her might to push him off her but alas it wasn't enough.

He started licking up and down her throat before he bit and began sucking her blood, "Oh my somehow you're blood has gotten even sweeter since the last time I drank from you, tell me bitch-chan do I turn you on?"

"My name is Yui." She whimpered.

 _Is this how I'm going to die?_ The blonde thought to herself.

Someone tapped Laito on the shoulder he bared his fangs as he turned around, "What the hell do you want-"

Before he could finish his phrase he was punched into a wall by a fist who's touch burned like acid, "Holy water punch!"

Laito hissed in pain it really did feel as if his skin was burning away.

 _That's impossible! I've never been affected by holy water before, so what changed, how come it dealt so much damage?_

Reddish pink eyes met a pair of gold, "Judai!" Yui cried tears of joy.

"Laito Sakamaki, prepare to die because I will send you straight to the fiery depths of hell!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Italian words**

 **Sono io- It's me**

 **Non è un problema- Not a problem  
**

* * *

 **New Stuff**

 **What's your favorite type of pizza? Is Judai relly capable of killing anyone? SHould Yui have just stayed at home? How do you feel about her trying to stand up for herself? What are your predictions for next chapter?**

 **OLD Stuff**

 **Do you think that Harper's jealous of Judai's and Yui's relationship? Even Yui doesn't know what their relationship with each other is as of now, should she woman up and ask Judai what he thinks about their relationship, or nah...What do you think of the SA? Have you seen the anime, if so do you like the reference to the characters/the school? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Do you like the song Uptown Funk? It's one of my faves.**

 **Please Read & Review ****:)**

 **What do you guys think Juyu all the way or not? Do you think those two would make a good couple what do you think?**

 **T** **here's always more to come! XD**

 **Shout-outs to:**

Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I only mentioned SA in the disclaimer because I do not own those characters or the name of the school I didn't want to flesh out OCs so I just incorporated them because I'm familiar with their character traits, looks, and personality. This is NOT a crossover between the two fandoms as my sole purpose for including them was to more easily establish a school setting; therefore, I won't be making this a crossover for simply mentioning their names. Hopefully this clears up any confusion you may have, thanks for supporting this story

CartWheelingSky: Lol I was thinking of Happy from Fairy Tail when I said 'Aye Sir'

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah SAs a pretty good anime, I like Ryuu a lot too

mezquitenora1997: Woah I'm really flattered that you think that, thanks so much, I hope

butterfly: Thanks so much for the love, that's cool I like SA but it's not super popular, Harper is a bit jealous, and only time will tell what happens between Judai and Yui I really am thankful for your review, I hope you also enjoy this chapter

Hillz: Aww, I'm really not, but I honestly hope you like this chapter as well

deathstar101: Sorry the update wasn't soon, but I'm back now and so are the Sakamaki's! ;)

Guest: I don't really understand what mentioning of Ayato you're talking about, sorry

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah I made Judai go through a lot of crap, I'm such a jerk, you're guesses are pretty close, and thanks for caring

butterfly: Yup as I said I was a huge jerk to Judai lol, I hate Mondays too though so it's okay, and you're right it is Laito. Sorry for the long wait X(

deathstar101: Thanks, hope this ch was good enough

Lola: I appreciate your patience

butterfly: Hi, hope you like it definitely took me quite a bit of time to type

SamWolf NightLover: Of course we're still friends thanks for the good wishes and kind sentiments

LoveGarden22: I'm just gonna pretend that they aren't centuries old but I'd imagine that they do age slower

kawaiijuuzou: Thanks I'm so glad you're still interested in my story :D

Butterfly: Yup you were right from the beginning, inspections are things like locker inspections, their rooms in the school, their attire, just making sure that they're neat and tidy instead of mess, since Judai was a mess he got in trouble. I hope you liked the chapter

VenaHope: Yeah I was kinda inspired by the song when I decided on that title, what did you think of the story?

 **End of 1st quarter at school btw i don't have school today or tomorrow, I'll be updating a lot of stories today so be on the look out :D  
**


	29. Fight! Can Two Wrongs Make A Right?

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and regularly update at least every other weekend.**

 **Shout-outs!:** deathstar101, SamWolf NightLover, and Victoria thanks for the lovely, helpful, and insightful messages it pushes me to move forward, improve, and continue quicker.

 **12/6/16: I tried...at least it didn't take longer than a month? Right? :)  
**

 **Once again I'm very sorry & I will try harder to update more often but that may mean shorter chapters since I do the editing, writing, and typing myself I don't have a beta but I've got multiple stories and ideas I try to do the best that I can  
**

 **Also do you guys want another chapter of this today or Hot Summer Nights? I haven't updated that in a while...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The brunette darted straight towards the perverted teenage a fierce anger present in his eyes as they switched from their normal to an almost demonic shade of honey gold when he got to the wall that he punched Laito into he kept going blow for blow until he busted Laito's lip and his nose started bleed. All that while Laito's skin was still burning as though he was being touched by the holy spirit itself.

Despite the beating he was getting he's a vampire and with that comes a hefty ego and self pride...a bit too much of the latter to be honest.

Jeremy smirked and was ready to stab him a couple of times here and there. not enough to kill him but definitely enough to teach him a lesson.

"Need a hand?"

"Oh my apologies Jer, where are my manners? Go for it." He grinned licking off the blood on his knuckles as he stepped to side.

"Thanks! I've always wanted to play pin the tail on the pervert!"

Slowly but confidently the metallic haired slayer strode over to the teen, "When will you guys understand that Yui ran away from you because she doesn't want to be with morons?"

"Fu, fu, fu~if that's the case why was she so eager to get kissed by me?"

The hunter's emerald green eyes narrowed, "Look Laito," Jeremy spat, "You and your brothers

The red headed vampire was about to speak before he got interrupted by a laugh tainted by madness, "Laito don't be a fool."

"Excuse me?" He frowned with a sharp glare.

"How could you say she enjoyed the kiss if she was crying and squirming the whole time? Is that what your sick twisted mind defines as 'eager' behavior? Give me a break, contrary to your behavior it looks like you don't know how to pleasure a lady. I mean take a look at the poor girl!" The brunette continued laughing as he stole a glance at the blonde and saw that she was sobbing to herself in a fetal position with her arms around her tucked in knees and her head in her lap.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay..." She kept muttering to herself as she rubbed her red cheek.

Judai's heart melted at the sight, he was no longer amused or laughing at Laito's stupidity he could feel his own eyes watering as an image of Isabel's pale dying body flashed in his mind.

The red head took this as a perfect time to escape until Jeremy stabbed him right below the ribs, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jeremy and Judai yelled at once with words that were so spiteful that Laito grew nervous of losing his life right here, right now.

"I will make you pay for what you did to her one thousand times over!"

The brunette pounced on Laito's bruised and bloody form, "You must suffer!" His pupils resembled that of cat like slits under the light of the moon, even his behavior was more animalistic and primal as he started bashing Laito's head against the pavement over and over again with only a sinister smile as he watched blood pool around his head.

The blonde looked up and screamed at the sight, "Ayato get off of Laito!" she cried, "No more fighting, no more fighting..." The young girl began rocking back and forth to help calm down but it wasn't working.

Judai stopped, "Did she just call me Ayato?"

"I guess that's the only person she's ever seen get so possessive of her." Laito coughed out with a light smirk.

The brunette's hands started to tremble, he was hungry, he was thirsty, he was scared, "What am I doing?"

Putting his stake snuggly in his satchel Jeremy reminded, "You're kicking ass Judai."

Laito paled considerably, "Oh but don't forget you're scaring bitch-chan..."

"Shut up!" Judai landed a frustrated kick to Laito's side.

He picked up the red head's Fedora and spat on it, "Here take your precious Crystal and go."

The pale vampire's eyes widened, "You remember my hat's name?"

"Huh?" Judai's eyes clouded over shimmering chocolate brown, "I guess so, whatever!" He walked towards Yui, "Gomenasi Yui I kinda lost it my bad, I just wanted to teach him a lesson let's just go home, okay?"

She looked up at him with glossy eyes and nodded, "Thanks for helping me, you too Jeremy, I'm sorry I worried the two of you again, I really didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Jeremy cast a glance at the midnight blue sky with bright white stars sprinkled here and there half-hazardly, "It's getting late we should get the girls and leave we've still got homework and class tomorrow."

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he turned around to glare at Laito one last time but when he turned around he was gone.

"Wait so does that mean he could've teleported out this whole time?"

"Maybe."

"Then why would he stick around jsut to get beat up?"

"Who knows," Judai shrugged, "He could be a masochist or something, ya know?"

"Jesus, what a weirdo!"

With a casual stretch of the limbs Judai was ready to go but his stomach was grumbling his eyes drifted to the pools of blood splattered along the pavement of the roof but he ignored and instead opted for holding Yui's hand as they went down the stairs and towards the exit of the east wing.

"We could definitely use a shower when we get home, eh Yui?" Judai chuckled lightly; the young girl nodded in agreement but then her face turned multiple shades of red.

"W-wait a second you said 'we could use a shower' you don't mean like together or anything do you?"

"Only if you want to." Judai winked a brown eye.

"Gosh your guys' flirting is killing me! Just stake me already that'd be less painful." Jeremy teased while pretending to gag.

Judai rolled his eyes punching the slayer in the shoulder; Yui giggled at the boys playful exchange.

The brunette was glad that he could distract Yui but his fatigue and hunger wouldn't pass so once again he just ignored those feelings.

The three teens got weird looks as they stood in the elevator covered in stains that resembled and smelled like blood.

"Do I need to call the cops?"

Judai cast the guy a glance for a brief second with gold eyes before it swiftly became brown again, "You don't really want to that do you?"

"No sir I don't." The man shelved his cell phone into his jacket pocket.

When they exited the elevator they glomped by Maria and Sarah.

"Woah what happened to you guys, how'd you get covered in blood?" Harper exclaimed worried.

"Long story short we kicked ass on the roof." Judai shrugged.

"Whose ass was it?" Sarah questioned displeased as she placed her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised high.

Jeremy smirked, "Laito Sakamaki's"

Sarah tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as the gang walked into the parking lot outside, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh we are..."

"Do you know the kind of trouble you guys could get into?!" Sarah scolded in a motherly fashion.

"Yui are you okay?" Harper asked with genuine concern present in her Amber eyes, "I work in a hospital so if you need any assistance, don't hesistate to call, here's their number and here's my number." She explained as she handed the blonde a slip of white paper with the information.

"Thanks so much Harper!" Yui hugged the violet haired girl tightly.

Maria handed Yui a bubblegum pink paper bag from a random boutique they had stopped by at earlier that day, "Here's that _special_ outfit of yours Yui."

"Thanks."

Jeremy took out his keys an unlocked the car, "Get in you guys."

"I call shotgun!" Judai hopped into the cherry red converitable.

"Sorry girls it'll probably be a tight fit in the back since there are four of you."

Maria waved off his apology, "It's fine Jeremy, I came in my own car anyway, I can drop Harper and Sarah off you two can take Yui home.

"'Kay."

Judai smiled sheepishly, "Well in that case Yui do you want to ride in the front?"

"No, it's fine I'll sit in the back."

The vampire slayer sat in the driver's seat, Yui sat in the back, and Judai decided to sit in the back too.

The blonde snuggled into the brunette's side, "Judai?"

"Yes Cyuitie?"

"Can I go to Hakusenkan with you and Jeremy?"

"Well um..."

"C'mon Jay please?"

"Yeah Judai it'd make it easier to keep track of her and she probably gets bored at home all day anyway.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine just make sure your always by mine or Jeremy's side, I need to ask my parents to pay for your tuition fees-"

"No Judai I've already been enough of a burden I'll just work as a school secretary or get a job at a cafe or something."

"I can't let you do that your my guest-"

"Calm down it's okay, insist."

"Whatever," he huffed with a pout.

"Jay?" The blonde looked up with bright reddish-pink eyes

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Thanks." She sat up to peck his cheek but ended up accidentally kissing his neck.

His breath hitched in his throat and he let out an airy breath.

Yui's face was lit a flame, "I am so sorry!"

The brunette blushed his cheeks were tinted a light hue of pink.

"Aw you made Judai get flustered! Isn't that precious?!" Jeremy laughed as he made a right on an intersection followed by a sharp left.

"Shut up Jeremy! And, uh...there's no need to apologize." Judai stared at her with half lidded eyes bending down to her ear whispering, "You really know how to treat a guy, eh Yui? You should do that more often...I _really_ liked that." He cooed hot breath tickling her skin.

Judai hovered his lips over hers, "I'll have to pay you back sometime, just let me know when."

"H-hai..." Yui stammered nervously.

"Good," the boy smirked with mischief shining in his brown eyes before he fell asleep.

Soon afterwards, Yui accepted sleep as well as she rested her head against Judai's chest she heard his stomach rumble. She giggled to herself.

 _He must be hungry._

* * *

Translations:

Gomenasai-Sorry

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

deathstar101: No worries! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, whatd'ya think of this one?

SamWolf NightLover: Judai messes with Crowler all the time in the anime he's from, and he took care of Laito.

Victoria: I'm glad to be back! :)


	30. Potions Can Conjure Emotions

Happy New Year's Eve! 

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Shout-outs!:** deathstar101, SamWolf NightLover, and Butterfly thanks for the lovely, helpful, and insightful messages it pushes me to move forward, improve, and continue quicker.

 **12/31/16: This wasn't my goal date but I've kept it in mind, and tried to get something out sometime before the holiday season ends. I won't lie, I think writing is really fun but I've got a bunch of school work and AP classes to think of so when I have free time I just crash and sleep or paint & things like that. I know exactly what I plan to do with this story and it'll probably end in about 15 chapters give or take but I do plan on writing a sequel but I'm not sure if I should make the sequel it's own separate story or continue it here...maybe I should make a poll about it? (Not like I know how to make one though...) **

**12/31/16: I'm really grateful that I've still got so many faithful readers, followers, reviewers, and favoriters (lol I know that's not a real word) who like my story but considering how little input I've been getting with these new chapters I'm not sure how received this is, or if there's some problem with the plot, my writing, or something along those lines. I'd really appreciate hearing what you have to say in PMs or reviews, you know? I'm still definitely trying my best to create and share a compelling story but sometimes it's hard for me to get excited about writing more when I feel kinda of ignored and forgotten. Sorry if I sound whiny but I'm just saying how I feel. I won't stop writing though so no worries I won't just abandon this story, if I don't update any of my stories in at least 8 months than hopefully I'm not dead, but who knows XD I won't take that long on my current works though.  
**

 **Once again I'm very sorry & I will try harder to update more often but that may mean shorter chapters since I do the editing, writing, and typing myself I don't have a beta but I've got multiple stories and ideas I try to do the best that I can.  
**

 **Also do you guys want another chapter of this today or Hot Summer Nights? I haven't updated that in a while...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Ahem!"

Neither of the slumbering adolescents stirred at the sound of Jeremy's intentional cough.

Growing a tad bit irritated the young slayer drew his arm back before crashing his palm onto the horn, "You guys!" He shouted.

This disturbance was enough to get Yui to leap out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ, I almost had a heart attack! Jeremy was that really necessary?" The blonde yawned.

The teen shrugged, "It woke ya' up didn't it?" He grinned as he parked his car in the garage.

"Anyway, now that you're up would you mind waking up Judai?"

"Well um, I-"

Jeremy dashed out the car like his pants were hotter than the North Star, "Thanks Yui you're a lifesaver!"

"Wait, what?" Yui wailed flailing her arms in shock, "How am I supposed to-"

The door slammed before Yui could finish asking her question.

"Not again..." The small girl mumbled with a roll of the eyes huffing and puffing as she squirmed to untangle herself from Judai, but try as she might his grip was far too tight.

Thin fingers nudged the side of Judai's tan skin, "Jaaaaay..."

She pouted, "C'mon!"

Suddenly she was struck by a genius thought.

 _Everyone's ticklish right, I'll just laugh him awake!_

Her slender digits softly caressed his face before her fingers glided over his sides and she briskly shook, tickled, and pinched that general area.

After having a go at it for a good five minutes eventually the young girl scoffed in frustration.

 _Seriously!_ She fumed as she glanced at the at ease brunette as his long noticeably curled eyelashes fanned his cheeks as his face became impassive after Yui's failed attempt at getting the young man to awaken on his own.

The blonde grinned, a new plan began to form.

"An alarm!"

Hurriedly she yanked Judai's limp arm off of her body as she sprang out from the car she grabbed her alarm clock off her nightstand and rushed back down to the mansion's garage determined to wake the hibernating bear.

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

He didn't even flinch.

She pinched his nose close, he opened his mouth to breathe.

She covered his nose and mouth, he then tossed, turned, and bucked like a wild bull; eventually, he stopped moving. Yui panicked.

 _Oh no, is Judai dead-_

Before she finished her thought the brown haired boy turned his head the other way still sitting upright with his back turned to her.

Staring at his sleeping face had made Yui enter an almost trance-like state he really was handsome, there was no denying that...his sunkissed skin was just as bright as one of smiles, the way his brown eyes glimmered when he's content reminded her of rich warm chocolates that she'd love to indulge in despite how common that eye color was.

Her body gravitated towards the unmoving boy there was something strange about his fantastical otherworldly beauty; before she could even register what was going on Judai's eyes shot open at a breakneck speed.

The only dimly lit automatic light in the garage had turned off since some time had passed since the garage door had been opened and closed.

In the pitch black darkness his voice floated hanging his question in the air.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes illuminated their bleak surroundings; his eyes shimmered morphing into an eerie honey gold as bits of moonlight filtered in their large enclosed space.

It was their own black hole separate from the rest of the world.

Yui's face grew hot but she didn't mind, she felt at ease with Judai, she felt hypnotized like her body was moving on its own accord without the consent of her brain. She sat on the brunette's lap wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms encased his neck. Her pale yellow hair tickled his icy skin as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck like a cute wide-eyed kitten.

The blonde internally screamed at herself.

 _What the hell am I doing right now? Why can't I control my body? I've been feeling weird ever since Laito forced himself on me, maybe it's got to do with that kiss? I've only ever acted this way after Reiji conducted research on manipulating behavioral patterns on people...Holy heck what if Laito stole Reiji's collection of sinful potions?! Those can be highly contagious when in close contact with someone under its influence..._

 _Oh no...what if Judai reacts to it? He's especially vulnerable because he's sleepy and he's anemic from donating blood to Isabel-_

Suddenly she could no longer think coherently all she wanted was Judai's attention and affection.

"Judai?"

He hummed a response unable to move his gaze, it remained steady and hard despite his fluctuating heartbeat that drummed louder and louder within the confines of his rib cage.

"What do you want?"

"I want you of course." She purred, hungrily kissing his neck.

"Look Yui, I don't-"

She pouted pressing herself tighter against the brown haired boy, "You don't find me attractive?"

He didn't answer.

Yui's once confident voice faltered, "You don't like me? Do you think I'm ugly?"

His golden eyes narrowed, "Yui I think you're beautiful. What's wrong, why are you acting like this?"

"Can't I show my rescuer some," she began undoing the buttons of her blouse, "appreciation?" She grinned grabbing his hand and resting it on her chest.

For a brief second he gasped closing his eyes and groaning, "It's fine you don't have to thank me Yui-"

She guided his hand to squeeze the right side of her chest, "C'mon Jay you deserve it! There's no need to be so...stiff." The young woman cooed as she licked up Judai's neck at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Don't patronize me Yui."

She tugged at his belt ignoring his warning and the faint nearly nonexistent hesitation in his voice as he relished in her warm touch.

Oh how he wanted to take her up on her offer as she tugged a second time he sternly but gently forced her off of him.

He sniffed the air around him, something had changed, a foreign scent was coming from Yui and it smelled sweet...too sweet to the point of near intoxication.

The young man finally looked the blonde dead in the eye after avoiding her sultry gaze for a long while, her eyes were watering as she hugged herself.

He reached out to caress her face but she glared at him with fierce red eyes.

"Even after Laito defiled me in your presence all I wish for you to do is make me forget about that and undo the effects of his vile touch. You can't even do that for me."

Judai glared back at Yui, "I won't take advantage of you, I respect you too much for that! What's gotten into you?"

"Laito's tongue has gotten into me when I'd much rather have yours in me...besides if I want it than it's not taking advantage of me."

The brunette's stony face grew harsher angered by the fact that he hadn't been there in time to stop Laito from kissing Yui against her will, but something seemed wrong, that sickly sweet scent grew even stronger and made it hard for the young man to think.

Glancing at Yui's eyes Judai noticed how they were clouded over with lust.

 _Is that what this is about? Maybe Laito tried to drug her by kissing her with a potion to get her to do his sick perverted bidding...but these types of potions can have effects strong enough to affect the people around the person who drank the concoction...damn it, no wonder I can't focus._

 _I need to think clean thoughts and get out of here before I do something stupid-_

"I bet Ayato would be man enough to take what's his..." Judai heard the blonde mutter.

His eyes were dangerously thin slits; they glowed in the dark and his pupils resembled those of a cat: narrow, sharp, and critical.

All of Judai's logical thinking went out the window.

"I said-"

Before the girl could register what was going on she stared into a pair of crazed eyes, he looked so intimidating and in control it turned her on.

"If you value your life, girl," he cooed in the shell of her pale ear, "you'd be wise not to repeat yourself again." His hot breath made her shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

Judai smirked as she placed her arms around his neck once again but he scoffed at her touch and pinned both her arms down on either side above her head. He loomed over her small figure and buried his head in the crook of her neck getting drunk off her scent as he kissed her neck sucking softly before he bit down hard enough to draw blood.

He marked up her collarbone in a similar fashion smirking against her skin as she panted and whined.

"J-judaaaaaai."

"Shut up." He commanded as he dipped his tongue in between both of her breasts.

Her moans grew louder as she wrapped her legs around his torso generating friction by bucking and grinding with his midsection.

Slender digits roamed up her inner thigh as he teased her by simply moving the pads of his fingers in gentle circles.

No longer bound by his hands Yui's smaller palms tore off his shirt and she worshipped his toned chest with her hungry lips; she arched her back as she kept moving up and down against Judai's front he threw his head back and groaned quietly his eyes shut tightly.

Their faces neared each other gradually, their hot breaths mixing and mingling as Judai wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Judai you're so sexy."

He hummed in agreement, "I had no clue that you of all people would ever try to seduce me Cyuitie..."

His finger played with her bra hook, the gap between their faces grew smaller and smaller until-

"Hey Yui, did you get that idiot Judai to wake up? Why are all the lights off? Are you two okay? Don't tell me you've fallen asleep again!"

With a small barely audible 'click' their entire world was shattered and an artificial light flooded the room faster than Yui and Judai's eyes could handle, the girl winced hiding in Judai's chest and the male hissed clearly annoyed as he glared daggers at Jeremy.

"Goodness gracious! Why is it every time I find you two alone with each other you're in a compromising position?! Judai we have school tomorrow!"

Grabbing the keys to his car he locked it casting a pointed glance at Yui he chided, "So this is how you wake people up?"

The blonde shrugged at Jeremy with a scowl as Judai leaned in to kiss her neck.

At being ignored Jeremy fumed but quickly paused, "What's that strange scent in here? I'm opening up the garage!"

Noiselessly the garage door opened, exposing a moonlit garden and a clear blue sky, a strong gust of cool air reduced the concentration of the unknown substance; Yui blushed at her actions and removed herself from Judai as though his skin burned and to be honest it not only burned but it ignited strong emotions of animalistic passion within.

 _I can't believe I fell for Laito's drug! That useless pervert!_

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, good night."

With those parting words Judai left without batting an eye at either of his comrades.

Somehow Yui could feel the betrayal and frustration in the brunette's attitude as he left.

"Let's talk Yui."

Tension was ever present in the air Yui couldn't manage to stand straight with a sizable amount of anxiety weighting on her.

The slayer closed the garage, offered her his hand, and pulled her out of the car.

The duo walked in an uncomfortable silence.

When they reached the stairs after walking past the well decorated living room the metallic hair teen turned to Yui, "What happened in there?"

She blushed remembering everything she had said and done and how she had just taken advantage of a good person.

 _Damn those Sakamaki brothers to hell! It's all their fault. But I'm to blame too and I feel so guilty..._

Yui hastily relayed everything to Jeremy but she went light on detailing how intimate the two were.

"So I ended up realizing after multiple failed attempts at waking him up that I was drugged by a lust potion from Laito then Judai resisted me until I compared him to Ayato."

Jeremy quirked a silver eyebrow his eyes curious, "Just what exactly did you say to trigger him?"

"Um well...I said: 'I bet Ayato would be man enough to take what's his...'"

"Holy bloody hell! No wonder Judai lost his shit!"

The young girl felt utterly terrible and ashamed of herself for she had shamelessly touched Judai and forced him into doing those things with her out of provoking and a potion.

 _There's no way he'd ever actually like me enough to do that free willingly..._

Out of nowhere Jeremy burst with laughter, "There's no need to get so worked up this is an easy fix just apologize."

"You're right."

The slayer cracked his knuckles no longer laughing, "I swear to God the next time I see that immortal pervert I'm kicking his ass!"

Yui slowly treaded up the stairs as she said goodnight to Jeremy and went to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed since the incident and Judai avoided being alone with Yui at all costs. He hardly even acknowledges her presence. The blonde could only talk to him after school but even then he usually comes home late from visiting his sister at the hospital.

Gradually Judai regained his optimal health once he made a few changes to his diet to help with his blood production to get at normal levels again; so Yui was glad that she could at least cook some dishes for him as she waited for him to return.

On a Friday evening when Yui was in the living room talking to Sarah, Maria, and Harper the boys arrived home from school with bounce in their step.

"Yui! You've been accepted to Hakusenkan! You start after this weekend ends!" Jeremy boomed excitedly with a grin while Judai nodded still silent.

"That's wonderful!" Yui cried.

"Yup, and you can thank Judai for pulling some strings and making some threats."

The blonde nervously looked him in the eye, "Thank you so much Judai-san."

Judai nodded again and left to go to the garden.

The vampire slayer rustled around in his backpack before handing Yui her uniform.

"I'll go try it on!" She chirped while accepting the package politely, "I'm so excited!"

Eventually, Yui finally came down the stairs and all her friends cheered but the brunette still wasn't around.

 _I'm sorry Judai._

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Who knew that potions were so potent, am I right? XD**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

deathstar101: Thanks for the love, how'd you feel about this chap?

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah same Laito's obnoxious, I love writing fight scenes hopefully they're not boring XD I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter too, how were your holidays?

Butterfly: Maybe Latio is secretly a mascohist so that's why he stayed...jk it's be explained in a chapter or two from now. No problemo friend :) I'm flattered that you like my writing style I don't really know what to call it, I just write.


	31. First Day of School

Happy Easter Monday!

 **I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Shout-outs!:** deathstar101, Anonymous Fnaf, and Guest thanks for the lovely, helpful, and insightful messages it pushes me to move forward and improve.

 **SAME MESSAGES AS LAST CHAPTER (in case you read the last noote in which case feel free to skip)**

 **4/17/17: This wasn't my goal date but I've kept it in mind, and tried to get something out sometime before the holiday season ends. I won't lie, I think writing is really fun but I've got a bunch of school work and AP classes to think of so when I have free time I just crash and sleep or paint & things like that. I know exactly what I plan to do with this story and it'll probably end in about 15 chapters give or take but I do plan on writing a sequel but I'm not sure if I should make the sequel it's own separate story or continue it here...maybe I should make a poll about it? (Not like I know how to make one though...)**

 **4/17/17: Luckily enough I got accepted into my school's chapter of the National Honors Society so I feel pretty good, but I'm really tired like all the time and I'm always a tad in the dumps, I need summer vacation!**

 **Once again I'm very sorry & I will try harder to update more often but that may mean shorter chapters since I do the editing, writing, and typing myself I don't have a beta but I've got multiple stories and ideas I try to do the best that I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, Zootopia, Dragon Ball, Twilight, The Muppets, or Judai Yuki.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The small blonde balled her hands into fists as she witnessed Judai breeze past her and head into the backyard where the garden was.

 _I can't leave things the way they are between us...I know_ — _or at least I hope he doesn't hate me. Even if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings towards him that doesn't mean we should throw away our friendship._

Yui clutched tightly to her undone package as she straightened out her shirt and skirt.

 _The only reason why I'll be attending day school again like a regular person is because of Judai and Jeremy's kindness and perseverance! I definitely owe the two of them an apology for bringing them so much trouble._

"Jeremy, Maria,"

The two of them turned to face the small blonde.

"I'm sorry for bringing the two of you so much trouble the other night at the mall."

"You're still bothered about that? It's perfectly fine, I'm the one who suggested going out in the first place." With a wave of her hand and a bright smile the young ravenette dismissed Yui's apology graciously.

Casually the vampire slayer shrugged with a broad grin, he added, "Same here Yui, I consider you a friend so I've definitely got your back."

Getting emotional she lunged at the two and hugged them tightly, "Thanks so much for not hating me!"

And with that she made a mad dash for the garden leaving a confused duo in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess it was kind of rude of me to vanish like that especially after how happy Yui looked..." Muttering to himself Judai combed through his hair with his fingers effectively making it a tad more messy.

 _Why have I been so nervous around her? I know that what happened was largely in part of Laito's dumb potion-esque spell but I don't know what would've happened if Jeremy didn't intervene...am I ready for a relationship after what happened with_ —

"Jay!"

After a quick scan of his surroundings he spotted Yui jogging towards him as her figure approached he quickly got up and turned ready to book it and get out of any sort of confrontation.

"Please wait!"

Like stone he became still and stiff but he realized he still wasn't ready to talk to her so Judai told Yui to leave him alone; his plea made her pause.

"We need to talk! I'm sorry about what happened and if you want me to leave then..."

 _What?! Leave, I never said that she should do that, is that what she thinks I want_ —

Yui placed a soft hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I will, I give you my word that I won't cause you problems anymore."

"I can pack my bags tonight and I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow."

Everything was getting blurry, Judai's eyes were starting to sting, "That's not what I want, Yui I'm sorry if that's what you've been thinking, I just want to help you...but if I haven't been doing a good enough job then feel free to leave."

Desperately attempting to find his voice he croaked, "Why do you think I'd want you to go. I thought you cared about me."

The red eyed girl sighed, "You've been avoiding like I've got the plague."

Judai was speechless, "I just didn't want to startle you, I thought you'd think I was a creep after what happened in the garage, and I almost did something unforgivable to you."

"Are you talking about taking my uh—"

In an instant the brunette felt like his face had been lit a flame.

He faltered, "No I wasn't thinking anything along those lines..."

It dawned upon Yui that she made an assumption that was untrue and extremely embarrassing so she began blushing as well, "Oh uh...my bad, I didn't mean to sound so uh, well you know."

Judai stared at the blonde's quivering form and crimson face and felt his uneasiness melt away he sat down on a stone bench by the rose bushes and pulled Yui down with him for a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted Yui."

She wrapped her arms around him falling into a dream like trance as she was enveloped in the brunette's warm embrace surrounded by the intoxicating scent of flowers.

 _This is so perfect. Judai's so perfect._

"I don't accept your apology Judai."

"What?!"

"I came here to apologize to you so I won't accept your apology until you accept mine how about it?"

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two came in all smiles and laughs as they entered the living room Maria and Jeremy were the only two in the living room both were sitting on different couches.

"You guys I almost forgot to mention the good news!" The brunette grinned practically bouncing from excitement.

"Oh? What is it?" The blue eyed girl inquired eagerly.

"I can start visiting Isabel because she's been discharged from the Intensive Care Unit, I'll get to see her more often and since she doesn't remember much of anything before her accident when she's healthy enough I can bring her to our home!"

Jeremy smiled wholeheartedly, "That's really great to hear, you never stopped believing she was out there did'ya?"

"No, never."

"That's why you're a great brother Judai." Maria chirped.

"Yui, I'm sure you and Belle will get along great!"

The blonde nodded, "I've always wanted a younger sister, I can't wait to meet her."

Politely the black haired girl excused herself, "I need to attend to dinner I'll be back to tell you guys when it's ready, even though I'm cool with you guys I'm still a maid, ya know. Gotta blast!"

When Maria took her leave Judai remembered something else he wanted to tell Yui: "I'll be enrolling you for martial arts classes so you can better protect yourself as opposed to being a damsel-in-distress, it's important for you to be able to take care of yourself."

For a quick second, it appeared as though Jeremy's face brightened at thought of a genius idea, "Yui have you ever thought about being a vampire slayer for the VanHun, they're by far the most skilled hunters in the game, yours truly was taught by them as well. With a little training I'm sure you'll do great! What do you think Judai?"

Bitterly he scoffed glaring daggers at the silver haired teen, "I think you should keep your bright ideas to yourself next time." He spat as stormed out the room.

In a moment of haste Yui held onto Judai's arm, "Didn't you want me to be safe? Wouldn't being a hunter be ideal for my survival since the Sakamaki's are always after me?"

"Do whatever you want, it's your life."

With that he took his leave.

All of a sudden the blonde felt immense guilt.

Jeremy took one look at her face before he disclaimed, "Yui he's not mad at you, if anything he's peeved at me, just give him some time, I'm sure he's just tired. If he doesn't come back down here don't worry we've got school tomorrow anyway, okay?"

"Thanks for the talk Jer."

"No worries Yu-miester."

A new voice cut into the conversation, "Guys dinner!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Yui rose with the sun and the shouts of her alarm.

 _Today's the big day!_

Springing out of her smooth velvet pink sheets, the cheerful girl hummed a tune, she finally felt her life returning to some form of normalcy and it was incredibly refreshing. As she entered the bathroom in a separate enclosure in her room across from her dresser and closet she collected a wide array bathing materials and sweet scented body lotions.

Her senses awoke in full force, in sync with the rest of her buzzing brain, as soon as the warm water touched her skin and wisps of steam hung in the air; whilst the blonde lathered her loofa her mind drifted to the happenings of yesterday night or lack thereof.

 _Unluckily enough Judai didn't end up coming down for dinner; although Jeremy reassured me that I wasn't the reason he left so miffed I still feel responsible. At least Maria and Jeremy kept me company and Jeremy gave me the run down on the worst and best teachers of the herd so that was nice._

Once she finished freshening up she gently took hold of her package from yesterday and unraveled the expensive cotton material within. She couldn't help but marvel at the elegant stitching of the clothing her uniform consisted of a white blouse, corn yellow tie with a black pleated skirt, and a silverish white blazer with an emblem on the pocket.

Grabbing her metallic silver brush off her vanity, she combed through her pale blonde hair that grew whiter at the tips and put her hair into a high side ponytail. With a swipe of deodorant for her underarms and a spritz of perfume she was off.

A broad smile stuck to the young girl's face large enough to split her face in two she bounded down the stairs in fours spotting a head of brown and a head of silver.

"How could you recommend that Yui become a huntress?!"

Jeremy shrugged dismissively not really seeing the problem, "You said you wanted her to be safe and I think that it's in her best interest to at least consider what I said."

Eventually, Yui was by the front door but stayed hidden behind a wall close to the stairs.

"Judai." The silver haired teen huffed, "We can't ignore the fact that she's in danger and we won't always be there to protect her this isn't some anime or shojo romance story."

The brown eyed boy glared, "So what? You don't think I know that?!"

"Stop being selfish Judai!"

 _I feel like the only thing I cause them is worry…_

A tingling sensation overwhelmed the girl's nose.

 _Holy heck! Not now!_

She quickly covered her nostrils with her index finger.

 _Take that universe! I won't be making a fool of myself today!_

Putting her hands to her sides she leaned in to tune into their conversation.

 _Technically it isn't eavesdropping since they're talking about me…_

"ACHOO!" She sneezed mid-thought.

 _God damnit!_ Yui cursed in her head.

"Is that you Maria?" Jeremy questioned aloud.

Judai rolled his eyes, "No, it's Yui if you weren't so busy being an ass you would've heard her coming down the stairs a while ago."

"You can come out, let's go."

She couldn't help but blush feeling foolish for having been noticed by her brown haired host.

Yui wasn't able to look the handsome boy in the face, "Good morning Judai I'm sorry about being such a bother if you'd like I don't have to be a slayer if you don't want me to. I don't want to disappoint you."

He sharply turned his head, stare blank and unreadable as the trio headed outside and seated themselves into the back of a limo he gave Yui his full attention, "Excuse me?"

Their driver greeted them with a smile that they all quickly returned insincere grins of their own.

"I'm sorry Judai."

"Please," He paused, "Don't apologize to me, I shouldn't have stormed off yesterday you are your own person you shouldn't let anyone dictate your life including myself. If you wish to join Jeremy don't let me be what stops you from pursuing your desires. I'm sorry."

Being the emotional girl she is Yui hugged Judai as tight as she could, "Thank you for being so wonderful! You too Jeremy!" She pulled the green eyed boy in for a hug as well.

"So you'll be a huntress?"

"I need to think about but I'll definitely let you guys know what I decide."

 _I don't think I can handle it I'm such a clutz it'd be a waste of time trying to teach me._

"Yui."

Said blonde turned to face the brown eyed boy, "Yes, Judai?"

"Remember you are capable of doing whatever you set your mind to, okay?"

Her lips curled upwards a bit, "Okay, thanks."

Afterwards, the three sat around and talked about random things for the longest time.

"Come on! Interspecies relationships are totally a thing!" Judai practically exploded.

Defiantly Jeremy shook his head, "Name three." He challenged.

"Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy, plus there's Goku and Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball Z."

"Don't forget about Bella and Edward from Twilight." Yui mentioned after Judai's tame rant.

Jeremy snorted, "From what I've heard that's a pretty shitty movie why bother mentioning it."

"Because Goku and Chi-Chi as well as Bella and Edward were able to procreate despite being of different species, duh." Yui clarified with a playful scowl; Judai high fived Yui for outsmarting Jeremy in this strange conversation.

"Personally, I wouldn't really mind an interspecies relationship like Bella and Edward's just less dry and dull." Yui muttered to herself.

"Same." Judai stated with an understanding nod as he stretched his arms.

Not one to keep quiet for long Jeremy rebuffed, "Well Edward turned Bella into a vampire before they had a kid!"

Yui and Judai shared a look with matching smirks.

"Oh really." Yui drawled.

"And how, pray tell, do you know this?" Judai jokingly scrutinized.

Silence filled the limo, the silver haired boy paused, no one spoke, the lack of noise was deafening. Yui and Judai looked ready to laugh at Jeremy's flustered demeanor as he fiddled with his fingers avoiding eye contact at all costs.

A grand building adorned with pillars and a tall black steel gate was fast approaching; as they drove past lines of lush cherry blossom trees and lines of limos this place had seemed more like a place for celebrities than ordinary students.

 _It seems to be an institution for the rich just like my old school Ryoutei._

Jeremy grew tense, "Oh would you look at that, we're here, let's go." He distracted in a rush to dodge any further Twilight interrogation.

"Are you ready for today?" Judai grinned playing along with the slayer and leaving him be for now.

Confidence blooming, Yui took both Judai's and Jeremy's hands, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be with my two friends by my side."

 _I really do wish to be something a little more than just friends with Judai though._

Being as polite as ever Judai stepped out first opening the vehicle's door before threading his tanned silk hand with Yui's own.

While Yui was sliding out the car it felt like it was being shook, "What's going on?"

Jeremy grimaced, "It's a mob of fangirls!"

"They're here! It's Judai and Jeremy of the Special A Class!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

The trio was a immediately sucked into the mass horde of girls.

"Wait, who's the girl holding onto Jeremy and Judai's hands?!"

"Let's get her!"

As soon as they heard the malicious tone in their screeching mob the friends bolted into the school.

"Run!"

* * *

Translation:

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning

* * *

 **A/N:** **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

 **PS. How'd you guys spend Easter? Are you on spring break? I have to go back to school tomorrow *sighs* but I got to watch Beauty and the Beast and Fate of the Furious. Clocksworth had me dying when he didn't want to see his wife and would've preferred to remain a clock. I think I like the live action more than the original, how 'bout you guys?**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

deathstar101: Thanks for the constant support and feedback! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :) The bros may or may not be showing up soon ;)

Anonymous Fnaf: I really really dig Bruno Mars' music it's like throwing back to the funk era with sprinkles of pop & I can totally realte I've been living my life on zero sleep since like sophomore year XD thanks for the impuy, you're a great too

Guest: Judai is based off a character of the same name from the anime YuGiOh if you look up images of him in season 4 or look at the cover image for a story of mine called **BIB: Brothers In Blood** (you don't need to actually read or anything) that is the most similar to what he looks like you could also search Supreme King Haou than that's what his gold eyes look like when he's pissed off, but under regular circumstances his eyes are brown.


End file.
